Meteor Garden
by KKT
Summary: “Actually I have never liked you. If I liked you, then I wouldn’t be leaving you like this.” Kira Based on Taiwanese Drama Meteor Garden.
1. incomming! B4

Hey! Ok I don't own the story or the character except for kira and some characters that well appear later on. The is a beyblade version of the story meteor garden a Taiwan drama. The story line was change from play form to story format. So we'll give proper credits and some of the things was written by them and not me. I hope you enjoy

* * *

From far away, along the long well cared for road, and surrounding, a small figure is riding on a lonely scooter slowly coming down a long road. As the scooter stops in the middle of the road, a luxurious car drives by honking at the scooter. A slim girl with two black braids, red streaks and a helmet on looks at the car as it drives away while banging at her broken down scooter. Just as the scooter starts to work, after a couple of feet down the long road, it breaks down again. This time, another luxurious car drives by but without honking. As the girl bangs on her scooter again, a car comes up and stops by beside her. The window of the car rolls down and a pink haired, golden eyed girl, Mariah sticks her head out.

"Kira! Your scooter is broken down again?" The pink haired girl asked.

The girl named Kira blinked, revealing dark crimson orbs.

Mariah opened her car door and gets out to stand next to Kira..

Mariah looked at disgust at the scooter "When are you going to change this broken down scooter? Every morning I see you like this with this scooter… your hands are so dirty too." She commented, handing Kira a pack of tissues. Wipe your hands a bit. Kira stares at the tissues that were just handed to her. "Hurry up and wipe it." Mariah urged

Kira takes the pack of tissues in her hand at Mariah's urging.

Mariah slowly enters the car, adding "Oh, also… that is Gucci's, remember to return it to me." Under her breath, knowing Kira couldn't hear her, she added, "If it wasn't for you, our school would have been listed in the world records… for the whole school of students taking cars."

She rolls up her window and the car drives away, as Kira stood there looking at the pack of tissues in her hands.

A few minutes later, Kira arrives in the parking lot of the school and parks her scooter.

The janitor looks up from his sweeping, calls out "Kira. You're here."

"Yeah!" She commented taking her helmet off.

The janitor walks towards her, "What's wrong? Scooter is broken down again?"

"Right. But it's no problem." She replied opening the seat of the scooter and puts her helmet inside. " After class I'll come over and fix it up." She answered smiling

"Alright" the janitor replied

Kira handed him a lunch box of food, "today's lunch, have to bother you again."

"I'll go steam it for you." The janitor replied taking the box.

"Thank you." Kira replied having a bright smile on her face.

The janitor says as she walks away, "I think, in this whole school, you are the only one who knows how a rice cooker looks like!"

Meanwhile, a very shiny black BMW arrives in front of the school. The driver gets out of the car and walks over to open the door for the passenger that is inside. A slim sophisticated brown haired girl, Hilary, gets out of the car and hands her bag to the driver. She stands next to the car, brushing invisible specks of dust from her black jacket, fixing her hair and then taking the bag back from the driver. She walks up the stairs and meets Mariah as she gets near to the front of the entrance. The two of them starts eyeing at each other before Mariah slowly stops walking and starts swinging the purse that she is carrying to show it off.

Hilary stops walking and thinks to herself, 'Ha, Prada's purse. What's so good about that? Look at mine.'

She flings open the side of her jacket to show it off to Mariah.

Mariah scoffs and thinks to herself, 'Burberry's jacket. Awful! Look at mine.'

She flings back her hair and shows off the necklace that she is wearing around her neck.

Hilary thinks to herself, 'Limited edition diamond necklace!' She scans herself again. "Then I…'

"What's wrong? Nothing else? You lost." Mariah gloated with a triumphant look.

Hilary suddenly starts smiling and shakes her finger at Mariah as she starts to walk forward.

Hilary smiles smugly, "I didn't lose. Come. Come closer. Take a closer look."

Mariah slowly walks forward "What?"

Hilary replied, "Take a closer look. Come closer. Take a closer look." She said as she turned her head so her nose was in a clear view.

Mariah stares a few seconds then points her finger at Hilary's face and exclaims loudly "Julia Robert's nose!"

Hilary laughed loudly.

"You went to make your nose and didn't call me!" Mariah angrily accused her.

Hilary smiled: "Mine is limited. I made it at Beverly Hills." She replied as they both started heading into the school. "One is for Julia Robert and one is for me."

"No wonder." Mariah replied

Hilary looked confused "No wonder what?"

Mariah replied, "I couldn't find you this whole winter break."

"Where did you go to look for me?" Hilary asked

"Paris."

"You're so boring, you!" Hilary exclaimed.

Kira is slowly walks down the road in the school when she looks at her watch and starts running. She goes to where her locker is and meets up with Emily.

"Hi, Emily. Good morning." She greeted the orange haired girl cheerfully.

Emily stands in front of her locker #130: "Good morning."

Kira walked in front of her locker #150, and looks over at Emily "Eh, why are you reading Aristotle's theories?"

"Don't we have to hand in a report for Greek history class?" She asked

Kira held up a book "But didn't the professor say only to read this one?"

"It's nothing. I just thought that such a professor like Franklin would be very strict. He wouldn't let us go this easily. So I wanted to borrow more of his Aristotle's theories and then research more on his theories." Emily replied with a tiny smile

"Ah… then I'm definitely going to be dead." Kira laughed nervously.

"I don't think so. Must be that I'm thinking too much of it." Emily reassured the black haired girl.

Kira nodded her head "Right, you must be thinking too much. Because the professor only told us to read this one. Actually, I think you are the only one that studies in this school. Other people don't study at all. They are only here to socialize. Like, showing off expensive cars, brand new purses, and then designer new clothes."

"Hilary is even more exaggerating. Did you see the new nose that she made? She made it for 50,000!" Emily exclaimed.

Kira had a look of shock and disbelief on her face "A 50,000 nose! What's so good about that?"

"I guess you're right" Emily sighed.

Kira and Emily walk away from their lockers and toward class. A few lockers away, at locker #174, a red tag with the words, "You'll Be Dead" and a "B4" over the word "Be", is hanging with a very ominous look.

Inside a lonely classroom, a sullen guy with navy blue hair that was covered by a red and white hat is slowly packing his things at a desk while everyone else is standing outside the classroom and peering in curiously and cautiously.

Hilary, busying powdering her face commented, "Haven't seen for a whole week. He seems to be so haggard." She looks over at Mariah. "Heard that he is withdrawing from school on his own. Today he is only coming back to get his things."

"If it was me, I wouldn't even both coming back to get my stuff." Mariah commented in a mocking tone.

At this moment, Kira and Emily walk over to the classroom.

"I know, that's what I would do." Hilary replied.

Kira and Emily both look into the classroom at the guy.

Zeo: "Look at him. He looks like a ghost!"

Robert sighed "So pitiful."

"Then you go and talk to him." Ian commented

Robert: "I will not! If B4 finds out, then what to do?"

The guy inside the class finished gathering his stuff together and slowly walks out of the classroom and pass all the students with his head down. As everyone steps aside and looking at him, he suddenly drops all the books that he's carrying to the floor. Kira sees him and makes a move to go over to help him out but Emily grabs hold of her arm and stops her.

"Don't go, Kira! If you go over to help now, who knows what B4 will do to you!" Emily urged.

"But…" Kira protested

"You have to understand that Tyson offended B4 last week, so that's why now he is forced to withdraw from school!"

Flashback:

"_B4 is so great! You think that everybody is afraid of you! I'm not afraid!" Tyson commented loudly._

_Four figures that were walking away suddenly turn back around and faces Tyson. With the sun in the background and the faces of the four figures blacked out, one of them speaks up, "Do you know who you are talking to?"_

_Next day, Tyson opens up his locker and finds a red tag hanging there._

"_He's been red tagged!" Zeo whispered._

_: "Really!" Robert asked._

"_He offended F4!" Ian exclaimed_

"_How can it be like this?"_

"_He deserves it, please!" Zeo exclaimed._

"_Right!" Ian agreed._

"_Hurry up and leave! Hurry up!" Robert urged._

_Tyson slowly turns around from his locker and notices all the students that are backing away from him like he has the plague. _

"_Let's go! Forget it!" Ian whispered._

End of flashback.

Tyson is still slowly picking up all the books that have fallen when Professor walks up and sees all the students standing around.

"What's going on? Circling around here for what?" The professor demanded.

Mariah slowly approaches the professor, "Tyson is withdrawing from school."

"Withdraw from school?" The professor asked incredulously.

"Right."  
"I am his professor! He wants to withdraw from school, did he get my permission yet! Tyson!"

Hilary ran over to the professor, "Teacher. Teacher. Tyson is forced to withdraw from school by B4!"

"Unbelievable! How can there be this kind of black sheep in the school! Tyson!" The professor called as he walked over to Tyson

Tyson finishes picking up his books and stands up. The Professor walks over to him and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Tyson, don't be a black sheep again."

Kira looks at the professor in disbelief, not daring to believe what she was hearing, as she was hoping that the teacher would stick up for Tyson.

"After you leave school, you have to be a good person. Huh?"

Tyson nods his head lightly and walks away.

"Take care!" The professor called after him.

Just then the bell rings for class to start and Professor starts to walk over to the classroom.

"Go to class! Go to class!"

Everybody starts following the professor into the classroom, while Kira stands there giving everyone passing a glaring look. After everyone has walked into the classroom, Emily tugged at Kira's sleeve to get her to start moving too.

Inside the classroom, Professor is writing the words "Courage morale" on the blackboard as Kira stomps pass him in anger and stalks to her desk.

The professor points to the board, "Courage morale. Is also known as moral courage. The most basic in being a person." Kira sits down at her desk, taking off her bag and glares daggers at the professor. " In Feances's history, the most famous and have the most moral courage is Georges-Jaques Danton. Today we will talk about Georges-Jaques Danton's devoted ideology. Goerges-Jaques Danton's devoted ideology is the character from his book. The character is 'tres de courageous, et de faire de longues promenades tous les jours" Kira has been glaring at the Professor the whole time that he is lecturing and at this moment, she gets up suddenly and slams both her palms on the desk stop, interrupting the Professor.

Professor: "Kira, what is wrong?"

"I have to go to the bathroom." She said icily. The professor was at a loss of words for a few seconds before answering, "Fine"

Kira doesn't answer and stomps pass the Professor toward the door.

However, instead of going to the bathroom, an enraged Kira stomps straight up to the rooftop of the school building. As this moment, two cars are driving very fast down the same road that Kira was riding with her scooter early in the day. Back at the rooftop, Kira runs to the edge of the balcony wall and looking out at the scenery, she starts to vent out her anger that she was keeping inside of her all along.

Kira was about to burst. "What kind of awful school, awful teacher this is! There is already a student that has been forced to withdraw from school, and still says that he is a black sheep! And still dares to lecture about moral courage! IT'S ALL BULL SHIT!"

"Bakuten University is full of egotistic maniacs! Who loves vanity and are bunch of idiots who have no sympathy! Especially this group of B4. It's actually a bunch of big idiots! PIG HEAD 4! PIG HEAD 4!"

"Bullying people by relying on their powerful connections. The school's opened by your family, is that so great! You guys better not provoke me. I would absolutely not yield!"

Two cars arrive at the school grounds and comes to a halting stop. Out of the second car, a red convertable, Enrique and Johnny come out while Kai gets out the passenger side of the first car, a black convertable. After B3 all stands together, Tala puts on a pair of glasses and gets out of the driver's seat of the car. The four of them begin walking towards the school.

After venting out her anger by yelling, Kira finally calms down.

Kira reprimanding herself"If I really am not going to yield, then why didn't I dare to help Tyson before? I should go back to class."

Later, Kira and Emily are walking and carrying a basket of balls between them.

"Kira, are you going to the statistics class this afternoon?" Emily asked.

"I haven't been arranged for a statistics class this semester." Kira replied

"Why?"

"Because I have to work." Kira sighed.

She starts to slow down her walking as she stares at something in front of her.

"Then I have to take the statistics class all by myself from now on."

Emily also looks in front of her and they see B4 walking straight at their direction. Kira and Emily both look at each other not sure what to do. They turn back to look at B4's direction and both girls cry out at the scene that just unfolded in front of them.

"AH!" Both Kira and Emily flinch.

Kira looks down as an empty Coke can rolls over and stops in front of her foot. She slowly looks up and over at B4's direction and sees the professor flat on the floor.

The professor gets up on his elbows "I…"

He stares up in shock as he looks at the soda that is slowly rolling down Tala's face, who is standing there as still as a statue. The professor had a horrified expression on his face as he slowly got up on his feet.

"Sorry!" he said leaning close to Tala, with a very pitiful look, " Sorry." Tala just keeps staring at him with a bored expressions on his face. "I wasn't paying attention."

"You bumped into me. If you bumped into other students, would you apologize? Teacher." Tala asked calmly.

The professor's lips began quivering in fear. "I would." He replied using his sleeve to help clean off the soda from Tala face. "I'll help you wipe it. Come."

"Teacher. You are stepping on my foot." Tala informed the already panicking professor.

The professor looks down and quickly apologizes again, "Sorry! I'll help you wipe it!"

He quickly gets down on the floor and wipes Tala's shoe with his sleeve. Kira stares at the scene in total disbelief.

"If apologies are useful, what's the use of having the police?" Tala asked the professor.

The professor slowly got up with a very miserable expression, "I know. I am the black sheep of this school. Starting from tomorrow on, you won't see me again."

Tala waved his hand, motioning him to stop aside. "It's up to you. Just get further away from me."

In his haste, he backs up quickly and bumps into Kira and Emily, knocking over the basket of balls and then falls to the ground again.

Tala lowers his arm and then continues walking ahead with B3 following right behind. As he walks pass the professor, Kira and Emily, he doesn't even spare them a glance and kicks the basket out of his way.

"Tala isn'tin a good mood today. How can he make such a pretty hallway in school so messy?" Johnny commented.

Kira stares after B3 and thinks to herself. "Can't believe it. That there would be someone that is this arrogant living in this world!"

She turns her focus over to Kai who has stopped walking and slowly picks up the basket that Tala kicked and puts it back in its standing position. He looks up suddenly and stares at Kira, while Kira quickly turns her gaze away from his at being caught staring.

Johnny calls back, "Kai! What are you doing? Let's go."

The other three continue walking and Kai slowly follows behind them while Kira just keeps looking at Kai's back.

Later that afternoon, inside the pastry shop where Kira and her friend, Selema are working, Kira is telling her orange haired friend about the things that are happening in school.

"This group called B4, are you sure you didn't exaggerate them?" Selema asked.

"Hell no. Let me tell you. Especially this leader called something like Tala, this guy is the most nauseating person ever. I really want to let you see the look of their disgusting shape, disgusting form." Kira said in disgust.

Celema got a dreamy expression "I really want to see, this group of B4."

Kira looks over at her, "Celema! What kind of expression is that?"

"Nothing. Just that other university guys are all so old fashioned and boring."

"Please. What's so bad about that? I tell you. Our university is no different than hell. Because this university is opened by their four big families. Seems like it was for nurturing them to become their own families' successor/heir. So at school they do whatever they feel like. Basically, no one dares to say anything. Just thinking about it makes me mad. Let's not talk about this anymore."

"No, keep talking! I'm interested." Selema urged.

"I don't want to talk about them."

"Yes you do."

"NO."

: "Then you should at least tell me why they are called B4."

"Ha ha ha ha. The reason for that is really funny. B4 means Bladers Four. Such a disgrace, right?" Kira asked laughing.

Selema got a dreamy look again "Oh… So that means that they are as hot, strong and skilled as bladers, and their rich too!

Kira hits Selema over the head with a pastry box "Are you nuts! I'm telling you. The four of them, they appearances may look hot, but actually they are all idiots. They also love to bully people and don't have any sympathy. I call them pig head four!"

Selema held a hand to her injured head "The four of them are all as bad as you're saying?"

Kira ponders over the question before answering "It could be that there is one that is different than the other three. He seems to have a _little_ more sense of justice."

Selema smiles knowingly and pokes at Kira's tinted cheeks "Oh… Kira, you like this "different" person don't you?"

"I do not. I have decided already that within these four years, I have to be wise and play it safe. As long as it doesn't concern me, then I will not be bothered with it. Anyway, this school and I are from two different worlds. If it wasn't for my mom, I wouldn't be studying at that school!" Kira protested.

"Kira, you've changed a lot since you've been to Bakuten U.. Remember in high school, when we first met. There was a very fat guy in our class that was bullying me. I forgot his name. You went and got back at him for me. You forced him to apologize to me" Kira smiles back at the memories that Selema is brought back. "From then on, for the next three years, you have treated us all well. I don't get why you have changed so much now. This isn't the Kira I know so well.

Kira looks at Selema with a sad face and thinks to herself, 'Actually, I hate the present me too. Me, who can't bring forth any courage. Every day just pretending to have a smile on my face. And can't even help out Tyson. I'm only drifting with the crowd and waiting for time to pass by. I shouldn't be this kind of person, right?'

After work, a depressed and tired Kira returns home.

Opening the screen door to her modest house she yells, "I'm back."

Her mom runs to the door to greet her. "Kira, you're back. Look at Mom." She said bending her head down.

She starts circling her head round and round.

"Eh, Mom. You dyed your hair?" Kira questioned

Her mom smiled, "You can tell? I did it myself. Only wasted 26! I did it myself! Kira looked amused. Now her mom had strawberry blonde hair, contrasting to Kira's dark black hair that was highlighted with red.

Kira starts to walk into the living room area with her mom following behind. Did you meet any nice guys in school today?"

Kira puts down her bag on the table, "Mom, I'm going to school to study! What does that have to do with guys?"

"Study?" she nods her head "Right!" Kira starts walking down the hall toward the kitchen area with her mom behind her. " You have to study. But your studying is SO expensive, you must have met some kind of guy so that the money is not wasted!"

"Hey! Mom, how can you be like this? Our family doesn't have that much money and you have to live in such a big house and make me study in such an expensive school."

They reach the kitchen area and Kira stops to turn on the light and knock on the bathroom door.

"Dad! You're in the bathroom while it's dinner time?"

Kira walks over to the table where the food is,"Studying in an ordinary school is ok already. I'm telling you." She opens up the rice cooker as she talks. " This school – everyone is a crazy!" She picks up a bowl and starts to put rice into it. " It's like they don't have to study at all and don't have to pass tests. All day they just thinks about L.V., Prada, Chanel." Her mom slowly sits down across from Kira with her mouth open in awe as she hears all the name brands that Kira is reciting. "My allowance every month is only 5,000." Kira mimmicks. " I don't fit with them at all! Mom, can I not study at Bakuten? That way, you guys don't have to go to so much trouble to pay for my tuition."

Her mom slams her palm on the kitchen table, "What are you saying! That school is 'high class society.' I only wish that there would be a day that you will enter that society and then our whole family could follow you, into the famous society world. So that's why I'm spending SO much money. In order to get you in. And now, unexpectedly, you are saying you're not studying? You want to ruin Mom's whole life…"She starts to have difficulty breathing. " a whole life of… ho…"

Her mom is actually suffering for an asthma attack. Kira quickly gets up from her chair and runs over to her mom"Mom! Are you ok?"

Her mom's still trying to talk even though she is having an attack "Ho…"

Kira shouts out to her Dad "Dad! Where's the inhaler!"

"Ho…"

"In the drawer!" Her dad calls out.

"Oh! Ok!"

"Ho…"

Kira runs over to get the medicine as her dad comes running.

"Ho…"

Her dad quickly runs over. " What! What!"

Kira runs back with the medicine and her dad takes it from her to give to her mom.

"Hurry, hurry. Breathe! Well? Is it a bit better?" He asked.

Kira's mother's breathing became a bit more normal now.

"Kira, eat dinner."

Kira sat back down in her chair.

Later that night, Kira is getting ready for bed. She layed down on her bed and turning onto her side, staring at a little stuffed white rabbit standing on her bedside table.

"What are you looking at me for? I also don't want it to be like this." Kira sighed.

She reached out and slowly turned the light off and goes to sleep.

Meanwhile, inside a pub, Johnny is by a pool table shooting pool. Enrique is throwing darts while Kai is sitting by the table and eating snacks. Tala comes in and slaps hands with the Kai and the standing Enrique. Kai stares at him as the red head walked around him and sits down beside him..

Enrique turns his head and snaps his finger "Waiter!"

Kai is sitting silently on the side staring intently at his cell phone in his hand.

"Bring a mousse duck foie gras." Enrique told the waiter.

"We don't have that here."

Enrique made a face, "Then for the year '90 stock, what kind of wine do you have?"

"Red wine? We don't have any. Do you want to take a look at the menu first?" The waiter asked

"Forget it, forget it!" Tala exclaimed. " Why are we here at this kind of place anyways?"

Enrique smiled. "Johnny. His new girl is here."

Tala looks over at Johnny and rolled his eyes. Enrique picked up his drink and looks over at the silent Kai.

"Hey. Do you really think if he waits like this, she will call him?" Enrique asked Tala, looking at the blunette.

Tala looks over at Kai and picks up his drink with an expression of 'I don't know.'

At this moment, a couple of guys walk over to the pool table where Johnny and the girl are standing. Tala looks up from his drink and watches them. Enrique looks up from his drink to see Tala's expression and turns around to see what he was staring at.

"What are you guys here for?" The girl asked the leader of the group of manacing looking guys

"Playing very well." The leader commented on Johnny.

The girl tries to walk back to Johnny's side, but the guy that she was talking to reaches out and roughly grabs hold of her wrist.

: "You have to be a bit gentler with girls." Johnny commented.

"Do you know whose girl she is? Did you ask around about it?"

"I did ask about it. And found out that her boyfriend is very modest so there is no need to be courteous about it." Johnny replied calmly.

"Do you know who you are talking to!" The guy asked, his face becoming red.

At this moment, Tala comes up behind the guy and turns him around to look at him.

"Do YOU know who you are talking to?" Tala asked, his voice becoming cold and threatening.

Without waiting for an answer, he pulls back his tightly clutched fist and throws a punch out at the guy's face. After that first punch, a full blown fight breaks out between B4 and the gang of guys.

:"Eh. Next time, remember to be a bit gentler to girls." Johnny advised the guy who grabbed the girl by the wrist.

After saying that, he reaches back and balancing on one leg, brings up his other one to kick the guy in the stomach. Meanwhile, Tala is still fighting with another guy and is slamming his head into the other one's face. Kai, who has been sitting down quietly all this time, suddenly gets up from his seat.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Johnny whispered in the girls ear.

Giving her a kiss on the cheeks, he strolls out of the room with Tala following behind him after having taken care of all the guys already.

Kai walks up to the bar counter "Are you the boss?"

Behind Kai, Enrique and another guy are still fighting.

Kai taking out a wad of bills and puts in on the counter, "This 1500 is to compensate for your damages."

Without saying a word more, he reaches for a bottle on the counter and without even looking down, breaks it on the head of the guy that Enrique is still fighting with. Enrique gets up from the floor and looking around him, and follows Kai out the pub with Johnny and Tala following.

Next day, at Bakuten U., Emily and Kira are walking down the stairs, each carrying things in their hands with Emily carrying a big box.

"Emily, is that too heavy? Do you want me to help you take some?" Kira asked.  
"Not really. It's only a bunch on useless data and carbon powder. It's really light." Emily assured the raven haired girl.

"Really? It looks like it's really very heavy."

"Kira, do you want to go to the next class together…"

Suddenly, Emily misses a step and slips on the stairs. The box that she's holding goes flying into the air and Emily frantically reaches out and grabs onto the stairwell handrails to keep from tumbling down the stairs.

Kira starts to yell out for Emily when she notices something behind Emily and stares in horror at the image before her.

"So close, so close." Emily breathed heavily.

"Look behind you…" Kira pointed nervously.

"What's wrong behind me?"

She slowly turns around and notices Tala standing there and gives a big shout of horror. Tala's red shirt was marked with the black carbon powder from the things that were inside Emily's box.

Tala looks up at Emily with black power on his face, "What are you shouting for!"

Emily had a very scared look slowly stammered, "Sor…sor… sor… sorry. Sorry."

Johnny, standing next to Tala tries to brush and blow some of the black powder away from his shirt.

"Why is it that all day and night people are apologizing to me?" Tala asked.

Johnny looks over at Emily and shakes his head at her "Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk."

"Sorry! Please forgive me!" Emily begged.

"If apologies are useful, what's the use of having the police?"

Emily quickly walked down the next couple of steps towards Tala, "I… I… I'll help you wipe it."

Before she even gets close enough to him, Tala reached out with his hand and pushes her roughly against the wall.

"Get away!" Tala yelled.

Emily slamed into the wall with a loud sound as Kira stares in front of her in shock at what she sees. She glares at Tala and Johnny as both of them walk pass her up the stairs. With her anger boiling to an unspeakable level, Kira turns around on the staircase and shouts out.

"STOP!"

Emily slowly turns her head and stares up at Kira.

"Didn't she apologize already? Can't you forgive her?"

Tala had his back to Kira at the top of the stairs "What? Want to express you common people's cheap friendship?"

Kira stomps up the stairs to stand and face Tala, "You guys, this type of parasite, what do you know about friendship!"

Tala turns to look at her "Parasite!"

"Right! You think that feigning such an almighty look on your face, making this B4 group inside the school," At this moment, Kai and Enrique are turning around the bend of the stairs and stops in their tracks as they stare up in surprise to see the angry Kira shouting at Tala. "perpetrating numerous crimes – you are basically just the pig head four! Parasites that only know how to hide underneath your father! You've never earned money on your own before, you don't make any contributions to this society – what right do you have here to make a show of your strength and speak such big words!"

Tala stares at Kira with muscles ticking in anger before he reaches out and grabs hold of Kira's chin.

Tala pulls her by her chin roughly before letting go, "You've got guts."

He walks away and Johnny follows, but not before patting Kira on her shoulder as if to say 'good luck.' Enrique, Kai and Emily are all standing at the bottom of the steps and staring at Kira.

'This time, I'm dead for sure.' Kira thought to herself.

* * *

Enjoy? Anyways please R&R 


	2. This is War!

Here's the second chapter! I also decided that I would like at least 15 reviews for every chapter, so please R&R, or I won't continue posting, since I already have the first 3 chapters done. Enjoy!

That afternoon, Kira returns home and is just opening the door to her room when her mom calls out.

"Kira, you're home."

"Yeah." Kira replied monotonesly.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

On the verge of walking inside her room and closing the door, she suddenly turns around and faces her parents.

"Mom, if I say I can't continue to keep on studying, then what would you do?"

Hearing those words, her mom starts to have an asthma attack.

"Fine, fine, fine! I was just randomly saying it. Even if I die, I'll continue to keep on studying." Kira reassured her parents.

"Good." Her dad said.

"I knew our daughter has the most moral integrity! How could she not be able to continue studying?"

Kira leaned against the closed door and thinks to herself 'God, the me, who wants to calmly and steadily pass these days more than anybody else, who wants to whole heartedly not be noticed and pass these days – now it's impossible."

Late that night, after Kira has gone to bed, she starts having nightmares as she sleeps. During her sleep, she keeps on tossing and turning on the bed and continuously mumbling, "Don't come over. Don't. Don't you come over! Help…"

The next morning, Kira is standing in front of her locker in school.

"Please. Don't have F4's red tag!" Kira pleaded.

She opens up the locker and stares at surprise when she didn't find a red tag there.

Kira looks inside the locker and thinks to herself, "Eh? There really isn't any. How can that be?"

She closes the locker and looks around her suspiciously. While walking to class, all the students that Kira comes across to walk away from her or as far from her as possible.

Kira stops and thinks to herself, 'What's wrong? Everyone is hiding once they see me.'

With a very suspicious look on her face, she continues off to her classroom. Once she gets to the classroom, Kira stands near the doorway and looks into the classroom where all the students were gathered around together. When they see Kira standing there, they all quickly disband and goes back to sit in their own seats. Kira looks at the students and then walks over to her desk. Emily who was sitting in the back of the class room looks down at her desk with a very troubled look on her face. Looking all around her desk for a red tag, a very happy and relieved Kira sits down. Once she sits down, she looks over at Emily and Emily keeps on pointing to the back of herself. A rather dense Kira continues to look at Emily and mouths, "What?"

"I think this time she is dead for sure." Hilary commented to Mariah.

Kira glares at Mariah and Hilary as they both smile at her before looking back at Emily. Emily, on the other hand, is still constantly pointing to her back. Finally realizing what Emily is trying to tell her, Kira reached behind her and pulls off the red tag.

Kira stares at the red tag in her hand and thinks to herself 'Sure enough, I couldn't hide from it.'

Round 1:

During an exam, while the professor is standing in front the classroom, looking down at some papers and all the students are taking their test at their desk, the student that is sitting in front of Kira turns around and throws a little piece of paper on her desk. Kira stares at the paper and then at the back of the girl's head. Then the student that is sitting to Kira's right hand side slips another piece of paper on her desk.

Kira stares at the paper and thinks to herself, 'What's going on?'

The professor slowly looks up from his work and looks around him. The girl that is sitting behind Kira looks up and throws a third piece of paper on her desk.

Kira looks around and thinks to herself, 'What… what is the meaning of this?'

"Kira, what are you doing?" He walks over to her desk and points to the pieces of crumbled paper on her desk. "You actually dare to cheat?" The angry professor asked.

"I didn't, I didn't!"

The professor opens up one of the crumbled pieces of paper "You didn't?" he points to the piece of paper in his hand "Cheat sheets! This is evidence! You didn't!"

"Teacher, I really didn't! Other people are setting up a trap against me. They are the ones that threw it to me." Kira protested.

"Who's setting up a trap? Point them out. Point them out. There isn't any. Cheating and still try to get out of it!" He picks up Kira's test paper "You don't have to take this class exam anymore. Pick up your things and leave the classroom!"

The professor angrily walks away from Kira's desk to stand in front of the black board.

The professor picks up a piece of chalk, "Cheating!" He writes a big fat zero on the blackboard "You'll get zero points! Cheating equals zero points!"

Kira picks up some folders and gets up from her desk.

"Shameful!" The professor muttered.

As Kira is walking pass, one on the girls sticks out her foot and trips Kira. The folders flew out of Kira's hands and hit the professor, when he is writing the words 'shameful' on the blackboard.

The professor turns around and glares angrily at Kira thinking that she is the one that purposely threw the things at him, "Kira!" She looks up from where she is standing. "In this class, you are dead! Don't come to class again! Leave now!"

She walks quickly pass the teacher with her head down and out of the classroom.

The professor looks at the back of Kira, "Mischievous student!" He looking at the rest of the students, "Continue with the exam!"

Round 2:

A student paints super glue to a public phone and walks away. Kira walks up and looks at the guy before picking up the phone and starting to dial. Once she picks up the phone, she notices something wrong and tries to ply her hand away from the phone. When that didn't work, she tries to shake the phone off, but that wasn't any help either.

Round 3:

A tired Kira walks into the bathroom and going into a stall, closes the door behind her. Once the door closes, two guys run in with a big, long piece of wood and wedge it between the bathroom stall door and the window sill.

"Who is it? What are you doing?" She called from inside. After making sure that it was stuck and Kira couldn't get out, the two guys run away. "Let me out!" She trys to open the door "Why are you locking me in here? Bastards! Let me out!"

Later, a tired and beaten Kira leans against her locker. Mariah and Hilary stand by their locker and smiles lightly at Kira's beaten up look. Kira looks up and glares at them and in the process, sees Emily from afar.

"I can't stand you. You bought another diamond necklace!" Mariah exclaimed.

"Someone gave it to me." Hilary boasted.

Emily sees Kira standing in front of the locker and is afraid to go over and speak to her.

"Who? Is it the one named Diachi?" Mariah asked.

Kira understands why Emily would be afraid to walk over to her so she looks away and leans back on the locker. A couple of lockers away, B4 is also standing by their lockers.

Tala calls out to Kira, "Eh! Is this you common people's cheap friendship?" Kira glares at him before looking away. "For her, you have offended us, B4." crossing both his arms as he looks at Kira. "Now she doesn't even dare to talk to you!" Emily's face became very troubled. "Is it worth it?" Tala asked.

Emily turns around and walks away. Tala shakes his head, smiling, while Kira just continues to glare daggers at him.

Round 4:

Kira has her lunch with her and bringing it over to a table, sits down on the chair. Once she sits down, she notices that she is once again stuck by glue but this time it's to the chair and table!

Kira with a disgusted tone "Old fashioned!"

At this moment, a student brings over a long roll of firecrackers and puts in across the table in front of Kira. She stares at the guy and then looks on with wide eyes as they use a lighter to light up the firecrackers!

Kira closes her eyes tightly, shouts "Stop this nonsense! Isn't this over exaggerated?"

They didn't listen as the firecracker lits up and a sound of crackling could be heard throughout the school.

Later, a staggering Kira escapes to an isolated corner of the school and leans against the wall exhausted. As she hides there to rest, voices could be heard looking for her.

"Where's Kira? Did anyone see? Go over there and look! Kira, where is she? Where is she? Hurry up!" Students could be heard calling.

Kira squats down and leans against the wall, mumbling "So tired, so hungry.I think, even a weed wouldn't be able to continue living in these conditions."

At this moment, Emily appears and stands in front of Kira looking down at her dirty face and messy hair.

"Emily?" Kira asked with a surprised tone.

She smiles a small smile at Emily and then looks around herself quickly.

"Hurry up and leave! If B4, they see you, then it wouldn't be too good!" Kira puts on a brave face "I'm really ok. You don't have to worry about me."

Emily doesn't say anything but just holds out her hand with a little teddy bear in it. Kira reaches up and takes the teddy bear in her hands. Emily looks at her for a few seconds longer and then quickly walks away. Kira looks down at the small teddy bear in her hands.

Pressing a small pearl on the front of the teddy bear, Emily's voice is heard, "Kira, sorry."

Hearing this, Kira tries to control her emotions and listens to the message again, "Kira, sorry." Listening to the message for a third time, Kira suddenly gets up from her squatting position.

Kira is suddenly full of energy and with a 'I will not give up' look on her face, she shouts out "Who ever wants to bully me, then don't hesitate to come!"

After those words, a big pile of water comes rushing down from the top to be dumped all over Kira.

An angry Kira runs up to the rooftop to vent out her anger and frustration once again.

"YOU BUNCH OF BASTARDS! BIG PIG HEAD!" She shouts.

Unknown to Kira, Kai is also on the rooftop, but he is silently sitting around the corner away from her.

"I CURSE YOU ALL!" Kira continues shouting. Kai sticks his head out from around the corner and looks over at Kira. "ALL OF YOU GO BANKRUPT! ALL OF YOU GET HIGH CHOLESTROL AND DIE OF OBESITY! AFTER DYING GO TO HELL! ESPECIALLYOU PIG HEAD FOUR! IN THE END, ALL OF YOU WILL BE TORN INTO PIECES!"

"And then?" Kai asked in a calm voice.

Kira turns her head in surprise and stares at Kai, "Why are you here? You want to take me on? Ok. But you have to wait a little. I need to rest a bit first."

Kai slowly walks over to her and Kira starts to back up from him. Stopping a couple of feet away,Kai extends out his right hand which is holding a handkerchief.

"Clean yourself with it."

Kira stares from Kai to the handkerchief and back again with a cautious look on her face before reaching out and taking the handkerchief from Kai's hand. She cleaned herself with the handkerchief, while Kai stares out to the scenery in front of him.

Kira looks over at Kai, "Thank you. Sorry about scolding you guys like that just now. Because I was only…"

"It doesn't matter. I'm not interested in other people's business." Kai said coldly.

He turns and walks toward the door.

"Eh! Your handkerchief!" Kira called out.

"Throw it away. Anyway, it's garbage now." Kai said opening the door to the roof.

Leaving school, Kira is fixing her braids and walking toward the parking space for her scooter. "And I thought that he was different from the other three. I'm really such a big idiot!"

Stopping at the parking space, Kira stares at disbelief as she looks at her scooter with pieces taken apart and loose pieces falling to the ground. Later, as Kira is pushing her scooter down the school road, Tala drives by in his car and stops next to Kira.

"I have a good news and a bad news to tell you. The good news is that your endurance has gained my respect. The bad news is that I will double my efforts in dealing with you!" Tala told her smirking.

With that said, Tala drove away in his convertible while Kira stood there in the middle of the road staring at his car. Making up her mind to fight till the end, Kira goes jogging as a form of exercise. At home, sitting on her bed, she's focused intently on cutting up a rectangular piece of red paper. While eating, Kira is scoffing down her bowl of rice as if she hasn't eaten in a year! Across the table, her dad just sits there eating slowly and stares as Kira as if he doesn't recognize the Kira that is sitting across from him. Having finished her bowl of rice, Kira opens up the rice cooker for another bowl.

"Eh, Kira. That is your fourth bowl of rice already! Do you have any problems?" Her dad asked breaking the silence.

"If I don't eat more, than how can I store away physical strength?" Kira asked with her mouth full.

"Oh." Her dad replied dumbfounded.

Kira finishes her 4th bowl of rice and puts her bowl and chopstick down, still chewing, "I'm finished. I'm off, Dad."

Her dad stares at her and waves his hand a little with the chopstick in tact.

After Kira leaves, her dad quickly gets up from his seat and opens up the rice cooker for more rice.

Her dad stares in shock at the empty rice cooker "She finished off the whole pot of rice! There's no more to eat." He drops the bowl on the table in defeat. "Wife…Your daughter finished off the whole pot of rice. Is she pregnant!"

Back at school, the B4 are sitting around a table when Kira, full of energy charges up to their table.

"Pig head four!" She stops right in front of Tala and as Tala turns his head to look at Kira, she slaps a red tag of her own right on his forehead! "I'm telling you!" She looks around at the other 3 guys "Don't think that I'm afraid of you! Now it's my turn to officially declare war on you guys!"

Giving them one last glare, she stomps away from the table. Kai is sitting on the side and staring at her back with a slightly amused, mixed with admiration, look on his face.

"First time that someone dares to issue a challenge to us." Enrique commented with a lazy smile on his face.

Tala turns back to the table and peels the red tag off his forehead. Johnny quickly takes the tag out of his hand and looks at it.

"What did she write?" Johnny asked.

Johnny looks at the tag and laughing, passes it on for Enrique to look at.

Enrique looks at the skeleton head on the tag, laughing "This is so ugly!"

Tala hasn't said a word and just stood up from his seat and stares at the direction that Kira stomped away.

Later that night at the pastry shop, Kira is working with Selema.

"It can't be! Kira, you really did that!" Selema asked with a shocked tone.

Kira had a very satisfied look on her face, nods her head "Right! I don't believe that I will lose to them!"

Selema runs over to stand next to Kira, "That's great! The Kira that I know is back again! This brave and full of justice personality – that's more like you!" Kira nods her head happily in agreement. "You have to make them pay for what they've done to you in ten fold! Make them regret it!"

"I will definitely make them regret it for the rest of their lives!"Kira agreed.

"Then what is your battle plan?" Selema asked.

"Err… I still don't know."

"Then what do you think B4's next step will do to you?" The orange haired girl asked.

"I also don't know."  
Without saying anything more, Kira and Selema just looks at each other, their previous energy and excitement gone.

Meanwhile, Johnny is walking up a flight of stairs in a pub.

"Sir," A waitress addressed him as she walked downstairs.

"They are all here?" he asked

"All upstairs."

"Thanks."

He continues up the stairs to find Enrique and Tala sitting on the sofa with their drinks on the table in front of them.

"Sorry, I'm late." Johnny apologized.

He sits down and picks up a glass of wine.

Enrique looks at his glass of wine "Not a problem. We're used to it. You came by yourself? Where's the girl from last time?"

"A woman is only good for one week." Johnny said laughing.

"It's a week already?" Enrique asked smiling.

"Eh, where's Kia?" Tala asked.  
"Before I left home, I called him. Said that he is already sleeping. That guy has to sleep 15 hours or more a day." Johnny said shaking his head.

"So boring. Everyday living is with no interest now." Tala said annoyed.

"That girl Kira, her personality is ruthless enough. Go as far as to dare to revolt against Tala Ivanov. I think from since when we were kids till now, we haven't met up with such an interesting thing as this."

"This Kira is really very strong. She's been bullied like this in school and still doesn't admit defeat! Tala, she's really like your sister. You will DEFINITELY NOT be able to handle her." Enrique said smiling.

"What are you talking about! I wouldn't be able to handle her?" Tala protested.

"Want a bet?" Enrique asked.

"Fine! Same old stakes." Tala said not backing down.

"I'll chip in too. I bet that Enrique will win!" Johnny smirked.

"You two just wait and lose!"Tala shot back.

The next day, back at school, Kira's scooter is chained up at the parking lot. Kira stood there staring at dismay at the scene in front of her. She picks up a piece of rock and tries to break the chain lose by hitting the rock against it.

"This group of bastards! Go as far as to be able to think of this up!" Kira said talking to herself.

At this moment, two guys walks up to Kira and stand behind her.

"Do you need help?" a dirty blonde asked

Kira gets up, smiling, "Oh, ok. Thank you!"

"Don't be so courteous. We have to actually thank YOU! Especially wrote a letter to us." The blonde said smiling, whom Kira recognized as Dunga.

Kira starts to notice that something isn't right "Letter? What letter?"

"Don't act dumb! You also gave me one." A short, green haired guy said, holding out a letter.

"What is that?" Kira asked completely confused.

"Didn't the letter say that because you are being bullied by B4, only if there is someone willing to help you then you will be willing to do anything?" Dunga asked smirking.

"When did I say that?"

"Eh. Don't pretend that you don't know. We are getting close to you without attending to the dangerous situation that we are in. You should let us have a kiss." The green haired guy named Josoph said.

The two guys have slowly started to inch closer and closer to Kira, while she is slowly backing away from them as they get closer to her.

"What kind of nonsense are you talking about! You're crazy!" Kira screamed.

Dunga reaches out a hand to touch Kira, "Just play with us."

Kira flings his hand away "AHH!"

"You should be used to this!" Dunga commented.

"Play your head! Go away!" Kira screamed again

Kira turned around and ran away from the guys, but the two guys just Kept chasing.

"GET AWAY! DON'T COME OVER! GET AWAY! IS THERE ANYONE HERE!" One of the guys catch up with her and almost grabs her, but Kira lifted her leg up and kicked him. "GO AWAY! HELP! HELP! IS THERE ANYONE HERE! HELP!" She screamed as she ran.

Finally the two guys caught up with her and push her face down on the ground.

"Keep her down! Quick!" Joseph yelled.

"Bastards!" She yelled as she struggled to get free.

"You'll go as far as to hit me! I'll fix you up real good!" Dunga yelled.

Turning Kira onto her back on the ground, they tried to get a hold of her flinging arms.

Kira kept turning from side to side)"LET GO OF ME! LET GO OF ME!"

"Don't shout!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" The two guys are trying to grab hold of her hand and pull it away, which is clutched tightly at the front of her shirt. "LET GO!" Kira started getting hysterical. At this moment, Kai shows up behind the two guys and at the scene playing out in front of him.

"Let her go." Kai said quietly

Both guys turn around to see who has spoken.

"Kai Hiwatari." Dunga said in surprise

Kira, breathing heavily from her efforts, stares up at Kai from her position lying on the ground.

Kai, in a quiet and slow tone, biting out each word, "I said to let her go."

Guy B: "But Tala told us to do this."

Kai started raising his voice, "ENOUGH."

The two guys heard the tone of Kai's voice and quickly gets up and runs away. Kira rises up from the floor from her lying position and glares up at Kai.

Kira, breathing heavily, "Why did you save me? Aren't you the same as them!"

Kai turned his head back to look down at Kira, "No one came to save you. I just only hate this kind of thing. That's all."

He turns around and begins to walk away. Kira looks at him walking away and sits up straight on the ground. Brushing the specks of dirt on her hands, she pulls her hair back behind her ears and with both hands over her face, starts to silently cry. Kai heard her crying and slowly stops walking. He turns around and walks back over pass Kira. She stops crying and looks up to see Kai doing a handstand a couple of feet away from her.

"What are you doing?" She asked sniffling.

Kai didn't answer and got down, he squats next to Kira.

"When I was young, a friend told me that when you can't stop your tears from flowing out, then if you can do a handstand, that way, the tears that originally wanted to flow out… will not be able to. Will you learn that?" Kai asked.  
Kira doesn't answer and just looks at him for a while before looking away.

Kai gets up from the ground, "From now on, when you want to cry, then just do a handstand."

With that being said, he walks away from Kira who is still sitting on the ground.

Meanwhile, at the Ivanov mansion, the telephone rings and the Butler goes to answer the phone.

"What's the matter? Oh. The master has two fellow students looking for him? Understood." He hung up and dials another number. "Where is master? Swimming pool? Indoor or outdoor? Indoor? Understood. Let master know that the people that he is waiting for are here."

The butler hangs up the phone and walks out of the room to the front door to meet the two guys.

The butler stops in front of the two guys"You guys are master's fellow students? Follow me."

Walking back into the foyer with the two guys following, the butler warns: "Don't touch the things around you. If the things break, you guys might not be able to pay for it."

Inside the indoor pool, Tala is in the water and swimming.

The butler stops by the edge of the pool, "Master."

Tala stands up in the swimming pool and walks over to get out of the pool. As he gets out of pool, one maid puts a bathrobe on Tala while another maid hands him a towel to wipe off the excess water. Tala waves the butler away as he wipes his wet hair with the towel. Standing there, he waved the two guys to get closer to him.

"Well?" Tala asked. The two guys look at each other and didn't dare say anything.

"How did things go?" He demanded. Both guys shake their heads with a solemn look on their face. " Failed! ARE YOU GUYS PIGS! SO STUPID!" Tala yelled.

"But this girl is so hard to deal with. It wasn't easy that we caught her. We wanted to tear her clothes and give her a warning." Joseph protested.

Tala threw his towel at the guy angrily, "Who told you to tear her clothes! I just told you guys to scare her a little."

"No, no, no. We didn't succeed! Because… Kai Hiwatari showed up." Dunga reported shaking.

Tala thinks for a few seconds before speaking, "Kai Hiwatari?"

He's deep in thought and starts to slowly walk a few steps away from the guys standing there.

"Then what about the 5,000 that you were going to give us?" Dunga asked.

Tala turns and looks at the guy angrily, "You still have the pride to take the money?"

He raises his foot and kicks Dunga into the pool. Joseph tries to back away and not look at Tala, hoping that Tala will not do anything to him. But the read head, of course didn't forget about him. He makes a circular motion with his hand as to tell Jopseph to turn around. The green haired boy slowly turns around and Tala kicks him on the butt into the pool with the other guy before walking away.

At school the next day, Tala is walking with Johnny and Enrique following behind him.

"You seem to be a bit strange today." Enrique observed with a can of coke in his hand.

"I'm not." Tala objected.

"Really?" Johnny questioned.

Tala nods his head and continues walking. Without looking to their sides, B3 just continue walking and pass Kira, who is standing to the side, glaring angrily at Tala, with smoke practically coming out of her head.

Kira shouts and runs over to Tala, "TALA IVANOV!"

B3 stops walking and Tala turns around. When Kira reaches him, she roughly shoved Tala on his chest and before he can react, she pulls back her clutched fist and gives him a loud sounding punch right on his face! Tala turns back to stare at Kira with a look of disbelief and anger on his face.

Kira shouts angrily,"You big bastard! Are you a man at all! Doing something like that… you are such a disgrace, you!"

She turns around and quickly runs away while Tala stands there staring at her back like a statue. Enrique and Johnny slowly walk over to stand next to Tala in stunned surprise too.

Johnny looks over at Tala, "You… Are you ok?"

Tala didn't answer and just looks toward the direction that Kira ran away in.

Enrique holds out his can of Coke to Tala, "Do you want some Coke?"

Kira runs all the way up to the rooftop before stopping, breathing very hard.

Kira put a hand over her heart "So nervous. Would I be encountering some sort of revenge? Seems so terrifying. But… BUT THAT JUST FELT SO GREAT! PIG HEAD FOUR! I WILL DEFINITELY NOT YIELD IN!"

Later that day, Tala is back home and soaking in his indoor Jacuzzi. As he sat there in the hot bubbling water, he is deep in thought of the things that happened in school. Outside the Jacuzzi room, the butler is walking down the hallway toward the two maids that are standing waiting by the door.

The butler walking over to the maids "Eh. Why are you two still here?"

"Master is still inside."

"Huh? Master is still inside? He's been in there for 5 hours already! Is there some sort of problem?"

They all stood there pondering what is going on inside the Jacuzzi room.

The next day, Kira goes up to the rooftop in hopes of seeing Kai. When she gets up there and doesn't see Kai, she suddenly has this really disappointed look on her face.

Kira thinks to herself 'Weird. He didn't come today.'

Later that afternoon, as Kira is walking in the hallway at school, she suddenly hears the sound of a violin playing. She pauses in her walking to listen to the music then follows the sound of the music to a music room. Standing at the doorway of the room, she looks through the partially opened door to find Kai sitting inside playing a violin. As she watches him play, a loving smile slowly fills her face. Taking a deep breath as though to pick up her courage, Kira opens the door wider and walks into the room. Not knowing that Kira has entered the room, Kai continues to play the violin and as he is playing the violin, he looks up at the music stand where he has left his phone with a soft and gentle look. As Kira walks down the stairs into the music room, Kai suddenly realizes her presence and stops playing the violin.

Kira began feeling a little bit uncomfortable. "Eh… you know how to play the violin? That's so impressive! The song just now was very good to listen to. What's it called?"

Kai looks away with a hint of annoyance on his face, "Do you know that you disturbed someone?"

He gets up and walks over to put away the violin. Kira pauses and then runs down the steps to stand in front of the small stage that Kai is standing on.

Kira spoke to his back, "Actually I came to thank you for what happened yesterday. If at that time you didn't come and save me, I could have been…In any case, thank you very much."

Kai walks over to the music stand for his cell phone after putting away the violin, "If I knew that you were so pesky, then I wouldn't have saved you. Anyway, it couldn't have been more than this."

He gets off the stage and starts walking up the stairs to the classroom door.

Kira calls out to his back, "But I am still very happy. I know it's because you are B4, so you are ignoring me of purpose. Is that right? I will still look for you on the rooftop."

Kai stopps at the doorway, turns his head sideways answering, "Then I won't go anymore." He replied coolly.

After he walks away from the classroom, Kira puts her books down on the stage and then sits down next to it.

Kira thinks to herself 'Strange. Why did he say something like that to me and I don't feel even a little bit mad? That gentle music sound and melody – don't know why – but it just made me feel so warm from the inside of my heart.'

She continues to sit there smiling at herself.

Later, as Kira goes to the parking spot to get her scooter, two men in suits suddenly shows up behind her.

Man: "Miss Kira? Please come with us."

Without waiting for her agreement, the two guys, one on each side of her, holds her by the arms and picks her up and carries her over to a car.

"EH! WHAT'S GOING ON? WHO ARE YOU! HELP!"

As the car drives down the school road, noises can be heard from inside and due to Kira's struggles, the car is swerving left and right on the road instead of going straight.

"You sit still! What are you doing!"

"GO AWAY!"

"You want to escape? Don't make any sudden moves! Told you not to move so don't touch anything! Hand! Grab her hand! If you are like this, how can I drive the car! HEY, HEY! Be careful of the front! Don't kick me! Be careful! BE CAREFUL!" The car looked as if it were out of control, which it probably was.

"GET AWAY! GET AWAY!"

"This hurts! She actually bit me! She's so violent! Let's just drug her!"

There is a loud sound of something being hit and then silence as the car continues to drive away.

Remember, R&R! at least 15 reviews or no update


	3. You Can't Buy Me

R&R

Waking up, Kira finds herself lying on a cot and three women are hovering over her and talking amongst themselves.

"Her skin quality's not bad. If the quality is a bit more tight that would have been better."

"Waist small, eyebrows are a bit thick.

Kira slowly starts to open her eyes.

"Arm hairs are a bit thick too. Let's help her massage it a bit."  
: "This here seems a bit big. Let's use a sea bath to apply on her body."

Kira looks at the three woman, "Who are you people?"

She starts to get up from her lying position but the three women holds her down.

"Don't move around! This will make you beautiful."

Kira started struggling, "Who are you people! Let me go! I want to go back! What are you doing!"

"This will make you beautiful."

K "Don't pull my clothes! Don't take off my clothes! HELP! NO! Why are you grabbing my hair! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

After Kira's salon treatment, she is shown to a big living room by the butler.

"This way please." The butler motioned opening the door.  
Kira slowly walks into the room dressed in a thin-strapped tight black dress that falls to just above her knees.

"Please wait for a bit."

Kira nods her head at him and he walks out of the room, closing the door behind him. She walks further into the room and notices a mirror along the wall. She stands in front of the mirror and holding out her arms, looks at her reflection in the mirror. Then she slowly turns and looks around the huge room that she is in. As she stood there, looking out the big window, Tala walks into the room from another entrance.

"Well?" Kira quickly turns her head around at the direction of his voice. "Are you satisfied with your new image?"

"Why are you here?" Kira asked

"This is my home."

"Your home has its own salon?" Kira asked in disbelief.

Tala smiled at her ridiculous question, "This is the life of high class society." Kira looks away with an expression that says 'give me a break.' " This could be something that people in your social class can never enjoy. But… this proves that someone as ordinary as you, after some polishing, could also shine."

Kira looks down at herself, "And then? What exactly do you want?"

"What I mean is… I can give you a chance to stay by my side."

Kira walks a few steps with disbelief on her face and in her tone, "Stay by your side?"  
"In school, you belong to me. I permit you to walk behind me. When there is no one around, if you want to be beside me, then you can do that also. Well? You should be feeling very happy." Tala said smugly.

Kira nods her head, "Yes. I am feeling very happy. Because this proves that you've been beaten into an idiot by me! What the heck are you talking about! Do you really think that I would be happy?"

: "Why won't you be happy? I can give you $10,000 every month. I can give you a platinum credit card without a limit – up to you to use. Everyday there would be a car to pick you up. The facilities in my home are up for you to use as you please. I can give you a luxurious life! There is nothing in this world that can't be bought with money! As long as I am happy, I can even buy you the Paris Eiffel Tower! Especially for someone with as much money as me! What is there to be nitpicking about?"

Kira took off one of her shoes and throws it over at him "You idiot!"

Tala ducks from the flying shoe "EH!"

"Give me back my clothes! I have to go now!"

Tala puts his hands on his hips, with an annoyed look, "What is the meaning of this!"

"The meaning of this? You think I'm a idiot? You want to buy me like a merchandise? Is that right? Let me tell you. I am someone that you can't buy even with lots of money!"

"You… So many women that wants to be my woman! You actually want to reject me?" Tala asked in disbelief.

"Then you should go find them! Don't mix me up with them. I am telling you one more time. I am something in this world that you can't buy even with lots of money! Goodbye!"

She turns around and starts to stomp off to the door.

"You…" Tala was at a loss for words.

As she stops off to the door, she stops in the middle to take off and threw down the other shoe that is left on her foot. She opens the door and meets the butler right outside, blocking her.

"Get away!"

Pushing pass him, she walks out of the room.

"Master…" the butler walks in the room.

Tala turned around in anger and stomps off in the other direction.

The next morning, Tala is sitting on his bed with his pillow up and thinking about all the things that happened. He seems to be pondering on the things that are going on with Kira.

Meanwhile, Kira arrives in school and notices something weird.

Kira stops walking and thinks to herself, 'The atmosphere doesn't feel right. Am I thinking too much? Seems like everyone is staring at me."

She walks into the classroom and stops at the door for a few seconds looking at the students in the room before walking in.

"A girl coming from such an ordinary family really does things differently than us." A girl said to her friends.

"Right. Can do something like this. She's really not simple."

"Aborted twice already? Really?"

At this moment, Kira looks up at the blackboard and notices a message there.

On the blackboard a message read: "When Kira was in high school, she was a slut! She Liked to play around with guys. She has aborted twice!"

A shocked and angry Kira ran over to the blackboard and read the words again. Turning around, she glares at everybody in the room with a deadly look.

R&R


	4. You're My Friends?

Please R&R, or else this will be the LAST CHAPTER. I do read EVERY review, and that's what keeps me writing. I won't update unless I get 30 reviews. I know I'm sounding spoiled, but that is what keeps me writing. Happy reading.

Kira arrives at school and notices something weird.

Kira stops walking and thinks to herself, 'The air doesn't feel too right. Am I thinking too much? Seems like everyone is staring at me.'

She walks into the classroom and stops at the door for a few seconds looking at the students in the room before walking in.

"A girl coming from such an ordinary family really does things differently than us." A girl whispered.

"Right. Only they can do something like this." Her friend whispered back. Kira walked over to her desk and listens to what they were talking about. "She's really different." "Aborted twice already? Really?" a girl exclaimed.

Kira looks up at the blackboard and notices a message there.

"When Kira was in high school, she was a slut! She liked to play around with guys. She has aborted twice!" The message read in big white letters.

A shocked and angry Kira runs over to the blackboard and reads the words again. Turning around, she glares at everybody in the room with a deadly look. Thinking on who might have done this, Kira runs out of the classroom in a rush. Emily, sees this and follows Kira out of the room.

Emily calls after her "Kira!"

Kira stops and turns around "Don't worry!" She assured.

She continues running off as Emily stands there looking after her anxiously.

Out on the school grounds, Enrique is doing pull-ups with one arm on an iron bar. Tala and Kai are both sitting on top of the bar and looking at Enrique as he exercises.

"Eh. What are we going to do now?" Tala asked Kai.

"What to do with what?" Kai questioned raising an eyebrow.

"How to deal with Kira.'"

"Don't care." Kai replied looking away uninterested.

"You still don't care? Enrique, what about you?" Tala asked.

"I told you, you can't handle her. Just admit you lost the bet. Give up the money." Enrique grinned.

: "Don't forget about my portion too." Johnny added.

"The bet is not the problem now. The problem is us, B4's reputation!" Tala exclaimed.

"Ivanov! You bastard!" Kira yelled running up to them. She stops in front of Tala, she jumps up, waving her hand at him. "Get down here!" Tala looks down at her as she jumps again. "Why did you write that about me? I have never had an abortion! I'm still a virgin!"

With Johnny looking at over at her with a smiling face and Kai and Tala looking down at her with amusement, Kira raises her foot and gives Enrique, who is standing closest to her, a hefty kick on his leg. Enrique grabs his leg and stands on one leg with a pained expression while Kira runs away from them.

Tala smiles happily to himself "She ran over specially to tell me that she is a virgin. Is she trying to express…" Kai looks over at Tala.

He starts smiling crazily without finishing his sentence.

Johnny smiles and shakes his head, "Aren't you thinking too much?"

He turns and walks away with his Coke in his hand.

After yelling at Tala, Kira stomps angrily back to the classroom.

"How can it be like this?" Hillary commented.  
Kira slows down and walks into the classroom.

: "It is just too much – writing something like this!" Mariah agreed.

"Right! This kind of behavior is just too degrading!" Hillary said.

Kira stops in front of Mariah and Hillary to see them both diligently erasing the message that was on the blackboard.

"Kira." Mariah and Hillary said as they spotted the black haired girl.

"This morning when I got to the classroom and saw the words that were written on this blackboard, it really did surprise me." Mariah said softly.

"Right. Do you know? We are also girls. This is just going too far. How can it be forgiven? If I was you, I would have been crying so hard already!" Hillary agreed.

Mariah walks up to Hillary,"You aren't as strong as Kira. Don't you feel that this kind of strength will make a very beautiful personality?"

"Right, right." Hillary agreed.  
Kira smiles slightly at them.

"Kira. We believe that you are definitely not this type of person. Right?" Hillary smiled at Kira.

"Thank you." Kira replied smiling warmly.

Hillary and Mariah both smiled back at Kira.

Later that afternoon, Hillary and Mariah are walking with Kira along the school roads.

"Doesn't this road lead to the school's cafeteria? Kira, so you take this road home everyday?" Hillary asked.

Kira points to the other side, "Because my scooter is parked over there."

Hillary nods her head, "I see."

Kira points to the way that they came from, "Aren't your cars parked over there?"

"Oh. It doesn't matter. Anyway, we're good friends now." Mariah commented.

"Right." Hillary agreed.

"So what's the problem with taking this road with you?" Mariah asked.

"We can take this chance to talk with you." Hillary added.

"Right. Tomorrow afternoon we're having a party. If you have free time… want to come with us?" Mariah asked.

"No, it's ok. I don't have this type of clothes to go to a party." Kira rejected.

"It doesn't matter. Anyway, it's not such a fancy party." Mariah added.

"Right." Hillary agreed.

"You can even wear jeans."

"Besides, the entrance price is only $500." Mariah said.

"$500?" Kira said in an incredulous tone. She then shakes her head. "No, no. I don't have money."  
"Kira!" Hillary whined.

"It's not a problem. It's just a little money. I'll pay of for you. Then there's no problem, right?"  
"But…" Kira protested hesitantly.

"It's settled! Tomorrow afternoon at 2 p.m. You have to remember to wear jeans. And also remember to wear a scarf. Ok?" Hillary told her.

At the pastry shop, Kira is telling Selema about the invitation to the party.

"Wow Kira! You're really going to this type of party tomorrow? Oh. I heard that this place is a very luxurious private club. Bakuten's students are definitely not the same as other people." Selema exclaimed.

"Not the same is only them that are not the same. How am I not the same? The entrance price costs $500!" Kira protested from her mopping. She looks over at Selema. "It's half a month of my paycheck!" She shook her head "Besides, we don't even get along that smoothly."

"No way, it can't be! I feel that they're really sincere about being friends with you. Look, they are helping you to pay the entrance price. I think that they must really have good intentions." Selema objected.

Kira finishes mopping and walks over to the sink to wash her hands, "Actually, I'm thinking that these rich family's kids' intentions are sometimes a bit too extreme. I know that on the side of the material things, my thinking is definitely not the same as theirs. But…"

Selema suddenly looks up toward the door from where she is wiping the counters, and not paying attention to what Kira is saying.

Kira continues without noticing that Selema's attention isn't focused on her, "Maybe we can become good friends."

Kai is standing outside and looking through the window at the pastries inside the display case while Enrique comes up behind him.

Selema excitedly nudges Kira's arm, "Hey! Look, look, look! There's two extremely hot guys that are looking to come in!"

Kira looks over and sees Kai staring through.

"What do you want to buy now?" Enrique asked Kai. Except he got no answer, Kaii just continue staring. "What are you looking at?"

Without saying anything, Kai opens the door and walks into the pastry shop.

"Welcome!" Selema welcomed smiley widely.

Enrique comes in after Kai, looks up and sees Kira, "Huh? Kira?" Kai looks over at the sound of her name. It's really Kira. What are you doing in a place like this?" Enrique asked.

Selema grabbed Kira's shirt by the arms and starts tugging.

"I'm working." Kira replied looking away.

"Working? Your truly a hardworking girl. Nope, that's that right. You should be a hardworking virgin!" Enrique commented laughing.

Kira quickly turns her head to look at Enrique, "You're an asshole!"

Selema tries to ask Kira something, but she just turns away from her and B2.

Selema turns to Kai and Enrique "You must be the legendary B4! Right?" Kira has an exasperated look behind Selema's back. "I know about you guys! I'm Kira's high school friend, Selema. She always looks after me."

"Who looks after you? Don't greet people so casually!" Kira glared.

Kai looks up from his stare at the pastries, "Can you give me this cake?"

Selema looks over, "Mmm?"

Kira pulls Selema back and goes over to the display case herself, "Which one do you want?"

"This one." Kai pointed.

"Is it this one?" Kira asked bending down, sticking her hand into the display window.

"No. This one on the side." Kai said, pointing to the left.

Kira reached for it and pulls the cake out.

Enrique bent down next to Kai, "Yo, Kai. We're going out later tonight. What are you buying this kind of thing for? You don't even eat sweets."

"I don't eat it but it looks nice."

Enrique looks at Selema and Kira, "This dude, when he's in front of a girl he likes he becomes all weird. Like buying this cake."

Kai's cheeks became tinted with crimson at Enrique's comment, "Shut up Enrique, that's none of your business." Kai glared. "How much is it?" He asked, turning towards Kira.

Kira packs up the piece of cake in a box,"$9." She quickly sneaks a peek over at Kai and thinks to herself, 'He's actually turning red.'

"Don't think so much. I was only joking. His unusual behavior is definitely not because of you." Enrique laughed.

Kira hands the box over and Enrique takes it from her. Kai hands her the money and they both turn to leave.

"Hey! Your change!" Kira called out.

"No need." Kai replied as he walked out the door.

Selema turned to Kira after B2 left, "His unusual behavior is not because of you, so could it be because of me?"

Kira doesn't say anything and just walked over to the cash register to put the money away.

Selema stared at Kira, "Oh, I get it. The one that you said is different than the other three is the one that just bought the cake, is that right?" She smiled and teasingly poked Kira on her cheeks. "Does he always smile at you, this weed?"

"Stop saying things like that." Kira protested, then, trying to change the subject, "What were we talking about before?" She continued where she left off before Kai and Enrique showed up.

The next day, Kira goes to the party dressed in a jean jacket with a red scarf tied around her neck. As she walks through the door of the party, she notices that everyone inside is dressed very formally. Kira looks at the red scarf on the servant that opened the door for her and at her own red scarf and came to a realization.

"Mariah lied to me! Everybody is in formal wear!" Kira thought spitefully.

She looks around and saw Mariah and Hillary. When they noticed Kira standing there, they smile at each other and walks over to Kira.

"You're late." Mariah commented.

"Why do you have that look on your face?" Hillary asked.

"Didn't you two say that this was a casual party?" Kira asked quietly, in a hurt tone.

"That was a joke! Just think, you knew that with this type of occasion, how can it be a casual party?" Hillary scoffed. She scanned Kira up and down, "Look at the way you are dressed… But don't worry. I will still help you pay for the entrance fee."  
"No need. I can pay it myself." Kira objected coldly holding her head up.

"Kira, don't push yourself. You allowance – isn't it made by earning it yourself? This entrance fee is very expensive." Mariah protested in a sugar coated voice.

"Then I'll be leaving."

She turns around and starts to head for the door.

"It's all your fault." Hillary told Mariah. Kira stoppped in her tracks. "Told you not to invite her, but you went ahead and did it any ways. You even said to be friends with her. This kind of situation, for Kira, is just too much."

"But I was just being nice. Just wanted to use this chance to be friends with her. Who knew she would be like this." Mariah protested.

"She doesn't even have any elegant manners."

Kira swung around angrily faces them.

"Where do I pay for the entrance fee?" Kira asked glaring.

She walks into the room and starts looking around with Mariah and Hillary following. All of a sudden, a formally dressed lady walks over to Kira and hands her a used dish and a glass.

"Miss, thank you for the trouble." The lady responded.

With that said, the lady walks away while Kira stands there with the dish in one hand and a glass in the other.

"What is she giving me this for?" Kira questioned to no one in particular.

Hillary and Mariah are looking at the scene and smiling behind Kira.  
"Kira, she thought that you are a waitress! Look at the way that you are dressed." Mariah told her, very much amused.

"And you're also wearing that red scarf. If she doesn't give you the dirty dish, then who would she give it to? That's so embarrassing. If it was me, I wouldn't be able to live with it." Hillary commented.

Mariah walks over to the long table of food, "Kira, since you are paying by yourself, then you must eat as much as you can. Besides, the money can't be refunded." Kira puts the dish and the glass that she is holding on the table. "Also, you've probably never eaten such gourmet food before."

"Huh, how can you be like this to Kira?" Hillary asked Mariah. "Recommending Kira to things that she doesn't normally eat. What happens if she gets a stomachache?" She holds out her glass to Kira. "Miss, thank you for the trouble. Just kidding!" She smiled spitefully.

Mariah walks up to stand on the other side of Kira "You are right. Then you best drink water only."

Hillary gives Kira a small pat on the shoulder, "Take good care of yourself. We are leaving first."

As Mariah and Hillary walk away from Kira, two men walks over to them.

"Which company are you from?" The first man asked.  
"Oh, we are students." Mariah replied in a sweet voice.  
"Oh, what school are you from then?" The second man asked.

"We are from Bakuten University." Hillary responded.  
"No wonder you look so sophisticated and beautiful!" The second man praised.

"No, no. Thank you for your compliments." Mariah blushed.

"Definitely not the same as regular college students." The first man commented.

"You really know how to compliment a girl." Mariah flirted.

"Not really, not really." The man said, forcing a laugh.

The second man suddenly notices Kira standing a couple of feet away with her back to them and calls out to her.

"Eh, you are dressed in such a unique personality, Miss. Are you also from Bakuten University?" The second man asked. He got no answer. "Miss. The Miss who is wearing jeans."

Kira suddenly realizes that the man is talking to her and turns around to face them.

"How are you? Oh, I always thought, for Bakuten University is such a famous university, all the girls would give off the same impression. But you are giving off a very special and unique aura."

"Miss, may I ask what your name is?" The first man asked.

"Of course, she's special and unique. When she was in an ordinary high school, she was a very unhealthy girl." Hillary added.

Mariah walks over to stand next to Kira, "She's sexually promiscuous and had an abortion twice. Very unique personality, right?" Mariah added.

"This is where she is special and unique."

Mariah looks at the two men,"Very special, right?"  
The two men looked a little uncomfortable and smiles fakely at each other.

"Right, right. That's right. Very special. Then we should go and get more wine. See you later."

"Sorry. Excuse us, excuse us." The second man added.

The two men quickly walk away as if they couldn't get away fast enough.

Kira glared at Mariah and Hillary, "So the words that are on the board were written by the two of you."

"Right. It was us." Hillary said.

"Because you stand out too much. You're so annoying." Mariah told the raven haired girl.

"We hope that you could disappear earlier. That's why we wrote those words." Hillary informed her.

"Why?" Kira asked, holding back tears from her crimson orbs.

"We waste so much time and money to become such perfect women. It's all for so that one day we can get married to perfect men." The pink haired beauty told her.

"Like B4, those kind of guys, is our goal. How can we stand to have a girl as common and ordinary as you, constantly be by their side, throwing flattering glances at them? You have to understand that they will never look at you in that kind of way, you, such an ordinary person." Hillary said in disgust, emphasizing on "ordinary" and "common"

"You are not the same as us. Even with you standing beside us, we feel so shameful. You can't really think that we would want to be friends with you." Mariah sneered.

"Did you really that it was possible?"

After saying that, they both walk away leaving Kira standing there all by herself.

"I'm inclined to staying here. I will not let them make me mad and run away." Kira thought to herself.

R&R or this is the LAST chapter I'm posting


	5. I Hate You!

I know I said I would only update if I got 30 reviews, but after waiting for a certain other author to update, I realized I was being unfair, since I will probably never reach 30 reviews anytime soon. So since my summer vacation starts next week, I'll update more, but I really hope I'll get more reviews. Any ways, I'm half done the next chapter, so R&R please!.

Later, inside the ladies room, Hilary and Mariah stood in front of the mirror touching up on their makeup.

"People like us, with our status in this society, how could we have invited someone like that to come, right?" Mariah commented while applying lip-gloss to her already perfect lips.

"Exactly. Eh, don't talk about her anymore. At the party, why did you keep on batting your eyelashes at that bald and fat guy? You made me feel sick and I was just watching." Hilary asked, while powdering her face.

"You better not forget. Being the wife of a chairman of a board, a general manager, that is our goal. Who cares is he is bald or fat? Anyway, I just want to catch him first and then we'll talk. If, I can find someone better, someone more handsome, then I'll ditch him." Mariah said, with a perfect smile gracing her now perfect lips.

"You're so right. That is so true. The next man we see will be caught no matter what!" Hilary admitted, with a smile that matched the pink-haired beauty's smile perfectly.

They give each other a high five and then picking up their stuff, walk out of the room. As they walk out, Kira slowly emerges from one of the bathroom stalls and stands in front of the mirror, suddenly smiling to herself as a thought comes to her mind.

Back at the party, Hilary is introducing herself to another guy.

B "How are you? My names Hilary (last name)." She introduced with an incredibly sugary smile.

"Hello. People say that the name of a person reflects that person. You are just as cheerful as your name says. Although I think the name "Lily" would also suit you perfectly." The guy replied with a chivalrous smile.

"You are too courteous." Hilary replied smiling teasingly.

Kira suddenly walks over and stands next to Hilary. "You're right. She is very cheerful." Kira slowly slung her arm across Hilary's shoulder in a casual, friendly way, as if they were best buds. "She's about as cheerful as death! Ha ha ha!" Kira laughed good-heartedly.

"Is she your friend?" The guy asked.

"No! I don't recognize her." Hilary said her eyes wide with surprise.

"What? Hilary, you're my best friend! Didn't you just tell me that you are bringing me here to catch some big fish?" The guy that Hilary was talking to balks at the comment that Kira made." Moreover, you also said something about the next man you see will be caught no matter what!" Kira held up Hilary's hand, and gave her a high five. Kira points obviously at the guy and pretends to whisper to Hilary, "He… is this type also called a big fish?"

"Huh? You said that I'm a big fish?" The guy asked, getting really confused.

"Oh… no, no!" Hilary replied, shaking her head furiously.

"Oh yes, and you know how to treat lilies like her?" Kira asked with a grin that could send the Cashmere cat running in shame.

Kira reached over for a glass of water and pours it over Hilary's head. Hilary yells out as the water runs down her and quickly steps away from Kira, as if she was spouting poisonous venom.

"Waitress, are there any towels?" the guy called out after the initial shock.

Hilary quickly walks over and clung to Mariah's side like a lost kitten.

"What happened? What exactly did you do to her?" Mariah asked Hilary.

Kira calmly puts the empty glass back on the tray that the waitress is holding and turns to look at over at Hilary and Mariah.

"I tell you two something. You have provoked the wrong person. If you two really like B4 so much, then don't you know to go chase them yourself? What does it have to do with me? But let me tell you something. Girls like the two of you, will never have any guy falling head over heal for." Kira pointed to the two of them menacingly.

Hilary glared at Kira angrily, "Don't think that we will let you get away with this!"

"Then let's just see about that. Even though, in your eyes, I am a weed. But I tell you, you can never get rid of me!" Kira smiled triumphantly.

With that said, Kira turns around and walks out of the party with a triumphant smile on her face.

Out in the street somewhere, Kai is standing in front of a store and staring at a poster of a very pretty girl with shoulder length bright aqua colored hair. From his cell phone, Kai received a message: "I'm coming back. MingMing."

Kai walks away from the poster thinking, 'Ming, you are finally coming back!"

A very happy and carefree Kai saunters away from the poster and then breaks into a run.

The next morning, Kira is walking down the road that led to the enormous school, and then stops slightly to take a deep breath as though she doesn't want to face what is ahead of her. Unknown to Kira, Hilary and Mariah walked out to stand behind her and glare at her back as she walks away.

Kira went up to the rooftop and discovers that the door is opened.

"Why is the door opened?" Kira muttered to herself quietly.

Walking out to the balcony, she notices Kai sitting on the ledge.

"Good morning." Kira greeted with a shy glance at the close-eyed Kai.

"Good morning." Kai replied quietly cracking one eye open, glancing at her.

"Didn't you say that you wouldn't be coming here anymore?" Kira asked.

"You don't want me here?" Kai asked, with a teasing tone in his voice, appearing to be hurt.

"No, it's fine. It's just that… I don't know." Kira answered, slightly blushing.

"I really like it here. Because here, you can't hear sounds that make a person feel restless. Do you know the time difference between France and here?"

"France? Umm… 1, 2, 3…" Kira began counting with her fingers.

"Forget it. If you don't know, it's ok." Kai replied, closing his eyes once more.

Leaning against the ledge, Kira looks over and stares at Kai's profile.

'Actually, to me, if things are like this, I like it. As for the rest… it's best not to know.' Kira thought to herself.

Unknown to Kai and Kira, Hilary and Mariah are behind a corner secretly videotaping them with a tiny camcorder.

Later that day, Mariah and Hilary approaches Kira and throws a magazine at her.

Kira catches the magazine clumsily. "What's going on? She looks at the cover of the magazine. "Isn't this the magazine that you rich people read? Why did you throw it at me for?"

"Open up your dog eyes and take a look at the cover." Mariah sneered with disgust evident in her voice.

Kira holds the magazine up and looks at the cover.

"Inside there is also a very clear brief introduction on her. MingMing Teng. The only daughter of Teng's Enterprise. Is proficient with five musical instruments. Possesses a navigation license. During her study abroad in France, she also received Miss Teen of France. Do you see it?"

Kira looked at the magazine in shock. "She's such an amazing person. Who is she?" She asked, looking up at Hilary and Mariah

"She is the one that Kai Hiwatari has always liked. Moreover, she is finishing her studies abroad and coming back from France." Hilary stated.

"You basically don't have the right to like Kai Hiwatari! Just take a look at the magazine's MingMing Teng. Then take a look at yourself. You can't even compare to a fraction of her! What right do you have to flirt with Kai Hiwatari! What right do you have to talk with him! Say something!" Mariah all but shouted for the whole school to hear.

Kira looked away with a very odd expression on her face as if she has just heard the worst news in the world.

"What's wrong with you? What? Aren't you usually very fierce? What's wrong with you now?" Hilary asked in a mocking tone.

"The poor girls intimidated to death." Mariah told Hilary. Then turning to Kira, "I'm telling you. No matter how hard you bat your lashes or act cute, you will never be worthy of B4. A weed like you, aren't even worthy to stay here. It will hinder our growing up. If you understand, then hurry up and leave!"

She reaches out a hand and pushes Kira roughly back. Kira stumbled from the push and bumps into Tala, who came up behind her and breaks her fall. She looked back to see who she ran into and then quickly stepped to the side when she sees it's Tala Ivanov.

"T-Tala…" Mariah stuttered with a scared look on her face.

"Who gave you permission to bring her here?" The red head asked, anger already evident in his voice. He looks at Kira, who is standing at his side before turning back to Mariah and Hilary. "I'm telling you! This girl belongs to me! You two dare to even though one of her hairs and you will see why the whole student body is afraid of me! Tomorrow, I promise you, you'll find red tags dangling before your eyes."

"Sorry…" Hilary muttered.

Hilary and Mariah quickly run away before anything else happens to them.

"Are you alright?" Tala asked softly to Kira. He reaches out a hand and holds onto her right elbow. "Don't worry. I won't let them bully you."

"Get away!" Kira screamed, flinging away his hand forcefully.

"What's wrong with you?" Tala retorted.

Kira slams the magazine she's still holding to his chest and pushes him back roughly. "Who do you think caused me to be in this situation! You big jackass!"

Tala threw the magazine to the ground angrily. "What kind of attitude is that? I came just to save you!"

"I didn't beg you to come!" Kira shouted back with equal venom.

"No one dares to talk to me like that." Tala said quietly, which was ten times worse than him yelling, since his calm demeanor hid all of his emotions all too well.

"That's because everybody here are idiots!" Kira protested.

"What are you talking about? Is there another guy in this world who's more perfect than me?" Tala asked with a smug grin on his face.

Kira scoffed. "Perfect?" She eyed him up and down. "This is called perfect? I hate your stupidity! I hate your icicle eyes! Hate your 'I'm god" attitude! From the inside to the outside, from top to bottom, I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! You are the stereotypical type of person that every hates the most! I HATE YOU, HATE YOU, HATE YOU!" Kira panted, her face flushed with anger.

After venting out her anger at poor Tala, who wasn't the actual cause of her anger, but Mariah and Hilary, Kira ran away, leaving him standing there in shock and silence.

"Am I that despicable?" Tala asked himself quietly, his eyes darkened from their normal bright turquoise.

R&R and for those who are wondering, more character are going to be coming in in the next chapter, including MingMing.


	6. only an idiot gets sick during summertim...

R&R Please! Especially since I was sooo nice and put up 20 pages all at once

* * *

That afternoon, Tala went out and bought a whole bunch of personality test books home and makes his butler test him. Sitting at a table, in his expensive black silk robes, Tala impatiently rushes the butler to start the questioning on the tests. The butler sits next to him with an open book and pencil in his hand.

"Hurry up! If there are more questions, hurry up and continue asking them!" Tala urged impatiently.

"Ok, ok, ok… Master, this question is the following. Inside a café, there is a couple. The guy says to the girl, 'You are a…' There are 3 choices ok? 1-is a cute person. 2-person I don't understand. 3-annoying person." The butler looks at Tala. "Please respond."

"Annoying person. Childish! Next question, next question." Tala answered leaning forward with his elbows on the glass table that overlooked his indoor pool.

"Fine, annoying person." The butler confirmed, making a mark in the book. "Ok. Next one. If your girlfriend is walking very intimately with a guy, then what would your reaction be? This one has 4 choices…"

Tala stares angrily and his butler. "My girlfriend is together with somebody else, then what the hell are you guys doing!"

"We… we are… ugh! Master, this is what the book is asking. Let alone you don't have a girlfriend now."

"WHAT! Then that means if I do have a girlfriend, you would just let her get together with someone else!" Tala asked slamming his fist into the table.

Butler nods his head without thinking, then quickly corrects himself before he gets yelled at even further by Tala.

The butler quickly shakes his head. "No, no, no. , Master. Please!" Tala reaches for his wine glass, taking a big gulp of the expensive red wine. "This is what the book is asking, ok?"

Tala puts the wine glass down and grabs the book from the butler's hands to look at the cover. "What kind of a crap is this?"

"You bought them all." The butler muttered quietly.

Tala stares at the butler with a strong urge to hit the man. "HUH? You have a death wish, do you?"

The butler quickly got Tala's attention back to the tests. "I'm asking questions, just asking questions. Fine, the question is, if your girlfriend – " he points to the book as if to say that he has nothing to do with the question, "this is being asked by the book, asked by the book – is walking very intimately with a guy, then what would your reaction be? There are 4 choices, a bit more. 1-no feelings. 2-really want to know the truth but is afraid that other people will see that you care. 3-admit that you can't bear it. 4-don't ask about it. Please respond."

"I don't want to answer." Tala muttered looking away coolly.

" Master. You can't not answer." The butler protested getting fustrated.

Tala looks at the butler with an irritated expression on handsome face. "You're telling ME what to do!"

"no, it's just that this way we can't measure a precise answer."

"Two, two then." Tala replied annoyed.

"Two. Ok, then that is… really want to know the truth but is afraid that other people will see that you care."

Tala looked over at the butler with deadly turquoise eyes and the butler quickly looks away, knowing that he said the wrong thing.

"Did someone ask you to repeat it again?" The butler looked extremely uncomfortable under Tala's cold gaze. "Next question." Tala demanded.

"Ok. The question is… Which type of girl are you fascinated by? There is also 3 choices. 1-neat and tidy type."  
"Who would like that type! Are you a idiot?" Tala interrupted.

"You just don't choose that choice, ok? Anyways, 2-careful and won't be restrained. 3-strong willed, stubborn temper. Please respond."

"Strong willed, stubborn temper. Eh, hurry up, hurry up. The result." Tala demanded.

"Oh, you are type F person." The butler responded.

Turning another page he looks up the choice for personality F. Finding it, the butler reads it then with wide eyes reads the passage again.

The butler stares at Tala in shock. "Master. You should just fire me. I don't dare read it."

Tala grabs to book away from the butler's grasp angrily. "What!"

"Master…"

Tala reads the passage for the personality type and Kira's words rings in his head again.

Flashback

_Kira scoffed. "Perfect?" She eyed him up and down. "This is called perfect? I hate your stupidity! I hate your icicle eyes! Hate your 'I'm god" attitude! From the inside to the outside, from top to bottom, I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! You are the stereotypical type of person that every hates the most! I HATE YOU, HATE YOU, HATE YOU!" _

End of Flashback

Tala gets angry from reading the book and remembering Kira's words, makes a move to tear the book apart. "This is…"

The butler reaches out his hands to stop him. "Master, don't be annoyed."

He turns a couple of pages. "There is something for you to consult to in the back."

Tala reads quietly for a few seconds. "For your suggestion, first, start from changing your appearance. You should always put a smile on your face." The butler shakes his head when he hears this. "Wear more clothes that are cute." The butler makes a face and looks Tala over. Your attitude has to be friendlier around people which will then be able to change your socializing relationships."

Tala finishes reading and he and his butler both look at each other and look away. The butler sits in his chair not daring to make any comments at all.

The next day, Kira is slowly walking down the road in school when a voice calls out to her.

"YO! Hardworking virgin!" Enrique called out.

Kira looks up and turns left and right to see who is calling out.

"YO! Hardworking virgin!" Enrique calls again, this time louder.  
Kira looks around again and quickly runs over to the grassy area where Enrique and Johnny are sitting underneath a tree.

"Can you please stop calling me that?" Kira asked angrily.  
"Fine. Forget it. Come and have a drink." Enrique smiled.

"It's so early and you guys are drinking wine in school?" Kira asked in disbelief.  
"We're adults. What's wrong with drinking a little wine? Come. Have a seat." Enrique urged, pouring Kira a glass of wine.

Enrique pats the spot between him and Johnny indicating for Kira to sit. She walks over and sits down. Enrique hands her the glass of wine that he just poured and Kira took it from him hesitantly.

Kira looks at Enrique then at Johnny and back again. "You guys keep on talking. Don't mind me."

"I feel that it's because MingMing is coming back." Enrique said to the red head, continuing whatever they were talking about. Kira looks up at the mention of MingMing's name. "No wonder Kai's attitude has been a bit weird recently."

"Moreover, I heard that MingMing has been selected to be a travel agency's public image ambassador. There are posters of her all over the streets now." Johnny added.

"I want to ask what's this MingMing's relationship with Kai?" Kira questioned.

"MingMing was Kai's first love." Johnny explained as a matter of factly.

"Huh? First love?"

"From all the back in kindergarten." Enrique added.

"Because Kai is a quiet person since he was young. When we were small, we felt that he was sort of autistic. Don't you feel that even now, he seems to be a bit autistic?" Johhny asked.

"When we were young, the four of us would always play together. He would always sit in a corner and never smiled. If not, then when we are playing happily, he would suddenly throw up. Then he would continue to cry. At that time we were all still young. How are we supposed to know what to do?" Enrique explained to the black haired girl.

"But MingMing, who is three years older than us, would have lots of ways. Ever since she showed up, every time that Kai cried, she would bring Kai off to some place. When they cane back, Kai would have stopped crying. Moreover, from then on, his situation got better and better." Johnny added.

"We felt that it was MingMing who, bit by bit, pulled Kai out of his shell."

"MingMing is really quiet amazing. If it wasn't for her, I think Kai would have been sent to some mental institution now."

'My head really hurts. It seems like I've been hit by someone with a hammer. So, Kai has been waiting for MingMing's phone call.' Kira thought to herself.

Later that night, Kai is once again standing in front of a huge poster of a beautiful girl with short aqua-marine colored hair. As Kira is walking by, she sees him standing there staring at the poster. Kira slowly walks closer to him and Kai's cell phone beeps as he receives a message. Taking out his phone, Kai read the following message: "Kai, I'm boarding the plane. See you in 17 hours. MingMing."

A big smile breaks out on Kai's face after he finishes reading the message. He turns around with the smile on his face and sees Kira right behind him.

Kai stares at Kira with a big grin on his face for a few moments before speaking. "You look very pretty tonight." Kira looks at him and then looks down, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Suddenly he reaches out his right hand to brush back her hair and bending down, he kisses her lightly on her left cheek.

"Good night."

He walks away staring at the cell phone in his hand while a stunned Kira stands rooted to the ground.

Sitting down in front of a boutique on the street, Kira reminisces about the event that just happened.

'Was that really Kai Hiwatari? Is this his dream or my dream?'

The next morning, a tired Kira walks into the classroom, dragging her feet.

Mariah deliberately talks loudly to Hilary as Kira walks into the room. "Look, MingMing Teng is on the magazine's advertisement."

Kira's attention got caught at the mention of MingMing's name and she stops walking and stands next to her desk.

"Wow… She's so beautiful. I hope that I can become a beautiful person as MingMing." Hilary said in an amazed tone.

Mariah turns her head over to look at Kira. "MingMing is as different as night and day compared to a certain someone."

"Right. One is so noble and elegant. The other is so sloppy. And can wear the same clothes for two days straight." Hilary agreed.

Kira looked down at her own clothes when she hears this comment.

Hilary and Mariah looked at each other with looks of disgust on their face.

"Didn't she even change her underwear? That's so nauseating!" Mariah commented, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Kira turned around and looked over at them and they quickly look away and pretend to do other things.

Meanwhile, outside in the grassy area, Enrique and Johnny lie on the grass when Tala shows up. He taps Enrique and who looks up with a smile. Enrique then nudges Johnny. Johnny looks up to see what's going on and gasps at the sight in front of him. Both of them are staring up at Tala who is standing in front of them in a semi-tight bright yellow Lilo & Stitch shirt on. A very uncomfortable looking Tala sits down on the grass.

"What kind of shit are you wearing?" Johnny asked snidely.

"Where did you get that kind of clothing?" Enrique asked almost worried about the blood-red heads sanity

"What? Is it really that hard to look at? I think it looks pretty good." He looks over at Kai. "Kai, what do you think?"

Kai smirks and doesn't say anything. Instead, the cell phone that Kai is holding in his hand rings.

Kai quickly answers the phone. "Hello? You're here? Ok. I'll be right over."

Getting up from the ground, Kai breaks out into a run.

Tala gets up and calls after Kai. "Where are you going?"

"Ming's here!" Kai shouted back to the slim red head.

Enrique and Johnny both get up from the ground as well.

"Where?" Johnny called out, but got no reply from the already far away Kai. Instead, they just follow Kai.

Kai ran over to where MingMing is waiting for him and when he gets close, he stops where he is and stands there staring at her back. MingMing turns around and notices Kai standing there and a bright smile appears on her face. Kai starts to slowly walk over to her. Meanwhile, B3 come up behind Kai and Tala was about to walk over to MingMing, but Enrique stops him and points to Kai as if to say, "Let him go first."

The blue-haired girl smiles happily and wraps her arms around Kai's neck. "I missed you!" Kai smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

At this moment, Kira is walking a couple of feet away from them and looking over carelessly as she sees MingMing and Kai hugging which makes her stop in her tracks.

"You've grown up. You're so mature now." MingMing commented pulling away.

"I really missed you." Kai said.  
A stunned and shocked Kira stood there looking over at the scene that was unfolding in front of her. B3 run over to where Mingming and Kai are standing to greet her.

"Hi! Haven't seen you in a long time!" MingMing greeted brightly.

"MingMing, long time no see." Tala greeted, now standing on Kai's left side.

"You've grown up." She takes a look at his childish shirt. "You've changed a lot!"

"You know how he is. Always do crazy things." Enrique laughed.

As B4 and MingMing are standing around talking, the students around the school stop and whispe among themselves.

"It's MingMing Teng! It's really MingMing!" a student exclaimed.

Kira slowly turns around to see a crowd of people gathering behind her and looking over at B4 and MingMing.

"Look, she really is very beautiful. So beautiful." Another girl commented wistfully.

Back over at where B4 are standing, MingMing just finishes hugging Enrique.

"Didn't think that this time you come back, you'd become so much more beautiful and have so much women charisma." Johnny commented smirking.

"Thank you." MingMing smiled at the compliment.

"When did you get back? I saw the poster. It looks very good." The blonde commented.

"She's still living where she used to." Kai replied monotonously.

MingMing nodded her head.

"Let's find a place and have a drink." Tala proposed.

"Ok." MingMing agreed.

"Let's go." Tala replied, slinging an arm casually around MingMing's shoulder.

Johnny puts out a hand to stop Tala from walking. "We can go have a drink. But can you please go and change out of that crap your wearing?"

Enrique and MingMing laugh while Tala grinned playfully shoved Johnny. Kai on the other hand suddenly became very somber and quiet.

"Let's go, let's go." MingMing urged.

Tala and MingMing walk off with Johnny following behind.

"Kai, what are you standing there staring blankly for? Let's go." Enrique urged Kai.

Kai reluctantly followed Enrique while Kira is still standing to the side.

'There really is someone like that in this world. I am really so different from her.' Kira sighed.

At a pub, B4 and MingMing are sitting in a private room and drinking.

"Cheers!" The five old friends said, clinking their glasses together.

"I'm so happy that we are once again getting together. Are you guys still the same as before I left?"

"What's there not to be the same about? Johnny is still changing girlfriends every week." Tala laughed.

"Enrique too." Johnny protested, but also laughing.  
"I am not. I'm not like you." The blonde denied, pouting, only getting a round of laughs.

"Tala, how is your sister?" MingMing asked.

"She got married last year. She's living with her husband in Russia."

"Really? But you were so close with your sister. You must miss her a lot. Especially since she's living all the way across the Asia." MingMing consoled. (A/N They live in Taipei, Taiwan)

"You don't have to worry about him. There is a girl now that is just like his sister that showed up. Her name is Kira Tagoshi." Enrique informed the aqua-marine haired girl.

Tala raises his hand to hit Enrique but Enrique managed to dodge the redheads fury. "Idiot! How is she like my sister? There is a big difference!"

"Really? I feel that she exactly like her." Johhny joined, smirking.

Kai sat there not talking and acting more quiet than usual.

Johnny looks over at Kai. "Kai. Why aren't you saying anything? Why are you silent? MingMing is back."

"I know. She is right here." Kai replied, opening his crimson eyes a little.

"This guy has always been like this. One moment he's happy, then his mood would change." Tala reported.

"I remember that Kai has been like this since he was young." MingMing nodded in agreement.

"I am not!" Kai yelled quite loudly.

Everybody quieted down and turns to look at Kai's outburst.

"What's wrong?" MingMing asked with concern laced in her voice.  
"Ming, why did you have to take this kind of a photo? Don't you feel that it's too revealing?" Kai pleaded.

"Is it? I can't see anything." Enrique joked.

"She only took a picture of this." Tala made a frame with his hands around his face.

"Kai, aren't you a little bit too up-tight?" Johhny asked sarcastically.

"This is only my job." MingMing soothed the now upset Kai.

"How can you be like any ordinary model? I just don't like that you are doing this."

MingMing gets up and walks over to kneel down in front of Kai. "I'm very happy that you are always thinking about me. I like you the most!"

She puts her hands on his face and pulling him close, giving him a kiss. Kai sat there with a bit of a surprised expression while MingMing pulls away. B3 start yelling and protesting good heatedly and are jealous that Kai is the only one that is getting a kiss.

"WHY! WHY! WHY!" Enrique asked, pouting with an adorable hurt puppy look, his baby blue eyes also seemingly hurt.

"Let's all have a toast." MingMing proposed picking up her wine glass.

"This is uncalled for!" Tala protested, picking up his glass reluctantly.

"Fine, fine, fine." Enrique agreed, also picking up his glass, along with Johnny.

Meanwhile, Kira is home having dinner with her parents. Kira is still thinking about the events of that afternoon and didn't have any appetite. Mrs. Tagoshi looks at Kira and sees Kira pushing her peas around in the bowl.

"Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not hungry." Kira mumbles.

"But this fish costs $8 per pound! You… you should at least eat this fish." Her mom protested.

"I'm not hungry." Kira repeated again.

Mrs.Tagoshi looked at Kira and then back at the dish of fish only to find that it has gone missing.

"Where's the fish?" Mrs.Tagoshi asked surprised. She looks over at Mr.Tagoshi and sees him eating the whole fish. " EH! You… you… you can't eat your daughter's fish!"

"No, let me tell you. Young people these days, they don't understand anything. Don't know how to cherish things, you know. They don't eat this, they don't eat that. In the old days, we had a very tough life. Where did we have so much things to eat?" Her dad lectured with his mouth full.

Mrs. Tagoshi nodded her head in agreement.

"Our family was so poor that I had to go sell my blood, do you know?" Mr. Tagoshi told Kira.

"In the end, because of a loss of blood from donating too much blood, I had to stay in the hospital! Do you know that?" Her dad continues eating the fish. "The next time you buy this, don't buy ones with so much bones." Her dad commented.  
"Then you shouldn't keep on eating it. This way your blood pressure will increase. Your fat will increase. Then you would have high cholesterol and have to be admitted to a hospital. Living in a hospital would need money." Kira's mother protested.

"Anyway, Kira is not eating this. So we shouldn't waste it. It's $8 a pound!"

"Then you give me half to eat." Kira's mother demanded, grabbing half of the fish.

Kira looks over at her parents sharing the fish and thinks to herself, 'Her father is a big corporation's president. My father is selling blood! God! I really can't compare to MingMing Teng. I better not think about it too much. And I also shouldn't think too much about the B4."

The next day at school, as Kira was slowly walking, a boy walking down the stairs shouts out to her.

"Kira!"

She stops to look up and see who was that's calling her.

"Kira, it's me! Daichi Sumeragi! Wait for me." The short red head yelled at her.

He runs down the stairs and over to where Kira is standing.

Daichi points to himself. "Kira, it's me! Daichi Sumeragi! Do you remember me?"

Kira thinks for a few seconds and then finally realizes who he is. "Daichi? You're my classmate from middle school! What are you doing here?"

"I transferred over. My family owned a lot of farming land. Then after my dad sold our ancestor's land, I became instantly rich. My dad was afraid that I would be too much of a hick so he sent me here to study. Now we're schoolmates again!" Daichi said excitedly.

"Right! We haven't seen each other for a long time! I'm so happy your going here!" Kira replied with the same amount of enthusiam, grabbing Daichi's hand excitedly.

"Same! I was so nervous at first going to a university like this, but when I heard people say you also went here, I felt so much better!" Daichi grinned.

"Right. With me here, you…" Kira's smile broke and as she remembered that she has been red tagged by B4. "I think that you would be better off not speaking with me." She finished.

Daichi grabbed Kira's wrist anxiously. "Why? You're the only one I recognize here! Moreover, you've been looking after me since when we were young. How can you tell me not to speak to you! You can't not look after me!" Daichi started whining.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll look after you. Let's go." Kira answered having no choice.

Daichi starts looking around him as he walks with Kira. "Wow! This place is really amazing! There must be a lot of celebrities kids here!" Daichi exclaimed in awe.

"Maybe. But I don't recognize any of them."

Daichi walks over to the edge of the terrace they're standing on and looks down, "Hey! Who are they? Are they movie stars?" he asked pointing to the B4.

Kira looks down and notices he's pointing to the B4.

"You four guys!" Daichi yelled waving at them.

Kira quickly covers his mouth with her hand. "Don't call out! Let me tell you. If you want to safely past these couple of years here in this school, then you better not have anything to do with them. Do you understand?"

"Why?" Daichi asked confused.

"Don't ask, let's just get out of here before they see us." Kira urged as she dragged him away from the balcony terrace.

She quickly pulls him along and out of site from B4.

During lunch time, Kira is sitting alongside the river while Daichi is going to buy lunch.

Daichi ends up bringing a whole tray of food with him, "Kira! Time for lunch!" He called motioning her over to a picnic table beside the river.

"Thank you. Sorry for the trouble. Letting you treat me." Kira turned around, walking over to the table.

Daichi puts down the tray between himself and Kira.

"You bought too much!" Kira exclaimed looking at the overflowing tray full of food.  
"It doesn't matter. This way we have more variety." Daichi answered with a shrug.

"So? Even though your family has money now, you can't be this wasteful." Kira reprimanded.

"Don't worry about it!" Daichi answered with a grin, handing her a pan pizza in a mini pizza box.

"Thank you." Kira replied, accepting the box.

"Actually I really cherish the memories of when we were little." Daichi admitted.

"But now you've changed so much, but I'm still plain old Kira." Kira joked.

"How am I different? I'm still the same Daichi you used to know!" Daichi protested.

"Hey, do you still go to drink bubble tea at that shop in front of our old school?" Kira asked suddenly remembering the little shop that was set up in front of their middle school.

"I almost asked my dad to buy it!" Daichi exclaimed.

"Why would you buy it?"

"To get them to set up a stand in front of our house of course!" Daichi grinned.

"You're so weird!" Kira laughed.

"You want drink some? I can call them to tell them to come over."

"No." Kira replied pushing him playfully. She pauses suddenly, and faces the river. "Meeting an old friend again – this feeling is so nice. It's this kind of feeling that this cold school lacks." Kira sighed wistfully.

"What are you talking about?" Daichi asked, completely confused.

"Nothing. I'm just really happy right now, that's all." Kira smiled, taking a bite of her pepperoni pizza.

Unknown to Kira and Daichi, a pair of deadly turquoise eyes glared at them, the face snarled with evident anger on his face,

"What are you looking at?" Enrique asked the red-head.

"What are you looking at?" Enrique asked, still with no reply, the turquoise eyes still fixed on something below them beside the river. Enrique followed Tala's deadly gaze only to find a Kira laughing happily with some other short dark-red headed boy.

After lunch, Kira and Daichi walk over to their lockers.

"Kira, what number are you?"  
Kira stops in front of her locker and starts spinning her combo. "Oh, I'm #150. What about you?"

"I'm #174."

"Huh? 174 again?" Kira asked, remembering that was Tyson's locker.

Daichi smiles and walks over to his locker and opens the door. Upon opening the locker, he finds a red tag hanging there.

"Huh? Why is there a red tag here?" Daichi asked, picking up the tag.  
Kira snaps her head around to look over at Daichi with surprise on her face and thinking to herself, 'Why did Daichi get red tagged! Could it be because of me?' She wondered frantically.

"Oh! Is it like a welcome card that is used to welcome us new transfer students?" Daichi asked happily.

Kira ignored Daichi, wondering what the hell Tala has against Daichi, and what he was planning to do.

Meanwhile, said red-head is out in the field playing soccer all by himself. Bending down to pick up the soccer ball, as he sees Kira running full speed at him from the corner of his eyes, her twin braids bounding behind her. He stood up straight and looks at her.

"What exactly do you want! You big jackass! Daichi hasn't even seen you before. What did he do to offend you! SAY SOMETHING!" Kira asked, stopping in front of him, just barely screaming the last part at him.

"YOU IDIOT! It's all because of you! You ditz! Don't you get it?." Tala yelled back at her, with equal venom.

He raises the soccer ball about to boot it, but Kira grabbed the soccer ball away from him, once again getting his attention back to her.

"What are you talking about? What does it mean it's all because of me! And why should I let a idiot like you talk to me like that?"

Tala points to himself mockingly. "I'm an idiot? What about that guy you were hanging around during lunch? He's a genius huh?" Tala spat back sarcastically, with a hint of jealously creaping into his voice.

"Daichi?" Kira asked, now confused.  
"Yeah! That brat! I want to see which one of you hicks get forced to withdraw out of this school first." Tala said a smirk gracing his face.

"I want you to take back the red tag that you gave him!" Kira demanded glaring daggers at the cocky red-head.

"You must be kidding! I, Tala Ivanov, from birth till now, have never been ordered around by anyone!" Tala scoffed at the ridiculous idea.

"Well, why don't you start now?' Kira asked, moving closer to him, as crimson eyes glared at turquoise ones. Kira glared at him confidently, even though he had the height advantages, seeing as he was a good 6'3 while she was only 5'8'

"No!" Tala sneered, pushing her away from him.

Kira stumbles back from the force of his push and falls on her ass. HARD. Tala stops walking at looks down at her in surprise.

"You dare push a girl? You shouldn't deserve to be called a man than!" Kira screamed at him, now really pissed off.

"Serves you right! Who told you to hang out with that nerd! You guys just wait to die!" Tala threatened, walking away.

Kira jumped up all of a sudden, her pain forgotton, and gave him a good jab on his jaw, not being able to reach up any more, considering the fact that he was a good 7' higher than her.

"You idiot. Why are you willing to do all this for that dork?" Tala sneered, rubbing his jaw.

"Because I care for him! And I'll do whatever it takes to help him!" Kira screamed, as Tala's eyes widened at her answer, but he thanked the gods that his back was facing her, or she would have mocked him even more about his shock.

The next day, Daichi is being bullied by two guys with toilet pumps.

Daichi was on the ground trying to stop the toilet pump that was aimed straight for his face. "What are you doing!" He demanded.

All of a sudden, Kira runs over and kicks one of the guys on the ankle away from Daichi.

"Go away!" She yelled, kicking the second guy away as well. She pulled the toilet pump from Daichi's face, and pulls him up. "Daichi, are you ok? What! Hurry up and run, hurry and run!" Kira shouted, pulling him up as five more guys started chasing them, including the two she dirty kicked.

Oblivious of the commotion that's going on outside, B4 and MingMing are sitting inside the school's café and chatting. Tala hears the commotion but doesn't do anything as he continues to sit there with his arms crossed, seeing as he was still extremely angry at Kira, and her little punch that actually gave him a slight bruise. Who knew that little peasant could punch that hard? Tala thought, slightly amused.

"If there were a whole pile of women that were after me, then I would take each one, one at a time." Johnny smirked.

"That's why I keep saying you're a monster in a human form." Enrique declared, laughing.

"Not like your much better!" Johnny laughed, punching Enrique casually on his arm.

"Then what about Kai? You still don't have a girlfriend?" MingMing turned to a silent Kai.

"No." Kai replied quietly looking down at the coffee table.

"Why not? A guy is better off with a girlfriend. When you have a girlfriend, then you can become a true man." MingMing stated.

"MingMing, you're going too far. You know that Kaii doesn't have a girlfriend because…" Enrique laughed.

He breaks off what he's about to say because Kai suddenly looks up and stares at him coldly, as if threatening him to go on.

"Never mind, pretend you didn't hear anything." The blonde finished, laughing nervously.

"How about this? Let me introduce a model to you to be your girlfriend, ok?" MingMing looked back at Kai.

"Don't bother." Kai replied, not even bothering to open his eyes this time.

"I knew you were going to say that.But I can't help but tease you. Because each time that I tease you, you have this weird expression. But you can't be serious with other girls. Because you are my and only my Kai." MingMing stated with a playful wink to Kai.

All of a sudden, a guy walks up to MingMing.

"Welcome back MingMing!" the guy greeted.

"Hey! Haven't seen you in a while Lee." MingMing greeted the Chinese guy.

"You're getting prettier and prettier." The Lee guy complimented.

"Not really. Anyways, let me introduce you guys." First she turned to B4. "This is Lee Laan. The Laan Children's Hospital's CEO's son. And these four guys are…"

Lee interrupts her. "They are the very famous B4. How are you? Is this your boyfriend? You guys seemed so intimate before." He turned to Kai.

Both Tala and Enrique started glaring at the guy for that last comment.

"You mean Kai? No. We've been good friends since when we were young. It's sort of like we're sister and brother."

"Really? But you too really look like boyfriend and girlfriend. So it's only sister and brother?" Lee kept asking.

Enrique sees the tension and decides to change the topic. "This year's spring break is to Hawaii, right? Did you guys see the poster?"

"Hawaii again? That's so not creative, I've been there only a couple hundred times already." Johnny complained, catching on to Enrique's plan.

"Someone as beautiful as you, only B4 can be worthy of you." Lee complimented MingMing again.

Enrique and Johnny glare at the guy for changing the subject back again.

"If he isn't your boyfriend, then it must be Tala." Lee inquired, still not getting the message.

Tala doesn't say answer, but instead holds up a red tag and waves it in front of Lee's face casually, not even bothering to look up.

"MingMing, I'm really sorry. I still have class. I have to leave first." Lee excuses himself, seeing Tala's silent threat.

"Ok, buhbye!" MingMing replied cheerfully.

Lee walks away and MingMing sits back down in her chair. Tala looks at MingMing then over at the silently brooding Kai.

Meanwhile, Kira and Daichi are still being bullied outside.

"Go away!" Kira screamed pushing a guy out of her way.

"Daichi!" She pulls the garbage bag filled with leaves off his head, "Are you ok?"  
Suddenly, a whole bunch of students are running towards them with water guns.

"They're catching up! Hurry and run!" Kira cried desperately noticing the water guns.

"Help!" Daichi cries out helplessly.

"DON'T RUN!" The students shouted.

As a dirty and ragged looking Kira and Daichi are running away, they pass the poster that is stuck on the bulletin board regarding the Spring Break vacation to Hawaii.

Kira runs back towards the poster. "Hawaii! The place that I dream of going for vacation! I promised that I will go at least once in a lifetime to Hawaii! WHAT? $5,000! This school's spoiled kids! They're so wasteful! I saw on the newspaper that it only costs $1900! $5,000 can take you to the South Pole!" Kira shouted.

"Kira, there are so many people chasing us, is it really appropriate to be researching this now!" Daichi asked desperately.

"They're here! Hurry up and run!" Kira urged, coming out of her trance.

A very moody Kai walks very quickly in big strides away from B3 and MingMing. Enrique sees Kai like this, and quickly runs up to him, but Kai just keep on walking away angrily. MingMing notices the mood that Kai is in and just stares at his angry figure. At the same time, the students that are bullying Kira and Daichi catches up with them.

"Don't run!" the students shouted

Kira and Daichi ran around the bend of the well-cared for brick road and B4 and MingMing stop as they see them being chased by a mob of people who were taking this as a sport.

"What are they doing?" MingMing asked staring in shock at the scene that was playing out in front of her.  
Looking back to see how far the guys bullying them are, Daichi suddenly trips and falls down on the ground.

"Hurry up! Daichi, are you ok? Daichi!" Kira shouted running back to the short red-head.

She looks up at this moment and notices B4 and MingMing standing a few feet away and looking over at them.

'Why is it that when I'm at my worst that MingMing Teng sees me!"

At this moment, the students catch up with Kira and Daichi, and use their water guns on them. B4 and MingMing stand aside and look on as Kira and Daichi squat on the floor getting soaked by probably what was dirty water.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kai demanded loudly, glaring at the students spraying Kira and Daichi.

Kira looks up in shock, thinking 'Kai Hiwatari is helping me! I can't believe this…'

Meanwhile, Kai has walked over to stand between the students and Kira. With Kai standing there staring at them, the students quickly start backing away.

Tala slowly starts to saunter over to where Kai and Kira were. "Kai." He turns around and stands face to face with Tala. "Do you know what you are doing right now?" Tala asked in a low, deadly voice.

"Tala, you should refrain from going too far. I think that's enough." The blunette stated calmly.

"What's the meaning of this?" the red-head demanded.

Kira, who was still sitting on the ground, looks from Kai to Tala.

Tala's eyes widen as he looks down at Kira and then over at Kai, "Don't tell me you like her!" He laughed in disgust.

'Please. Don't deny it.' Kira pleaded silently.

Kai remained silent, and just kept on staring at Tala.

"Why do you insist on helping her? Don't you even care that you might get kicked out of Bakuten U. because of her?" Tala asked, seeing red already.

When Kai still didn't answer, Tala suddenly grabs Kira by her arm and pulls her up.

"Get up!" Tala ordered angrily.

Kai, on the other hand, grabs hold of Kira's other arm and now she is stuck between Kai and Tala, as if she was the rope that they were playing tug-of-war with.

"How long are you going to protect her!" Tala asked with a tug on Kira's left arm.

"Are you telling me what to do?" Kai asked, now seething with the same amount of anger as the red-head, tugging on Kira's right arm.  
"Let go of her!" Tala ordered.

"I don't want to!" Kai spat back.

"It hurts!" Kira screamed looking at Tala, "You let go! Tala, you bastard! Let go!"

Tala lets go and at the same time, Kai also lets go, so poor Kira falls to the ground on her butt. Daichi quickly crawls over to where Kira fell flat on her ass.

"Fine." Tala glared pointing a finger at Kai. "Kai Hiwatari. I'm going to have nothing to do with you from now on!" Tala sneered as he storms past Enrique and Johhny, pushing them away roughly.

"Tala!" Johnny called out, deciding to go after his fuming friend, lest he do something stupid in his rage.

"What's wrong with you? Why did it become like this?" The remaining blonde asked, walking over to the blunette.

Kira sat on the ground still staring up at Kai in shock when MingMIng walks over to her and crouches down next to her.

"How can someone get this dirty? Come one, let's go inside and clean you up k?" MingMing declared with a kind smile, pulling Kira up on her feet and leading her into a bathroom

In the bathroom, MingMing was wetting a handkerchief by the sink and trying to explain B4's behavior.

"I hope you don't mind. They are not bad guys. Just that sometimes, they can go too far." Mingming explained.

Kira stared at MingMing, thinking silently, 'She is so beautiful. Long eyelashes. Almost like a doll's. It's hard to believe that we're both humans. There's such a big difference between us. Her skin is almost glowing."

"Here, use this to clean your face." MingMing said, handing her a hankerchief.

"Thank you." Kira accepted shyly. She then looks at the hankerchief. "This is Chanel's handkerchief!" She exclaimed in surprise.

MingMing starts talking to Kira as she wipes Kira's dirty face. "You got such a strong reaction from Kai, this is the first time that I've seen it. I think he really must like you."

Kira's eyes widened dramatically. "Huh? It can't be! Kai doesn't like me! He likes you MingMing!"

"Really? But I always feel that one day Kai will leave me." MingMing replied with a sad smile.

'Why is it that when MingMing talks about this, she has the same sad expression as Kai?" Kira asked herself, thinking.

"Come, you're dirty over here too." She starts to pull leaves out of Kira's hair. "A girl has to appear clean and pretty. Because you don't know when you'll meet up with your prince charming." MingMing smiled brightly.

Kira starts cleaning her face, and looks down and gasps in amazement, "Wow! Your shoes are really nice!"

"Really? I also like them a lot. When I was in France, I heard a saying. Everyone should have a pair of beautiful shoes. Because this pair of good shoes will bring you to very beautiful places." MingMing replied grinning at Kira.

'MingMing Teng is simply a very kind and pretty girl. Even though she and I live in different worlds, she's still really good natured and sweet. She's completely opposite from Mariah and Hilary, those bitches. She's the true example of a high class woman.' Kira thought to herself.

Afterwards, Kira goes and finds Kai on the rooftop as usual.

"Thank you very much for just now." Kai slowly turns his head and opens his eyes, his gaze falling on the black haired girl, her face and hair now completely clean. "But I'm so sorry. Because of me, made you and Tala had such a big fight."  
"It's not your fault. I was feeling a little annoyed at the moment anyways." Kai explained, closing his eyes once again and facing the open school campus below him.

'Why? Why did you save me just now? You even sacrificed yourself for me!' Kira asked herself.

Kira stares at Kai with her an anxious face.

"Do you want to say something? If you have nothing to do, then stay here."

Kira looks over at Kai and is a bit surprise at his words.

That night, Tala is sitting in his indoor Jacuzzi and reminiscing on the events of what happened in school that day.

/ Flashback/

"_Get up!" Tala ordered angrily._

_Kai, on the other hand, grabs hold of Kira's other arm and now she is stuck between Kai and Tala, as if she was the rope that they were playing tug-of-war with._

"_How long are you going to protect her!" Tala asked with a tug on Kira's left arm._

"_Are you telling me what to do?" Kai asked, now seething with the same amount of anger as the red-head, tugging on Kira's right arm.  
"Let go of her!" Tala ordered._

"_I don't want to!" Kai spat back._

"_It hurts!" Kira screamed looking at Tala, "You let go! Tala, you bastard! Let go!"_

_Tala lets go and at the same time, Kai also lets go, so poor Kira falls to the ground on her butt. Daichi quickly crawls over to where Kira fell flat on her ass._

"_Fine." Tala glared pointing a finger at Kai. "Kai Hiwatari. I'm going to have nothing to do with you from now on!" Tala sneered as he storms past Enrique and Johhny, pushing them away roughly._

/ End of flashback. /

Meanwhile, Kira and Kai are still on the rooftop with Kai sitting on the ledge and Kira sitting on the ground leaning against the wall.

'I don't know why but I don't feel so good. But I'm still here, I've sat on the roof for a whole night, with this guy who is dead silent and doesn't like to smile. Is God telling me some sort of message?' Kira thought to herself.

"Dawn is coming soon." Kai announced, breaking the silence, but still stared intensely at his cell phone.

'Does he wait for MingMing's phone call everyday like this?' Kira wondered.

She gets up and walks over to Kai who was still looking at his cell phone.

"You really don't talk much, do you know that?" Kira asked.

"There are times when I talk even less that you haven't seen yet."

"Oh. Am I disturbing you? Since I've been here a whole night if I have."

"It's ok. You don't talk a lot. You're not detestable."

"Thank you." Kira said with a smile, knowing that was about as much as she would get from the cold blunette as a compliment.

Suddenly Kai got off the ledge.

Kira looks at something that he's holding. "What's that?"

He didn't say anything but just smiled lightly at her.

"You should hurry up and run now." Kai told her, quickly walking away himself.

Just then, there was a loud popping noise and fireworks were sent flying into the dark sky.

Kira covers her ears quickly and runs a few feet away, "Hiwatair, are you crazy? Do you know what time it is, you are setting fireworks!"

She pushes him on his shoulder. "Setting it off without warning me first!"

Kai silently gazes up at the sky. "When I was young, a friend told me that when dawn is about to come, all the angels would go and pay their respects to God. If you set fireworks then, you can call out to them. Then the wishes that you make will be especially easy to come true. Have you ever heard of it before?"

She shakes her head and they both turn back to look up at the fireworks.

"It's so beautiful." Kira said in awe.

She turns her head back to look at Kai and sees him with his head down, making his wish.

The next day, back in school, Kira is following directions on a small piece of paper.

Kira read out loud from the paper, "Behind the school. The tree across from the fifth light post. Then it should be here. Daichi!" She looks around. "There's no one here" She commented, before yelling again, "Daichi!"

All of a sudden, Daichi jumps out from the bushes wearing a helmet with two tree twigs stuck on it and holding a bunch of tree twigs in his hands as well.

"Kira!" Daichi called out.

"You scared the hell out of me! And why are you dressed like this anyways?" Kira asked.

"It's simple, if I dress up like this, then those monsters won't find me." Daichi proclaimed triumphantly. Kira sighed, rolling her eyes, since Daichi was attracting more attention dressed like that.

Kira kept staring at him before holding her head, heading towards the mahogany benches to sit down.

"Kira! What's wrong?" Daichi asked, worried, taking a seat next to her.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Kira assured, giving a weak smile.

"Are you having a heat stroke?" Daichi asked, not reassured at all, fanning her with some loose pieces of paper.

"No, really, I'm fine, I'm just a little tired." Kira replied, pushing his hand away gently.

"Then… oh yeah! Are you going on the trip to Hawaii during spring break?" Daichi asked, his usual enthusiasm back again.

No, you need $5,000 to go. And besides, our family could live three months on that money." She shook her head somewhat wistfully, before perking back up again. "I'm not going." She replied with a slight smile.

"Then do you want to go on a cruise for three days?" Daichi asked with a huge smile on his cheerful face.

"Cruise around the island for 3 days? Your family has a cruise ship?" Kira asked, somewhat amazed.

"No. My dad originally wanted to rent a stream boat and go traveling back home. But the people in the country said that it was not extravagant enough so my dad decided to rent a cruise ship instead. That way it would be more elegant, more extravagant. We were going to visit my mom's hometown, but the fortune teller said that my dad can't be near water in April, therefore my dad and mom can't go. So there are two empty seats now. So… I feel that it would be fun if we both can go. What do you think Kira?" Instead of finding an excited Kira, he looks over and find Kira flat on her back on the ground, unconscious.

"Kira!" Daichi yelled, kneeling down beside her, shaking her arm futively.

Later, a sick Kira is lieing on her bed with a thermometer in her mouth. Pulling the thermometer out of her mouth, she looks at it.

"Let me see." Kira's mom insisted, grabbing the thermometer out of Kira's hand with ease.

"How many degrees?" Her dad asked, sticking his head in her room.

"Oh god! 38.6 degrees." Kira's mom exclaimed.

"So high?" he looks at Kra, excited for some odd reason. "Good! The higher the better!" He nudges his wife's arm "I can't believe that our Kira would have a fever! From young till now, she never even had that many colds. People say that only crazy ones, or stupid ones, would not have colds and fevers." The sick Kira has an all too familiar exasperated look on her face. "This proves that my daughter isn't stupid! Ha ha ha! This is so great!" Her dad exclaimed, laughing excitedly.

"What kind of saying is that! But I have heard people say that people who are in a relationship are more vulnerable to colds." They look at each other as a realization comes to mind. "Could it be that our daughter… is in a relationship?" Mrs. Tagoshi exclaimed excitedly.

"Congratulations! Congratulations! Congratulations!" The happy couple exclaimed, jumping to their crazed conclusions as usual.

"What? Don't jump to stupid conclusions. Especially since I'm too sick to protest right now!" Kira said weakly, coughing as she did so.

"That's right, she still has a high fever." Her dad remembered.

"Then let her get well first. Come, come. I just made a bowl of chicken soup. You feed it to her slowly. I'm going to work." Kira's mom said quickly, as she strode out of the room.

"You go work." Her dad agreed.

Mom starts to walk out the door.

: "I'll take care of this…" Her dad said, sitting down beside Kira's bed, picking up the bowl of chicken soup eagerly.

Mr.Tagoshi scoops some chicken onto the spoon and puts it into his mouth. All of a sudden, Mrs.Tagoshi walks back into the room and catches him eating.

"Huh! How can you steal your daughter's chicken soup!" She yelled, her voice traveling to probably even the neighbors houses.

"The smell is so good though! I just couldn't resist the temptation!" Mr. Tagoshi protested.

"Besides, all we eat is carrots everyday. I'm not a damn rabbit you know!" He kept whining, taking another sip of the soup as he did so.

"Of course you're not a rabbit! Look at your bald head!" Kira's mom exclaimed angrily.

"My head's not bald! It's just thinning! Besides, a bald head is better than looking like a donkey like that jackass next door!" Mr.Tagoshi protested, knowing he was going to look sooner or later.

"You aren't a donkey either! The problem is that your daughter is so sick now, and you are still eating her only bowl of nutritious chicken soup!" she takes the bowl from her glutonous husband and puts it on the table beside the bed. "Don't you have a conscience at all! Don't you know that our family is very poor! All our money is spent on her expensive, elite school fees and our house. Don't you want to go through this difficulty together?" Mrs.Tagoshi demanded, on the verge of crying, which her husband knew was always his downfall.

"Is it really that bad? So bad that I can't even eat one mouthful of chicken soup?" He demanded.

"Of course not! But if you eat one mouthful, and I eat one mouthful…"

"Can you both stop arguing?" Kira screamed. "Can't you two just stop arguing for ONE day so I can get some sleep so I can get better?" She demanded.

"Sure." Her dad muttered, standing up.

"It's all your fault!" Kira's mom screamed at her husband, slapping him on his arm.

"Ok, ok." He agreed, head bowed in shame.

: "You go work!" She demanded.

"I'll go work. I'll go do something." He said, walking out of the room.

"Really! There's only one bowl of chicken soup and he still steals it." She bends over Kira.

"Kira. Mommy has thought it through. If you feel that it's too stressful, then you don't have to go study in that elite school anymore."

"Really!" Kira asked, her eyes widening.

Mrs.Tagoshi nodded her head solemnly. "Mommy really has thought it through. I feel that you should just directly go out with this guy that brought you back home, Daichi Sumeragi. That would be much faster."

Kira rolled her eyes, fliping over to her side away from her mother and pulls the blanket over her head.

"It could be that we can even save the money we spend right now for that noble school! Kira, don't you think that what Mommy said makes sense? I feel that what I'm feeling isn't bad."

Back in school, Johnny and Enrique were lying on the grass out on the school grounds. Tala walked over and Johnny raised his hand in greeting while Enrique gives him a high five. He sat down and Johnny and Enrique both look at him questionably.

"Are you ok? I heard that Kira was sick." Johnny informed the other red-head.

Tala quickly turned his head over with an anxious look on his face. "What! Poor, ugly Kira is sick?" He asked, his demeanor still the same, arrogant one he's known and feared for, yet his eyes undoubtly flashed worry and concern.

"What are you so nervous about?" Enrique teased with all-knowing eyes.

"I am not. How was I nervous?" Tala pouted slightly, looking away with a semi-glare. Johnny and Enrique smile as if too know something. "I'm just surprised that she got sick so easily." He said with a glare shutting both Johnny and Enrique up.

Later that afternoon, Kira is sleeping in her bed with a towel over her head to cool down her temperature. She slowly wakes up and turns over on her side, and she notices her dad sleeping in the chair next to her bed. A devious Kira reaches up with one finger and pokes her dad in the cheek. At the same moment, Kira's mom came home from where ever she went.

"I'm back!" She called out. "You… you… you… who are you!" She suddenly cried out.

Kira and her dad look at each other and wonder what;s going on outside her bedroom.

"Why did you come to our home! This is our home! What do you want! You… you…" Kira's mother sputtered.

Kira pulls her blanket off and gets off the bed as her dad quickly gets up to open the door.

"Are you a thief? Thief!" She yelled, having a firm grasped on Tala's arm.

Kira notices the familiar spiked red hair and cried out in surprise.

"Why did you come to our house!" Kira demanded.

"Kira, you know him?" Her mom asked, surprised.

She quickly lets Tala go and runs back over to stand next to Kira.

"Hey! What are you doing in our home? Behaving like a hoodlum! Look at the way you look! With the weird two spiked head! Blinking icicle eyes! Just looking at you once and I know that you aren't a good thing!" Kira's dad proclaimed, moving closer to Tala, trying to threaten him with no avail, especially since Tala towered over Mr.Tagoshi by a couple of inches.

"Right! Mommy, Daddy, this is the guy that bullied me into catching a cold!" She accused, pointing a finger at him.

"You dare to bully our Kira! You have courage! No family upbringing! No one to control! No manners! Do you have a father? What is your father's name!" Kira's dad demanded, now furious. Kira's smiling happily at the fact that Tala is being yelled at. "I'm going to call and tell your father."

"My father is called Dimitri Ivanov." Tala replied coolly, his turquoise gaze fixed on the slightly overweight man in front of him.

"HUH!" Mrs.Tagoshi exclaimed, leaning forward, as if she couldn't hear the name.

"What? You too ashamed to say your father's name clearly?"

"I can't hear!" Kira's mom mocked.

"My father is Dimitri Ivanov." Tala all but yelled.

"Dimitri….Ivanov…"Kira's dad whispered, his eyes exponentiating.

Suddenly, Mr. and Mrs. Tagoshi both drops to the floor on their knees as if all of a sudden the strength was released from their legs.

"Mom, Dad, you two are so embarrassing. Why are you kneeling down for?" Kira's protested.

"We're not kneeling down. Our legs got soft." Mrs. Tagoshi muttered, slowly coming up from the floor.

"He… he… Dimitri Ivanov." Her dad stuttered, his expression instantly changing.  
"Has one telecommunications company." Here mom explained, leaning on her husband for support.

"Two television stations."

"Three oil refining plants."

"Four semi-conductor companies."

"176 international franchise hotels. All 6 stars."

"17,845 twenty-four hour year round super franchise shopping mall… This Dimitri Ivanov?" They demanded.

"Yes. But at this moment, my father isn't in Taiwan. So it could be that you won't be able to use a phone to reach them." Tala said coolly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Eh, no problem." Kira's dad laughed nervously.

"Your father of course isn't in Taiwan." Kira's mom smiled kindly.

"_THE _Ivonov heir came to our house!" Mr.Tagoshi exclaimed, grinning excitedly.

"Then what should we…" Mrs.Tagoshi looked at her husband.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. We…" Kira's dad began, bowing his head to Tala.

Mr. and Mrs. Tagoshi quickly ran into their bedroom, leaving an embarrassed Kira standing alone with Tala.

* * *

Please don't forget to Read and Review please. 


	7. Hawaii Cancelled

A/N Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so happy I got so many for the last chapter!

BTW, I have a Meteor Garden fan art on my deviant account if anyone's interested in looking at it. ffnet won't let me type it in, but it's KKTdotdeviantartdotcom

Random reader ( )- I'm sorry if you don't like the pairings, but it will probably stay this way unless I decide on a twist from the actual drama.

R&R please! I'll have more motivation to type more if I get more reviews

A few minutes later…

"An honored guest here! At my house! I can't believe it."

Kira's parents were all dressed up, with her mom in a red oriental styled dress, with the slit up the leg and her dad in a formal suit. They came out of the bedroom as though they were on stage and putting on a play. An embarrassed Kira looks at them staring at the floor as if hoping the floor would open up and swallow her whole. Tala, on the other hand, is looking at Kira's parents and then at Kira as though not sure what to make of the situation. Kira's parents were so thrilled that Tala was in their house that they were totally out of control and started dancing in front of them. Kira couldn't take it anymore and out of nowhere took out a long knife and held it to her own throat. Her parents quickly stop their dancing and stare at her as though she lost her mind, which she was probably close to.

"Stop right there." The shorter, older woman demanded, her eyes widening.

"Our daughter doesn't look to happy…" her dad commented, as Tala rolled his turquoise eyes. 'No shit…" Tala thought.

"Let's make tea." Mrs.Tagoshi suggested.

They both ran over to where Kira and Tala were standing standing.

Mrs. Tagoshi pours a glass of water and offers it to Tala. "Master Tala, please, have a drink." She insisted, as she and her husband wriggled their way in between Kira and Tala, pushing Kira to one side and the tended to the red head.

Her dad offers Tala a bowl of fruit. "Eat some fruit." He hands the fruit to his wife and reaches inside his pockets. "Sir Ivanov, this is my card."

Tala takes it casually and glances at it.

"We're so honored to could spare some of your precious time and visit our humble home!" Mrs. Tagoshi exclaimed with a huge grin on her face.

"Even though this is smaller than my fishpond at home, but it feels very comfortable." Tala commented genuinely.

"The fishes in your fishpond at home are all dead fish!" Kira retorted angrily, insulted by the fact that Tala openly insulted her home.

The older woman used an arm and pushes her daughter back.

"Kira." Mr. Tagoshi warned in a low tone.

"Eh, don't stand there. Sit… standing there would make your legs ache." The man Kira called "father" all these years urged, pushing Tala to sit on their beige couch.

Both of Kira's parents ended up kneeling on the floor in front of Tala as though they are the servants and are serving their master. " Your definitely worthy to be called Dimitri Ivanov's son. You're so different! We see your qualities and the brightness that your eyes are giving off – it's really the nobleness in the nobility. Your like the best within the best!" Kira's dad kept rambling, not noticing Tala's attention span was long spent. Kira started to walk away but her dad grabs hold off her arm to stop her from leaving.) "You know what? Looking at you, I think of England's Prince Charles! How would you like to stay for dinner and eat with us commoners?" Her dad kept rambling, despite the heated glare Kira was shooting the man she called father all these years.

"Why are you inviting him of all people to stay and have dinner with us?" Kira complained, yanking her arm out of her dad's loosened grasp.

"But…we can't... he can't…"Kira protested, looking at her mom for help.

"Right." Her mom said, as Kira let out a sigh of relief. "You shouldn't just stay for dinner, you should just spend the night here!" Her mom smiled sweetly. Kira's eyes widened exponentially.

"What! Mom! Are you crazy? You don't' ever know the guy that well." Kira screeched, not believing what she heard.

"Well, if he stays the night here, we'll all know him better!" Both of Kira's parents announced at once.

When dinner was ready, Tala walked to the kitchen with an angry Kira close behind him.

Why is this place so tine? Can people even live in a place like this?" he asked after observing the Tagoshi's kitchen, which wasn't all that bad, of course, unless you were looking at it from Tala's point of view.

"What exactly are you doing here anyways?" Kira asked, remembering her question from the start.

"I heard that you were sick so I came to see you. People say that only idiots would have colds in the summer, ok?" Tala answered irritably.

"Do you enjoy watching me suffer? Like that last time when you punched me?" Kira accused bitterly.

Suddenly, her mom pops out of nowhere and hits Kira over the head with a skillet causing a big banging sound.

"OW!" Kira complained holding her aching head.

Tala just stares at them with a bewildered look on his face, blinking his turquoise eyes.

"Tala, sir, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault – I didn't teach my daughter better. Please, I've prepared the dinner. Please come this way and sit down." Mrs.Tagoshi ushered Tala into their bright kitchen.

"Mom…you hit me with a skillet…" Kira accused glaring at her mother.

"Well, if I didn't' hit you with a skillet, what would I hit you with?" Her mother asked innocently, widening her identical crimson eyes at her daughter.

"But it's so oily" The black-haired girl complained.

"Think of it as a hair treatment!"

Sitting down at the table, Kira's dad quickly picks up his bowl and chopsticks. His wife quickly nudges him as if to tell him to mind his manners in front of the guest.

Her dad looks apologetically at Tala. "Tala sir, help yourself. We only have these dishes for dinner. And we don't' know if it will suit your taste…" He looked ashamed.

"Eh, what is this?" Tala asked, pointing to a dish of green leaves.

"It's ca… cabbage."

"Your mother probably wouldn't make this kind of food though." Kira's mother added quickly.

"Actually, we never go in our kitchen, our chef cooks all of our meals." Tala answered respectfully.

Kira stared in shock. Tala Ivanov being respectful? She wouldn't have believed it if she wasn't sitting right there.

Out of nowhere, a skillet flies out and hits Kira on her head with a loud bang again.

"OW!" Kira complained, holding her head in the same spot as last time, wondering what she did this time.

Kira's mom smiled sweetly. "Of course, your mother is a chairman's wife. Of course she won't need to cook dishes herself! She must tell the servants to take care of your nutrition, right?"  
"No. You misunderstand. My mother isn't the chairman's wife. My mother is also a chairman." Kira's mother looks at Tala with even more awe, if possible. "Because she hardly is in the country, our home's servants are looked after by our butler."

"Does your home have someone who dismisses people?" Kira's dad asked. Tala smiled at him without answering. "In case there is a depression in the market. Work is so hard to find!" Both of Kira's parents start to laugh stupidly again.

"Let's start to eat." Tala proposed, picking up his chopsticks.

"We can eat? Good!" Kira's dad replied excitedly.

Kira's parents started eating very quickly and very sloppily as if they haven't eaten for a long time.

"Eat slowly." Kira's mother whispered angrily to her husband.

"Eat more, eat more." He urged to the redhead with his mouth stuffed.

"Don't be so polite." The older onyx haired woman urged, scooping up some soup and slurping it nosily.

Tala, on the other hand, ate very slowly and neatly with extremely nice manners.

Kira looks at Tala eating and then looks at her parents eating, thinking silently, 'Wow, his manners are so good. Sure enough, it's high class society's young gentleman.'

Tala finishes eating and slowly puts down his chopstick and bowl neatly.

"Thank you both for such a nice dinner. Even though it's smaller than my fishpond at home, the table here is not even half of my bathtub at home…" He addressed to Kira's parents.

"The different dishes of food is also 1/10 of what I have at home but it's really very delicious. Thank you." Kira's eyes widened exponentially for the 100th time that night. She couldn't believe THE Tala was actually thanking someone, let alone her parents.

"Eh, you're not eating anymore?" Mr.Tagoshi asked.

"Uh, no."

"Then… you are full?"

"Yes, yes." Tala nodded, his blood red bangs bouncing up and down.

"Then…"

'Wow! This guy's upbringing is really something! And his manners are just too good.' Kira thought to herself, staring intently at him.

She thinks back to the time when she confronted him in the field in school when Tala was playing soccer.

/ Flashback/

"_Get away." Tala demanded, pushing her._

_Kira stumbles back from the force of his strength and falls on her butt on the grass. Tala stops walking at looks down at her in surprise._

"_You dare to treat a girl like this?" Kira screeched_

"_Serves you right! Who told you to hang out with that nerd! You guys just wait to die!" Tala yelled back._

/ End of flashback. /

Remembering that scene back in school, Kira glares at Tala again.

'I can't let him fool me. He's the biggest jackass that ever walked the face of the earth.' Kira thought, feeling a lot better after insulting the red head silently.

After dinner…

"You have to go home now? Kira! Hurry up and walk Master Tala outside." Kira's mother shouted sadly.  
Slowly, Kira walks along the dark, narrow road that would lead to a busy street with Tala.

"Why did you deliberately come to my house? And pretend to show a face that everyone likes." Kira accused bitterly.  
"Pretend? I didn't pretend. I really haven't eaten that type of food before. Moreover, it really was very good." Tala replied confused, his turquoise eyes widening in hurt? Confusion? Mockery? Kira couldn't tell. "Your family really warm. Every since my sister left, I've always been eating dinner alone at home." Tala continued.

'As expected, each family has their own problems. And there are even some things that even money can't buy, like a family's warmth.' Kira mused to herself.

"Are you going to Hawaii?" Tala asked turning around to face Kira.

"I don't have the money, so I obviously won't be going." Kira replied curtly.

Tala rolled his eyes. "That's why I hate poor people the most. They can't even take out a mere $5,000." His attitude went back to the annoying one Kira knew all to well. 'Too bad, I can actually tolerate the Tala just now…' Kira thought in annoyance.

"Hey!" Kira protested, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Forget it. I'll pay for you." Tala shrugged, as if it was nothing, which it probably was for him.

"Why do I want you to pay? Idiot! Anyways, I am going on a cruise around the island for three days. Daichi has made the arrangement with me."

"You are going with the twerp on a cruise?" Tala's bright turquoise eyes widened again, clearly in surprise this time.

"That's right. In fact, I'm really looking forward to it. This way, you go to Hawaii, I go to the cruise, and I won't have to look at your ugly face all week!" Kira said smugly. "Buh-bye!" Kira waved, with an innocent smile on her face as she walked away.

Kira turned around to find Tala still in the same place. "Hurry up and leave!" She urged.

She turned back and continues walking away. Tala looked at her for a while longer before turning and walking away in the opposite direction.

Back at the Ivanov mansion, Enrique and Johnny were sitting around in the living room.

"Enrique, you go tell the other people that we're not going to Hawaii." Tala commanded.

"Huh? What?" Enrique asked, getting off his cell phone.

"We're not going to Hawaii over spring break, that's way too old. Let the other students go." Tala repeated with exasperation.

"Then where are we going? To Antarctica to see penguins or to Iceland to see icebergs?" Johnny asked, equally annoyed, holding a hand over the phone he was just talking on.

It's a secret." Tala replied with a sly grin.

"Do you want us to tell Kai?" Enrique asked, knowing Tala and Kai still haven't made up.

"Tell whoever you want to come, I don't care. Anyways, I'm going to invite MingMing, so Kai's probably going to follow her." Tala answered casually.

"Then where exactly are we going?" Johnny asked again, even more irritated that he was being kept in the dark.

Tala picked up his glass of wine from the coffee table, the sly grin never leaving his face. "I'm bringing you guys to a place that is even more fun than Hawaii."

Johnny and Enrique both raised an eyebrow, clearly amused.

On the day of the cruise:

Kira ran towards to docks excitedly. "Wow! It's the sea! There are seagulls on that side too! This is so awesome!" Kira shouted, reminding Daichi of a four year old kid that was in a toyshop.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Daichi asked with an equally big smile on his face.

"Of course! Ever since I went to Bakuten U., I had to live a life of war." Kira answered dramatically, holding out her fists like a boxer ready for a challenge "Everyday I have to be ready for a fight. And after a fight, I'm always too tired to even have some fun. But I'm very happy now! Even the wet, sticky ocean breeze feel comfortable!"

"Kira, look! It's the Norwegian Star Cruise Ship! We can go fishing in the night!" Daichi pointed.

"It's so high! How can we fish?" Kira gasped at the enormous ship.

"When we want to go fishing, we just have to tell the captain. And then tell the captain to lower the ship a little. Then that way we can fish. It's just that this is a bit dangerous."

"Are you lying?" Kira asked suspiciously.

"Hahaha, you can't even tell when I'm lying Kira?" Daichi burst out laughing.

"Your jokes are so awkward! But I am still very grateful that you brought me along. This is great!" Kira smiled hugging Daichi.

"I think Bakuten's students must have arrived in Hawaii already."

Kira nodded, already lost in her own thoughts. ' I wonder how Kai is right now. Is he still being ignored by Tala?'

While Kira stood there thinking about Kai, Daichi wandered away from Kira looking around as if searching for someone.

"Strange. Why hasn't Dad and them come yet?" Daichi wondered scratching his head.

Suddenly a person walked over to the edge of the ship and looked down at Daichi and Kira with his arms crossed, smiling triumphantly. Daichi and Kira both stared upwards trying to figure out who it is since the ship is so high, and the sun wasn't helping.

"Why does that person look so familiar?" Kira asked out loud.

"I think its Tala!" Daichi exclaimed, pointed to the twin spikes on the person's head.

"TALA?" Kira yelled, not believing her eyes, yet what other person would have that hairstyle besides him?

Suddenly, Enrique, Johnny, Mariah and Hilary join the now confirmed Tala.

"It's so hot!" Hilary complained fanning herself.

Johnny nudges Enrique's arm once he notices Kira standing below them.

"I agree with Hilary. Why did we even come to this hell hole?" Mariah asked Tala, latching on to his arm.

"Hey!" Enrique waved to Kira.

"Isn't that Kira?" Mariah asked, still latched onto Tala's arm.

"Why is she here?" Hilary asked, glaring down at her.

"Argh!" Mariah huffed, angry that once again, Kira was there to ruin her dream trip with B4. The pink-haired beauty couldn't even see what B4 saw in her; after all, she wasn't even remotely pretty, with waist length black hair that was streaked with pale red. And her eyes were of average size, with crimson orbs that were always glaring at something in Mariah's opinion. Worst off all, she was pretty flat, with barely any chest nor ass. Mariah thought smugly, because she knew that she was beautiful, though she would be stupid not to know, since she was asked by many advertising companies to model for them, though she refused, knowing how tough it would be. The only word Mariah could think that could sum up Kira's appearance was PLAIN. Mariah smirked, not like she was getting on the ship with them, so why worry right?

Mariah snapped out her thoughts as Tala yanked his arm away from her grasp, and noticed Kira was now glaring back at her with an equal amount of scorn.

Tala started walking away from the ship's balcony, going down the stairs to where Kira and Daichi were still standing on the docks.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in _Hawaii_?" she asked, emphasizing on "Hawaii".

"Once you've been to a place a couple hundred times, it gets a little boring. Besides, I thought we would have fun going against the rough ocean currents in this little boat." Tala replied smugly.

"Yeah, the currents here are _so_ rough, especially when you're in a _crappy little rowboat_." Kira retorted sarcastically.

"You're lying! This ship was undoubtedly rented by my dad for a cruise around the island to go back to the countryside!" Daichi yelled.

"Your dad did rent this ship, but I have already BOUGHT it! It's mine, ok? Oh, I have to just casually tell you that your country people that were going back to the countryside with you already left with another ship I bought them. They were so happy that they totally forgot that you guys would be here. Oh yeah. If you guys aren't afraid of us, you can come on this ship as well." Tala finished with an enormous smirk on his handsome face, his eyes glittering gleefully.

"Who would want to get on your ship?" Kira asked spitefully.

At this moment, MingMing and Kai appeared behind them.

"Kira! You're here too? You just got to come on this cruise with us!" MingMing said, dragging a helpless Kira behind her.

"Um, actually, we're not going." Kira replied, trying to get out of MingMing's grasp.

Daichi nodded his head in agreement. Tala stopped at the plank to board the ship and looked back at them.

"Why? Anyways, didn't you guys originally plan on getting on the ship? Besides, we're going to have a party tonight. You guys are welcome to join us." MingMing urged.

Kira and Daichi look at each other and not sure what to do, not really wanting to refuse MingMing's invitation.

"Come with us." Kai said quietly from his spot in the shadows.

Kira looked up in surprise at Kai's invitation.

"Let's go." MingMing started whining, latching on to Kira's arm once again.

Tala smirked once he's made sure that MingMing dragged Kira onto the ship.

"You can't leave me all by myself!" Daichi cried out.

"Hold on a second. I'll be right back." Kira told MingMing before running off to Daichi's side again.

"Let's go. What are you standing here for?" Kira urged Daichi, pulling him along.

"I thought you don't want me anymore." Daichi pouted.

"Why would I not want you? Let's go!"

Finally, everyone got on the ship as it set sail into the horizon.

R&R please, I'll probably have the next chapter up by tonight at the earliest O and the updates will come more frequently since I'm on summer vacation now.


	8. Party Time

A/N another update! Twice in one week! Yes! Lol. I'm happy that so many people like this story, and thanks to all of you that reviewed!

For anyone that has watched the Taiwanese version of Meteor Garden, here's who the character's are supposed to be, in case you haven't figured in out, if you haven't watched it, just skip down to where the story starts.

Dao Ming Si ………………………. Tala Ivanov

San Cai………………………………Kira Tagoshi  
Hua Ze Lei ………………………….Kai Hiwatari  
Mei Zuo……………………………..Enrique Giancarlo

Xi Men………………………………Johnny McGregor

Qing He……………………………..Daichi Sumeragi

Bai He……………………………….Mariah Wong

Qian Hui……………………………..Hilary

Teng Tang Jing…………………….MingMing Teng

Xiao You…………………………….Celema (A/N I'm not sure how you spell her name)

More characters to come- Garland, Brooklyn, and Tyson is coming back! You guy's can guess who might be playing what role.

Once on the ship, Kira and Daichi were walking down a long hall to find their rooms.

"We should be getting there soon." Daichi commented playing with the keys.

"It's up there." Kira ran down the corridor. "Here! 9001!"

Opening the door, Kira and Daichi walks into the room with eyes and mouth opened wide at the sight of the room in front of them.

"Wow! This room is huge!" Kira commented throwing herself of the king sized bed.

"Why is your room so big?" Daichi grumbled.

Kira got off the bed and stood in front of the window to look out and then ran over to the sit on the couch.

"I'm going to go and look at my room." Daichi grinned.

"Bye bye. See you later!" Kira waved, still facing the open sea in front of her.

"See you later!" Daichi replied waving back.

Later that afternoon, after putting all their luggage away, Kira and Daichi go up to the deck of the ship and looks out at the water.

"Wow! Look at how big the sea is! And the wind feels so awesome!" Kira admired stretching her arms above her head.

"It's really very comfortable." Daichi agreed.

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang are all lying on beach chairs on the upper deck sunbathing.

"I would rather prefer to be sunbathing in Hawaii and hanging out with all the hot girls in bikinis." Johnny complained rather loudly to Enrique, who just laughed. "And _someone _here promised to bring us to a place that was better than Hawaii…" Johnny continued glaring at the red read two chairs away from him, "at least if I knew it was going to be this boring, I would have brought a girl along with me."

"That's why I said that I hate it here." Enrique agreed.

Johnny looks over to his left and called out. "Hey Kai! Did you fall asleep?" Johnny asked grinning, knowing the blunette could fall asleep virtually anywhere, anytime. Kai turned his head and looks over at him. "Have a drink with Tala. This place is bad enough already without you two ignoring each other." Enrique proposed.

The red head sighed and reluctantly held out his wine glass in Kai's direction as if to offer peace. At the same time, Kira comes running up the stairs to the upper deck.

"We'll drink on another day." Tala said as he spotted the dark haired girl.

Seeing the whole gang on the upper deck, Kira quickly makes a turn and tries to run back down to avoid them.

"What are you doing?" Daichi asked loudly coming up behind her, drawing even more unwanted attention to them.

"Nothing." Kira answered curtly trying to get back to the lower decks.

Unfortunately, MingMing heard Daichi and looks up to see Kira.

"Kira!" MingMing called out happily.

She got up, taking off her sunglasses and walked over to the two.

"Hi." Kira replied half-heartedly, having no choice now but to stay.

"Why don't' you guys come and sit with us?" MingMing offered.

"It's ok. Daichi and I still want to explore the ship more." Kira said quickly before Daichi could object.

"Alright then, but don't forget to come to the part tonight!" MingMing reminded them.

"But I didn't bring any formal dress wear!" Kira protested, trying to get out of the party.

Mariah and Hilary started snickering quietly at this comment.

"She didn't bring any? It's more like she doesn't have any to begin with." Mariah commented rather loudly.

"It doesn't matter. I can lend you my clothes." MingMing replied happily, ignoring the pink-haired girl's comment.

"No really, it's fine, I don't have to go!" Kira protested shaking her head with a smile.

"But you have to go! The more the merrier!" The blunette objected, pouting slightly.

Kira started playing with her hair trying to think of another excuse to get out of the party. "Ahh… but I promised to go fishing tonight with Daichi!"

"Huh?" Daichi focused his wandering mind back on the onyx haired girl in front of him, hearing his name.

"Oh… ok then." MingMing answered looking down at the floor sadly.

Suddenly, Daichi's cell phone broke the silence.

"Hello? Oh hi Mrs. Tagoshi, yeah Kira's here, hold on a second." Daichi held out his cell phone for Kira.

"Sorry." Kira turned to MingMing before taking the phone.

"No problem."

"Hello? Mom?"

"Kira, you've got to hold onto Daichi." Her mother's voice came out loud and clear from the other end.

"Stop saying all these strange things. Besides, there's a lot of students on this ship besides Daichi, you don't expect me to "hold onto" every single one of them do you?" Kira demanded.

"Then… then… then did that Ivanov guy come?" her mother's voice asked sounding excited.

"What if he did come?"

"Oh! That is just great!" Her mom was defiantly in bliss right now.

"You're so annoying! I don't want to talk to you anymore." Kira answered exasperatedly.

"Fine, your father wants to talk to you." Her mom replied not losing the happy tone.

"Kira? Did you catch a rich man? Eh, give Papa more allowance! Huh?"

Kira took the phone away from her ear and yelled loudly in the mouthpiece, "WHAT KIND OF PARENTS ARE YOU TWO?"

In her anger, she flung her arm back and chucked the tiny phone into the watery depths below her.

"Hey! My phone!" Daichi complained.

He ran over to stand next to Kira and looked from the water to Kira and back again. Enrique, Johnny, Hilary and Mariah were all staring at Kira as though she had gone mad.

"Nice." Johnny commented smirking.

That night, Kira was in MingMing's room and with MingMing helping her get ready for the party.

"I love your hair, it's so straight and shiny." MingMing commented wishfully. Kira just smiled back shyly, not sure what to say.

"Have Tala and Kai made up yet?" Kira asked breaking the silence.

"Not yet. But you have to keep in mind that Tala's personality is like a little kid's. When he gets angry he becomes a bit tyrannical. In fact, I had to drag Kai here, hoping that the two of them could make up on the ship. Your skin's really nice too, you'll knock everyone dead at the party after I put on some makeup on you and give you the dress I picked out for you." MingMing commented happily.

Kira gave MingMing a huge grin.

In the main room, the whole place was set up with a long table full of food and drinks. Everybody was eating and drinking happily. Kira and MingMing slowly made their entrance to the main room.

"MingMing, I'm a bit nervous, I don't think it's appropriate for me to be here…" Kira said nervously.

"Why not? Besides, you look really pretty, trust me. Let's go." MingMing reassured as she opened the grand mahogany doors.

"Hi everyone!" MingMing all but shouted stepping aside to let everyone get a good look at Kira.

Kira stood in front of everyone, with her long black hair curled at the ends flowing down her back and was wearing a simple spaghetti strapped black dress that was ruffled on the bottom, with one side reaching only her lower thighs and slanting downwards to the other leg. She had on a pair of glittering earrings that hung down her ear in a straight line and a simple necklace to match.

"Is that really the poor girl in pig-tails?" Mariah asked in disbelief.

"MingMing, why are you so nice to Kira?" Hilary demanded.

"I think it's really cute." Enrique complimented with a grin.

"You look a lot nicer all dressed up in formal wear." Johnny agreed, smirking.

Tala didn't say anything but kept staring at her with a hint of a smile on his face. Kai caught site of her and Kira noticed his crimson eyes widened a little from their normal glare like position.

'Everyone is staring at me… I feel like a princess in a fairy tale!' Kira thought with a tiny smile.

"Kira, you look really pretty." Daichi commented breaking the heavy silence that filled the room.

"Thank you."

"Alright everybody! Let's party!" Enrique shouted holding up a bottle of champagne.

He popped the bottle of champagne and starts pouring from the top glass so that the champagne will overflow and fill the glasses were underneath the first one in a pyramid shape.

"Kira, may I have this dance?" Kai asked quietly, he was wearing a white button down shirt and formal dress pants, which Kira assumed was from a tux, though he probably discarded the jacket and the tie a while ago.

"Um, but I don't know how to dance…" Kira flushed in embarrassment.

"It's ok, I can teach you."

"Ok."

As they danced, nobody noticed Tala was standing aside with his hands in the pockets of the completely black jacket he was wearing. He was in a silky black dress shirt that he hadn't bothered to tuck in and black pants. As he kept staring at the dancing couple, the jealousy became startlingly obvious on his face.

Kira looked up and Kai's face. 'I feel like Cinderella tonight, dancing here with Kai. I just hope the clock doesn't strike midnight'

Meanwhile, Hilary and Mariah were conversing near the punch table. Suddenly, Mariah leaned closer to Hilary whispering something in her ear as they both starts smiling wickedly as they both look over to where Kira and Kai were dancing. Tala, on the other hand, was holding a glass of punch in his hands, his icy glare still fixed on the dancing Kira. Getting angrier by the second, he finally removed his gaze from the raven-haired girl in annoyance.

"Everyone, it is now 11:59. Let's play a special 10 second game, ok?" Hillary announced with a microphone up on the stage. "The game is a kissing game that will make one's heart flutter in the dark. In the darkness, anyone can kiss the person that they want. Let's start now! GO!" Hilary announced snapping her fingers, just as the lights went off throwing the room into black chaos.

There were sounds of screaming and lots of shuffling noises around too.

"Who pushed me!" A guy demanded angrily.

"Where did Tala go?" a girl shouted frantically.

"Where's Johnny?" another girl sounded in the darkness.

Suddenly the light turns back on. Mariah had her arms wrapped tightly around Daichi's neck and was giving him a passionate kiss. Pulling away, Mariah stared at disgust at Daichi.

"Why is it you?" Mariah shouted.

"I thought you were Tala!" she said frantically, looking for the real red head she was looking for.

"Why did you run next to me for?" she demanded accusingly.

"You were the one that pulled me over!"

"Kira!" Daichi shouted.

Kira heard her name as she opened her eyes only to find herself staring back into icy blue eyes.

"I…" Kira stuttered pushing him off her.

Tala just kept staring at her with his icy turquoise eyes.

'Eww… I kissed Ivanov…' she thought in disgust, unconsciously rubbing her mouth.

" I was wondering you pushed me just now and jumped on me." Tala said loudly enough for every one to hear with a huge smirk on his face.

"Kira, that guy… he didn't…" Daichi came running up next to Kira.

"SHUT UP! I don't want to listen!" Kira screamed covering her hands over her ears on the verge of crying.

The two red heads stare in shock as Kira bolted out of the room.

"You…!" Daichi pointed accusingly.

"What are you looking at? She made the initiative."

With everyone still staring at them, the two red heads ran out of the room hot on the trails of Kira.

A/N R&R please!


	9. Kai and MingMing? It can't be!

A/N Thanks for all the reviews! And don't forget to R&R

Kira ran out and stopped, with a hand still covering her mouth.

'I actually kissed a pig!' She thought still horrified by the idea.

Tala quietly snuck up behind her. "Was that your first kiss?" He crossed his arms across his chest smugly. "I can't believe… that you've never kissed anyone before. Your first time is with me? That was really bold of you. You must be feeling so touched. Want to do it again? Let's do it again." He started walking towards her, his smug grin never leaving his face, as his blood red bangs danced in front of his turquoise eyes.

"Get away from me!" Kira screamed.

She ran away leaving Tala standing there wondering what that was all about.

Kira ran as tears streaked down her face, 'I'm being punished by God! It's all because of this slutty dress I'm wearing! I was way over my head! What Cinderella! What one night's dream! It's all my wishful thinking! When midnight strikes, not only am I not a princess, but I have kissed a pig!' Kira thought bitterly as she ran blindly through the big cruise ship.

The next morning, Kira accidentally ran into Tala and his gang. The both looked away instantly, Kira of embarrassment and Tala out of annoyance and anger.

"Why did you two suddenly become overgrown tomatoes?" Enrique asked although he knew all-to-well why.

"Because they kissed yesterday night." Johnny explained smugly to those that didn't know yet

Tala sent an icy glare over at his so-called friends.

"That can't be true! Tala?" Hilary gasped as she looked expectantly at Tala

"I don't know what you guys are talking about. _We_ didn't kiss. _She_ kissed _me_. She suddenly ran over to me. And jumped on me!" Tala defended.

"She's so low class! Her methods are really despicable!" Hilary whined latching to Tala's arm once again.

"That's right! Too take advantage of the confusion and throw herself at someone in the dark!" Mariah agreed, not mentioning that that was the whole point of their 10-second game, and that she did the exact same thing.

"It's not like that. Someone tripped me last night, and he was just in front of me." Kira explained desperately looking at Kai, who was leaning against a wall with his eyes closed.

"You don't have to explain to me. Whoever you kiss with is none of my business." Kai responded quietly walking over to them.

"Now your making excuses?" Hilary asked in disbelief.

"Kai, don't believe this commoner's stupid lies!" Hilary demanded, releasing Tala's arm and shaking Kai's instead.

Kira had enough of all the accusations, so she marched away from the group, shoving Tala on her way.

"Hey, where are you going?" Enrique asked.

Kira ignored him, walking down the stairs that would lead to the cabins. 'I'm such an idiot, thinking that Kai would come to my rescue again…' Kira thought bitterly.

Later, Daichi came to see if Kira was all right, as he tried with no avail to get her to open her door.

"Kira! Come on! Open the door please!" Daichi pleaded.

"What do you want? I'm trying to take a nap."

"I was just wondering whether you're ok."

"I'm fine. I'll go find you later" Kira lied through her teeth as she sat in an armchair facing the sea.

"Fine." The redhead submitted, walking away.

As nighttime came, Daichi waited by Kira's door once again, since she never did come look for him. Kira was still sitting in the same armchair, as tears started streaming down her face as she clutched the black evening dress she wore just 24 hours earlier. Suddenly, Daichi got up from his position in front of Kira's door and bolted away.

'It doesn't matter what happened. MingMing still gave me a Cinderella's night. I should return the dress to her, and thank her for all her kindness.' Kira thought as she left her room.

Daichi on the other hand, ran off to find another certain red head.

"Tala! You big bully! I want to challenge you!" Daichi yelled.

Tala was sitting in a pool chair staring off into space.

"Let's race in this. We can bet on who can hold his breath the longest in the water. Do you dare?" Tala nodded with a bored expression on his face as he got up from his chair. "Get ready. Count one, two, three, then start to jump. One…"

"Little kid! You still need to get ready?" Tala asked with a grin spreading over his face as he jumped into the pool, pulling Daichi along with him.

Meanwhile, Kira was holding the dress in her arms walking towards MingMing's room with it. She got to the room and saw that it was open, so she pushed the door a little and walked in. She stood in the corridor, with a wall blocking her, and sees the aqua haired girl sitting in an armchair with her back facing her.

"Your disappointed right?" MingMing asked someone else in the room.

"Why should I be?" Kai's voice rang out.

"Because Kira isn't here right now."

"Why do you care about her?"

"Don't you really like her? That day, just for her, you had such a big fight with Tala, that's when I felt it. Actually… I'm a little bit jealous. Because you are no longer just my Kai." The blue haired girl walked over to where Kai is sitting on the couch. "Yesterday when you were dancing with her, I had that feeling again."

"If that's what you think, then that's that. What do you want to say? I feel that you two are very compatible?"

He laughs and scoffs at that thought.

"Kai. Why did you laugh?" MingMing asked, getting really serious again.

Kai putted his drink on the table next to the couch. "Do you know? You always say one thing and mean another. You're always so kind and genial to everybody, showing consideration for everyone." He put his hands on the arms of her chair and leaned so close to MingMing that his face was only inches away. "And then have your rich daughter's look maintained so well. If someone is hurt in the area that you cover, you never go and help out."

"Kai. I really don't mean it like that."

Kai shook his head. "Can you stop playing with me! You said that I like Kira. Your wrong. The only person I'll ever like is you." He leaned forward and grabbed her arms, pushing onto the couch. He then suddenly leaned onto the aqua haired girl, kissing her forcefully.

They didn't realize that they had company, as Kira stared at them in shock, not believing what she was witnessing.

"Kira backed up until she was leaning against the wall beside the door, thinking to herself, 'I can't move anymore… my whole body feels like it's frozen, I wonder if this is what it feels like to have your heart crushed into a million pieces.' She didn't notice that drops of water began falling onto the black dress that she was clutching so tightly.

Out by the pool area…

"Kira….Kira…" Daichi called out unconsciously.

Tala slapped Daichi's face lightly, trying to get him to wake up with a disgusted scowl on his face.

"How did I get out?" Daichi asked opening his eyes.  
"You fainted in less than 3 seconds once you got in the water! You don't even know how to swim and you dare to challenge me to see who holds his breath the longest!" Tala demanded loudly, angry that he got his hair wet for nothing.

"It doesn't count, doesn't count. One more time, one more time."

"More your head! I'm hungry. I'm going to go eat something."

He slowly walked away from the Daichi with a towel hanging around his neck.

"Tala! Wait for me!" Daichi yelled racing after him.

They walk into the bar area on the ship.

"I lost to you in holding one's breath. Let's have a challenge on something else. We can arm wrestle. Challenge running."

"Can you let me find something to eat first? Stop bothering me!" Tala demanded, annoyed by the short redhead's tactics.

"Fine. I'm hungry too."

They both walk around the bar counter to search for food behind.

"Why is it only beer?" Tala asked looking around.

"Why isn't there anything that could be eaten here?"

"Let's go look in the kitchen." Tala suggested.

They walk into the kitchen and started searching again.

"Hey, why isn't there anything around?"

"God! Don't you know to call the chef to cook for you?"

"What's the meaning of that? I want to see if I can get something to eat by myself." Tala pouted looking in another cupboard.

"I got an idea! I brought a fishing pole. We can go fishing. I'm pretty good at it!" Daichi suggested.

"The ship is so high, how the hell can we fish!" Tala demanded irritated.

"We can take the small ship out to fish."

"That's not a bad idea."

After they came back from fishing, a tired Tala dragged his feet holding a fishing pole in his hand.

"What should we do now?" Daichi asked holding up the pail.

"You're the one that came up with the idea." Tala dropped the fishing pole and collapsed on a nearby chair.

"How was I supposed to know that the ship's kitchen didn't have any fire?"

"Ow! I just got a splinter!" Tala cradled his hand.

"What are you yelling for? It's just a little pain and your yelling this loud. Kira is a lot braver than you."

"You're talking like you really know her." Tala looked over at the short redhead.

"Of course! Kira and I were classmates from elementary school to Junior High School. Also, other people would never bully the Kira that I know. And her classmates also wouldn't be bullied if they were with her. When we were in Junior High School, she stood up for a classmate being bullied, and ended up getting beaten to a pulp thanks to the bullies finding a bigger guy to beat her up. Yet even though she had bruises everywhere, she didn't cry once. That's the way that she passed the three years in Junior High. And I hard that in High School it was the same way."

"Then this big bully, can she still be found?" Tala asked quietly, his icy glare fixed on the ground.

"Who knows where the hell she went? Kira is a really a very cheerful and strong girl. She's very nice to a lot of people. That's why there is always so many people around her that are friends with her."

"You like Kira?"

"No…" Daichi looked away.

"It doesn't matter even if you did. This girl likes me now!" Tala declared with a wide smile.

He took a drink from his can of soda.

"You're lying!" Daichi's eyes widened

"Where did I lie? Last night at the party, you saw it too. She secretly ran over to kiss me! And held me tightly… Her soft lips…" Tala started describing with a childish grin gracing his face.

"You liar!" Daichi yelled throwing a couple of pieces of ice aimed at Tala's twin spikes.

"YOU DARE TO THROW ICE AT ME?"

"You liar! YOU BIG LIAR!" Daichi picked up the whole bucket as he tries to dump it all on his head. Tala got up from his chair and the game reversed, with Tala chasing Daichi with a can of coke while Daichi was running like mad still holding the bucket of ice.

Meanwhile, Kira who is still shocked and stunned at the scene that she just witnessed, and sat alone, hugging the dress to her. She thinks about the past when Lei has come to help her out.

/ Flashback//

Scene 1

"_DON'T TOUCH ME!" The two guys are trying to grab hold of her hand and pull it away, which is clutched tightly at the front of her shirt. "LET GO!" Kira started getting hysterical. At this moment, Kai shows up behind the two guys and at the scene playing out in front of him._

"_Let her go." Kai said quietly_

_Both guys turn around to see who has spoken._

"_Kai Hiwatari." Dunga said in surprise_

_Kira, breathing heavily from her efforts, stares up at Kai from her position lying on the ground._

_Kai, in a quiet and slow tone, biting out each word, "I said to let her go."_

Scene 2 

_She cleans herself with the handkerchief, while Kai stands out to the scenery in front of him._

"_Thank you. Sorry about scolding you guys like that just now. Because I was only…" Kira started_

"_It doesn't matter. I'm not interested in other people's business."_

Scene 3 

"_When I was young, a friend told me that when you can't stop your tears from flowing out, then if you can do a handstand, that way, the tears that originally wanted to flow out… would not be able to. Will you learn that?" Kai asked._

_Scene 4  
She shakes her head and they both turn back to look up at the fireworks._

"_It's so beautiful." Kira said in awe._

_She turns her head back to look at Kai and sees him with his head down, making his wish._

Scene 5 

_Kai shook his head. "Can you stop playing with me! You said that I like Kira. Your wrong. The only person I'll ever like is you." He leaned forward and grabbed her arms, pushing onto the couch. He then suddenly leaned onto the aqua haired girl, kissing her forcefully._

/ End of flashback. /

Kira cries even harder when she thinks back to when Kai kissed MingMing. Suddenly, Kira hears voices from far away and looks up.

"Stop running!" Tala called out as he ran after Daichi.

"Kira!" Daichi sees Kira and ran behind her for protection from a certain red heads wrath.

"Stop running!" Tala shouted catching up to them, standing a few feet in front of Kira.

Kira stood up quickly as she wiped her tears away, not wanting Tala's turquoise gaze to see that she was crying her eyes out. It was embarrassing enough that she was crying over Kai, but she would be completely humiliated if her worst enemy saw it as well, for he would surely use it against her one day.

"Why's Ivanov chasing you anyways?" Kira asked the shorter boy behind her.

"We caught a bunch of fish together, but then this guy…"

"What guy? I have a name you know!" Tala interrupted.

"Stop fooling around. Why did you two go fishing together?" she reprimanded.

"We were hungry. He won't call the chef to cook something for us to eat! So we can only go and fish."

"Ivanov…" Kira started

Staring at each other, they both remember the kiss from last night and looks away from each other in embarrassment.

"You're so perverted! Your thinking about your kiss with Kira again aren't you!" Daichi accused.

"Who are you calling a pervert?" Tala yelled as he started chasing Daichi around the deck again.

Kira stood there lost in her thoughts again. 'This is great. Even on this horrible night, at least I'm not alone. She smiled unconsciously. Even though I'm stuck together with that bastard Ivanov, tonight feels different, I'm actually glad for Ivanov's company." Kira thought happily.

She looked up again and saw Tala had Daichi in a headlock.

"Owww… my head!" Daichi complained.

"Stop fighting! Your not children, so act your age already dammit!" Kira complained as she ran in-between the two red heads trying to get Tala to release his hold on Daichi's neck.

Tala let go of Daichi all of a sudden, sending both Daichi and Kira backwards. "I got an idea on how to cook those fish!" He declared triumphantly.

Grabbing the pail of fish, he started running with it as Kira and Daichi followed.

A/N Please don't forget to review! BTW, the progress between Kira and Tala may seem kind of slow… so just bare with me k?


	10. Back to School

A/N Sorry for the wait, but I haven't been in the mood for updatingsweatdrops. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Also, I'm thinking of going off the original MG storyline and adding my own twist, which would start…. Not in a while… but tell me if I should add the twist or stick to the original storyline, since the twist would throw the whole story off the original plot! R&R!

Back in MingMing's room, Kai suddenly pulled away from kissing her and stares at her face.

"What's wrong Kai?

"How come you don't mind at all?" He asked frowning.

"Kai. I really don't mind. In fact, I'm really happy. This proves that I am very important to you. I forgot that Kai is also a guy." MingMing answered placing a hand tenderly on his face.

"No. This isn't what I want." Kai shook his head, his blue bangs swaying.

"Don't worry. Some things are meant to be." She assured leaning closer to kiss him again.

"No! Don't do this." He pushed her roughly aside, getting up from the couch. Just then, a familiar redhead popped in the room, his two crimson bangs still swaying in front of his turquoise eyes.

"Come and have something to eat." He announced proudly.

He walked away the tension between MingMing and Kai. Once Tala left, MingMing got up from her spot and reached out to bush Kai's bangs out of his face, but Kai walked out quickly following Tala. MingMing sighed as she also followed suit.

Tala continued down the hall to wake everyone up.

"Hey, Johnny! Get up!" He walked next door and kicks the door, "Enrique! Get up! Hurry up! Come and have something to eat!" He shouted loudly as he continued down the row of cabins.

Finally, everyone on the boat came onto the deck, all in their nightgowns or wrapped in fancy robes. Tala, Daichi and Kira were setting a table in the middle of the front deck.

"God Tala, what's wrong with you?" Johnny demanded running a hand through his hair.

"Tala, what kind of joke is this? What exactly are you doing?" Enrique added.

"Come and eat the sashimi I caught!" Tala urged waving them over.

"I'm the one that caught it!" Daichi protested indignantly.

"Sashimi?" Enrique held up a hand dramatically to his head. "My God! You must have other things that you can do?" He stared at the slim redhead questionably.

"That's why I hate virgins." Johnny muttered quietly to his blonde friend, who laughed in return.

"HUH! Tala's still a virgin!" Hilary asked in disbelief loudly so everyone on the deck heard her.

Mariah covered her mouth with her hand to hide her laughing while Hilary jus stared at Tala with her eyes exponentiated several times their normal size.

"So what's the big deal with being a virgin? It's not like it's any of your business. Anyways, bring some chairs from over their over here." Kira said loudly, unconsciously standing up for her redheaded rival.

"Fine." The gang agreed, but not before some more snickers.

They all grabbed some chairs and set it around the table.

After a while, Kai came out and Kira sees him from where she's sitting. She quickly turns away and looks down, ashamed at what she saw earlier.

"Everybody eat. This is caught by us today." Tala offered proudly.

"Really?" Mariah asked with a wide smile.

"You caught it all by yourself?" Hilary asked genuinely amazed. It was known in by almost everyone the famous Ivanov heir hated to get his hands dirty, much less to laboring work, unless it was sports or something worth sweating over.

Kira turned her head and saw Kai all by himself

"Yeah. Give it a try." The redhead urged, practically beaming at his skills.

"This is so good!" Hilary exclaimed before taking another bite.

Kira slowly walked over to Kai slowly eating from a bowl with her chopsticks.

"What are you eating? Can I have a bite?" Kai asked

"I'll go get some."

She starts to turn back to the table, but Kai stopped her.

"No need. I'll share yours."

He reached over and took the fish from her chopsticks.

"Where's MingMing?"

"I don't know. Must be sleeping."

"Such a pity, you guys were disturbed." She stopped short as she silently cursed in her head.

"You heard?" He fixed his intent auburn gaze on her.

"I… I didn't do it on purpose! I just happened to pass by, so I accidentally… accidentally overheard. I know that you must feel that I'm a very annoying person. And hard to deal with and selfish. But, " She paused as she felt her eyes tear up a little, " please don't hate me. Even if I'm the only one that thinks we're rooftop buddies." She stared intently on her feet as she waited for

"If I hate you, then I wouldn't have saved you that day." He replied facing the sea again with his eyes closed.

Unknown to Kai and Kira, the conversation that they just had was once again being tape recorded by someone.

The next day, at the Ivanov mansion, the maids were vacuuming the living room and the Butler is making sure that they do a good job.

"Make sure to vacuum it cleaner!" He looked up and saw Tala about to come down from the stairs. "Hurry up, hurry up! Why is Master up so early today?" He turned around and greeted the young master of the house.

"Waking up early is good."

"Then Master, reporting to you. Are you having your breakfast in your room or…"

"Oh, I can eat here today. Sorry to trouble you."

"Oh, ok, Master. I'll go prepare for you immediately." The butler rushed off taken off by the answer.

A bit later, a maid rolled a cart out with Tala's breakfast.

"Master, breakfast is here. Made according to your taste."

The maid set the plate in front of Tala while the Butler took a fresh rose in a small vase from another maid and changes it with the rose on the table.

Tala took a bite of his breakfast and starts chewing.

Meanwhile, Kira got to school and was walking down the road toward her locker.

'I really don't want to come to school.' Kira thought to herself.

"Kira!" Daichi waved as he walked over.

Kira opened up her locker as she noticed her shoes were missing. "These bunch of bastards! This is my third pair already!" Kira shouted.

She slammed her locker with a huge bang.

"Didn't you say not to give up, have faith in life?"

"But shoes cost money. Even though one pair is only $29.90 but that's still money!" Kira whined.

"Yo Tagoshi!" Smug blue eyes danced with mirth behind her.

Kira turned around at his voice to find Tala leaning against the wall accompanied by Enrique and Johnny.

"Are you looking for these shoes?" He asked glancing down innocently at his feet.

"My shoes!" Kira exclaimed not so happily.

Tala had cut the toes of the shoes so they would fit his feet, with his socked feet sticking out.

"The new semester is only just starting and you are bullying me like this! YOU JACKASS!" She yelled as she stomped away angrily.

"Get away!" She angrily shoved Enrique as she marched past them.

"Kira! Wait for me!" Daichi yelled chasing after her.

" Did you see her angry expression?" Tala asked smugly nudging an annoyed Johnny.

"You woke us up so early in the morning, is for this?" He asked in disbelief.

"Eh, what do you think? I didn't sleep at all last night and thought up of this way to get at her." Tala asked Enrique.

Enrique held his head as though he couldn't believe it.

"This isn't some super practical joke, right?"

"No?"

He starts to walk away.

"Is this the way to show one's love? Isn't that a bit strange?" The blonde asked his friend skeptically.

"Where's Kai?" Tala asked turning back around.

"Aren't you fighting with him? What are you looking for him for?"

"We are B4. It just seems weird when we're missing a person."

Later, Kira goes up to the rooftop, looking for Kai but couldn't find him. As she stood there with a disappointed look on her face, Kai suddenly comes up behind her.

"Are you looking for me?"

Kira jumped a foot as she heard his quiet voice coming unusually close behind her.

"What's wrong? Saw a monster?" He asked with an amused smile.

"You scared me!"

"You were the one that was standing there staring blankly, that's why you got scared."

He walks over to the ledge and jumping up smoothly sits there on top. Kira stood there staring at him with a little smile on her face.

"What are you staring blankly at? Want to come over and sit?"

She walked over to him and tries to get up on the ledge. After attempting to get on, she still couldn't.

"Can you give me a hand? Thank you."

"Wow, I didn't know that looking at the scenery here on this side is so pretty."

She glanced over at the silent blunette. 'This is great. Even though we're not talking, this silence is so comforting' she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Tala is walking around school with two cans of soda and looking for Kai.

"Hey! Where's Kai?" He asked a nervous freshman.

"I… I seem to have seen him walking toward the rooftop." The tiny freshman squeaked.

"Rooftop?"

"Sorry, sorry."

"Why are you apologizing to me for?"

A happy Tala walked away toward the direction of the rooftop while throwing a can of soda up and catching it back again and again with a smile on his face. When Tala reached the rooftop, he opens the door and steps out, and he sees Kira and Kai sitting on the ledge next to each other.

"I thought I won't be able to see you here again. Because I thought you would hate me. That's why I'm so happy right now." Kira said softly staring at Kai's profile.

It's like you to make such a big fuss over something so little."

"What I said is the truth. It could be that you don't know. There are simple things that are actually very important."

Standing to the side, Tala hears the whole conversation. As he stood there listening, he gets more and more angry by the minute. So violent is his temper that the soda can he was holding onto in his hand was crushed. Turning away from Kira and Kai, he opened the door back into the stairwell and walks away with a deadly look in his eyes and his muscles in his jaw twitching in untold anger. He walked to find Enrique and Johnny sitting around outside chatting to each other.

"Did you guys know that Kira and Kai constantly meet on the rooftop?"

"Really? Then it must have started from the day that Kai saved Kira." Johnny mused.

"It can't be." Enrique protested.

"Actually, Kira's in love with Kai. They're always meeting secretly on the rooftop among other places." Hilary said smugly walking up to them.

"Things are actually very hot between them." She held up a camcorder. "This is the tape that I recorded last time. Do you have any interest to take a look?"

Tala took the camcorder from Hilary and looks at the recorded tape. It showed all the times that Kira and Kai have been secretly taped. As Tala watched the tape, his temper just kept rising higher and higher.

"We cannot tolerate that she is two-timing Kai and Tala." Mariah stated.

"That's right. Kira's such a slut, first kissing you then…"

With his anger reaching to its boiling point, Tala raised the camcorder high above his head and smashed it on the ground.

"Hey! That's my V8!" Hilary cried out.

"I can't believe the nerve of that girl. We tried to tell her that Kai was taken by MingMing, so she wouldn't have to face the agony of heartbreak, but after we told her she could never win Kai, she started sticking to you like glue." Mariah said softly gently caressing Tala's arm.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Tala shouted shoving Mariah away from him. Though thanks to Enrique's quick reflexes, he was able to catch Mariah before she landed unceremoniously on her ass. Hilary tried to run over to help her friend, but realized that in his present condition, Tala would also hit her. Johnny walked up behind Tala. "Don't hit girls." He warned quietly, but it was a threat no one would like to challenge.

Enrique and Johnny exchange glances when Tala remained silent, not even bothering to turn around to face them.

"What are you so mad for?" Enrique demanded. "You know Kai's feelings towards MingMing. There's so way he could fall for Kira, especially since she's not even much to look like." Enrique added the last part after some thought. "Come on, let's go get a drink, by treat." Enrique started pulling Tala's arm along with him.

"Remove your hand from my arm." Tala almost whispered, his voice way to calm for comfort, especially in the current situation. In fact, Enrique would be worried even if it were a normal day that Tala's voice was this calm and soft.

Enrique didn't remove his hand though, as Tala turned around and bright turquoise met baby blue.

"I told you to take your fucking hand off of me!" The redhead yelled this time.

Enrique's eyes widened, knowing know wouldn't be the best time to test his limits, so he removed his hand hesitantly, watching the redhead stalk off.

"Shit, this isn't good." Johnny commented. "He has that weird look in his eyes again. I remember only one other time when I saw that expression. And someone ended up dead because of it…" Johnny drifted off, scared for Kai, and whoever else got in the way of the deadly redhead.

R&R and tell me your opinion of the plot thing!


	11. I'm Sorry

R&R and thanks to everyone who already reviewed. Updates will be faster (hopefully) since both my friend and I are updating.

Tala slowly trudged up to the rooftop where Kai and Kira were still sitting happily.

"It's almost summer vacation." Kira commented. "I remember I first met you up here in the springtime."

"Really?"

Kira nodded happily smiling at him, despite the fact that his eyes were closed. All of a sudden, a violin melody started playing. Kai took out his cell phone and read the text message he just received.

'Kai, can you come with me to the photo studio for my photo shoot tonight? I'll wait for you at my apartment at 8. 3 MingMing'

"I have something else to do. I'm going to go now." He replied, not even trying to hide the fact that he was leaving because of the text message he just received.

"OK"

He took out a card and handed it to Kira.

"What's this?"

"MingMing's birthday invitation. She really hopes you can make it."

He got off the ledge as he walked off.

"Will you go?"

"Hm?"

"MingMing wanted me to ask."

"Um… I guess."

Lei walks away and Kira takes out the invitation and looks at it. Then she got off the ledge and slowly walks toward the door with her head bowed down staring at the fancy invitation. She was walking through the door when she sees Tala staring at her calmly. His icy gaze almost made her shiver.

"What are you standing there for? You almost scared me to death!" She commented gasping.

Tala didn't reply as he just kept on staring, his anger almost radiating off him at this point.

'This guy is so weird. He doesn't even bother answering me. He thinks he's so high and mighty!' "Tala, I have to go home now, can you let me through?" She asked seeing as he was blocking the stairway.

She tries to go around him but his hand shot out and grabbed her under her chin tightly.

"You're not leaving. You cheap bitch! You actually have the guts to mock me? The Ivanov heir?" He started out calmly but ended up yelling loudly.

"What are you talking about? Let go of me!" She yelled with equal velocity although her voice was laced with fear, as were he crimson eyes.

"It's all your fault!"

"What did I do now!"

"YOU UNDERSTAND VERY WELL WHAT YOU DID!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"You dare to betray me!"

He pulled his hand back and slammed a fist right next to Kira's head on the wall. Kira screamed in shock. Had she not moved her head out of pure fear he would have actually hit her, the wall next to her head wasn't so fortunate, seeing as Tala had managed to create a nice fist-sized dent in it, with pieces still crumbling off.

'He's actually for real. But his expression doesn't seem quite right.' She thought to herself.

Seeing Tala's eyes glaze over in thought, she took this opportunity and ran for her life, pushing the redhead aside.

"HELP!" She screamed, slamming her bag against Tala's head with no avail, as he easily blocked it with one arm.

Tala just stood there for a few minutes before chasing after her.

Kira ran up the stairs yelling, "HELP! HELP! HELP! DON'T COME OVER!"

Tala took a breath and went running after to her. After only a brief second Tala had successfully cornered Kira to the wall. Kira's breath hitched as Tala stared at her with an almost hate filled eyes.

"NO, Don't come near me!" Kira shook her head violently.

Tala turquoise eyes moved back and forth as he watched her struggle back and forth, finally he got sick of it and just grabbed her by the neck, pinning her to the wall.

Kira face went red almost immediately. "Tala…don't…what are you doing?"

Tala looked lost, his turquoise eyes stared blankly at her, feeling no shame at all. It was almost as if his eyes were dead, instead of their usual icy gaze.

Tears were falling down Kira's cheeks now, "Tala…" she managed to choke out as more tears roll down her cheek.

Her tears finally seemed to get through to the enraged and out of control Tala back to his senses and he pulls back, breathing deeply. Once Tala's hold on her slipped, Kira slowly slid down to the floor, with her hand over her face, sobbing her heart out. Tala kneeled down in front of her and struggled to control his emotions.

Tala avoided her eyes and softly replied "Don't cry…"

He puts a hand on her neck softly and leaning his forehead against hers, he gives her a kiss on her forehead before moving to sit down next to her, his back leaning against the wall while she continued to cry.

"Don't cry… " He paused briefly taking shallow breath "I won't hurt you again. I promise"

That night, Kira slowly made her way home wearing a turtleneck to cover the finger marked neck and stands in front of the doorway looking at the door with her eyes swollen from her crying. Fixing her hair, she wiped the last streak of tears from her face before opening the door.

Kira found her voice and called out "Mom, Dad, I'm back."

She heard her Mom's voice yelling from the kitchen yelling "You're back? Come have dinner."

"Ok."

It seems her mom had finally noticed that she wasn't wearing the same clothes that she had worn when she went to school this morning because she asked, "Why are you wearing that? Whose sweater is that?"

Kira raked her head for a quick excuse, "It was cold, so I borrowed it from a classmate."

Her mom seemed to have believed her because she said, "Ok, ok. Hurry up and come eat dinner."

Over at the Ivanov mansion, Tala is sitting in the huge living room holding out his right hand, while a maid is helping him bandage it up.

After Kira gets into bed, she couldn't sleep so she sits back up on her bed.

Kira held the blanket to her chest and thinks to herself 'What exactly happened? Why? What exactly is wrong with that fellow? In the morning, he was still welcoming people with a happy smile on his face. Makes one really uncertain what exactly he is thinking about.'

/ Flashback//

"It's all your fault!"

"What did I do now!"

"YOU UNDERSTAND VERY WELL WHAT YOU DID!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"You dare to betray me!"

He pulled his hand back and slammed a fist right next to Kira's head on the wall. Kira screamed in shock. Had she not moved her head out of pure fear he would have actually hit her, the wall next to her head wasn't so fortunate, seeing as Tala had managed to create a nice fist-sized dent in it, with pieces still crumbling off.

/ End of flashback. /

Kira never thought he was that strong. Even using all my strength to struggle is no use."

While Tala is having his hand bandaged by the maid, he is also reminiscing about the event that happen that day.

He thought about it for a moment and said out loud "what exactly was I doing!"

Kira said to herself "That's not the normal Tala. I never thought that guys could be this terrifying. What exactly did he want to do?"

Next morning, back at school, Tala stuck a big note on the school's bulletin board.

The note read:

"No one bully Kira again! Tala Ivanov."

A whole bunch of students stood in front of the bulletin board talking about the notice when Kira herself walks over. Peering through all the heads, she sees the note on the bulletin board and stood there with her head down trying to figure out what it means. The students finally see her and all the talking ceased as they all turn and stared at Kira. Noticing that it had suddenly gone very quiet, Kira looks up and notices all the stares that are directed at her. Bending her head down, Kira quickly runs away from their staring eyes.

Later, Emily is slowly walking with Kira.

Emily reaches in her bag and pulls out a card "Right. Did you receive Ming Ming's birthday invitation card?"

Kira smiled and nods her head. "Yes. You got it too?"

Emily nods her head "When I just received Ming Ming's invitation card, I was so happy! This is my first time attending a dinner banquet! But I really don't know what to wear to attend to a dinner banquet. Yet the time is coming closer and closer and I'm feeling more and more troubled."

Kira grimed "Why get upset over a little thing such as that?"

Emily stopped walking and looked at her "It's because of a scholarship that I can be a Bakuten University's student. I really don't know what to wear to attend a dinner banquet. Even though I don't want to admit it, but there are times when I have to lie to myself and say a person can be poor, but his ambition is not poor."

That afternoon, Kira goes to the parking lot to pick up her scooter and finds a gift box hanging on her scooter. She stands there staring at the box and then looks to her left and right with a curious expression before picking the box up. Untying the pink ribbon on the box, she opens it up to find a beautiful, long yellow dress inside.

Kira took the dress out, eyes widening in awe "Wow! Such a pretty dress!"

After staring at the dress for a few more seconds, she reaches inside the box and pulls out a card to find a note written on it.

Kira. This present is for you 3 Dao Ming Si."

Kira reads the note, with an angry tone "Tala! That damn stupid, idiotic dumbass that won't go away! Did something this mean to me and now he's giving me a present! You think if you do this I'll forgive you? Looking down on people!" She quickly crumbles the dress together in her hands and attempts to throw it away. " Who wants your stupid gift!"

She stops suddenly as a thought comes to mind.

She sub-consciously put a hand to her chin and smiled. "Even if I return it to him, he won't be able to wear it." She laughed at the thought of Tala in a dress. " I should give it to Emily. She just happens to need this."

Back at Kira's home, Salima is sitting on Kira's bed while Kira's telling her about the incident with Tala.

Salima (A/N I realized I've been spelling Salima wrong all this time) yelled with an incredulous tone "You're lying! Something like that really happened!"

Kira nods her head while she folds her clothes.

Salima folded her arms "Then wasn't it very frightening?"

Kria stopped folding her cloth and sat down beside Salima."That's why I don't dare to tell anyone about this. I only dare to tell you."

Salima looks as if she's still doubting the fact that the great Tala Ivanov would do something like that "But why did Tala suddenly almost killed you? And then he sends you a present? He wants to apologize to you? Why is he so confusing?"

Kira stood up and continue to fold her cloth. Rolling her eyes she replied "Right. I really can't figure that idiot out. In the morning, he was normal, making jokes. Acting like he's god.. "

She breaks off as she remembers back to that scene again.

Salmia hopped off the bed and waited eagerly for Kira to continue " And what? What did Tala do?"

Kira bit her lip "Orh, nothing. I just don't know exactly what he was thinking about over Salima signed in desperation and flopped back to the bed "Really?"

Kira looked up at the ceiling light "Really. Moreover, after I received the gift, I haven't seen him. He probably skipped."

Kira gasped slightly as she remembered something. Suddenly, she reaches into her bag and pulls out Ming Ming's invitation card.

"Salima I never asked you to do anything for me before but I'm asking you if you would please go with me to this, ok?" She putted on a pouting face and hands Salima the card.

Salima laughed and went on opening the envelope to see the card, "Invitation? Invitation card? Eh, isn't this sent by Ming Ming?"

Kira slowly nodded her head, "Please go with me. Because I don't want to refusing her. Go with me together. In any case, Daichi and Emily will also be going."

Salima raised an eyebrow, "Who's Daichi?"

Kira quickly explained to her "You don't know? I didn't tell you? Daichi is my schoolmate from elementary school. He's a very nice person. Very cute. Moreover, he's studying in Bakuten now. I think you would not have a problem getting along with him. Please go with me."

Salima pretends to hesitate "Mmm…"

Kira put her hands together and said "Please?"

Salima stuck out her tongue and replied "Fine, fine. But what are we wearing? Didn't you give your dress to Emily?"

"That's where my crisis comes in. I'm still thinking…"

Out of nowhere her Mom's came happily in the room holding a bowl of fruits "Come, come, come, Salima, have some…"

Kira eyes went wide as she realized the invitation card is still in Salima's hands. She stuck her arm out and tried to get it back before her crazy money loving mother sees it. She managed to get it and quickly hids it behind her back, but not before her Mom saw it.

Her Mom looks suspiciously at Kira's hands which are hidden behind her back

"…fruit" Kira said hopefully her Mom would believe it.

Much to her horror her Mom reached behind her and grabbed the card from her hands. "What is this?"

Kira nervously replied "It's nothing! It's a birthday card."

Mrs. Tagoshi apparently wasn't as stupid as she thought because she replied "Birthday card? Birthday card is has Happy Birthday on the front. But this only has one word called Invitation! Invitation is…invitation card! Is Tala inviting you two to his birthday?"

Kira shouted "No!"

She qiuckly reached for the card again to prevent her Mom from opening it any farther.

Her Mom pushed her hands away and said "Let me see, let me see… MingMing Teng. Is it that Teng Enterprise? Is it that biggest company that holds the eight biggest different types of organization? Have investments from steel to manufacturing types of organizations, THAT Teng Enterprise!"

Salima's mouth dropped as she watched Kira's Mom recite this information from memory "Wow, Mrs. Tagoshi is so impressive! Your expression just now is like Channel 4's stock broker teacher!"

Mrs. Tagoshi just gave a weird look to Salima "Right! You must go! What are you hesitating about, daughter? Is your head not clear again?"

Kira tries to grab the card from Mom's hand again "Mom!"

"This kind of party, there would be lots of rich people there. If it's not Tala Ivanov then it's Ivanov Tala. If you just randomly catches one… You two must go and take them all by surprise!"

Kria growled and with one final try she managed to grab the card "Mom, stop talking!"

Salima, certainly not feeling Kira's discomfort cheerfully said "Actually Kira is worrying about what to wear."

Kira gasped and grabbed Salima by the shoulders and gave her a death glare "You're still Talking! Stop NOW!"

Mrs. Tagoshi watched as Kira shaked Salima's shoulder and quickly pulls kira away "Eh, Salima You really are outstanding. What to wear? Has this been worrying you two for a long time? Gees this little thing should have left it up to me! Back in the old days, twenty years ago, Mom was the class drag queen.."

Salima looked really excited and said "Really? That's so great!"

Kira whacked Salima on the head "Great your head! Didn't you hear my mom say that she is going to fix us like a drag queen"

Her mom gave a laugh. " Definitely not lie a drag queen but it's definitely going to be very pink, very bright, and very pretty small powdered ball."

A little later, Kira's mom dresses both Kira and Salima up. Kira is left with wearing a light purple dress with a big flower on the right shoulder, a pair of spider webbed stockings and a pair of knee high gold colored boots. Salima, on the other hand, is wearing a frilly black and hot pink thin strap dress that falls to above her knees.

Salima stood there in the dress looking very uncomfortable, "Mrs. Tagoshi, our clothes doesn't seem too right."

Kira nodded her head in agreement: "Right."

R&R


	12. MingMing's Declaration

R&R please! And thanks to everyone that updated! And I'm sorry for any mistakes or awkward sentences, because I'm kind of sloppy when checking the story.

Salima stood there in the dress looking very uncomfortable, "Mrs.Tagoshi our clothes doesn't seem too right."

"Right." Kira nodded her head in agreement

Mrs. Tagoshi looked strangely at her, "when I was Miss Drag Queen back then. God! I couldn't imagine that until today, it still looks so good! I am so touched! You two should wear that to go out. Everybody will say, "Whose daughter is that? How can she be this cute?" Really! It looks very nice!"

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Eh, don't move. Mommy will go and open the door. You're so pretty!"

Kira glared at Salima "Look what you've done, Are we are really going to go dressed like this?"

Salima started at her feet "Sorry. Argh. This is going to be so embarrassing."

Kira looked at the frills on her purple dress "I know. So what are we going to do?"

Mrs. Tagoshi came back, looking very excited "Kira, Salima, look! A very hot guy just showed up!"

Suddenly Daichi shows up beside Mom dressed in a white suit that looked like Elvis Presley!

The girl's mouth both dropped open in shock at the sight of Daichi in front of them.

Kira' looked at him, "Daichi what are you wearing!"

Mrs. Tagoshi smiled "Oh my God! With Daichi dressed like this, he's like the Drag King who won the competition when Auntie was competing for Miss Drag Queen back then!"

Daichi, who's quite oblivious to what's going on right now said happily "Really?"

Mrs. Tagoshi smiled "Daichi You look so handsome!"

Daichi blushed and replied "Thank you!"

Daichi hooked each of his arm with Kira and Salima and announced, "I'm here to pick you up, so like's go!"

Kira continues to stare at Daichi with wide eyes and an 'I can't believe this is happening' look.

Outside…

Kira's left hand is gripping a lamppost as if her life depended on it while Daichi is trying to tug her loose by pulling on her right arm.

Kira yelled, "Hell no I'm not going if my life depended on it!"

For a guy Daichi was pretty weak because he was also using all his might and still can't get Kira to loosen her grip. "Hurry up!"

Kira shook her head "I DON'T WANT TO! EVEN IF I DIE, I WON'T GET IN THE CAR! STOP PULLING ME!"

The car that Kira is referring to is decorated with a big yellow bow on the hood and also two loud speakers placed on the hood, one on the left side and one on the right side.

Daichi looked at her "It looks so good, let's go!"

Kira wailed, "I don't want to!"

Salima, who's been standing aside this whole time spook up, "let's just go. In any case, there's only this one car."

Kira screamed, "Salima no, I don't want to! Stop pulling me!"

Daichi was getting quit ticked off right now "We're going to be late! What if there's nothing left to eat! Hurry up!"

"No, never!" Kira protested

"Master! There's not much time! Hurry up and get in the car!"

After 5 more minutes of tag and war Salima and Daichi had gotten Kira in the car. But the look on Kira's face said it all. If one person pissed off Kira today they're not going to live to see tomorrow.

"Almost late! Drive, drive, drive!" Daichi yelled in panic.

"Yes, master!"

Daichi who didn't realized the danger ahead of him when he asked Kira "Why do you have such a sour look on your face?"

Kira slowly turned her head "I'm dressed up like a frikken drag queen, sitting inside a messed up car, now Daichi, why the hell would I be happy!" Kira exploded

Daichi who still didn't get why Kira was ticked off said "This car is great! How about I put on some music for you to hear?"

Daichi quickly told the driver to put music on and quickly added "I want it live"

Kira who does not want any more surprise tonight grabbed Daichi and yelled, "Live what do you mean live?"

At this moment, the driver started singing out loud and her singing is being broadcasted through the two loud speakers that are attached to the hood of the car. Kira's head snaps to stare at the back of the driver's head, while her mouth drops wide open. Looking over at Salima in shock, Kira covers her ears with both her hands to try to block the noise as much as she can.

"Screw this night, I want to get out NOW." She yelled out the window but her voice was drowned out by the music.

Meanwhile, Emily is in her room and is slowly unwrapping the dress that Kira gave to her.

Emily stared at the dress in the box and though 'such an elegant dress, is it truly mine? If it's not mine, then why does it feel so real when I touch it? Why do I sense that I am very suitable to wear this dress?' She slowly takes the dress out and looks at it with admiring glances. 'It must be a chance that God is giving me so that I can wear this dress and let everybody really, truly take notice of me.' She holds the dress up in front of her and looks in the mirror. 'I don't know why, but I feel very nervous. Tonight might be the start of a dream?'

Despite Kira's hope of getting in a car crash, they arrived safely, just in time for the party.

Daichi waved excitedly to Salima and Kira who are walking slowly behind him, looking nervously at each other. "Hurry up! Come over to this side!"

Kira hesitates right outside the door before walking in reluctantly.

Salima suddenly realized where she was and gasped excited "It's such a great party!"

Daichi also stammered as he takes in all the famous people around "This… this is what MingMing referred to as a family get together! This is too exaggerated!"

Salima nodded in agreement "Oh my god! There are TV stars!"

"Where?" Daichi screamed excitedly. He looked around and pointed his hand out "Hey! Tala's over there!"

Kira groaned and quickly turned and start walking away.

"Hey Kira, where are you going?" Daichi said rather loudly, not noticing Kira's discomfort.

Kira grabbed Daichi and quickly covered his mouth "Shhhhhhh!" It was too late, the damage was done. Tala looked up and saw Kira and Daichi. He was about to raise his hand, but stopped half way.

Kira bit her lip and looked at her feet and thought 'what am I going to do? How can I face him?'

She looked away feeling very awkward and Tala must have felt the same because he looks at her for a few seconds before turning away also.

She heard Daichi calling out loudly and pointing "Hey! There are really movie stars here! I'm going to get autographs!"

Kira tried to stop him before he got himself into any more trouble but failed.

At this moment, Johnny walked up to Kira

"Yo Kira" She turned around to face him. "You also came?" Johnny smirked as he looked from Kira to Salima. "Why are you two dressed like…?" He scratched his head wondering if he should continue. But the glare from Kira told him not to even think about it. "Ah, right. You just got here? Did you see Tala yet?" Kira looked at him "Tala! Tala! Kira's over here!" Tala slowly turns his head to look at her. "Kira is over here!"

Kira looked down turning her head slowly. 'No, I don't want to face him yet'

Tala on the other hand, has this look like he is still feeling regretful of what he did to her, so he turned and walked away as if he didn't even hear Johnny.

Kira looked up and saw him wandering around again. She started to get mad and thought to herself, 'what's the matter with him? What kind of attitude is that? I really can't believe it! What are _you_ getting mad for?' She glared at the back of his head. 'I'm the one that should be feeling angry! I'm the one that got treated like shit! In addition to being almost killed! Moreover, it was extremely painful and it nearly scared me to death! I'm the one that had more to lose! That bastard! He doesn't have any regrets at all!'

Off to the side, Johnny put on a charming smile and started flirting shamelessly with Salima. "Have we met before?"

Salima blushed "No. Today is the first day that we meet."

Johnny nudged her slight and whispered, "That's why I say, someone as cute as you, why would I not remember. Then after the party ends tonight…" Salima bent her head down.

Kira, sensing her friends discomfort looked at Johnny and growled "Please refine yourself from hitting on my friend."

She quickly grabs Salima and whispered, "Go, go, go."

After there're about a few feet away from Johnny Kira shouted "Salima, talking to someone as dirty as that well surely get you pregnant!"

Johnny obviously heard them because he called out "No! Why would I make a mistake like that?"

Kira turned back to Salima "Don't believe a word that he says. He is really very dangerous. Just treat him like a contagious virus. Get as far away as you can get, then run for your life. Understand?"

Johnny raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you exaggerating too much?"

Kira shot daggers at him " Johnny…" She growled in a dangerous tone.

Johnny holds up both his hands as if to surrender "Ok. I get stay away from her."

He gave Salima one final wink before leaving.

Salima smiled at Kira "Eh, when he was just speaking to me now, I was feeling very nervous! Because he's so hot! My heart almost couldn't take it!"

Kira rolled her eyes "Can you please be a bit more promising, k?"

"But that's what it is!" She looks over at Johnny talking with two girls.

"Oh yeah, this Tala seems to be really cool. He didn't seem as frightening as you described." Salima replied changing the subject.

Kira shook her head "You don't understand. I can only say that they are all just pretending to be elegantly refined! Whoever touches them will be as unlucky as hell!"

At this moment, everybody starts clapping as MingMing and her parents walk out to the main courtyard where the party was being held.

Mr. Teng cleared his throat "Thank you everybody for coming to attend my daughter's birthday party. I hope that everyone has a good time tonight."

All the guests clap again.

"Please help yourselves."

Salima glanced over "Hey, Kira. This MingMing Teng is really pretty" She heard no reply from Kira. "Kira?"

Kira suddenly snapped out of her daydream "Oh. That's right. MingMing's really very pretty."

That was not who she was looking for. She looks over and sees Kai, all dressed up in a black tux leading MingMing out to the floor to dance.

Salima followed Kira's gaze and said, "Wow, the boy she's dancing with is so hot and sexy, and she's so pretty, they make such a good couple!"

Kira replied with a very sad expression "You're right. They are very suitable for each other."

Salima nodded her head in agreement and they both stare at the couple dancing on the floor.

Kira smiled sadly as she glanced at Kai. 'His eyes are so soft and has such a gentle feeling when you look in them. I wonder if MingMing feels like me when she looks at him. How it feels to have his strong arms around me, my head against his chest, as we slowly dance the night away. But he'll never look at me like that, or look at me with anything close to that. But the gentleness in Kai's eyes, reserved for MingMing only. NO one else can take that away.'

Over at where Tala is standing, a young girl comes up to him.

"Hi, Tala" He turns around to see who it is. "Haven't seen you in a long time. Why didn't you call me?" The girl wailed.

Tala answered feeling annoyed "Nothing. I've been very busy recently. So…"

He looks over and catches Kira staring at Kai, and then she suddenly turned and glared at him with deadly eyes.

Kira gave him a dirty look, 'why are all rich guys players?' She asked herself bitterly.

Tala looked at the girl "… do you need something?"

Kira got sick of watching him and said "Salima. Let's find a place to get something to drink, ok?"

"Ok."

Kira looks to the right then to the left "Then… that side seems to have less people. Let's go over to that side. "

"Let me go and find Daichi first. You go and wait for me over there."

"K".

Meanwhile, Enrique is sitting at the bar and having a drink himself.

As the bartender pours some liquor into a glass "Oh yeah. Thank you." He added

Kira walks over and noticed that Enrique was there.

"Why are you here?"

Enrique looked at her "Because I don't like this kind of place. I feel that the people are really fake. A bunch of posers. I rather sit here by myself and drink wine. What about you?"

"I…"

Enrique gave a wave with his hand "Fine, fine, fine. If you don't want to say, then forget it. What do you want to drink?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Hmm, how about lemon vodka tonic? Bartender. Lemon vodka tonic."

A couple of minutes later, the bartender slid the shot of liquor over to Kira.

"Thank you."

"Cheers." Enrique said holding up his shot.

Kira took a sip of her drink and thought 'Kai seems to be so soft and gentle tonight. Maybe it's because today is MingMing's birthday?'

She signed and took down the whole shot in one gulp.

She turned to face Enrique. "Do you think you can get me another one?" Enrique laughed and called the bartender over for another shot.

Back over at the entrance, Emily just arrived at the party in the yellow dress. Daichi is still walking around looking for famous stars.

"Daichi there you are! I've been looking for you." A voice called out.

Daichi looked up to see Salima running toward him "What's going on?

"Look, my whole book is full of autographs!"

Salima signed in desperation "Can you please stop with the autographs, ok? It's so embarrassing!"

A not paying attention Daichi suddenly said "Hey! There are two more on that side!"

"No way, you're not going anywhere," Salima yelled pulling Daichi away.

"Wait a minute! Stop pulling me! I haven't finished with the autographs yet!"

Salima pulled on the protesting Daichi and walked right pass Emily.

Daichi realized who is was and ran back yelling "Emily? You're here?"

"Daichi?"

He nodded "Wait a minute. Let me introduce someone to you." "This is Salima"

"Hi"

"Hey, I'm a high school friend of Kira's."

At this moment, Tala walked over and sees Emily.

Emily didn't notice and introduced herself to Salima.

Tala stopped and glanced at her up and down. 'That dress' he thought 'didn't I give it to Kira' His face fell almost instantly realizing that it was.

"Hey where's Kira" Emily smiled

"She's by the pool area."

"Then should we go over and find her?"

Turning back she notices Tala standing a couple of feet away from her staring at her. She smiles at him, seeing that he is looking at her dress.

Tala snarled in a cold and malicious tone "Why the hell are you wearing this dress?"

Emily's smile fell as she heard him.

"You're not fit to wear a dress that I bought. You're just a nerd anyways, why try and hide it?"

He stomped over to her. "You better hurry up and leave here immediately!" This however wasn't a suggestion. It was a command. A command that was issued out by Tala Ivanov. Those who knew his temper also knew very well to follow it.

He roughly pushed pass a devastated Emily and walked away.

Daichi looked sympathetically at Emily and puts a hand oh her shoulder "Are you ok?"

Emily was one of the people who had a fear of Tala's other half. "Sorry. I have to go now."

She walked away trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

Salima looks at Daichi "What are we going to do?"

"Let's go and see."

Back at the bar counter, Kira and Enrique are still drinking. Enrique then asked for another shot for her.

Kira's crimson eyes started to glaze over. "Thank you. Actually…" She giggled, "I feel that… " Then she gave a laugh "I forgot what I was going to say!"

Enrique also laughed, "I think you drank a little too much! Actually, I've always wanted to ask you. Why are you and Tala's personality both so violent? No wonder he likes you."

"Don't talk about me with him. I'm definitely not the same as him!" Kira screamed, feeling a little more sober again.

At this moment, MingMing goes on stage to address the crowd.

She looked around and said cheerfully, "Thank you, everybody, for coming to my birthday party. I hope that everyone is having a great time today."

Kira and Enrique quickly finish their drinks to walk over to stand with the rest of the crowd.

"Happy Birthday!" A random guest yelled out.

MingMing bowed "Thank you everyone. Today is my 24th birthday. There is something that I have to announce to everyone. And that is, I, Teng MingMing will be going back to Paris, France next month."

Kai, who was standing in the crowd, face fell. The gentle and soft look that he had was gone. A sad, lost and hopeless look replaced his face for a brief moment before he bit his lip and returns his expression to it normal cool posture.

"Secondly, I won't be coming back anytime soon. Dad, Mom, please forgive my immatureness. Just pretend that I've already married off." MingMing continued.

"Ming, what are you talking about! You just came back!" Mrs.Teng protested.

"Mom, I have already decided to return to France to continue with my degree for a lawyer's doctorate. In fact, I will be serving for the poor people for the rest of my life."

Mr.Teng yelled getting mad by the second, "Stop talking about nonsense! You are my only daughter! In the future, Teng Enterprise is left for you to take over!"

"Dad, that is your enterprise – not mine. My future career and dream – I want to create it on my own! So, from now on, I'm not willing to be Teng Enterprise's doll."

As she spoke a very drunk Kira and Enrique wobbled over in to the crowd.

"Elegant clothing and beautiful hair… to me, it isn't that important anymore. From now on, I want to be myself!"

Holding up a pair scissors in her right hand, she cut off a lock of her long, luxurious blue hair, while B4, Kira and the crowd, stared in shock at MingMing.

Kai stood there with no expression on his face as he stared at MingMing on the stage. Slowly he turned around and walked angrily out of the room in big strides.

"Kai…" Kira softly sad as Kai strolled past her.

She starts to go after him, but Enrique pulls her back and stops her.

"You shouldn't go and disturb him now."

He turned and quickly ran after Kai.

Kira stood there silently, forgetting that she was drunk she thought 'what is Kai going to do? With things like this, they might not be able to see each other again."

A drunken Kira staggered over to the door and opens it, walking out of the room. Covering her mouth, she stops after a few steps and puts one hand out on the wall to support herself, feeling as if everything around her was spinning.

A man's voice from around the corner made her turn her head "The contract with our company... could you say some good words in front of your father?"

Kira looked over and see's a man talking to Tala.

Tala sighed, "I never ask about my dad's business. As for your company's contract… after I have inherited, then we'll talk. Oh, but that could be something that is 7, 8 years from now. If your company hasn't collapsed by then, I'll think about it."

"Thank you."

Turning, the man walks pass Kira.

The man mumbled as he walked past her "Such conceit! Really like father, like son!"

Tala walked over and see's Kira there

Getting annoyed again he asked, "What are you doing over there! You're actually eavesdropping on the side?"

"I didn't purposely eavesdrop to listen to you talk. I was going to…"

She stops talking as they both start getting uncomfortable being in each other's presence again.

Kira thought 'What should I say?'

Kira raised her eyebrow at the slim redhead, "It's really very amazing being a big enterprise's son. Look at your all-mighty god expression – it really makes a person nauseous."

"I am very all-mighty! I am God! With an enterprise like ours, when they can't find my father then they would come to cry to me. This is the law of the business world. The kind of boss that would go through the back door – his business would collapse – which is the way it's suppose to be. Ah, you, poor girl would not understand." Tala boasted with a smirk.

Kira wobbled over "I knew that occasionally, you would say some human words." She sat down heavily on the ledge on an indoor fountain. "You must have used that to fool and lie to that model before. Treating her like a spinning top and playing with her round and round. You man whore!"

"What are you talking about? Those kinds of women are only after me for my family's money! It's only because they want an Ivanov brand husband to satisfy their bloodthirsty desire for fame, fortune, and envy of all other women! You think I would actually like that kind of woman? You don't fucking know me, so quit judging me. You listen carefully to me. Stop talking like you know everything about me. Because you don't…. no one understands how it feels…."he dropped his head and trailed off. "And by the way, I'm not a man whore! You heard Enrique, I'm still a virgin." Tala ended off with a suggestive grin.

Kira's eye went opened. Who knew something so simple can strike home so easily. "Sorry. But…" She struggles to her feet. "You should at least apologize to me about that thing the other day." She stood in front of Tala "Even though I don't understand why you treated me that way." Tala looked at her with a hurt expression. "But if you apologize then I'll pretend that I was just bitten by a dog." He quickly turns his head to stare at her. "And forget all about it.""

Tala was not amused "Dog? You think I'm a dog?" He demanded to know, his turquoise eyes raging with an intense fire.

"It was just a comparison! Just hurry up and apologize!"

"No! Why should I apologize!" He folded his arms across his chest.

Kira pushed him roughly "It's all your fault! Hurry up and apologize to me!"

"It's all _your_ fault!"

"What did I do wrong!" She pushes him with both hands but failed to move him. "Tell me! Apologize to me!"

"Look at yourself. You're like an idiot right now. If you don't know how to drink, then don't drink!"

Kira holds onto his suit jacket with both hands, wobbling "What business is it of yours!"

Suddenly, she couldn't' hold it back and starts heaving and throws up all over Tala's suit.

Tala yelped and holds her head "This is an $100 000 suit! Get away, you!"

R&R please! The next chapter should be up quickly, since as a said before, both my friend and I are updating, so updates should go twice as fast.


	13. Go Kai and Tala!

That was a quick update ne? R&R please

The next morning…

"Kira wake up!" He mom screamed and walked into her bedroom, hitting her on the head with a newspaper. "wake up!"

"Ow! It hurts!" She wailed holding her head.

"It hurts? You still know it hurts? Being a student and you got this drunk! What is the matter with you!"

Kira sits up on the bed, groaning, while mom pulls a chair over "You're so loud. My head is about to explode."

"Daughter. Do you know how you came back yesterday?"

Kira thought about it, but the more she thought about it the more her head hurts. "Oh yeah. Wasn't I attending MingMing's party yesterday? How come I can't remember how I came back?"

Mrs. Tagoshi starts giggling happily like a lunatic "It was Master Tala Ivanov who brought you back!"

Kira looked at her mom with a disgusted expression "What kind of weird expression was that, Ma? What are you thinking of again?"

She bends to pick up a pink piece of paper, giggling again "Kira, you really are Mama's good daughter! Look at Mama's… " She holds up the pink piece of paper "Ta Da!"

"What is that?"

Her mom explained "A sparrow becoming a phoenix's rate of progress report! Look. This is his first visit to our house. This is his kiss on your face. This is yesterday… he brought a drunk Kira back home. This is too great!"

Kira points weakly points to a bird-like drawing on the paper "Then what is this?"

"Oh, this is supposed to be a sparrow. This is you! And is about to become a phoenix! This is great! You are following accordingly to the way the progress report is going. Mama's dream is quickly coming true!"

"You are saying Tala and I I…"

She quickly covers her mouth as if she is about to throw up again.

Mrs.Tagoshi shook her head. "You were like this yesterday. You threw up all over Tala Ivanov

Kira grimaced as she thought about it "That's right. I remember."

/ Flashback//

_Suddenly, she starts throwing up all over Tala's suit._

"_This is a $100 000 suit. Get away from me. Hey!"  
_/ End of flashback. /

"Good thing, Tala didn't mind. Or else, Mama would get back at you! It's Mama's dream! Alright, get up! You get up and go to school now. Then when you see Tala Ivanov, put on a cute face and apologize to him. Understand? According to the progress report, just two more times and everything will be set!"

"My head is about to split, Ma. Stop talking already."

"It doesn't matter. Even if your head is splitting, you still have to go to school Understand! Breakfast is already on the table. Remember to eat. Wear something pretty. Be cute!" Her mom left after throwing the newspaper on her bed.

Kira is rubbing her head with her hand when she looks down and sees the front page of the newspaper, which has a report on MingMing's birthday party yesterday. She picked up the paper and stares at the photo of Ming cutting her hair.

'It's on the front headlines today already? Wonder if Kai is alright."

Arriving in school, Kira looks around for Kai. Running around like crazy for a few minutes she finally finds him sitting on the steps staring off into space all alone.

Kai was reminiscing on the dance that he shared with Ming yesterday night. His mind was in deep thought and didn't notice the black haired girl that stood behind him. His crimson eye stared at the blue sky. 'Is this the end….'

Kira walks over and standing there staring at him for a few seconds, she goes over to sit next to him on the steps. She continues to look at him and Kai finally acknowledged her and turns his head and looks over at her.

Kai quietly said "What? Why are you staring at me?"

"Nothing. Are you ok?" She said putting on a soft smile.

Kai forced himself to put on a smile. "I'm fine. Shouldn't I be fine?"

"Are you shocked by Ming Ming's decision? Do you feel that it's a good choice that she made?"

Kai looked up to the sky once again "There's nothing good or bad about it. This is the decision that she has already made. MingMing is like that. It doesn't matter what other people say, it won't change. When we were young, MingMing always said that she wanted to be herself. So… I feel that this time, MingMing has made a decision that really matches her personality."

Kira protested "But do you know? You two might never be able to see each other again! Don't you want to detain her? What if we make another wish with the angel? I'll go buy the fireworks. Let's make her stay behind ok?" She tried desperately to change the events hat are going to occur.

Kai looked at Kira with a blank face "There's no need. I've already said it Ming Ming's decision would not be changed by anyone. And I won't be the person that would make her do anything that she is reluctant to do."

"So, you've decided to let her go?" She said frustrated 'Kai's too nice for his own good' She thought.

Kai looked away once more as he watches the birds that are flying in the sky.

Kira thought to herself 'If MingMing really leaves, then would Kai's heart also leave with her? Will that make him a heartless person, who's going to watch life past away. Or would distance and time make their relationship come to an end? Then Kai and I… What am I thinking about? Why do I have such shameless thoughts!"

Kira suddenly gets up and runs away, mad at herself for having the thoughts that came across her mind.

Kai didn't even notice.

As she runs away, she sees MingMing and calls out to her.

"MingMing"

MingMing, who now has short layered hair turned around and said "Kira"

Kira runs over and stood in front of MingMing

"Oh yeah, thank you for coming to my birthday party yesterday. I'm very sorry that I turned the party into such an unhappy event. I hope that it didn't ruin everyone's happiness. I'm here today to get my school record."

Kira started getting emotional "MingMing, don't go to France! You can study law in Taiwan."

"Kira. What's wrong?"

Kira was almost on the verge of crying "Please! I know I don't have any right to say these kind of words…"

Unknown to her Kai is walking and stops in his tracks when he sees Kira speaking with MingMing.

" But for Kai Hiwatari… please stay! Please don't leave here! All this time, meeting with Kai at the rooftop – that is the strength that has supported me in coming to this school. But I know how much he likes you." She couldn't hold it back anymore and broke into tears. "Now you have to leave, I believe that he will be feeling very, very sad. I don't wish, from now on, that the only expression on Kai's face is a sad and blank one. So… for Kai Hiwatari can you please stay behind?"

MingMing replied "Actually I can understand this feeling much better than you. But this is not possible. Something that I have already made a decision on, I will not change it."

"I know that it's not possible. And I know how stupid I must look."

Biting her lips, Kira did the only thing she can do. She dropped to her knees in front of MingMing.

Standing where his is a couple of feet away, Kai's eyes widen in surprise at the sight of Kira on her knees.

"Kira.." MingMing said shocked, not knowing what to say.

Kira cried "MingMing, please stay! I really don't have any other ways! Even if there's only one chance in a million, I would still try it! Please…don't leave Kai, I don't want to see him hurt like that!"

MingMing knelt down in front of her "Kira, I think that making a decision is like buying things in a foreign country. Once you see something that you like but didn't buy it and then take the plane back to Taiwan, then you won't have a chance to possess it in your life. Often, a lot of people would say, 'If only I had done this then that would be great.' I don't want to say these kind of words. I hate regrets. I hope to use my own steps, to live my life. It doesn't matter if this road is muddy or smooth, it is still my own choice. I also wish that I am Teng MingMing and not Teng Enterprise's MingMing. And also not anyone's MingMing. So… I will definitely go. This is my choice. Do you understand?"

Kira blushed as she slowly gets up. "Sorry. I was too rash."

Ming ing smiled "Not one bit. On the contrary, I 'm feeling very happy. You really do have a lot of boldness. No wonder you can go to war with Tala and the four of them."

Kira laughs while sniffing her tears.

"You're different then other. That's what makes you special" MingMing said hugging Kira

While hugging Kira, MingMing raises her gaze and looks over and saw Kai watching them.

"Goodbye."

Kira nods her head while MingMing turns and starts to walk away.

Kira stared at Ming Ming's back and thought. 'A girl who makes people can't help but long for… She has everything that girls would want to possess but is giving it all up. Becoming a woman, living for her dreams and for herself. No wonder you are someone that Kai likes. He truly deserves you."

At this moment, Kai walks up and stands behind her. Kira turns around and looks at Kai with wide eyes of surprise.

Kai who hardly shows any of his emotions lashed out in anger "What was that for just now! Who told you to do this! Why did you have to say those kind of words to her? " He said as his voice is getting louder and louder by the second. "What exactly are you thinking about! You actually kneeled down at a place like this! I really can't believe that you would do this kind of thing!"

Kira lowered her head feeling ashamed. "But… But I saw how sad your expression was. Moreover, you guys might never have a chance to see each other again."

Kai shouted our furiously: "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO GO AND TELL MINGMING EVERYTHING! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I FEEL! SO QUIT GOING AROUND TELL PEOPLE! IT'SYOU'RE YOUR BUSINESS!" He took deep breath to calm himself down.

Kira was shocked. The normal calm Kai had sudden shown that he too has an angry side "Kai… I…"

"Leave! HURRY UP AND LEAVE! I DON"T WANT TO SEE YOU RIGHT NOW" Kai gave her a cold stare.

Kira stares at him with a very hurt expression, biting her lips, she brushes past him and quickly runs away, crying.

Kai stood there trying to control his tumultuous emotions. 'What am I doing..'

Kai walked slowly, struggling to keep his emotion's inside, and tears form falling out. He sub-consciously walked to the park and swing himself up, hanging upside down from a monkey bar. He blinked his eyes maliciously and heard a little girl's voice in side his head…

"Kai, when you can't stop your tears from flowing out, then if you can do a handstand, that way, the tears that originally wanted to flow out, will not be able to. Will you learn that?"

At the airport, on the day that MingMing is leaving for France, Johnny and Enrique are making calls on their cell phones frantically looking for Kai.

Johnny, holding a cell phone to one ear said "Still can't find him? May I trouble you to help me look some more ok? Great. Thanks."

Enrique who just tried to call Kai on his cell said "Still didn't turn it on."  
"Can't find him."

Kira felt really bad. 'Was it so bad that he won't even come to see her off.'

Meanwhile Tala is leaning against a pole and tying a ribbon around a little box. Daichi walks over, with a drink in his hand and looks at Tala.

Daichi points to the box and asked "What are you making?"

"The present I am giving to MingMing."

"Looks very special. What's inside?" Daichi said poking the box.

Tala smirked "You want to see?"

"Yes, yes. May I see?" Daichi's expression turned into a little kid.

Tala thought about it for a minute "Fine I'll let you see it. Be careful. It took me a long time to wrap it."

Daichi takes the box and hands Tala his drink: "Hold this for me."

He takes the box out of the wrapper and holding it close to his face he opens the lid and little papers of some sort burst up and hit him on his face. Tala laughs out loud at his joke, his turquoise eyes glittering in pride at his little 'invention'.

Daichi looks at the laughing Tala "You are such a bastard."

Kira looks at what Daichi was yelling about with a curious glance.

"Why are you giving MingMing this type of thing as a good-bye gift?" she asked.

This fellow could be an a lot more than an idiot. If Kai's nerves are half of what this fellow's are, then he wouldn't be in so much pain." Kira thought

Tala takes the box back from Daichi and walked away. He sees Kira sitting on the side and stops.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked trying to start a conversation.

" Tala, have you ever liked a person before?" Kira asked

"Like? What do you mean?" Tala smiled almost shyly at her. Trying to guess where this was leading at the same time.

"I was only thinking how liking a person could be like this. How you must secretly contain one's own feelings, giving the other person freedom. Let them do whatever they want to do. That way it isn't selfish. Maybe everything will slowly fade away. From then on that's how it will end."

Tala reprimands her way of thinking "Stupid! If you do that, isn't it too stupid? Isn't that like if nothing has ever happened? Then what happens if you die tomorrow? Then isn't what are leftover regrets? If it were I, I would use all my strength to fight for her. Why did you suddenly ask this kind of questions?"

Kira thinks to herself as she looks at Tala 'and here I thought he was so simple minded. He says words that would make people startled. And so easily comes up with the answer that Kai and I can't come up with."

Kira smiles and gets up to walk over to Tala "Actually I was thinking," She said putting one hand on his shoulder "it could be that, you are actually very smart….."

Tala snorted "You just noticing it now?"

"Deep deep down." Kira finished

Tala gave her an icy glare.

An announcement about MingMing's flight went over the speakers "Passengers on France Air Flight #284 to Paris, when you have finished checking in, please go forward toward the departure gate."

MingMing walked over with her luggage and her passport and tickets in her hands. She puts her luggage down and faces the gang standing in front of her to see her off.

"Sorry, I couldn't find Kai." Johnny apologized.

MingMing forces a smile and shook her head.

Enrique nodded "You have to take care of yourself."

"I will, you guys have to take care too."

Tala holds out the present to her "MingMing, this is a present for you."

"MingMing, be careful of the present…"Daichi yelled

Tala grabbed Daichi and covers his mouth with his hand, pulling him back "It's nothing."

"It doesn't matter what this present is, I will still cherish it."

"Then, keep in touch." Johnny waved.

MingMing nodded her head.

"MingMing.." Kira started

"If you guys see Kai, tell him I wish him well…well ok. Then I'm leaving."

She bent to pick up her luggage and then walks away with B3, Daichi and Kira looking at her. MingMing turns back halfway and waves to the gang, smiling.

'I can imagine a MingMing having given up elegant clothes, how radiant her expression would be wearing jeans and strolling slowly along the streets of Paris. At that time, she would definitely be wearing the greatest pair of shoes.' Kira stared at her in admiration.

After MingMing walked out of sight Tala signed "That Kai is really something. In the end, he still didn't come."

"Let's go."

Enrique nodded and being the first to turn around, notices Kai standing a couple of feet away from them.

"Kai!" He happily called out

"What are you doing? MingMing has already left!" Johnny yelled

Enrique ran over to Kai and asked "When did you arrive?"

Kai replied with a yawn "An hour before."

Enrique stared at Kai in shock. "An hour before! Man, what were you doing this whole time."  
"Did you see MingMing?" Tala raced up to him.

Kai nodded "Behind the bush."

"Behind the bush?"

"Bush? Wow Kai you really are something" Tala raised an eyebrow.

Kira strolled over and finally started throwing out all the emotions and anger that had been stored inside of her. "Why are you hiding? What the hell are you hiding from? Concealing yourself, you're not good for anything! If you really like, then go chase after her! It's because of the four of you, from young till now, have been spoiled by everybody, that's why you don't even have the courage to bear the pain! MingMing is so brave to choose her own road, and you can't even show a little courage! What is wrong with you! "

There was silence for a few seconds and then Kai slowly reaches into his pocket and pulls out a plane ticket.

Kai holds out the plane ticket for Kira to see "I'm taking the next flight."

Enrique laughed "Yes! You have finally thought it out! Hurry up and chase! Go get her!" He smiled broadly slapping Kai's back.

Kai smiled, walks over to stand in front of Kira "Kira. You are really something. You can show everyone how you feel about a person, which in my case I can't. You made me realize that waiting wouldn't get you anywhere. It's only if you fight for it, that's when you will have hope."

Kai reaches his hand out to put behind Kira's head and leaning forward, gives her a kiss on her forehead. Kira's face scrunches up as she tries to control her emotions and tears. With one hand over her mouth, her eyes start tearing up as Kai pulls away.

"Thank you. Really, thank you." Kai said giving her a warm smile before changing his expression back to the old one.

Daichi and Tala are standing next to Kira with very envious looks on their face ever since they saw Kai kissing her.

Enrique place one hand over his heart and said dramatically "Chasing a lover for so many miles, it's really a romance that no medicine can save. Take care."

Johnny shakes hands with Kai and they gave each other a pat on the back and propped while Kira is standing aside looking at them, crying happily.

"Good bye, Kai." Daichi waved like an idiot.

He tries to shake Kai's hands but was pushed back by Enrique and Johnny.

Turning around, Kai shakes hands with Tala and then facing Kira, looks at her for a few seconds before holding up his plane ticket in his hand. Kira smiles at him and then Kai turns and walks away from the gang toward the gate.

As she stands there crying, she recalled all the sweet memories that she had with Kai. She remembered going down the stair and watch silently as Kai play the violin. Kai making a wish after setting off fireworks; his first kiss on her check in front of MingMing 's poster; Kai teaching her to do a handstand; and finally, her sweetest memory of all. Her and Kai's dance on the cruise ship.

Later, B3, Daichi and Kira are standing outside and watching the plane take off.

"I never thought that Kai, who usually looks so careless could be so bold…" Johnny started.

Enrique nodded in agreement "But the one that convinced Kai was actually Kira."

"But didn't this girl have something going for Kai?" Johnny grinned.

Tala growled quietly "Haven't I said it before? It can't happen."

Johnny laughed and looked at Enrique "When did he ever say, "It can't happen."? In the beginning wasn't it because of this, that got he and Kai into such a bad relationship?"

"Forget it, just pretend he did say it. But without Kai here… it would be lonely."

"Maybe he'll come back together with MingMing after awhile."

Tala slowly looks over at Kira who is standing next to him oblivious of their conversation.

"Kira.." Tala started

She turns her head and looks at him.

Tala asked over the sound a plane taking off "Let's go on a date."

Kira who didn't hear him yelled "What? What did you say?"

"You heard. When it's time then I'll tell you the time and place then."

Kira who still didn't hear a word he said yelled again "The plane's noise was too loud. What exactly are you trying to say? Say it louder."

Tala yelled in frustration "How do you expect me to repeat those few words 2 times. Its not right" He then saw B2's amused faces "let's go."

Kira watch as they leave "That idiot has a mental disorder."

"Kira, let's go!" Daichi called out

"K"

She turns to look at another plane take off before walking away. 'I wonder which one of the plane has my heart with them……'

R&R please, and for the following chapters, although it may seem like the story's coming to an end, don't worry, this story is FAR from done! Right now I probably only have ¼ or the story, so this is going to be a loooong ride Oh yeah, check out my new story Runaway.


	14. Tala and Kira's First Date!

R&R Please.

At a pub that night, Enrique is pouring a glass of red wine into a glass.

He picked up the glass of wine that he just poured and said "Kai should have seen MingMing by now, right?"

Johnny gave an irate glance at his watch "Should have seen her already."

After taking a sip of his wine, looks over at Tala who is diligently reading a book "YO! Tala, what are you doing?"

No answer as Tala turns a page on the book that he is reading.

Johnny puts down his glass of wine "Tala who doesn't even read newspapers…" He grabbed the book from his hands) "is actually reading a book!" He asked dramatically, his violet eyes widening.

Tala gets annoyed and hits Johnny on the arm "What are you doing! " He yelled and tries to take the book back. "Give it back to me!" He demanded.

Enrique leaning over, reading the cover of the book from Johnny's hands "A Dating Guide? You are going on a date? With who?"

Tala paused "Ehhhh…."

"Is it the model that you met at the party the other day?"

"Yeah! I just wanted to know more things from that book." He lied.

The next day, Kira is slowly walking along the waterfront on the school grounds by herself.

'Kai should be with MingMing by now'

As she slowly walks to class feeling very moody, Daichi runs up to her.

" Kira! Where did you run off to? I've been searching for you for more than half a day! I bought some bread, do you want to eat? Or do you want to eat cold noodles? But the bread is sweet so it should be more filling. Or do you want to eat both? I go buy it for you to eat, ok?" Daichi ranted seeing as Kira wasn't answering him.

Suddenly she stops walking and turns her head to see Tala standing at the foot of the steps looking at her.

"What do you want?"

Tala was nervous, He just quickly blurted out "Sunday, Bakuten National Park , 2 o'clock."

After saying that, he quickly turns around and walks away.

"Hey what are you saying!" Kira called out

Daichi rolled his eyes and replied "That's basically a dating invitation! He actually dared to ask my Kira… " He then realized his mistake and quickly covers his mouth and mumbles. "How can I say out loud my Kira!"

"What did you say?" Kira asked

"Nothing, nothing at all." He covered quickly.

He quickly runs away from her.

"Hey, didn't you say that bread was for me? Why is everyone acting so strangely?"

That night, Kira lied down on her bed and turned on the alarm on her clock.

Kira scrunched up her face "It can't be. How can it be? That guy really doesn't have any reasons to ask me out. What exactly is he doing? Sunday, 2 o'clock, Bakuten National Park He must be thinking about giving me more trouble."

On the day of the date, Kira is shopping with her Mom at a supermarket.

Mrs. Tagoshi shook the water filled umbrella and demanded "How can the weather change like that? Raining so heavily! So cold!"

Kira remembers Tala's invitation as she looks out at the rain.

'He shouldn't really be waiting for me there, right? After all, he's so used to being pampered and waited on he'll probably leave as soon as he sees I'm not there.' She half-heartedly re-assured herself.

Her mom suddenly pushes Kira long "Ok, ok, hurry up and go. What should we eat tonight?"

Kira is pushing a shopping cart slowly while her mom walks besides her talking.

"The bitter melon is for your Dad to eat. It's good for him. Eh, beef. That's what I wanted to buy, beef. $17! That…"

Kira interrupts her Mom "Ma, what time is it now?"

Her mom picked up a vegetable and looked at him "Time? 2:30. She quickly turned around. "What! You're hungry again!"

"No."

"Don't scare me like that. We just had lunch and now, hungry again? Just like your dad."

'What am I worried about? There is no reason that I must go. It's Sunday and I still have to meet with that guy, which would be too sad.

After they finish shopping, they are at the cash register checking out.

"Ma, I have something to do. I'm going to leave first."

"Eh, where are you going?"

"I have something very important to take care of."

She starts to run off in a hurry.

"Then are you coming back for dinner tonight?"

Kira called out and grabbed her mom's umbrella "Yes, yes. Ma, let me borrow your umbrella."

She grabs it and runs away with it.

"I let you borrow the umbrella then what about me! Oh, sorry, sorry. Continue to scan."

Meanwhile, Tala is standing arms crossed in the heavy pouring rain waiting for Kira to show up. 'Where is she. I'm fucking soak to the bones and as cold as hell.'

Kira ran up to Bakuten Park and stops in her tracks when she sees Tala sitting there in the rain. 'He actually waited for me… …" She thought completely guilt-ridden to her core.

At this moment, two girls walk past Tala

"You didn't bring an umbrella? We'll lend you an umbrella, ok? It's raining very hard." One of the girls politely said.

Tala who was quit pissed off at the moment lost it. "DON'T TALK TO ME! LEAVE! YOU UGLY PERSON!"

The two girls quickly walk away.

Kira frowned and runs up to him "She was just being nice. Why are you so ferocious for?"

Tala stood up and looked face to face at her "Why did you come now! Do you know I waited 4 hours for you?" He demanded to know, his bangs were now stuck to the sides of his face, and the rest of his hair was matted down, so that he ended up having layered red-hair a bit below his ears framing his face, and the rest of his hair was matted down to his neck thanks to the rain.

Kira snapped back "You were the one that arranged it! I didn't even answer you!"

Tala grabbed the front of Kira's shirt and yelled "Now you tell me. I waited 4 fucking hours for you! Who do you think you are!"

Kira brushed his hands away ad to her surprise he let go. "When you didn't see me, just go back!"

Tala shouted angrily "YOU DIDN'T CALL ME! I DIDN'T HAVE YOUR PHONE NUMBER! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IF YOU WERE COMING OR NOT? WHAT IF ON THE WAY HERE SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU! I WAS WORRIED SICK, I WAITED FOUR FUCKING HOURS. DO YOU NO HOW COLD IT IS RIGHT NOW…" Tala shuddered suddenly and wrapped his arms around himself.

Kira looked at him thoughtfully. 'he actually waited four hours, in the rain,. I never thought that he would afford to lose his pride and dignity over something as stupid as that.' Truth was she did feel a little sorry for him. Today was a extremely cold day. Tala was sonly wearing a thin t-shirt and jeans 'Idiot didn't he know that today was 15 degrees.'

"Fine I'll treat you to some warm tea ok?" Kira said softly.

Tala yelled" Well then, lets get going."

As they were walking, Kira slows down and fixes her umbrella, muttering to herself.

"What's he up to! He wanted to wait there himself and now he's mad! His damn legs are so long and he walks so fast! Makes me not even able to catch up…"

At this moment, a guy that is doing surveys on the street walks up to Kira

"Miss, how are you? Can you please fill out a survey for us, ok?"

Kira sneak a peek at Tala "But I'm in a hurry."

"You're in a hurry?

Tala slowed down and went to see what's going on.

"But after you fill out the survey, we will give you two free movie tickets."

"But… but it's really not a good time now."

Tala starts to walk back to where Kira and the guy are standing.

"Not a good time? We only need 3 minutes of your time, Miss."

Kira was about to answer when suddenly her eyes widen as Tala stops next to the guy.

Tala growled "Hey you! What are you doing!"

The guy quickly walked away when he recognized this as being the Ivanov heir. "Um, nothing. Nothing. Sorry, sorry. Sorry for the trouble."

Tala glared at her: "Why do you like striking up a conversation with men so much! Be a bit more discreet, will you! Let's go!" He yelled grabbing her wrist tightly.

"Where am I not discreet! It hurts!"

A bit later, Tala and Kira arrives at a high-class building with beautiful winding staircases. Tala gets out of the elevator and pauses a step before quickly wrapping his arms around himself again.

"Tala. Isn't it very expensive to have tea here?"

Tala doesn't answer and just continues to walk toward the restaurant. Kira stops and searches around in her bag.

"Only $15? Oh no! Eh, Tala!" She catches up with him and pulling on his arm stops him from walking. " If I'm the one that is treating, then I should be the one to decide on where to go."

"What's wrong? No money? I'll pay."

Kira pulled his arm "Eh, don't look down on people! Even though I only have $15, but the important thing about treating a guest is that it comes from the heart!"

Tala rolls his eyes and puts his hands on his waist "Miss, you only have $15! How can you even walk into this restaurant? It won't even cover the tips, ok? I'll pay!"

Kira pulls on his arm again and stood in front of him: "What is the meaning of that! So, we poor people don't even have the qualifications to treat people! Is that right! Don't look down on people!"

Tala starts to get irritated and shouts "YOU ONLY HAVE $15! WHAT ARE YOU FIGHTING FOR!"

Kira shouts back just as loudly "DO YOU REALLY NEED TO SHOUT TO EVERYONE AND TELL THEM HOW MUCH MONEY I HAVE ON ME!"

Tala with an exasperated look, continues shouting "THEN WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?"

Kira shouts back again "WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING AT THE TOP OF YOUR LUNGS FOR!"

"WHO'S THE ONE THAT IS SHOUTING AT THE TOP OF HER LUNGS!"

Kira poked him on the shoulder "IT'S YOU! AND YOU STILL DON'T ADMIT IT! You want everyone to look at this ridiculous scene, is that it?"

"WHO WOULD DARE TO COME AND SEE OUR SCENE!"

At this moment, one of the workers from the restaurant comes over to Tala and Kira

The waiter bowed and said "Tala Ivanov Master, welcome."

Kira points at the guy "SEE! THE ONE TO LOOK AT THE SCENE IS HERE!"

Tala turns and starts yelling at the guy "WELCOME YOUR HEAD! GET BACK INSIDE! WHATEVER HAPPENS OUT HERE, DON'T COME OUT! LEAVE!"

Kira grabs onto his arm as he makes a move toward the guy: "Do you think that by threatening him, he won't know how embarrassing you are! I tell you! If you want to argue, don't argue here! We'll find another place to argue! COME OUT WITH ME!

"

She walks out to the hallway in big, angry strides and stops to look around her.

"You have to find a place to argue!"

She pushes open the door of the emergency staircase and walks through. Tala walked in behind her and the door slams shut behind them. They stood there huffing and puffing, glaring at each other when Kira suddenly starts smiling at him over their ridiculous argument. Seeing her smiling, he calms down and smiles also.

Tala spoke softly "Fine. Let's stop arguing."

"Fine. Didn't we say we were going to have tea? I'll take you to a place that would serve good tea for $15."

"Fine, let's go."

They both walk toward the door and Kira tries to open it. But after several tries of pulling, she finds that it won't open.

Kira turns to look at Tala "The door's locked. OPEN THE DOOR! WHO'S OUTSIDE!"

Tala pulls her hand down "Stop yelling. Being locked in here is so embarrassing! Moreover, I just warned them not to bother us. According to my past experiences, usually my warnings are very effective."

Kira smirked 'great just about everyone is afraid of him'. "Fine then. This time you owe me one. Let's go down a couple flights and then take the elevator."

"I owe you! You were the one that brought me over here!"

Kira mumbled "Always thinking about his own face."

Tala was starting to get a chill again as he walk so he rubbed his hands together "It's very cold. Let's take the elevator."

"Aren't you afraid that someone will laugh at you? We'll take it from here."

She tries to open the door but like the other one, it won't budge.

"This is also locked."

She looks over at him and finds him staring at her.

"Stop staring at me. We'll just go back up."

"Go back so that people can laugh, is that it? Keep going down!"

"Fine."

They get to the 7th floor and Kira knocks on the door.

Without getting a response, they continue on their way down the stairs.

"This is so strange. Why are all the doors locked on every floor in this big building? Tala , don't you feel that this is very weird?"

Finally, they make it down to the first floor of the building.

Kira tried this door and yelled "It can't be!" A tired Tala leans against the wall to the side. "Even the first floor's door is locked!" Kira banged on the door loudly "Open up! Is there anyone there! Open the door!"

Tala quietly said "Stop shouting already. The first floor is a big shopping center. They've already closed shop. No one would hear."

"Then why didn't you say so earlier!"

"How was I supposed to know that we would get to the first floor?"

"Then what are we going to do? Let's just go back to where the restaurant is."

So back to the 12th floor they go. When they get up there…

Kira yelled in disbelief "It can't be! They've locked here also! EH! Who's going to come save us?"

With no one coming to open the door for them, They're stuck in the stairway. Tala is sitting down, with his back to the wall and resting his head on his arm with his left leg up. Kira is sitting to the side a couple of feet away from him. Suddenly, Kira gets up and crawls over to Tala

"Eh, Tala Don't you have a cell phone? Where is it?"

She finds one in his pocket and tries to turn it on.

Kira raised her voice "No battery! Why did you bring a cell phone without battery out?"

Frustrated, she slams the phone on the floor and sits down with her legs crossed.

Kira signed and asker "What time is it now?"

Tala didn't say anything.

Kira lean a bit closer to Tala and thought 'Oh no. Tala must be so angry that he must have gone crazy. He hasn't answered at all"

She quickly moves back over to her position on the other side of the wall and leans back against it hugging her knees to her chest. As she looks over at Tala cautiously, she remembers back to the incident at school.

At this moment, Kira's eyes start to widen as she sees Tala slowly beginning to move.

Tala slowly raises his head and calls out softly: "Kira?."

She answered with a panic stricken look "What do you want?"

Tala raises his hand and reaches out toward her.

"Don't come over!" She demanded hugging her arms to her chest.

He continued to lean over towards her.

She stuck her tongue out between her teeth and mumbles "If you continue to come over, I'll bite my tongue and kill myself!"

Tala drops his outstretched hand and starts to slowly crawl over to Kira

"I'm hurting."

"Don't come over!"

He reaches out his hand again to touch her.

Kira tries to push him away and raises up her left leg "If you still come over, I'll kick you" She gave him a quick swift kick "Go away!" Tala suddenly loses strength in his arms and drops against Kira "GO AWAY!" She screamed and pushed him to the floor.

Tala lies quietly on the floor while Kira quickly backs away from him.

As she backs away and stares at Tala 's limp body on the floor, Kira suddenly notices that something doesn't seem right.

She spoke softly to herself "Strange". She stares at Tala as he turns on the floor with discomfort on his face. "Why would this buy lie down just like that? Usually wouldn't he fight back?"

She gets up cautiously and leans over to him.

"Tala?"

He lies there without answering and Kira reaches out a hand to touch his arm. She quickly pulls away, gasping. Then she reaches out her hand and feels his forehead.

Kira groaned "It can't be. You are running a fever!"

She grabs hold of his arm and tries to pull him up.

Tala shouted weakly "You actually took advantage of this time to hit me. You…"

He narrows his eyes at her as he sits back up and leans against the wall.

"I didn't do it on purpose. If you aren't feeling well, why didn't you say something? If you don't say it, how am I supposed to know?"

Tala pulls his knees up as he turns to the side and starts coughing.

'God! In such a tall, big building, there's no way that people would take notice of us here. And now Tala is running a fever. What to do? It's all because this fellow wanted to wait in the heavy rain himself. That's why he is the way he is now. Serves him right! But… still, he was waiting for _me_…'

She looked with concern over at Tala again. Suddenly, she takes off her bag and then her jacket as Tala tries to stay warm by curling up and wrapping his arms around himself. Kira reaches over and starts to cover Tala with her jacket

Tala spoke weakly "What are you doing?"

"This way you can keep warm."

Tala softly protested "Stop it."

"Come here." Kira quietly said and pulled him over.

"Let me go." Tala was getting irritated.

"Be quiet. Listen to me"

She leans back against the wall and pulls Tala again. "Come over and lie down."

She straightens out her legs so that Tala can use that as his pillow as he slowly lies down.

Kira spread the jacket around him so it would feel better and cover him more "You should take a good rest. When it's morning, there will definitely be someone here to save us. Hurry up and sleep."

She pats him on his head lightly and Tala rests his head on her legs again. 'When he's sleeping he actually looks really cute.' She thought to herself with a little smile. 'too bad he's only like this when he's asleep.'

The next morning, Kira is leaning against the wall sleeping while Tala is sleeping on her legs. Slowly, Tala starts to wake up and opening his eyes, he slowly turns so that he is looking up at Kira's sleeping face. Then he turns away and a slow smile starts to show up on his face.

Kira soon wakes up and sees that he's is awake "why are you awake?"

He turns his head again to look up at her.

Kira then puts her hand on his forehead "Your fever seems to have gone down. It doesn't seem to be as hot now."

Tala slowly pulls himself up from his resting position on Kira's legs.

Tala then leaned against the wall next to wall "My apologies. I gave you so much trouble."

"If apologies are useful, what's the use of having the police?" Kira smirked.

Tala gave a laugh as he realized that his own words are being use against him. "How's your leg?"

Kira smiled and poked at her leg "There's no feeling whatsoever."

Tala who's still going to hold up his pride and dignity said "But… the bottom line is that it was all your fault. What does it have to do with me? Why should I apologize?"

Kira smiles at him and doesn't argue back.

"What are you smiling at?" Tala asked surprised

Kira looks away and then looks back at Tala , thinking to herself 'Such a big ego. At this moment, he is like an immature kindergarten kid. This kind of look, it's really hard to make one belief that he is the leader of B4. He also has a cute side to him."

"Sorry. There's only me to take care of you now. When you get home later, then you can have your mom take care of you."

"I haven't seen my parents for two years already."

"Hmm?" Kira answered with a questioning face.

Tala shrugged "Because of my dad 's work. They live over at the home in New York."

"New York? Such a big house here, you are living there by yourself? Wow, one person living in such a big house. It must be very lonely."

Tala answered sarcastically "Lonely? That word makes me sick. I am not lonely."

"No wonder your personality is so strange. If I was you, I would be even more hateful of the world. Today, consider it as I have wronged you. You can request that I make it up to you. Say it."

Tala turns his head and looks at her with soft eyes. Kira stared at the turquoise eyes for a moment before she pulls back and her eyes widen a bit at his look.

"What do you want to do?"

He doesn't say anything, but just starts to slowly lean over to her as if to kiss her.

Kira slowly backed away "Wait a minute! I didn't say that it was this kind of compensation!"

She backs away until she is almost lying on the stairs and Tala is almost on top of her. At this moment, the door to the stairwell opens and a cleaning lady with a mop and pail comes in, surprising them.

"What are you two doing here?"

Tala quickly pulls away from Kira, realizing how wrong their position was.

The lady put her pail down and sighed, while Tala is coughing and Kira started to get up.

"Why did you guys come here. You young people, likes to be so daring. But you still shouldn't be coming here. You should go to a hotel, that would be safer. If it was my daughter who dares to do this, I would definitely cripple her leg!"

Kira and Tala both blushed and left the building.

Kira walks out of the building with Tala following behind her.

Tala continued to cough and wraps an arm around himself. "It's morning."

Kira reached for his arm "I'll support you."

Tala tries to pull away "No need."

' jeez when well he gave his pride a break' "Come, its no problem."

Tala protested "There's no need."

Kira pulls his arm and puts it around her shoulder "It doesn't matter."

With his arms around her shoulder for support, they both started walking.

"How are you going back later?"

"I'm taking the subway." Kira replied

"Kira… Never mind."

They continue walking until they get to the sidewalk and then Tala calls for a taxi.

As Tala opened the door to the taxi he said "You really don't need me to take you back? Then you be careful." Kira nodded.

He gets into the taxi and the driver drives away. Kira turns and begins to walk away but then stops and looks back at the taxi. Then she sits down and looks up as a plane flies overhead. 'Kai…'

When Kira got home, her mom yelled at her for not coming home all night.

"Young girl. Don't come home all night. And only came home in the morning. Do you think that is right!" Kira who's standing aside and keeps her mouth shut as her mom is reprimanding her. "When Mama was young, no matter what, I would definitely return home by 9 p.m. at night! Not like you. Want the model of a good girl! Come. Mama can take it. Tell Mama the truth. Where did you run off to last night?"

"Ma! I didn't."

"Didn't! Tell Mama the truth. Did you get into any trouble?"

"I didn't!"

"No trouble?"

"No."

"No? Fine. Then… then hurry up and go sleep."

Once the door closes to Kira's room, Dad comes out and seems to be very happy with Mom.

"This is great! Our daughter is safe from any troubles."

"Safe?"

"So they must have been doing something very romantic all night long!"

"We've succeeded!"

"Too great!"

"Big success, big success!"

"We are so good at teaching!"

"It doesn't matter. As long as she doesn't get into any trouble, right? Even though she hasn't come home all night, doing something very romantic… Do it to the fullest! The more romantic the better!"

"The more firm the foundation, the better the feelings!"

Dad and Mom start to laugh hysterically at the thought Tala and Kira together.

After Kira closes the door to her room, she sits down on her bed and takes off her bag.

'Even though my home is small, Pa and Ma are great, but all in all, they still care about me very much. Wonder if that guy has returned home yet. If there is anyone that would take good care of him. Wonder if his fever is gone yet. Why am I thinking about Tala again? Am I running a fever also?'

The next day, Kira goes to school and everyone is very nice to her and congratulating her as she walked down the road.

"Kira good morning! Congratulations!"

"morning! Congratulations!"

"good morning!"

As she keeps on walking…

"congratulations, congratulations!"

"Thank you." She replied and wondering what was up.

Then Emily walks up to her "Kira congratulations to you!"

Kira gets annoyed and stopped "Congratulate me? What exactly are you congratulating about? Starting from early this morning, everyone is saying congratulations to me. What exactly are they congratulating about!"

Emily raised an eyebrow "Didn't Tala announce to the public that he is with Kira now? There's even a photo on the bulletin board. That's why everyone is saying that this is big news!"

"Bulletin board!" Kira screamed in shock.

In front of the bulletin board, a whole bunch of students are clustered all around. Daichi is walking by and stops to see what all the commotion is about.

"So nauseating!"

"It's really very nauseating!"

"Right!"

Daichi pushes through the crowd and stands in front of the bulletin board. He stares with wide eyes and a gaping mouth at the photo of Tala with his arm around Kira's shoulder as she is supporting him.

"Right, so nauseating!"

Next to the photo there was also a message. The title in bright red coloring: "Ironclad evidence."

Message underneath: "From the school's special correspondence. Kira and Tala … (in bright red coloring with two hearts and two arrows going through the hearts) Cupid's special."

"How can this be done?"

Daichi looks at all the photos stuck on the bulletin with shock on his face as the other students are still murmuring around him.

"WHAT THE HECK IS ALL THIS ABOUT!"

In class later that day, Professor is standing in front of the class and on the blackboard behind him is the name of a famous person in Chinese history, "Zhu Yuan Zhang."

Professor: "Zhu Yuan Zhang. Ming Dynasty's emperor. It is said that there is one thing that is very closely related to Zhu Yuan Zhang. Moon cake. The moon cake that we must eat during the Mid Autumn Festival. But everyone should know the discovery of moon cake is very interesting. At that time Zhu Yuan Zhang, because of wanting to appeal to the whole people for justice, he did something very clever to the inside of the moon cake. All in the hopes of being able to send information back and forth between people. Kira. You should be able to tell the students what is encased inside the moon cake."

Kira slowly gets up and replied "Hmmm, egg yolk?"

Professor's expression falters and blinks his eyes in surprise at the answer "Egg yolk? Clap your hands. Clap your hands! Kira's answer was just too great! Actually at that time, the thing that is being encased inside the moon cake is a small piece of paper. But if it wasn't encasing the small piece of paper at that time, who would have guess that later the moon cake would encase egg yolks? Ha, ha, ha… Clap your hands! Clap your hands! Her answer was just too great! Too great! A very good student indeed! The future of the country…"

Kira thought to herself in disbelief 'It can't be! Even the teacher is…"

Apparently, everyone knows about Kira and Tala's relationship, so they are being extra nice to her in case they get on Tala's bad side. Even the teacher didn't dare to say anything against Kira when she gave such a ridiculous answer to the question he asked.

Later that afternoon, Kira is walking away from class when Hilary and Mariah, runs up to her from behind.

"Kira good morning!"

"Good morning!"

Kira glares at them and cautiously answers "Good morning."

Mariah was obvious trying to suck up to Kira said "Your hair is so pretty today!"

"Right!"

"May I please touch it?"

Without waiting for an answer, she takes one of Kira's braids in her hand.

"Wow!"

Mariah grabbed the other braid "Your hair quality is so good!"

"Right!"

"I didn't wash my hair yesterday." Kira coldly said

"That's Kira's one and only acclaimed glamour! Let me smell it." Hilary exclaimed

She makes a look of disgust on her face after she pretends to smell, but Kira is looking at Mariah so didn't notice it.

"Kira do you know? You are not showing any affection at all."

"What do you mean no affection?" Kira looked up at the sky wishing they would leave now.

Hilary pointed a finger in the air "Exactly! You have such a high-class boyfriend and still didn't tell us! You made us find out by looking at the bulletin board!"

"Right."

"Where are you putting our good friendship with each other? Does your heart have us at all?"

"We should find more time to get together."

"Right!"

"We'll take her to the restaurant to have lunch, how about that?"

Mariah grabs her arm "Ok, ok."

Kira watched as the 2 girls talk back and force she then fake a smile and said. "No need, no need. That restaurant is very expensive!"

"Not really."

"We are good friends!"

"There's really no need." Kira protested 'get away from me' She thought silently.

"It's not a problem!"

"It's very inexpensive!" Hilary added with a hint of sarcasm.

At the school's cafe, Tala is sitting at a table taking his medicine when the rest of B3 comes over with their lunches.

Enrique hits the table with his fist and said cheerfully "Morning! Tala what's up"

Tala took a hug gulp of water and swallowing the medicine up replied "Morning."

Johnny took a seat "Is your cold better?"

Tala pick up a fork and begin to eat "It's better."

Johnny put his arm behind his head and said: "I saw the bulletin board."

Tala looked confused " Bulletin board" He said between mouthful of food

Johnny then grinned mischievously "So your date that you had was with Kira?"

R&R Please. Oh yeah, Kai does come back, in about 2 more chapters. And the plot thickens even more once Kai comes back…


	15. Misunderstanding

R&R please. Omg, a 19 page chapter I hope your all happy with it.

At the school's café, Tala was sitting alone by a window booth when Johnny and Enrique approached him holding latte's.

"Morning!" Enrique greeted putting his drink down and taking a seat.

"Morning." The redhead greeted back.

"Is your cold better?"

"A little." He replied taking a bite of his cinnamon bun.

"Oh yeah, I just saw the bulletin board.

"Bulletin board?"

"You apparently had a date with Kira and stayed out all night only to return in the morning, is that right?" Johnny asked with a mischievous smirk.

"What?" Tala asked, blinking his blue eyes in innocence.

"Come on! Tell me the truth, what happened?" Johnny asked, both Enrique and himself leaning closer to Tala in anticipation.

"What, what happened?" Tala asked confused.

"Stop playing dumb! It's _that_. What happened with _that_?" Enrique rolled his baby blue's in exasperation.

"What _that_!" Tala asked getting annoyed.

"God! Yesterday night!" Johnny said rather loudly.

"Held on till morning." Tala answered

"Held on till morning?" Johnny asked incredulously, as Enrique's baby blue eyes widened enormously. " A WHOLE night!" Where then?" Johnny asked shocked to the core.

"At the stairwell." Tala replied off-handedly.

"At the stairwell holding on till morning?" Johnny and Enrique exchanged shocked, but happy glances. "So intense?"

Enrique and Johnny tried to get more details out of their red headed leader, but unfortunately for them, the red head was oblivious to what they were hinting at.

"It was fine. It wasn't that intense." Tala answered taking a drink of his orange juice.

"I didn't know you have such a good imagination! I lose." Enrique held up a hand in defeat.

"Tala, we always thought you were a blockhead. It's all my fault. You're definitely worthy to be B4's leader." Johnny added pridefully.

At this moment, Kira is walking around the corner with Mariah and Hilary, all of them holding lunch trays.

"Give us a little bit more details." Enrique pried.

"I feel that this is too much." Kira protested lifting her lunch tray.

"Of course not."

"Forget it!" Tala yelled.

"Tell!" Johnny urged.

Enrique nudges Tala on his arm and starts singing as he looks over and makes Kira's presence known. Mariah, Hilary and Kira stop walking and looks over to B3's table. Tala looked up and both him and Kira see each other and get embarrassed. He looked away and pretends to go back to eating his lunch.

"What are you getting red-faced for? Hurry up and go and say hi." Enrique grinned at Tala's embarrassment.

"Yeah." Hilary urged Kira when she heard Enrique.

"Hurry up and go!" Johnny pushed Tala.

Tala put down his fork. "I have to go to class."

He grabbed his glass of water to took a drink.

"Come on, don't be like this."

Tala put down his glass and gets up from the table.

"Hey!" Enrique called after his friend, stopping his singing.

"Stop acting like a kid!" Johnny yelled also chasing after their friend.

Mariah quickly moved aside so that Tala could walk pass.

"You guys only spent a night together." Johnny called out from behind the blood red hair.

Tala stopped at Kira's side, not bothering to look at her. "I'm going to class first."

Then he quickly walked away, while Hilary stood next to the red-faced Kira, smiling over the whole incident.

"You guys are acting like high school kids in a relationship!" Enrique called out.

"That's so romantic, Kira!" Mariah commented putting a hand on Kira's arm like they were old friends.

"Why were you so shy for?"

"Enrique was singing for you! I can't believe _the_ blonde hottie of the B4 sang so well! Kira, you're the goddess within my heart! Come on, let's go eat lunch!" Hilary urged after all her sucking up.

The three of them head off for a table.

Hilary put her tray down on the table. "That's so cool!"

Mariah followed suit. "You are so lucky!"

"You are our idol." Mariah praised.

"Really! Look, everyone is looking at us."

"You are our glory! From now on, the three of us have to constantly come over here to have lunch, ok? Or how about this? Bakuten's three sisters!"

Emily came next to the table with a tray in her hands, "Kira, you're over here too?"

Mariah looked up. "Emily? What are you doing here? You also want to get on Kira's good terms? Let me tell you. Don't even think about it. Kira is now Tala Ivanov's girlfriend. Her status and position is different than yours."

Hilary backed up her pink friend. "Exactly. Kira is now a part of us. Besides, we're Bakuten's three sisters! You should hurry up and leave!"

Kira stood up next to Emily. "Hey, don't be like this. Emily's also my good friend."

Mariah stood up as well. "But in the beginning, wasn't it her fault that you were red-tagged!"

Hilary also stood up and stood next to Kira. "Exactly! Besides, she didn't even help you then!"

"Neither did you." Kira answered quietly.

"Um… I… We… God! Isn't it because of this that you got to meet Tala?" Hilary stuttered.

"That's right! We've become good friends now. How about this then? We treat you two to go dancing tonight, how about it?" Mariah offered.

At the disco/pub that night, Hilary and Mariah are out on the dance floor dancing, while Kira and Emily are sitting aside looking very out of place.

"Any interest to go dancing together?" A guy asked walking up to their table.

Both Kira and Emily shook their heads quickly.

"No. Thank you. We would just like to sit here." Kira replied politely.

The guy walks away and Hilary and Mariah come back from the dance floor.

"Kira? Why are you still here? Come and dance with us. It's so boring sitting here."

"I don't know how to dance." Kira responded timidly, with a sheepish smile.

"So? Knowing how to dance or not is not the important thing."

"Right. The important thing is that we are standing under the spotlight and letting all those people who admire us, look at the name brands that we are wearing." Mariah agreed with the brunette.

"And also our stunning figure."

"I don't have those either."

"That way it would set us apart from you." Hilary said quietly to Mariah so that Kira couldn't hear.

They both laugh at the remark.

"Huh?" Kira asked oblivious that they were laughing at her.

"Nothing." Hilary and Mariah replied quickly.

"Hey, isn't that our favorite song? Let's go." Hilary urged Mariah.

Mariah turned around. "Kira, you're really not dancing?"

"No, that's ok. Thank you."

"Fine, then we'll go."

They both head off for the dance floor again. At this moment, the DJ suddenly gets on the dance floor and started dancing, his white ponytail swinging with his body. During one of his dance moves, he does a handstand and Kira, who was looking over, stares at him in surprise. His handstand reminds her of Kai and she remembers his words, _"When you can't stop your tears from flowing out, then if you can do a handstand, that way, the tears that originally wanted to flow out… will not be able to."_ As the DJ continues to dance, Kira continued to stare at him. When he stopped dancing and gets off the dance floor, Kira put down her drink on the table and got up from the sofa.

"Kira, where are you going?" Emily asked.

"I'm just going over there for a few minutes. I'll be right back."

She walked over to the DJ and stood there staring at him. He looked at her, smiled and looked away. When he doesn't seem to pay any attention to her, Kira tried to get it from him.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Why did you do a handstand?"

He took off his headphones. "HUH?"

Kira leaned closer. "Why did you do a handstand?"

"Why did I do a handstand?" He repeated.

Kira nods her head at him.

"Doing a handstand everyday is good treatment for a sagging stomach." He joked.

"Oh, then you are not the same as my friend." Kira backed up looking slightly disappointed.

"Huh? What did you just say?"

"It's nothing. Thank you." Kira gave a small smile.

Then she turns and walks away.

He smiled at her silly question. "Why do a handstand?"

When Kira got back, Hilary and Mariah had already returned from the dance floor.

"So tired." Mariah complained.

"I know, and it's so hot too." Hilary joined.

"Kira, where did you just go?"

" Oh, nowhere."

"Let's not dance anymore. Let's play a game." Mariah suggested.

"Ok, ok." Hilary agreed.

"Hilary, go and get everyone over here."

"Ok, ok. Hey, guys!" She got up and called loudly.

Everyone gathered around the table and Hilary pulled over the DJ, Rick, who was dancing on the floor before.

"Hey this is Rick!" Hilary introduced.

"Rick, this is Mariah."

Rick politely shook hands with her. "Hi, Mariah. Nice to meet you."  
"This is Kira. And this is Emily." After the introductions were done, they all settled down.

So the game starts and they were playing Truth or Dare.

"Rock, scissor, paper." Everyone said loudly.

Mariah loses.

"You lose!" Everyone pointed at her.

" You have to accept the punishment! Truth or dare?" Hilary grinned.

"Dare."

"Dare, right? Fine. Then you go over to the table over there and show them your elegant Chanel underwear!"

Everyone cheered and urges Mariah along.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll go."

Everybody claps and cheers as she gets up from the sofa and walks over to the other table. Going up to a guy who is sitting at a table with a girl, Mariah stands in front of the table, pulls apart her shirt and leans over so that the guy could see her bar inside. Back at the table, everyone is cheering loudly.

Mariah came back and sat down casually. "Fine. Let's do it again."

"Fine."

"Rock, scissor, paper."

This time Kira is the one that loses and everyone points to her: "Kira, loses!"

"Are you choosing truth or dare?"

Kira thinks for a moment. "Eh, truth."

"Fine. How much is your allowance each month?"

"$300."

Everyone laughs.

"How can that be!" Hilary asked in disbelief.

"You're lying! Why is it so little?" Every asked.

"$300 is not even enough to have dinner!" Hilary exclaimed.

"Yeah." Mariah agreed her golden eyes flashing pure delight.

"Lying! People who lie need to drink." Hilary announced pushing a glass towards Kira.

Kira looks at the alcohol filled glasses disdainfully. "Really have to drink?"

"Of course!" Everyone shouted.

"You lied! Hurry, hurry." Hilary urged.

Kira held the glass of blue liquor in her hands and closing her eyes tilts the tube and pours it down her throat as Emily watches, sitting next to her. Everyone cheers and claps.

Next round…

"Rock, scissor, paper."

This time, Emily is the one that loses.

"Truth or dare?"

"I'll pick dare."

"Dare, right? Fine. Then show everyone the color of the underwear that you are wearing today!"

"I can't, I can't." Emily shook her head blushing vigorously.

"Why can't you? If you can't, then you have to drink. Here. Drink it up."

Emily reaches for a glass of blue liquor and looks at Kira.

"Drink, drink. Hurry up."

Tilting the tube up, Emily poured the alcohol down her throat and everyone cheers and claps again. The game continues on and they continue drinking. Finally, Emily gets drunk and she passes out on the table.

Kira shakes her. "Emily. Emily, are you ok? She turned to Daichi. Can you take Emily home first?"

"But I have to take you home!" The short red head protested.

"I'll be fine. Look at how she is now. Can you please take her home first?"

"Really? Are you really ok?" Kira nodded. "Ok."

So, Daichi leaves with Emily first while the others stay behind.

Later, a drunken Mariah and Hilary wobble over to the bar counter and the bartender puts two bottles of beer in front of them.

" where are we going in a bit? Continue?" Mariah asked a little tipsy.

Hilary leaned her head against Mariah's shoulder. "Still continue? I didn't find a rich guy today. Hey, look at the bartender. He looks like Tala."

"Maybe it really is Tala."

Hilary giggled. "How can it be? Bartenders are very poor. Let's go… let's go and find a rich guy."

So, the drunken Hilary and Mariah walk out of the pub and leave Kira, who is passed out on the sofa, all by herself. Rick walked by and sees Kira lying there.

Rick kneeled down beside the couch Kira had passed out on. "Hello." He taps her on her arm a couple of times. "Wake up. They're closing." He got no answer… he looks around and can't find anyone. "Where are your friends? Do you want me to call a car for you?"

There was still no answer from Kira so Rick takes her out of the pub.

Walking down the street with a drunken Kira wobbling and leaning heavily against Rick for support.

"Do you remember where you live?" Rick asked softly.

There was no answer from her so Rick brought her to a hotel instead. As he was helping the drunken Kira through the door of the hotel, there were a couple of flashes from a camera as someone is secretly taking pictures of them.

The next morning, Kira slowly starts to wake up. She blinks her eyes slowly and then opens them wide as she wakes up fully. Rolling onto her back on the bed, she looks around in surprise at her surroundings.

"What is this place?" She asked herself.

She quickly sat up on the bed, holding the bed sheets to herself and grabs her dress from the side of the bed and then reaches over to the bed dresser to grab her shirt. Holding her clothes to herself, she takes a peak underneath the covers and finds her clothes changed.

Kira gasps and tries to calm herself, "Wait a minute, wait a minute…I have to calm down. Last night… Nothing could have really happened!" She then takes another look at her disheveled appearance. "HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED?" She cried out.

Arriving in school later that day, Kira is slowly walking down the road and mom's words are running through her head.

"You are a student! And didn't return home all night! The smell of alcohol all over you! You really don't have any self-respect!" Kira rubbed her cheek where is was still a little red.

Kira starts muttering to herself, with her hand over her cheek, "She didn't have to hit so hard."

"Why are you coming just now!" Tala yelled out from a bit in front of her.

Kira stops short and stares in surprise at Tala who is standing in front of her on the road.

Tala walked over in big strides to stood in front of her, "What are you doing? Coming to school in the afternoon."

"What business is it of yours?"

"I…" Tala paused.

Kira looked up. "Hey… You were standing over there. You couldn't have been waiting for me."

Tala looked quickly for an excuse at being caught, "Are you a crazy! How can it be? I was going to the cafe and just happen to pass by here, ok?" He quickly answered giving her an icy glare.

"Cafe? it in the opposite direction?"

"You're so mouthy! I like to take the long way, can't I? Stop words on my picking!"

"It's picking on my words, stupid." Kira corrected.

"You…"

He suddenly noticed the redness on the left side of her face and reached out a hand toward her with concern.

"Hey…"

Kira quickly pulled back. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to ask you what's the matter… why such a big reaction." He grabbed hold of her chin and slightly touches her face. "Why is this side so red?"

Kira pushed his hand away. "I was hit by my mom."

"Your mom?" Tala asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because yesterday night I didn't return…"

Her voice trails off and she doesn't want him to know about what happened last night.

"Didn't return what?"

Kira quickly thought of an excuse. "Didn't return her phone call. So she hit me."

"It's because of that, that your mom hit you like this?" Tala asked amused.

"Well, you know that my mom is very violent. She also constantly hits my dad."

Tala gave a small smirk in amusement. "Your mom is very much like you."

"Who's like her!" Kira demanded putting her arms on her hips.

"Let's go." Tala grabbed her arm.

"Going where?"

Tala kept pulling her along. "To have lunch."

At the restaurant, B3 and Kira are sitting at a table full of food.

"You've order too much! There are only a few of us. How are we going to finish it?"

"You constantly eat poor, cheap stuff. And you're so skinny, eat more." Tala urged.

A waiter came over with more food to be placed on the table.

Kira looked at the dishes incredulously. "Still more!"

"Tala Master. Your check." The waiter held out.

Kira reached over and grabbed the check before Tala could. "I'll pay for it myself."

Tala snatched it out of Kira's hands, "You want me to lose face? Give me a pen. Under the education that I received, there is nothing that says to let women pay." He signed the check and handed it back to the waiter. "Eat. Why aren't you eating? Eat more."

"Thank you." Kira replied quietly picking up her fork.

Johnny was sitting and watching the whole scene while Enrique was helping himself to all the food on the table.

"Hurry and eat, hurry and eat." Enrique urged Johnny.

Tala put more food on Kira's plate. "You have to finish eating this too."

At this moment, Daichi is walking with a whole armful full of food.

"Eat more. There's still chicken over here." Enrique pointed out to Kira.

He reached over for more food and Tala scolded him.

"Hey! I ordered all these for her to eat and not ordered them for you! Why are you eating so much for!" He asked irately.

Daichi looked around and sees Kira, and starts to call out to her "Ki…"

Tala sees him and gave him a deadly icy stare which quickly made Daichi shut up on the spot. He then quietly turned away and walked towards a table all by himself. Sitting down at the table, he sneaks little peeks over at Tala's table.

Tala turned to Kira after he made sure Daichi wasn't coming towards Kira. "Hurry up and eat. Why aren't you eating? Is your face still hurting you? I'll order you something that's easier to chew."

He puts down his fork and starts to signal the waiter but Kira stops him.

Kira grabbed his arm quickly. "There's no need. I'm just not too hungry."

"Even if you're not hungry, you should still eat more."

"Fine."

"He's so gentle. Kira, let me tell you. I don't think I've ever seen a Tala like this before, who cares about others with such concern." Johnny teased smirking.

"But you must be careful. His possessiveness is very strong. If you speak to other guys besides us… then he could possible kill you and this other guy." Enrique laughed.

"Would it be that serious?" Tala asked the blonde.

Kira stared at Tala, thinking about that situation this morning. 'What happens if the situation this morning is discovered? Not only will I be killed by Tala, but…'

She started imagining a scene where she is wearing a paper-made hat and wearing a cardboard paper in front of her. She gets down on her knees and is handed a paper made banner to hold in front of her. The students that are surrounded around her are throwing stuff at her and bullying her again, while Mariah and Hilary are standing around smirking happily.

'That way I would once again be living in those days when I was being bullied!' She suddenly burst out loud. "I DON'T WANT IT TO BE LIKE THIS!"

Tala looked at her in surprise. "You… what's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing. I want to go to the bathroom." Kira answered sheepishly.

She gets up and quickly runs away while B3 are sitting there looking at each other wondering what that was all about.

In the bathroom, Kira was washing her hands at the sink.

'That was so close. I shouldn't have been found out. Since I won't be meeting up with this DJ again. Then I should just pretend that last night was a secret that has never happened. When I woke up, even though I was only wearing my underclothes, but I think nothing could have happened. As a rule, with a first time, I should feel something."

Finishing washing her hands, she shakes off the excess water and walks restlessly around the bathroom.

Kira stops in front of a windowpane, and talks to herself. "If it doesn't hurt, then nothing could have happened." She reassured herself.

She sighed heavily and then walks out of the bathroom.

Outside the bathroom, Daichi is holding up an envelope up against the sunlight and trying to read the contents that are inside.

Kira comes out and sees him. "Daichi? Why are you here?"

"Nothing. When I was coming to school, I met up with that foreigner from last night. He told me to give you this letter. Why is he writing a letter to you?" He asked holding the letter out.

Kira quickly snatches the letter from him. "I don't know. Oh, I think I need to go to the bathroom again."

Grabbing her stomach, she quickly runs back into the bathroom.

"Kira, you have a stomachache?" Daichi called out.

Kira ran back into the bathroom and quickly opened the envelope to read the letter. Just then, one of the bathroom stalls open and a girl comes out so Kira quickly hides the letter. She waited until the girl left then she quickly opens the envelope to take the letter out.

Kira quickly scans the letter, with a shock tone, "What! 2:00 o'clock this afternoon!"

Meanwhile, Daichi is still waiting for Kira outside of the bathroom when Tala walks up to him.

"What are you doing in front of the girl's bathroom for?"

Daichi quickly backs away in fright, "Uh, nothing. I was just studying the history of why the girl's bathroom is beside the guy's bathroom. It's nothing, nothing."

He quickly runs away from Tala before anything happens.

Tala stood there with his arms crossed. "Guy's bathroom? Why is there a guy's bathroom?"

At this moment, Kira charges out of the bathroom and runs into Tala who is standing there.

"W… why are you here? Why did you bump into me for?" Kira stammered.

"Why were you in there for so long? Enrique and Johnny want to leave."

"Then you should leave too. I also have to go. Goodbye."

She turns and walks away.

"Where are you going?" Tala called after her.

Kira stops and turns "Oh, I have something important to do so I'm leaving now."

She continues walking a few steps then stops and turns around.

Kira passes Tala. "Oh, sorry. I should have gone this way. Bye bye."

Tala stared at her totally confused.

Kira ran outside and stops when she sees Rick waiting for her.

Rick turns and sees her "Hey, Kira!"

An angry Kira strides over to Rick while he opens up his arms wide as if to hug her.

Kira pushes him away. "What are you doing!"

"What do you mean what am I doing? We have already…"

Kira covers her ears with both hands and screams, "AHHHHHHH!"

"Hey, Kira. You are shouting too loudly!"

"I want to shout this loudly and so what! Don't you have any standards! Taking advantage of a drunk person and taking her to a hotel!"

Rick held out both of his arms. "I don't know where your home was! So of course all I can do is to bring you to the hotel."

"Then did you do anything to me?"

Rick looked Kira up and down and teases, "Yes. I helped you take your clothes off."

Kira looks at him in shock and reaches out and gives him a punch.

Rick tries to duck away, "OW! Why did you hit me for!"

"Why did you take my clothes off! Shameless!" Kira shouted.

"You were so drunk yesterday and also threw up all over yourself! It was so dirty and smelly! I had to help you clean up a bit so that you could sleep."

"Then you must have seen me naked!"

"No. I asked the hotel's female servant to help you take it off. And help you clean up." Rick confessed.

"Really?" Kira asked raising an eyebrow.

"Really." Rick nodded his head.

Kira gave a big smile of relief and then turns back to face the guy with a serious face, "Then what are you here today for?"

"I came to give you back your ID."

"ID? Why did you take my ID for!"

"Because when I was checking you in at the hotel yesterday, they needed to register your name. When we finished registering, I forgot to put the ID back."

He reaches in his pocket and takes out her ID and hands it back to her.

Kira smiled. "Oh. So what you are saying is that nothing happened between us."

"Of course."

Kira grins widely and grabs Rick's hand to jump up and down in relief, "Ha ha ha, that's great! Ha ha ha!"

"Kira!" Tala called out.

Kira stops jumping and snaps around with eyes widening in surprise and shock to see Tala standing there.

/ Flashback//

"_But you must be careful. His possessiveness is very strong. If you speak to other guys besides us… then he could possible kill you and this other guy." Enrique teased._

/ End of flashback. /

Tala walked over to where Kira and Rick are standing. Kira quickly pulls her hand back from Rick's clasp.

Tala glared at Rick "What is this guy doing?"

"Uh… he was only asking for directions."

Tala continued glaring at him. "Does asking directions need to hold hands?"

Kira grabbed Rick's hands. "Holding hands is to express thanks. Thank you, thank you."

Tala looked at their clasped hands and shouted. "Let your hands go! Do you guys think that using such a stupid excuse would be able to lie to me! What kind of joke is this!"

Rick quickly thinks of something and starts to speak German, "Hey, how are you? I just came from Germany. I'm not familiar with the roads. Please tell me, is there any suitable hotels nearby?" He asked as Kira stares at him in shock.

'Wow! This guy's reaction is very quick. Tala definitely won't understand what he is talking about!' Kira thought to herself impressed.

Tala starts to reply back in German and Kira gets the shock of her life as she turns to looks at him with wide eyes and a stunned look.

"I don't know any suitable hotels around here. But I do know some 5 star hotels though. If you want to know, I could tell you where it is." Tala replied back in German.

"Wow, that is so impressive! Tala, what are you guys speaking?" Kira asked thoroughly impressed.

"German."

"German? You know how to speak German? So impressive!" Tala smiles at her with an arrogant expression on his face.

"Of course! I studied it in Switzerland when I was young. Besides, they teach four different kinds of languages. Being the successor of the Ivanov Corporation, I have to know at least 5 different languages." Tala boasted.

"This is the first time that I'm starting to have some feelings of respect for you."

"You just realized now that I'm a person with this much size?"

Kira rolls her eyes. "It's sense! You know how to speak five languages, but yet your English is still so bad. Hey! What other languages do you know how to speak? Say it and let's listen to it." She asked, wanting to get his attention off of Rick.

"How about we start with Italian first?"

Kira nodded her head enthusiastically. "Ok, ok."

He proceeds to say something in Italian.

Kira looked at him with an impressed expression. "Wow! That was so impressive! What does that mean?"

"I only know a little bit of Italian."

"Then what else do you know how to speak? Say something and let's see."

"How about French?"

As Tala's attention is distracted at speaking his French, Kira looks at Rick and makes movements of her head as if trying to tell him to hurry up and leave. Rick finally gets the idea and walks away from them.

"What did that sentence of French meant?" Kira asked relieved that Rick was far away now.

"I feel that French is a very romantic language."

"Oh, that's just so impressive!"

"Well? You should be watching me with new eyes, right?"

"Shouldn't it be _looking at_ with new eyes? You should get your English right before you try to learn all these other languages.."

Tala looks away to the side and finds Rick not standing there anymore. Seeing him off a distance, he starts to yell out at him.

"HEY! FOREIGNER! Where are you going!"

Kira stood in front of Tala pushing his chest to prevent him from chasing after Rick. "What are you doing!" She asked.

"FOREIGNER! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"

Kira pushes Tala back. "What are you doing! He finished asking for directions, so of course, he would leave. What are you calling him back for?"

"Why do you like striking up conversations with people everywhere! Besides, you have such a cordial look on your face. What exactly is wrong with you!" Tala demanded narrowing his turquoise eyes.

"I am not!" She protested.

"Yes, you are!"

"And so what if I am! What right do you have to control me! We're not dating!"

Tala stared at her. "We aren't dating?"

Kira doesn't answer as Tala strides away in anger.

"Tala! What a strange person. Made me feel like I have something to be guilty about." She muttered to herself.

That night, Enrique is cutting his hair at a hair salon while Johnny and Tala are sitting around waiting for him.

"Hey, Enrique' Tala asked with a bored look.

"What?"

"My home has a high class hair stylist. Why did we come this long way over here?"

"Well, that's because Bella cuts well, so that's why I come here."

Johnny got up from his seat. "Oh please. Don't we know the truth? It's because you wanted to get to know girl #5 over there that's why you ran all the way over here to cut your hair."

Enrique smiled at his hair stylist. "Then it's all in your hands Bella."

"Bella can't help you. You've been here for half a day already and she hasn't even paid any attention to you." Johnny laughed.

"That's what you don't understand. Women always say one thing and mean another. The younger the girl, the more that she will not express her love in front of the one that she likes."

Tala thinks a while on Enrique's words. "What you are saying is that… usually a girl that doesn't mean it when she says it out loud – in actuality, she likes the other person in her heart?"

"Kira is that type of person." Johnny and Enrique said in unison laughing.

"Did I say Kira?"

He looks away but is actually feeling very happy after hearing this. He controls his emotions and gets up from the chair that he was sitting on. Walking away from Enrique and Johnny, Tala finally lets loose the smile that's been trying to break through on his face.

Meanwhile Hilary is meeting up with Mariah at a pub.

"Mariah!" Hilary called running to the table.

"You're the one that called me out and came so late!" Mariah pouted.

"It's all because of this!" Hilary smiled.

She takes out a white envelope and hands it to Mariah to see.

"What is it? Bringing out your boy toy's love letter?"

"It's not. Take a look first."

Mariah opens up the envelope to take out some photos and looks up at Hilary with wide eyes of surprise.

Mariah looks at the photos and smiles happily. "What is this? Why is there something like this?"

"I don't know. Anyway, when I was leaving the house, I found it in the mailbox. I think that someone must want to give us a chance and have us bring some justice to this world."

"There's going to be a good show to see." Mariah smiled showing her fangs.

"Show time!" Hilary exclaimed happily.

At school the next day, students are standing around the bulletin board once again and looking at something that has been posted up.

"It's a hotel." A student pointed out.

"Is that Kira?"

"With a foreigner!"

On the bulletin board are posted pictures of the Kira and Rick entering the hotel on the night that they went to the pub.

"Oh my god! What's going on?"

"Who knows, it's really hard to tell."

Meanwhile, Kira is walking down the school road when Emily runs up to her.

"Kira!" Emily called out.

"Emily?"

Emily stopped in front of Kira. "Hurry up and go home! Don't go to class!"

"Why?" Kira asked confused.

"What happens if Tala comes after you?" Emily asked worried.

"Tala? Why would he come after me?"

"Don't you know that the photos are posted on the bulletin board?"

"Photos? What photos?"

Kira goes over to the bulletin board area to see what photos Emily was referring to. She pushes through the students that are still standing around.

"Isn't that Kira?" A student pointed out.

Kira stared at the bulletin board in shock as she looks at the photos, "Why are there these types of photos?"

"Pretending otherwise and pretending to be Tala's girlfriend." A student muttered.

"And Tala still doesn't even know!" Another student whispered excitedly.

"If he knew, he will definitely send out a red tag."

The students slowly start to disperse, leaving Kira standing there facing the bulletin board.

"Don't wait for him to stick it. Let's start today!" A faceless voice said excitedly.

"Isn't this fun? We can start playing our games again!" Another student exclaimed happily.

In Kira's home that night, while her mom is singing outside, Kira is sitting in her room on her bed, worrying about the events that might happen tomorrow.

Kira pokes at the small bunny on her bedside table and murmurs to herself, "Strange. Why do I feel my heart hurting? I obviously hated this guy. If it wasn't because he asked me to some date out of the blue, then people wouldn't think that we were dating. It's all his fault. But I don't want to see his sad face. No. I have to go tomorrow. If I don't go, then it's like I did something wrong. I definitely have to go. I will not be beaten this easily!"

The next morning, Kira is pushing her scooter over to the parking space in school.

"It's such a beautiful morning. Only I alone, look like a prisoner that's about to be pushed into the execution stand."

She pushes the scooter over to the parking space.

"I can definatly get through this!" Kira cheered herself on.

She looked around suspiciously to see if anything weird has started happening as she slowly takes off her helmet. After she puts her things away, she starts to walk down the road to school. Strangely enough, there seems to be an eerie silence all around school, with not a student in sight.

"Strange. Why haven't they made any movements yet?" Kira asked herself as she walked down the empty road.

She stops walking and slowly turns around to look behind her before slowly continuing walking again.

Later, the first act of bullying starts again. The students tied Kira's scooter to the back of a car and dragged it along the road. Other students were standing around looking while Kira and Daichi push through the crowd and stares at the scene in front of them.

"YOU BUNCH OF BASTARDS! YOU DARE TO DRAG MY SCOOTER!" Kira screamed at them.

The guy driving the car stops and stuck his head through the window.

"This type of cheap scooter that only poor people would ride, I like to play with it. What are you going to do about it?"

"Why are you people going so far!" Daichi asked.

"PARASITES! GIVE ME BACK MY SCOOTER!"

She starts running toward the car when Daichi called out to stop her.

"Kira! It's dangerous!"

Kira ran up to the trunk of the car and started pulling on the rope that is tied to her scooter. "Give me back my scooter! Let it go!"

"Let go!" Daichi begged trying to get Kira to let to of the rope.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kira screamed at the guy in the car.

"This is very dangerous!" Daichi urged.

"LET GO!"

"Kira, it's dangerous!" Daichi pushed Kira away.

But Kira ran back and tried to untie the rope holding her scooter to the car. "GIVE ME BACK MY SCOOTER! GIVE ME BACK MY SCOOTER!"

At this moment, Tala pushes pass the crowd of students.

"What are you guys doing! You don't want to live anymore!" Tala demanded.

He makes a move to go over to Kira, but Mariah grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Tala, don't tell me you don't know. Kira has betrayed you! Look at these photos! They are only helping you to get revenge. Just take a look at these photos." Mariah handed the envelope to Tala.

Tala grabbed the envelope from Hilary's hands.

"Do you see? They look so affectionate. They went to the hotel too!" Tala scanned the photos rapidly his bright turquoise eyes widening by the second.

Tala looked up and over at Kira, while she stands there and looks back at him.

"We were all lied to, do you know?"

"HILARY! YOU'RE TRYING TO DO ME HARM AGAIN! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO HARM ME LIKE THIS!"

Hilary sneered at Kira "Don't tell me you don't know what you have done? You still want to blame it on me? Told you early on that she's a bad girl." Tala crushed the photos angrily.

Tala turned to stare at Kira with anger and hurt in his eyes.

"YOU'RE LYING! Tala! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT OTHER PEOPLE THINK! AS LONG AS YOU TRUST ME! THIS IS ALL A MISUNDERSTANDING! I DON'T CARE WHAT OTHER PEOPLE THINK! YOU CANNOT NOT BELIEVE ME!" Kira shouted with tears streaming down her face.

"Tala. Don't let her lie to you again. She's only doing this because she wants your pity! Just take another closer look at this photo. This photo, do you see it? This foreigner, have you seen him before? If they really didn't go to the hotel, then how can there have been these photos? Take a closer look. Don't let her lie to you again. I'm only doing this for your good." Mariah informed him harshly.

Tala looked up at Kira. "Kira… You betrayed me." He said quietly holding up the photos.

He throws the photos to the ground in anger and turns and walks away.

"Tala! YOU BASTARD! YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE THE WORDS OF THAT WOMAN! YOU IDIOT!" She shouted hurt that he took Mariah's words over hers.

Hilary looked at Kira with a triumphant smile.

"Tala!"

"So loud! You preposterous woman! Been discarded? Come, come." The guy started his car again, dragging her scooter around the parking lot.

"YOU BASTARD! GIVE ME BACK MY SCOOTER!" Kira turned her attention back to the guy.

She starts running after the car as Daichi follows her.

"Kira! It's dangerous!" Daichi called.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SCOOTER!" Kira screamed.

A bit later, Kira and Daichi are hurt and lying on the ground of the road with Kira's scooter, black and burning a couple of feet away from them. Kira slowly pushes herself up and reaches out to check on Daichi.

"Daichi! Daichi, are you ok?" Kira asked shaking his arm.

Daichi starts moving slowly and Emily comes over to help them.

"Daichi." Kira called out again.

Emily helped Kira sit up and checked on her injuries for her.

That afternoon, Emily accompanies Kira home. Kira opens the front gate slowly and they sneak in quietly.

"Kira. You have injuries all over you. What happens when your mom asks in a bit?" Emily asked worried.

Kira fixed her hair so that it's falling to the front as if she's using it to cover up "My hair is like this covering the front, can it still be seen?"

Emily nodded her head and looks at the big bruise on Kira's forehead.

"Then we should just try to avoid her as best as we could and don't let my mom see."

They quietly walk through the front door and towards Kira's bedroom. Just as Kira opens the door to her room and is about to close it, her mom pops out and sneaks into the room before the door closes.

"Kira! My God! Kira, why is your face like this? How did it become like this!"

"Mrs.Tagoshi, it's because… it's because when Kira was riding on her scooter. Suddenly a homeless dog ran out, Kira couldn't avoid the dog in time. The scooter swerved to the side, she couldn't step on the brake in time, so she ran into a tree… therefore, that's why…" Emily said quickly.

"Ran into a tree!"

Kira nodded her head. "Right."

"So that's why she got hurt." Emily finished.

"Then did anything happen to the tree?" Her mom asked incredibly worried.

Emily shook her head. "No, no, no."

"Nothing's wrong with it? Thank god, so close. I'm just afraid that the school would ask me to pay for this tree. How am I going to pay for this tree? Kira, sorry! Mama is really concerned about you too. Come, come, come. Sit down. Mama is going to get the first aid kit. Put some medicine on it and it will be better very soon. If not, then it will be very ugly to look at. Really. All because of this dog and this happened. Dog, dog, dog. Trying to save a homeless dog and almost became a homeless girl. And still… Kira, really. From now on, you have to be more careful. This face, is a girls' most important part." She opened the first aid kit. "Use iodine, use iodine. Emily, huh? Thank you. For taking care of our Kira. Thank you. Thank you. Ah, do you know that our Kira is in a relationship with Tala Master?" The smile on Emily's face disappears. "You have to help them and provide more opportunities for them at school. Help her and Tala to... to…"

"Ma!" Kira interrupted.

"To not get hurt again." Her mom finished quickly.

Emily helped Kira hold the hair away from her forehead while her mom dabbed a Q-tip with iodine onto Kira's bruise.

Mom: "Put a little bit on. It will hurt. But hurting means it will get better. Don't be afraid." Her mom dabbed her wound forcefully.

"OW!"

Her mom continues poking on Kira's forehead. "Hurting will make it better! If it doesn't hurt, then how will it get better? You have to endure it."

That night, Tala is sitting by the riverside and drinking himself silly over the incident at school. Feeling hurt and betrayed, Tala tries to get himself drunk and drinks as if there is no tomorrow. Johnny and Enrique try to keep Tala company and are sitting a couple of feet away from him drinking beer too.

"Hey! Tala! How much longer are you going to drink?" Johnny called out.

"We feel so bored. There are so many mosquitoes here. And there are no girls. There's nothing to do here." Enrique whined.

"We aren't the type of people to come here and drink." Johnny added.

They got no answer from Tala.

"People who are suffering from love love to do this kind of thing. Sitting by the riverside, being blown by the cold wind, drinking beer." Enrique pointed out.

"And then, eyes are looking far in the distance, then suddenly drink a sip of beer." Johnny laughed.

"It would be best if there is sad music playing in the background too. It seems like, if it's not like this, then it won't be able to show the bitter pain of suffering from love. Take a look over at that side." Johnny pointed out to Enrique.

There were lots of guys sitting around drinking beer, all of them in pretty much the same state as Tala is in.

"If you didn't point it out, I wouldn't have noticed. Love makes so many people suffer." Enrique signed.

Johnny looks over at Tala, who is continuing to down the huge bottle of alcohol in his hand.

Enrique turned to Johnny suddenly. "Hey, Tala really seems like he's had too much to drink. If he continues like this, I'm afraid he won't be able to stop."

"Then what should we do?" Johnny asked furrowing his eyebrows.

Enrique thought for a bit. "There are two ways. The first one is to fill him up with two more bottles and get him drunk." Johnny ponders over this idea and shook his head "Then we can only use the second way. We use the beer bottles and knock him over the head with it until he faints. That will put him out too. So as to save us from sitting here in this miserable atmosphere."

"Then… are you going to make the move or will I make the move?" Johnny asked hesitantly.

"Of course it's you! I've never hit one of us before!" Enrique exclaimed.

Johnny raised an eyebrow at Enrique. "Then that means I have to? What happens if Tala comes after me for revenge tomorrow?"

"Then… then we make the move together. Then it won't be unfair to you and it won't be unfair to me." Enrique suggested.

Johnny nodded his head. "OK."

They both grab an empty beer bottle and turn toward where Tala was sitting, only to find him missing. They both stood up and looked around.

Enrique scratches his head with the beer bottle in his hand "Where's Tala?"

Johnny puts the bottle down and walks over to where Tala was sitting before.

Johnny held up two 12 oz. empty vodka bottles. "They're both finished!"

Enrique walked over to stand next to Johnny and they both look around as if to try to find Tala.

Meanwhile a drunken Tala is walking around the streets all by himself. Emily, on the other hand, is just leaving from Kira's house and slowly walking down the road when she runs into the drunken Tala. She sees Tala leaning against a pole for support and runs up to him.

"Tala, are you ok? Why did you drink so much beer?" Emily ran up to him concerned.

Tala pushed her away weakly. "Leave me alone."

"But you… this…"

Tala grabbed Emily's hand, mumbles, mistaking her for Kira. "Tell me. Why did you betray me? Why are you so heartless! You took my heart and crushed it in one night. If trampling on my self-esteem is your motive… you've reached it." He suddenly grabbed Emily's arms. "How can you open your eyes and say for me to believe in you! What exactly do you want to do?" He asked softly leaning forward and leaning his head on her shoulder.

"I'm not…" Emily stuttered.

Unexpectedly, Tala grabbed hold of Emily by her neck and roughly starts kissing her. Emily tries to push him away but Tala's strength is too strong, so she succumbs to his kisses and doesn't resist anymore.

Afterward, Emily brings the drunken Tala to a hotel. While Tala is lying on the bed, Emily gets up from where she is sitting and walks over to sit on the bed next to the sleeping Tala.

Emily stares at Tala's face and thinks to herself, 'Being able to see you at such a close distance, I feel very happy. This kind of happiness that use to only show up in dreams… it feels so very real right now. You must not know that I've always liked you very much. I really wish that time can stop at this minute. Because when you wake up, it could be that this will all have to end. It's also when I hide everything up again.'

Suddenly Tala wakes up and sits up on the bed with a start, causing Emily to gasp in surprise and back away from the bed falling onto the couch on the side.

Emily looked at him cautiously. "You're sober now? I'll get you some water."

"No need." Tala said abruptly stopping Emily's movements. "What is this place?" He asked, wincing a little at his massive hang over.

"This is a hotel." Emily answered timidly.

"Hotel? Why am I here?"

"I… I brought you here. Because you said you didn't want to go home." She answered looking at the floor.

Tala looked at his wrist for the time, only to find none. "What time is it now?"

"About a little past 9 a.m."

Tala threw the covers away and turned to the side of the bed "9 o'clock!"

He reached down and starts to quickly put on his shoes.

"Why did you drink so much beer? Is it because of the thing with the photos?" Emily asked softly against his back.

Tala turned angrily at her. "It's none of your business! What right do you have to bother about me!"

"Do you know? You kissed me before!"

Tala is silent for a couple of seconds before speaking up.

"And?" He asked with a blank expression on his face.

"I understand. Even though you have kissed me before, but in your eyes, you only saw Kira and not me. But I don't mind at all. Because I can see through to your pain." Emily said softly.

Tala scoffed and turned away from her.

Emily shook her head sadly. "I'm so foolish. I'm actually looking for my own humiliation. But I don't blame you at all! Because I know that when you love a person, it doesn't matter how that person treats you, you will only remember that person's beauty and good. At that time, you don't see anybody else in your eyes. Only just that one person. You don't care what other people will think."

Tala starts to think of Kira and the words that she shouted to him at school.

/ Flashback//

"_TALA! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT OTHER PEOPLE THINK! AS LONG AS YOU TRUST ME! THIS IS ALL A MISUNDERSTANDING! I DON'T CARE WHAT OTHER PEOPLE THINK! YOU CANNOT NOT BELIEVE ME!" Kira shouted._

/ End of flashback. /

"No matter what, you can't extinguish every bit of love that you have for that person. I'm the same as you!" Emily shouted.

Tala got up from the bed and walked over to the door.

Emily quickly got off the couch and called out. "Tala!"

Tala turned around from the door to find Emily running straight for him. She threw herself in his arms and starts kissing Tala.

Tala pushed her away and Emily fell onto the bed "Get away!"

Emily lay on the bed. "Why do you have to treat me this way? Whatever Kira can do, I can do also! I can be just like her! Speaking loudly, walking in big strides, put up an 'I'm very strong' look! As long as you like it, I am willing to change anything for you! Change everything for you!" Emily shouted as tears welled up in her eyes.

Tala narrowed his eyes. "Kira and you are not the same. If you continue speaking on, I won't be courteous with you anymore. Also, don't ever bring up what happened today again." He added before leaving.

He turned and walked out of the room leaving Emily, sitting on the bed and crying to herself.

Meanwhile, Kira is being surrounded by a group of guys out at the school's athletic field and fighting with them. She threw out a punch at one of the guys.

"Damn! This bitch can still fight back!" the guy shouted.

"Where does she store all this energy?"

"I won't lose to you feeble and weak monsters! I tell you guys! Your fists are softer than a mosquito's!" She glared at them. She was quite a site, her hair was completely messed up from it's original ponytail, sticking up in every direction, and along with her bruise from yesterday, she has two more on her face, one on her cheekbone and one on the side of her chin, add some dirt and she looked like a mess.

"Still talking!" Another guy threw a punch at her.

Kira rose up and glared at the guy that punched her "You bunch of…"

Another guy threw a punch at her "Still talking!"

Kira rose up again panting heavily. "I will…"

"Still talking!" the guy punched her again.

Kira looked up and around and suddenly couldn't take it anymore. She dropped to her knees on the grass and the guys started closing in on her. Having no more strength to fight back, she falls face down flat on the ground.

"Kira?"

"Kira? Can't take it anymore?" The guys taunted.

Another guy raised his foot to kick Kira while she was down. "You bitch!"

At this moment, Tala arrived and pulls the guy away before he could kick Kira.

"Tala!" The guy whimpered, Tala's deadly icy glare fixed on the guy.

Kira's shining knight in white armor finally comes. Tala/Kira fluff in the next chapter. And I wonder who took those photos huh? I'll let you wonder, though it's revealed hopefully in the next chapter.


	16. Afraid That I Will Fall In Love With You

R&R please. Also, this story is about to take a big turn soon, but don't get too mad at Kira and flame her k? because, well, she has her reasons, and most of you would probably do the same if you were in her situation.

_Never forget the first time I saw you_

_A pair of memorizing eyes_

_In my conscience_

_Your shadow and figure_

_Can never go away_

Tala threw a punch at the guy.

"Tala, Kira betrayed you!" The guy protested.

Tala threw a punch at that guy too. He then knelt down on his knees beside Kira and gently picks her up from the grass field, holding her in his arms. Kira looked up at him and looks like she is on the verge of crying.

Tala held her against his chest. "As long as you said you didn't… I will believe in you." He whispered in her ear.

_Holding your hands I can feel your warmth_

_I feel like I can't breath_

_You're puerility_

_It's really precious to me_

Watching you face discrimination 

_I'll be hurt too_

Kira started crying uncontrollably at the words that just came out of Tala's mouth. She held onto his shirt and hides her face on his chest as she cries. Tala, with emotions running through his face, held her head close to him and hugged her tightly while she cried. As they huddled together in the yard, the gang that was bullying Kira quickly ran away from them.

_Afraid that I'll fall in love with you_

_Don't want to get too close to you_

_Afraid that I would have nothing to offer you_

_Love you would take a lot of gut also_

When Kira finally finished crying, Tala picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the school.

"Hey, I'm fine. You can let me down now. Hey! This is really embarrassing! Let me down already! I can walk on my own! Let me down!" Kira tried to wriggle to get loose.

"It wasn't easy for me to get a hold of you, how can I so easily let you down?" Tala asked quietly, though Kira didn't catch the double meaning.

He walked up to his car where the driver is holding the door open.

Tala let her down gently. "Get in the car."

Kira tilted her head up to look at him. "Where are we going?"

"Going home."

"Whose home?"

"My home, Miss!" Tala answered with an exasperated tone though he glanced down at her with a small smile.

"Why do I have to go to your home!"

"The way that you look now, your Pa and Ma will be worried about you!"

"I don't want to go to your home!" Kira protested.

Tala grabbed her arm and started to push her into the car "Listen to me!"

"I don't want to!" Kira whined.

"Hurry up!"

They get into the car and the driver closed the door for them. On the car ride to Tala's mansion, a protective Tala has his left arm wrapped tightly around Kira's shoulder while he held both her hands on his lap.

"You can let me go now. If you are like this, I feel a bit of pain." Kira asked, uncomfortable at the closeness.

Tala quickly loosened his tight hold, but doesn't let go. "Oh, sorry."

'My whole body is in a lot of pain. But why does my heart feel a bit of sweetness and happiness?' Kira asked herself happily.

Arriving at the mansion, a maid quickly goes to find the butler to inform him of the Master's return.

"Where are they?" He asked following the maid.

Tala walked through the front door carrying Kira in his arms once again.

"Master! What's wrong! What's wrong with this Miss?" The butler asked alarmed.

"Hurry up and go get a room ready and also a bath. Hurry!"

The butler turned to the maid. "Did you hear? Hurry up and go! Help support her!" He ordered the other maid beside him.

"Can you walk?" Tala asked softly.

"I can walk."

He gently let her down on her two feet and the maid shows Kira up to a room.

"Miss, I'll have the bath water ready for you to take a bath."

Kira walked into the room. "Thank you."

"Miss, I'll help you to take your clothes off. And bring it to wash."

"Oh, no need, no need. I can wash it myself later. Thank you."

The maid was horrified by this suggestion. "But if we don't do this, then the Master would yell at us."

"But it's really not a problem. I can do it myself."

"Then at least let me help you to clean up your wounds a bit."

"I can do it myself later. Thank you."

The first maid came out of the bathroom. "Miss, the water is ready. I'll help you wash, ok?"

"Help me wash!" Kira asked horrified.

The first maid nodded her head and held out her hand to Kira's.

Kira shook her head and quickly walked toward the bathroom "No need, no need. I can wash myself. It's not a problem."

"Really, let me help you wash." The maid followed Kira.

Kira got into the bathroom and quickly closed the door, "There's really no need. Thank you, thank you."

She quickly locked the door despite the knocking on the other side. Once the knocking stopped, Kira looked around the huge, elegant bathroom in amazement.

"What a huge bathroom! No wonder Tala said that about our home."

Looking over at the bathtub, Kira slowly walked over untying her braids. She dropped down on her knees beside the tub and stares at the water while loosening her hair.

'I didn't even cry at all when the students were bullying me.'

/ Flashback. /

_Tala held her against his chest. "As long as you said you didn't… I will believe in you."_

/ End of flashback. /

'Why is it that when he held me, I couldn't stop crying? Why did he come and save me? But at that time, I really felt that he can protect me from anyone's bullying.'

/ Flashback. /

"_It wasn't easy for me to get a hold of you, how can I so easily let you down?"_

/ End of flashback. /

'What did he mean by that sentence? Don't know. Can't figure it out.' She thought, her head hurting with processing all that's happened today.

After her bath and after cleaning up, the maid brought a pajama-clad Kira over to Tala's room. Kira was wearing dark navy flannel pajamas.

The maid walked into the room. "Master."

Kira walked in after her and stands to the side.

"You can go now." A robe-clad Tala told the maid.

He sat down on a chair and starts to wipe his hair with the towel that is in his hands.

Kira slowly walked further into the room and stared at him.

"Oh right. I just called your home and told your family that you would be staying over here for tonight. I don't know why, but your mom was very excited."

"Stupid Mama. Hey, why is your hair like that?" Tala's hair wasn't sticking up in it's usual twin spikes, but fell down framing his face in layered red hair, it was like that time in the rain, except it was less plastered to his head since it was drying already, though Kira didn't notice the first time she saw his hair down because she was too busy arguing and worrying over him.

"I just took a shower. When it's wet, my hair would be let this. After it's dry, it'll be like before."

When he's done with drying his hair, and with the twin spikes slowly coming back, Tala walked over to his bed and threw the towel on it, sitting down on the side.

"Come over here." Tala asked, patting the spot next to hit.

"Why are you asking me to go over for?" Kira asked looking uncomfortable.

Tala took the first aid kite on the bedside table and showed it to her "I have to help you put some medicine on."

Kira stood there thinking but doesn't make a move.

Tala brushed the towel aside and pats the bed again with a slight smile. This time Kira slowly walks over and sits next to him.

Sitting next to Kira on the bed, Tala has his right arm around Kira while holding a Q-tip in his left hand and dabbing medicine on her bruises.

"It hurts!" Kira tried to push him away

Tala held onto her and dabbed medicine on the bruise near her mouth "Stop whining!"

Kira pushed away his hand again. "It really hurts!"

"Don't move! I told you…" Tala narrowed his turquoise eyes in annoyance.

This time instead of holding his right arm around her, he used it to hold onto her chin to stop her from moving instead.

Kira pushed him away "Can you be a bit gentler, ok! If there's a scar, will you be responsible?"

"I'll be responsible!" Tala answered looking down at her.

Kira looked at him with a question on her face. He looks away and then looks back at her with a serious expression.

"Sorry. Actually you got hurt because of me. Sorry. You couldn't possibly have went to bed with that white haired guy, right?" Tala asked, needing to be reassured.

"Idiot! Are you a pig head!"

She looks away from him and Tala stared at her.

Tala scratched his head. "What does that mean?"

"I'm not so cheap that I would go to bed with that foreigner! Big idiot! Don't tell me you are jealous?" She asked with a teasing smile on her face.

"I am! In fact, I'm terribly jealous! I really would want to kill that guy! Bastard!" Tala said loudly, wiping the smile off of Kira's face.

He paused and then turned to face Kira with a soft expression on his face.

"Because I like you. I really like you very much." Tala stared at her, his usually cold gaze softening as he smiled at her warmly, his blood red bangs dancing teasingly in front of his turquoise eyes.

_Afraid that I'll fall in love with you_

_Afraid that one they I can't take it anymore_

_In the end I'll just be hurting my self and you_

_I can't help the way I feel around you_

_If there is any reason_

_That I'll meet you again_

_I'll fall right in love with you again._

_Meteor Garden Opening Theme by Harlem Yu_

He started to lean closer to her to kiss her.

Kira held a hand to her mouth. "Don't do this."

He slowly pulled her hand away from her mouth and leaning close to her, starts kissing her. After kissing her for quite a while, they were so into the kiss that Tala started leaning even closer to Kira and suddenly they both fell off the bed together. Getting up, they both kneel by the side of the bed and looks at each other.

"Why's your face so red! If you're like this, how can we continue on?"

"You are the same as me! Your face is as red as a monkey's butt!"

"I…"

"I have to go sleep. Your servants have prepared a room for me."

She turns and walks toward the door when Tala calls out to her.

"Kira! I'm serious. Think about it." He looked at her seriously.

Kira turned without answering and walked out of the room. As she walks down the hall, she starts thinking to herself.

"He actually would like someone like me? And I actually let that guy kiss me! What exactly was I thinking about? What should I do?"

Suddenly, Kira stopped and looks around at her surroundings with a very confused expression on her face. She stares at the huge hallway and seems to be at a total lost of where she is.

Kira ran down the stairs to the second landing, mumbling to herself "Strange. Where's my room? Which one is it? Anyone around?"

The next morning, the butler showed Kira to a huge living room where a table is set-aside for her to have breakfast.

"Miss Tagoshi. Please sit. And have your breakfast."

"Thank you."

She sat down as the butler pulled out the chair for her to sit. A maid walked over and handed the butler Kira's clothes from yesterday.

The butler took the neatly folded clothes, "Miss Kira. This is your clothes. It has been washed and ironed. Also, the places where it was torn has been mended. Originally, we had prepared a new set of clothing for you to wear but Master said that you would definitely not accept it. So we could only return to you your old clothes."

He set the clothing on the table next to Kira.

Kira looked up "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Please help yourself. After you have had your breakfast, I still have to bring you over to see something."

Kira picked up a small sandwich and holds it to her mouth. As she is about to take a bite, she notices that the butler is still standing next to her and staring at her.

"Do you have to stand there?"

"Oh, Miss Tagoshi. Reporting to you. This is the way it has to be having meals in our Ivanov family."

Kira turned away and starts to eat her breakfast while the butler continued to stand by her side and stared at her as she ate.

After breakfast and after Kira got dressed, the butler showed her to the front entrance where a new scooter was placed.

The butler stopped in front of the new scooter, "Miss Tagoshi. Reporting to you. We really don't know how to fix your scooter and also can't fix it, so Master ordered us to specially buy a new one to give back to you – as a means of compensating for your lost. Here. This is your key." He held out a small box to Kira.

"Thank you. Oh, where's Tala? I want to say thanks to him."

"Oh, reporting to you. Master has left already."

"He left so early?"

"When he left this morning, he was constantly saying something about avenging something."

"What! Revenge!" Kira yelled out in surprise.

The butler nodded his head.

Meanwhile, at school, two guys were tied to the back of Tala's black Ferrari as he is driving the car around as he drags the two guys with the car.

"HELP! No more! Master! Please don't pull anymore!" The guy shouted as he ran.

Enrique, Johnny and Mariah are standing aside and staring at the scene in front of them. Mariah stood there with a very frightened look on her face. Just then, Kira arrived at school to find a crowd of students standing around mumbling.

"So funny. Crazy. Why is it this stupid?"

Kira ran up to the crowd. "Have you guys seen Tala?" She asked.

"Over there!" Everyone pointed.

Kira stared with eyes widening in shock at the scene of the two guys being dragged by the car in front of her.

"No more! Please let us go!" The guys pleaded.

Kira ran out and held out her arms in an effort to stop the car. Tala stepped on the brakes and the car screeches to a halt a few inches away from hitting Kira. With the suddenness of the stop, the two guys that were tied to the back, slams into the back of the car with a loud crash.

"What are you doing! Why did you tie them to the back of the car! Don't you know that it is illegal!" Kira shouted.

Tala got out of the car. "I was getting revenge for you. These two guys are the guys that dragged your scooter the other day. I wanted them to try and see what it feels like to be dragged! Besides, I didn't tie them up. They are the ones that don't dare to let go! Right?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Yes! Right!" The guys answered quickly.

Tala closed the car door as Kira walks over to stand in front of him.

Tala leaned against the car door casually "Oh, the other ones that punched you yesterday – I've tied them up and hung them on the top floor."

Kira's crimson eyes widened in shock. "Are you mad! Let them go!"

"Huh? I'm getting revenge for you!"

"There's no need."

"Only if you won't get mad."

"Ok, I won't get mad." Kira nodded her head.

"Really?"

Kira nodded her head at him again.

Tala looked over at the two guys, "Hurry up and leave!"

"Thank you , Tala Master! Thank you , Tala Master!"

Tala reached out for Kira and with both hands on her shoulder, led her over to the trunk of the car, "I've prepared something for you to see." He announced smugly.

Standing in front of the trunk, he opened it up. Hilary's hands are tied up and her mouth was taped closed lying inside the trunk. Kira stared with her eyes wide and mouth opened at the sight in front of her.

"She got in there herself. She closed the door herself too."

Hilary pushed herself up and looks at Kira with a scared and frightened expression on her face.

Tala pulled the tape off Hilary's mouth, "If you don't believe me, ask her yourself."

"Kira! I came in here myself that is right! But I really didn't take those photos! Also, I didn't post those that are on the school's bulletin board either! Can you please believe me, ok? Believe me!" Hilary begged in a panic stricken voice, knowing what Tala could do to her if she disobeyed him.

Tala held the tape to Hilary and she quickly took it to stick it back on her mouth "You still dare to say that it wasn't you! Shave off her eyebrows for her." He ordered a guy that was standing beside him.

"Yes, Master."

"Let's see if you admit it or not." Tala taunted smirking.

Hilary shook her head and backed away from the electronic shaver while making pathetic noises behind the tape.

"Tala!" Kira cried out.

"What? You believe her!"

Mariah was standing aside and holds a hand to her mouth as she stares in shock at what is happening.

"Kira." Mariah walked over to Kira, biting her lower lip about to puncture it with her sharp fang.

"I believe her." Kira looked right into Tala's bright eyes daringly.

"Fine, fine, fine. Let her go!" Tala ordered annoyed.

Mariah quickly went over to help Hilary out of the trunk.

"Kira, sorry!" Hilary cried sniffling.

"Kira, thank you!" Mariah smiled a genuine smile while helping Hilary out of the car trunk.

"Drive the car away." Tala ordered the guy with the razor blade.

Hilary and Mariah walked away while the guy got into the car to drive it away.

"Have you cooled off?" Tala asked facing Kira.

Kira nodded her head and they stared at each other with embarrassment on their faces.

"Ok. Everything's fine now. I'm not mad anymore."

"You're sure?" Tala asked tilting his head a bit sideways looking at her with a small smile on his face.

Kira nodded her head at him. Enrique and Johnny slowly walked over to where the two of them were standing.

Johnny looked from one to the other, smiling deviously, "Why are you two's faces red again?"

"Nothing." Tala answered coolly.

Enrique putted his hand on Tala's shoulder and smiled knowingly at him.

"Still nothing?" He asked grinning broadly.

"Did something happen between you two again?" Johnny asked with a cunning smile.

"Anything? Anything?" Enrique asked nudging Tala's arm.

Tala pushed past Enrique and Johnny quickly. "NO!"

Enrique followed him quickly. "Give me a break! Ever since you were young, if you tell a lie, your face would turn red! Hurry up and say it!"

Johnny also followed suit. "Tell me the truth!"

Kira stood there thinking to herself. 'The words that he spoke of yesterday – is it for real? It's not a dream?'

/ Flashback. /

"Because I like you. I really like you very much." Tala stared at her, his usually cold gaze softening as he smiled at her warmly, his blood red bangs dancing teasingly in front of his turquoise eyes.

/ End of flashback. /

'But saying that to me so suddenly – I'm not ready for it at all. Dating with Tala Ivanov… I still don't know how my heart thinks.'

Not knowing what else to do, Kira started to slowly walk after B3.

That afternoon when Kira returned home, she finds the house decorated with party decorations all around.

"I'm back." Kira called out.

Suddenly, graffiti bursts out from one of those New Year gadgets and her mom ran out wearing a party hat on her head.

"Kira, congratulations!" Her mom grinned hugging her.

"Congratulate what?"

"We are having a party!"

"Why are we having a party?"

"To celebrate!"

"Celebrate what? Papa got a promotion?"

"How can it be your Papa? You papa will never get a manager title in this lifetime! Even our home's 'manager title' is held by me!"

"Oh, then what exactly are we celebrating for?"

"Celebrate getting married! Marriage!"

"Who's getting married?"

"Come on. Don't be shy! Kira." Her mom led her into their living room.

Kira sat down slowly. "What does don't be shy mean? Why isn't Papa home yet?"

"We have ordered a three layer cake earlier. He went to pick it up now. He'll be right back."

Mom happily busies around with pouring soda into a cup.

"Then who exactly is getting married?"

"You!" Her mom answered as a matter of factly.

"Me!" Kira asked her eyebrows shooting up.

Her mom handed her a can of soda. "Of course it's you! Kira, you really are our family's honor! Come! Take a look! The flight of the phoenix's report! There's only a little bit of distance apart. You don't know. When Tala called us, your Papa and I were so happy that we almost fainted!" Her mom showed her her 'progress' report.

"I beg you two, ok! Nothing happened between him and me!" Kira reassured exasperatedly.

"You… you are saying that you didn't do anything with him?" Her mom asked in disbelief.

"That's right! Nothing happened between him and me!"

"Then what exactly were you doing the whole day and whole night in his home?"

"I took a bath. And then he helped me put on some medicine. And then he…"

"He what?" Her mom asked excitedly leaning in closer.

"Then we went to each of our own rooms to sleep!"

Her mom sat back down with a disappointed look, "That's it?"

"What did you expect?"

"The least you could have done was to use the time when he put medicine on you… and then you should have said, "Oh! Tala, be a bit gentler!" Tala, it will hurt! Hurt! You should have at least…" Her mom got up and noticed that Kira had left while she was telling her what should have happened. "KIRA! Come back! I'm not done talking!" Her mom yelled, but got no reply.

Over at Tala's house, Tala is in a huge room jumping rope when the butler ran into the room.

The butler stopped a few feet from Tala. "Master, you are looking for me?"

Tala stopped jumping and walked over to pick up something from a small table nearby. He picked it up and walked over to the butler.

"Find out for me where these photos were developed."

The butler accepted the photos. "But… Master. Reporting to you. There are over 2,000 photo shops in Taiwan."

Tala crossed his arms over his toned chest. "How many employees does our Ivanov Corporation have?"

"About 80,000 people."

"Then send them all out to look! I don't want any excuses! Just give me an answer!" Tala demanded.

"Yes, Master." The butler bowed.

He quickly walked away to do his job with the photos in his hands.

In school the next day, Kira was walking with a box of things in her arms when Daichi came looking for her.

Daichi ran up to her. "Kira!"

Kira looked at his face for bruises. "Daichi! How are you?"

"I'm fine. It's just a little scratch. Are you ok?"

"I'm ok. Just that it still hurts a bit now." Kira answered with a smile as she kept walking.  
"Then let me help you rub it."

Kira pulled away. "No need. It hurts!"

Daichi looked into the box that Kira was holding, "What's inside the box?"

"These are the materials for my computer class."

Daichi held out his arms. "Then let me take it for you."

"Thank you." Kira handed him the box.

They both turn and find a menacing looking Tala standing in the distance glaring at them.

"Daichi Sumeragi. Just try to get closer and let's see what happens." He threatened coldly, giving his famous icy glare at the shorter red head.

Daichi quickly hid behind Kira. "Kira." He whimpered.

Kira looked over at Tala "What are you doing!" She demanded.

Tala took something out of his back pocket and walked over to Kira. Stopping in front of her, he held out a cell phone in his hand.

"Here. It's for you."

"What is it?"

"You're such a poor old commoner. You don't even know this is a cell phone? This is an accessory that is a must for students."

"Of course I know that it is a cell phone! I'm just asking why you are giving that to me for." Kira retorted angrily.

"This is something that I prepared to give you. From now on, when I call you, you must come at once. Oh right. Speed dial number 1 is my phone number. Remember that."

He handed it to her and then turns and walks away, leaving a surprised Kira.

'What is this guy doing? What does he mean come at once? Can't he think of a better way to pursue me?' she thought to herself before yelling out loudly after him, "You big idiot!"

"That strange guy, didn't he say that he wasn't going to be bothered with you anymore? Why did he still give you a cell phone?" Daichi asked.

"How am I supposed to know!" Kira asked irately.

She grabbed the box out of Daichi's hands angrily and walked away.

The following day there's a whole bunch of new electrical appliances at Kira's house. Her mom is standing outside with all the delivery people.

"If you go online, you can also find out what the weather is, see the newest information on the stock market." The guy explained.

"Wow! Really! Even the refrigerator has a computer?" Her mom asked in awe.

"In this computer you can also see recipes."

"Really!" Her mom exclaimed.

Kira opened the door to come outside, "Stop moving already! There's no more room inside!"

Her mom waved Kira over excitedly, "Kira! Hurry up, come over and see! This is a flat screen TV! And this refrigerator has a computer!" Her mom pointed excitedly.

"Ma! What did you buy all this stuff for! There's no money at home and you are still so wasteful!" Kira demanded irritated.

"I didn't buy it!"

"Then where did all this stuff come from?"

"Tala sent it." Her mom smiled happily.

"Tala sent it?" Kira's eyes widened at this.

"Isn't it great!"

At that moment, a ringing noise is heard as Kira and her mom look around at all the appliances.

"Which high tech appliance is calling? What kind of noise is that? Computer?" She asked looking around.

Kira searched in her bag for the noise, "Ma. It's my cell phone."

"Oh, ok."

"Tala! You big idiot!" Kira shouted into the phone.

On the other side, Tala's happy face turns to confusion at being yelled at for no reason. He instantly looked like a child at Christmas who got workbooks instead of the toys he wanted.

"Why's the ring on the cell phone so awful to listen to? Secondly, why did you send so much weird things to our house! There's no place to put it all!"

"There is! There is!" Her mom insisted.

"Oh please! Everything I sent are the newest appliances! You should be thanking me instead!" Tala shouted back.

"Thank your head! What exactly are you thinking about!"

"Fine, let's not talk anymore. Hurry up and come over to the pub. Hurry!"

"You told me to go and I have to go!" Kira asked in disbelief at being ordered around.

"Ok, come first and then talk. That's it. Bye bye." Tala ordered before hanging up.

He quickly hung up the phone before she had a chance to talk back.

Kira looked at the cell phone in her hands, "This bastard! Ma, don't move anything yet. I'm heading out first and will be right back." She ordered her mom before running off.

"Why, daughter! I… " She turned to the delivery people. "Sometimes my daughter can be a bit rushed when speaking. Don't take it as for real. Why don't we go in and have a drink of water first, ok? Boss, right? Thank you for the hard work. Come, come, come. Go in, go in. Come in, come in." The offered before they all went in.

Kira arrived at the pub and stomped over to where B3 are sitting.

"Why are you so slow!" Tala demanded.

"Are you alright! You're still minding that I am slow! I took the cab over here. Wasted me over $30!"

Tala scoffed and looks over at B2, "No money. " He turned to the bartender that is putting their drinks on the table "Eh, Vinny! This is my girlfriend."

Kira looked at the red head beside her. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, no wonder I haven't seen you coming out at night recently. So it's because you got a new girlfriend." The bartender gave a knowing smile.

Johnny and Enrique are looking at each other and smiling at this sudden news from Tala.

"Well? Not bad, huh?"

The bartender looked at Kira before answering. "Not bad."

Kira picked up a glass with a huge ice in it, starts to look at it with much interest.

"Why is the ice so big?"

"Because it would take a long time to melt. Besides, then it won't be mixed in with the alcohol. Here." He handed her a bottle of vodka.

Kira pulled her glass away. "Why are you pouring wine for me for? I didn't say I want to drink! Anyway, why did you call me here for? Hurry up and say it. When you're done, I have to leave."

"Stay for a bit. Do you want anything to eat? I'll order something for you."

Kira shook her head. "No."

At this moment, Kai suddenly appears at the pub.

"Hi!" Kai smirked.

Everyone looked up at him in surprise.

"So lively. You guys are all here." He smiled.

"Kai, why did you come back?" Tala demanded.

"Haven't seen you guys in a while! I'm back!"

"Why was it so sudden?" Enrique asked.

"When did you come back?" Johnny asked getting up and slapping Kai on the back.

"I came back last night."

"You should have called us first." Tala told him.

"I wanted to give you guys a surprise!" Kai smirked, which he obviously accomplished.

"Who's feeling surprised? Not at all, ok?" Enrique got up as well as he and Kai exchanged a hand slap.

Kai looked over at Kira. "Kira, I haven't seen you in a long time."

Kira looked away shyly. "Welcome back."

Tala looked at her and sees the expression on her face, so he quickly put his arms possessively around her shoulder and looks up at Kai.

"Kai. Kira is my girlfriend now."

"Wait a minute. It's not like that!" Kira insisted trying to get his arms off his shoulders.

R&R please. I told you Kai would come back. But why is he back? And what happened in France? Review and give your opinion.


	17. Ryukyu Gone Bad

R&R please. Haha, finally got to the turning point, well, one of the turning points of this fic. Happy reading.

To everyone's surprise a tall two-toned blue haired boy walked in to the pub where the gang was.

"Hi!" Kai smiled, giving a nod.

Everyone looks up at him in surprise.

"So lively. You guys are all here." Kai looked around.

"Kai, why did you come back?" Johnny put down his glass and turns to look at Kai.

"I haven't seen you guys in a while! Well I'm back!" Kai folded his arms around his chest and smirked. "Can't last without me can you?"

Johnny gave him a curious glance "Why so fast?"

At the same time Enrique added, "When did you come back?"

"I came back last night." Kai replied looking at them with his dull crimson eyes.

"You should have called us first." Tala finally spoke up.

Kai cheerfully added.

"Who's feeling surprised? Not at all, ok?" Johnny stood up and started worrying over Kai's behavior. But stopped himself from saying anything else, knowing that Kai will must likely not give them the answer they want to hear.

Kai then turn his eyes "Kira, haven't seen you in a long time."

"Welcome back." She blushed and replied in a shy tone.

Tala looks at her and sees the expression on her face, so he quickly puts his arms possessively around her shoulder and looks up at Kai.

"Kai. Kira is my girlfriend now."

Kira stared at Tala before trying to push his arms away "Wait a minute. It's not like that!"

"What do you mean it's not like that!" Tala glared at her, obviously trying to tell her and Kai that she was his.

"That's just too bad." Kai gave a grin.

Tala smirked and looked at Kai "Hey, don't be putting thoughts into her thick head. As the saying goes, breaking up a friend's relationship, you would be stepped on to your death by a cow."

Kai gave a halfhearted laugh at Tala, because he used the wrong idiom.

"It's to get kicked at by a horse!" Enrique laughed too.

Johnny waved his hand a Tala and glanced at Kai "Forget about him. Have a seat. Hey, was Paris fun?"

"Not bad." Kai replied dropping his head down as soon as they sat on the couch.

"Really?

"Yup."

Enrique noticed Kai's discomfort and quickly asked, "What do you want to drink?"

"What are you guys drinking?"

"The same old."

"That's fine then." Kai winked and gave a thumbs-up sign.

"Waiter, another glass please." Johnny called out.

In a while, Kira goes off to the bathroom. As she stood there washing her hands, she looks up at the mirror and gives out a big sigh. When she comes out of the bathroom, she stops in her tracks as she sees Kai standing rather closely and hitting on a blonde girl by the bar area. "I love guys that are your type. Want to give me a kiss?" The blonde smiled at him.

"Of course" Kai flirted back and leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek.

A shock and stunned Kira looks away as if she can't believe what she is seeing with her own eyes. ' Is this the Kai that I knew before, No, Kai isn't like that, is he?'

"Do you think that with a soft kiss like that you would be able to get away? I want a passionate kiss!" The girl laughed and put one arm around Kai's waist and ran her other hand through his hair.

Kai didn't say anything but gave a smirk. He then slowly touches her leg with the glass of wine in his hands.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" The girl pouted knowing that he hasn't lost interest in her.

"What time do you get off? I'll wait for you." Kai put his other arm on her shoulder.

"Ok. You promise." She smiled and gave Kai a peck on the nose.

"Front door or back door?"

Kira quickly walks pass them with her head down, deeply affected by what she saw. 'What happened to him?' She asked herself.

"You can wait for me at the front door."

Kira walked back to the table, announced "I have to go."

"What's wrong?" His eyes stared at her in wonder.

Kira just grabbed her bag and told him "I just came to tell you to take your electrical appliances back."

She turns and is about to walk away when Tala got up.

He grabbed hold of her hand and turns her around "Hey, I'll drive you back." He stood up.

Kira, who's still thinking about Kai, coldly replied "No need. I can leave by myself."

"It's like this every time!" Tala sat back throwing his hands in the air.

"Is she running again?" He asked himself loudly.

Back at the bar Kai was still talking to the blonde.

"It's up to you." Kai gave his god-like smile to her.

"Fine. Then you must wait for me."

Kai didn't say anything, instead he nodded and gave her a thumbs up sign.

Kira slowly walked home and standing at the front door, tries to figure out what happened at the pub with the newly changed Kai.

'Why did Kai suddenly come back? Then what about MingMing? Did she come back also?"

A depressed Kira opened the door and walks into the house.

"I'm back." She called out.

Inside Kira's room, she was lying on the bed and staring at the bunny by her bedside. While she's staring off into space, her cell phone started ringing. An annoyed Kira stared at the phone for a few seconds before picking it up. Looking at the caller ID on the phone, she gets an irritated expression on her face before she stuffed the cell phone underneath her pillow.

/ Flashback. /

"_Kai. Kira is my girlfriend now."_

/ End of flashback. /

'Really! One's own wishful thinking! But why is my heart feeling so weird?'

The cell phone starts ringing again and this time she takes it out from underneath her pillow. She opened the drawer on her bedside table and putting the phone inside, closed the drawer shut. Lying back on the bed, she remembers what she saw by the bar.

/ Flashback. /

"_Do you think that with a soft kiss like that you would be able to get away? I want a passionate kiss!" The girl laughed and put one arm around Kai's waist and ran her other hand through his hair._

_Kai didn't say anything but gave a smirk. He then slowly touches her leg with the glass of wine in his hands._

"_What time do you get off? I'll wait for you."_

/ End of flashback. /

'Was that Kai before? It's really hard to believe. The Kai that I know is a person that's careless, shy and not at all flirty.. How is it possible that he would so casually kiss a girl? What exactly is wrong with him?'

The next day, Kira goes up to the rooftop at school to find Kai.

Kai turns away from whatever he's staring at and look at Kira "Hello."

"Hi."

Kai then turned back to face the scenery with a smile on his face.

'Standing here, looking at him, it feels like he is the same as before. And hasn't changed one bit.' Kira looked dreamily at Kai

"What are you staring blankly at?" Kai turned his attention back to Kira.

Kira walked over and leaned casually against the edge "N-nothing. Was France fun?"

Kai shrugged "It's ok. There's dog shit everywhere."

"Dog shit?"

"It's possible to step on it everyday that you leave the house." Kai nodded.

'Should I ask him about MingMing?'

"Eh… MingMing is…"

"Are you really dating Tala now?" Kai suddenly interrupts her

Kira was surprised at the change of topic "Huh? I didn't answer him. It was his own wishful thinking."

Kai suddenly has a huge grin oh his face "Really? That's great! I've always wanted to pursue you. How about being my girlfriend instead?"

Kira stares at him as if not sure what to make of that question. 'Is he serious?'

"Well? Am I not as good as Tala?" Kai gave her a smile

"Are you really Kai Hiwatari?" Kira asked narrowing her eyes, getting more and more confused. 'You're a hundred times better than him but…' She secretly thought

Kai then burst out in laughter "Ha, ha, ha! I was just joking with you."

"Joking?" Kira's heart dropped.

"Right. Tala is my best friend. If I do that, it wouldn't be right." Kai looked over and gave Kira a lopsided smile " Don't tell me you are feeling disappointed?"

"I…"

"How about… if we secretly dated behind his back?" Kai shifted his head sideways

"Secretly date?"

"What do you think?" He smiled and turns his head to look at the view again.

"That must be a joke too. It's very funny. I have to go to class now."

She turns to leave.

Kai then called out "Kira, You're a lot prettier than you were before"

Kira looked at him not sure what to make of that statement "Thank you."

She quickly ran away leaving Kai continuing to stare out at the scenery. Kira ran down the stairs and stopping, she leans against the ledge and tries to calm herself down.

'God! How can I be like this? When did he become so frivolous? Isn't that no different than Enrique and Johnny? And what was wrong with me! Taking his words as if it was real.'

/ Flashback. /

"Kira, You're a lot prettier than you were before" 

/ End of flashback. /

Despite reprimanding herself, Kira smiles happily as she remembers Kai's praises.

Kira was trying desperately to calm her furiously beating heart, mumbles "Calm down… calm down…how can one little phrase affect me so much"

Back at the rooftop, the flirtatious Kai turn back to the somber and cold Kai of the past.

"What exactly am I doing?" He closed his eyes and leaned back against the side of the wall, feeling the wind blowing softly on his blue bangs. He gave a sign and started to drift off.

Meanwhile, Tala receives a call on his cell phone.

"Hello? Found it? Where?" He said into the phone.

After his call, he went to find Kira.

Kira was slowly walking in the hallway with her head down and not paying much attention to anything that is going on around her. Since her mind is filled with Kai, and not much of anything else.

Tala was waiting for her in the halls demanded. "Where did you run off to?"

"I… I just went to hand in my report." As Tala's voice broke through her thoughts about the slate haired boy.

"Where did you go when I called you last night? Why didn't you answer the phone?"

"Nothing. I went to sleep early last night. What were you looking for me for?"

Tala stared at her for a few seconds before changing to subject "What time are you getting off work tonight?"

"Ten o'clock."

"I'll pick you up at 10 tonight."

"Pick me up to go where?"

"You'll know then." Tala replied and then ran off.

"Yo! You're making decisions on your own again!"

That night…

Kira is following Tala on a non-luminous road. "Where exactly do you want to go?"

"I tell you. I can't bare that someone is constantly hiding in the dark trying to harm you. Just thinking that you are in danger, I feel that I am sitting on pins and _blankets_."

Kira laughed because he had use the wrong words once again. "It's pins and needles."

"Whatever. In short… why are there these photos? Who exactly took them? I have this person's address now. Don't you want to know who is trying to harm you?" He shows her a piece of paper than he had in his hands.

"I… Of course, I want to know."

"Then stop talking so much. Let's go."

Kira follows him slowly. 'Does he actually care?' She thought

Tala stops in front of a house and looks at the address on the piece of paper.

"It's this one." He confirmed

Stuffing the paper into his back pocket, he walks up to the door and rung the doorbell. When no one answers, Tala continues to ring. Just then the door opens.

"Coming, coming." A voice called out from the house

Kira stares with wide eyes of shock at the sight of Emily opening the door and standing in front of her.

"Why are you guys here?" She asked in surprise

Tala face filled with anger as he shakes the envelope with the photos at her "You're still trying to feign innocence? You should be the one that took these photos, right?"

He throws the envelope at her without any regret.

Kira couldn't believe that her friend would do something like that yelled "Tala, you must have made a mistake. How can it be her! She's Emily! It absolutely cannot be her!"

"How can I make a mistake! Why are you trying to frame Kira! Isn't she your best friend!" Tala demanded.

Kira looked doubtful now. "Is it really you?" She gave a little gasp as Emily looked away and gave no response. "How can it be? You were obviously drunk that day. Daichi even took you home. How could you still have taken these photos?"

Emily took a deep breath and started "Actually, I wasn't drunk that day. Daichi took me home and then I went back to follow you. That way, you won't be suspicious."

"You did it on purpose?"

"Actually I wasn't thinking of much at that time. It's just that when that foreigner took you to the hotel, it was the perfect chance for me." Emily glared at her

Kira looked at her feet and quietly said "Emily. I didn't think that you were this type of person."

Emily then snapped back at her angrily, "What right do you have to say that about me! You wanted Tala to hate me and turned the present that he gave you over to me. It made him look down on me! Is what you did better than me! Moreover, if there wasn't a problem with your behavior, then could I have taken such photos!"

Tala fought back "You did something this mean and you're still trying to come up with an excuse to get away from it!"

"Why do you have to do this to me haven't we always been good friends?"

Emily just stared at her and replied sarcastically "Good friends? Yes. If it wasn't because of Tala, I could have been very good friends with you. But why is it that at this school… I am a commoner like you, I put in 1,000 times more effort than you, I got a scholarship to take the classes, I am the number one student in school, but I'm still rejected by the students, hated by Tala. And you are so ordinary, but can still make everyone like you. I'm not satisfied! Why is it that you can have the things that I can't dream of having!"

"Shut up! You don't need to say anything more. Just wait to see a red tag tomorrow." Tala shook a fist at her.

Emily glared at him and then at Kira "Thank you." She really didn't' care anymore.

She starts to close the door but Kira moves quickly forward and puts her hand on the door to stop it from closing.

"Emily. I didn't think that the things that I did would cause you to have this much hatred. I'm very sorry. But actually I still have to thank you. After all, we use to be such good friends. I've always kept this by my side. But I don't think that I would be able to use it now. I'll return it to you." She pulls the little teddy bear recorder out of her bag and handed it to her.

Emily took the teddy bear and Kira turns away from her with unshed tears shimmering in her eyes.

Kira walks over to Tala with her head down "Tala. I beg you. Forget about the red tag."

From that Emily starts crying, holding the teddy bear tightly in her hand as she heard Kira's words.

Kira slowly walked away and Tala follows after glaring at Emily for a few seconds more. Emily continued standing by the door and as she is crying she pushes the little button on the teddy bear to hear the recording.

"Kira, I'm sorry"

At school the next day, Kira and Daichi are standing by their lockers.

"Kira when I came to school, I heard that Emily had quit school."

Kira's face fell as she hears the news.

"Oh."

She opened the door to her locker and to her surprise finds the little teddy bear that she returned to Emily the night before. Picking it up, Kira closes the door to the locker and pressed the button on the bear.

"Kira, sorry. Even though I have done so many things to hurt you, but within the deepest part of my heart, you are the best friend that I had in Bakuten University."

Tala took Kira shopping at the mall to get her away from thinking about unhappy things. They were riding on the escalator…

"Why are you feeling so down for? Your face looks like someone owes you money and still hasn't returned it to you yet." Tala poked her in the arm.

"Are you done speaking? Who owes me money? It's always my family that owes other people money. Why would other people owe us money?" Kira snapped

Tala laughed and threw his hands up "You still know how to get mad? That means you aren't too sick yet. I know your mood is not good because of Emily. Listen to me. For someone like that, it's not worth it."

"I'm feeling sad not because she harmed me. It's because she quitted school by herself. I didn't mean for her to quit school." Kira turned her head and frowned

"Stop thinking about that. I knew you would be like this. So I especially brought you out today. Come in." He smirked and pointed to a really expensive looking store.

Kira scrunched up her nose and said, "Um, this store looks like it is very expensive. I don't want to go."

Tala wasn't about to let her go without a fight so he grabbed her wrist "Come in!"

"Why are you taking me here for!" She shouted struggling uselessly against his strong hold.

"Tala Ivanov Master, welcome! When your sister got married, she ordered a lot of clothing from me. I really want to thank you very much!" The sales lady appeared and bowed.

Tala nods his head and stood there with his arms crossed "Find some clothing and help this girl change her look a bit." He motioned his head at Kira.

"Yes."

"Wait a minute. Why do I have to change clothing?" Kira protested.

"We're going on vacation."

"Vacation? What vacation? Who said I wanted to go on a vacation with you!"

Tala looks at Kira like he wanted to retort back but instead turns to the sales girl "Just do it."

The sales girl pulls Kira away to help her try on the different clothes.

Tala, on the other hand, sat down, drinking tea when Kira came out in her first outfit. Opening the door to the fitting room, Kira comes out dressed in a hot pink, thin strap ruffled dress with a matching shawl on her shoulder.

Tala glanced over from drinking his tea and almost choked from looking at the sight of Kira in that flimsy dress.

At his expression, a wooden faced Kira turns around, walking back into the fitting room and closed the door.

The second dress that Kira comes out in is a long sleeve, bright yellow dress. The sales girl stands behind her and helps her hold up her arms to show the dress to its fullest. With her arms held out, the yellow dress spans out like a cape.

Tala burst out in huge laughter at the sight, laughing out much louder than he did with the first dress.

Obviously a failure, Kira goes back into the dressing room and comes out in a thinly strapped, sequined, silver dress.

This time Tala looks over at the dress and quickly looks away to keep himself from laughing. He turns his attention to drinking the tea and avoiding eyesight while Kira glared at him from where she is standing.

After she went back into the dressing room, Tala sipped from his cup and tried to keep his expression calm and not to burst out laughing again. 'This was so worth the trip' He thought gleefully.

Finally, Kira came out of the dressing room wearing a no sleeve white dress that makes her look very innocent and cute.

Tala glanced at her up and down with appreciative eyes "Not bad. This one is more suitable for you."

"I look good dressed like this?" Kira somehow seriously doubted it

"I say that it looks good, no one will dare to say it doesn't look good. Besides, it looks very _re-fetching and new_" Tala took another sip of his tea.

"It's refreshing and new. Have you studied English at all?" Kira walked over and shook a finger at him.

"Whatever! Let's go."

The sales girl walks up to Tala with a paper and pen for the charge of the clothing.

"To where?"

Tala takes the paper and pen and signed on it "Vacation."

"Vacation? Where are we going for a vacation?"

"Ryukyu." Tala answered handing the pen and paper back to the sales girl.

Kira cried out in disbelief "Japan's Ryukyu?"

Tala took the shopping bag from the sales girl and grabbed hold of Kira's wrist "Right."

"It's not like we are going to my home's alley! We can't just go like this!"

Tala pulls her out of the shop without answering.

"TALA!"

At the airport, Tala and Kira are standing there holding their tickets waiting for the rest of the gang to show up.

"I just call home for you. This time it's your father who answered. He said that it doesn't matter how long you will be gone. It's best if you don't return home. Your parents have earnestly given you over to me." Tala raised a red eyebrow, his bright turquoise eyes glittering with amusement.

"God! Idiot parents!" Kira mumbled

Enrique with his arm around a brunette, walked up to them "Yo!"

"Eh, you're here?"

"Where's Johnny?" Enrique asked

Tala looks up and points to the waiting area.

"I'll go look for him first."

"Ok, see you in a bit."

Enrique and his girl walked away to find Johnny and Tala's limo driver walked up to him.

"Master, your luggage."

"Oh, leave it here."

Driver puts the luggage bag down on the floor and held out a cell phone to Tala "This is the cell phone that you requested."

Tala replied taking the phone from him "Great. You can go now."

"Yes."

He then handed the phone to Kira

"Don't I have one already? Why are you giving me another one?" Kira said suspiciously

"This is a Japan series system cell phone. You could use it in Ryukyu."

"Thank you."

'He's really very attentive.' Kira smiled and thought to herself.

"Yo, Kai" Tala called out

Kira's head quickly raised at the sound of Kai's name and looks over to find Kai walking past them with the blonde girl that he flirted with back at the pub.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Kai said.

Kira's got a sad expression on her face as she thinks to herself. 'Is that really Kai? Why did he change so much after coming back from France?"

Tala's voice then broke her thoughts "Let's go."

"k."

She bends down to pick up the luggage.

Tala, being raised as a proper gentleman, picked up the luggage for her.

"Thank you."

Arriving at Ryukyu, they were being shown to the resort that they will be staying at.

Kira who didn't know a word of Japanese asked Tala "What is he saying?" As Tala talked to a servant there.

"He said that we have reserved this whole resort. So, take a look and see which room you want. It's up to you to pick. If there are any other needs, then you could go find him."

Kira nods her head and they continue walking. Suddenly she stopped before going into the resort and stared out at the sea.

Kira cried with awe in her voice "Wow! What a great place! You can see the sea!"

Inside the resort, Kira was looking at a display filled with seashells when Tala came up to her.

"What are you doing? Oh and this key's for you." He held out his hand and held the key.

"Thank you." Kira replied taking the key from his hand

With the keys in their hands, the whole gang goes off to their rooms.

Opening the door to a room, Kira walks in and looks around with an astonished expression.

"Wow! What a pretty room!" This place seemed to always amaze Kira and it took her mind off of Kai.

Tala walked in after her, carrying the luggage in his hands.

Kira then gasped and points to the window leading out to the balcony "Can you see the sea from that window?"

Without waiting for an answer, she ran over to the pull the curtains apart.

Tala slowly walked toward her "Of course. This is the room that I picked specially for you. When it's light, you'll be able to see it. This is our room." He them smiled and wrapped his arms around her, holding her in his embrace.

Kira quickly thought of a way to get away from this intimate position that she is in "Huh? Um…Tala . I'm hungry."

While everyone is sitting at a table outside eating, Kira is standing by the soda machine and trying to decide what to get to drink. Finally deciding on the Pepsi, she counted for money in her hand and puts it in the machine. Picking up her drink, she walked back over to the table where everyone is laughing their heads off and having a good time.

"What did you buy?" Tala asked

Kira holds up the Pepsi that she bought to show him.

"Eh, that isn't right!"

Everyone continues laughing.

"Really?"

"The joke hasn't even been told yet and you guys started laughing already! Why so happy! And then I'm the only one that doesn't understand it! What's up with that!" Enrique ran a hand through his golden locks.

"It doesn't matter. We're just laughing with you, not at you" The girl the Enrique brought with him stuck out her tongue.

"Right! We're laughing together!" Johnny's girlfriend for now added in.

Kira's sipping from her can of drink when she looks up and sees that Kai had the blonde perched on his lap and an arm around her waist. The girl then said something to Kai and he smirked and whispered something back in the girl's ear. Affected by Kai's show of affection, Kira looks away uneasily but couldn't help sneaking a peak at him again.

Tala gave a look to Kira "Why aren't you eating? Eat more."

Kai looks over at Kira briefly before carrying on with his flirtatious show to the blonde chick.

After dinner, Kira and Tala went back to their room. Standing at the foot of the bed staring at it, Kira felt very nervous about the being in the same room as Tala.

'I feel my heart beating very fast. Living in the same room as Tala…" Kira thought

Tala opened the door to the room, saying good night to the gang outside and Kira quickly walked to stand next to the bed.

'I don't know what to do. Why is it like this!' Kira panicked

Tala came into the room and dropped the key off on the table. Looking over at Kira he notices that she is standing as still as a statue by the side of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Tala asked with concern in his voice

He walked over to stood in front of her and put a hand on her cheek.

"What's the matter? Are you not feeling well?"

Kira quietly replied with her head down, not daring to look at Tala "No. I'm just a bit tired."

Tala gave her a gentle push, which made her fall down on the bed "Then you should lie down. Sleep early."

He walks over to the laid out sofa.

Kira nervously said "Sleep? Err… actually… I'm not that tired. Besides… I'm not used to sleeping too early. Err… oh… I still want to watch some Japanese TV… Err…"

Tala interrupts her, seeing through her nervousness "Don't misunderstand me. Even though I have told you the truth, but until you have given me an answer… I'm not that type of person that you are thinking of. Also, I won't do that kind of thing to you."

"Tala." Kira instantly felt guilty for assuming the worst of Tala, especially since he had been nothing but good to her except for that minor incident, in fact, he always kept her in mind and did so many things for her best interest.

"No matter what, I'm still a guy. If I say that I'm not anxious, then it's a lie. But… Just hurry up and sleep!" Tala gave her a smirk

He starts to lie down on the make shift sofa bed.

"Why don't you sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on the sofa?"

Tala gave her a strange stare "Sofa! How can I let the girl I like sleep on the sofa! Can you just hurry up and go to sleep, ok!"

Fixing his pillow, he lay on his stomach with his face turned toward her. Kira looked over at him with a little smile on her face. Feeling unconscious at being stared at, Tala turns around so that his face is facing away from Kira stare.

After Tala was snoring lightly in his sleep, Kira who couldn't sleep, kept on thinking about Kai's behavior since he came back from France.

Kira turns on her side and thinks 'God. I can't seem to fall asleep thinking about Kai's expression. I better not think too much. So annoying. Should just go out and take a walk."

Pulling aside the covers, Kira gets up out of bed and walks outside. She passed by the table where they were eating early and walked down the porch steps to go down to the beach.

Walking down to the beach, she stops suddenly when she sees Kai sitting on the sand, staring out at the dark, rolling waves all by himself.

Kira slowly walked toward him and stopped next to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"No reason, where's Tala?" Kai didn't shift his gaze.

"Oh, he… he's already asleep. You couldn't have stayed here all this time and haven't returned to your room, right?"

"Yes."

"Are you not feeling well? You'll catch a cold sitting here like this." Kira asked with concern filling her voice.

Suddenly Kai reached out and grabs hold of Kira arm and pulled her down so that she was kneeling on the sand next to him.

Kira looked at him in surprise "What are you doing?"

Kai gave a look, what was the expression, Kira couldn't' tell because Kai had his head down a little bit. His bangs covered much of his eyes. Suddenly Kira had a sudden urge to bush the bangs away.

Kai then spoke, looking straight at him "10 minutes. No, 5 minutes is enough. Can you please hold me? In the day time, I can still hold on." Kai then slowly rested his head on her shoulder. "But when night comes, I can't."

"Then, why don't you tell the girl that you brought with you this morning to hold you?" Kira spoke uneasily. Using one hand she slowly brushed Kai's bangs away from his eyes. Even thought it was dark she could see the hurt in his crimson eyes.

Kai shakes his head "I don't want to. I don't want a girl that I don't know to hold me. Can you please hold me? Hurry up."

Kira slowly gets up on her knees, with her chin resting on Kai 's head, she wrapped her arms around him so that his head is resting on her.

'Being able to have Kai in my arms is something that I've always longed for. During those days that were like living in hell, no matter how cold he was toward me, I was still unable to shift my gaze from him. Just as long as he smiled slightly at me, then I would be able to forget all the pain. Now, Kai is in my arms, my heart…' Kira smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I've lived with MingMing in Paris for a period of time – those were the happiest days in my whole life. We talked about our childhood. The two of us strolled around the streets of Paris without a care. MingMing was always within my arms. From the time that I woke up to the time I fall back to sleep, she was always there. But… those kind of good days didn't last long. MingMing started her studies. She went to class in the daytime."

Kai slowly pulls away from her and sits down on the sand.

"At night, she works as a lawyer's secretary. Each day is passed very busily. From the moment that she went out until she comes back, I would be by myself in the house staring blankly into space. Oh yeah, we often talked about you too." Kai lowered his head and stared out to sea once again.

"Me?"

"MingMing thinks that you're really special." Kai continued.

"Really?"

Kai turned once again "She said that you are like a Wedelia that grows in the barren lands."

"Wedelia?"

He nodded "It's a type of small yellow flower. Very small. But its vitality is very strong. It can grow anywhere. It can be seen everywhere."

"Then is that almost like a weed?"

"Right. But it doesn't matter where it is, it can still grow, can withstand the wind, can bloom."

"That's because its life is very cheap."

"I suddenly remember a time when you argued with Tala ." Kai gave a weak smile.

"Which time?" Kira asked knowing that she argued with him too many times to count.

Kai was referring to the time when Kira stopped Tala on the stairs after he roughly pushed Emily against the wall when she accidentally dropped the box of carbon powder on him.

/ Flashback. /

"_Parasites that only know how to hide underneath your father! You've never earned money of your own before, no contributions to this society – what right do you have here to make a show of your strength and speak such big words!"_

/ End of flashback. /

"You are right. Once we leave our parents, we are a bunch of useless people. Do you know that I use to be sort of autistic?"

She nodded her head slightly.

"At that time it was MingMing who slowly, bit by bit, brought me out of it. But, I have never changed. I'm still the same as before. I still a little kid. Can't do anything for the girl that I love."

There was a long pause before Kai smiled.

"Sorry. Why did I say these things to you? Let me tell you the truth. They don't even know about this."

He's referring to B3 who are his close buddies.

At this moment, Kira's cell phone suddenly starts ringing. She fumbles in her pocket for the phone. Taking the phone out, she shuts it off and then leaves it on the sand next to her.

"Is it Tala. He really cares about you. Hurry up and go back."

"Then what about you?"

"I want to stay here for a bit more."

"But…"

"I'm fine now."

"Oh. Then I'll go back first."

Kai nodded his head and Kira got up and started back toward the resort, leaving her cell phone on the sand.

"Kira! Thank you!" Kai called out without turning to face her.

"No problem."

She continued back leaving Kai sitting there staring out at the dark waves all by himself again.

Kira runs back to the resort and up the stairs of the porch. She stops dead in her tracks when she finds B3 stands there waiting for her.

Tala looked extremely pissed off was the first to talk "What the heck are you doing!"

"Why is everyone here?"

Tala ignored her question and demanded "Where did you run off to?"

"I… I couldn't sleep, so… I went to take a walk on my own." Kira nervously said knowing that she can't tell Tala about her meeting with Kai.

"See, we told you not to worry." Johnny yawned

"Do you know how dramatic this guy was? He suddenly ran into my room and shouted 'Kira's missing!' He was worried that the waves had rolled you away!"

Tala raised his arm and tried to punch Enrique and somehow he managed to block it "EH! Don't need you to be so nosy!"

Johnny gave a laugh and said "I'm going back to sleep."

"We have to get up early tomorrow. Hurry up and go to sleep." Tala yelled

"How can you sleep when you're so frikken loud

He hit Tala on his arm and then walks away.

"Tala. Sorry." Kira walked up to him and bent her head.

"Still know how to apologize? Then why did you get up for? Next time, remember to leave a note. Go to sleep."

He turns and walks away. Kira stands there with her head down feeling very guilty.

' That's not it. I lied. I was just hugging Kai by the waterside before. I can't not care about him. Sorry Tala.' She apologized silently.

The next day, Kira slowly woke up on the bed and looking over, finding Tala still asleep. She slowly got up and walked over to the window. Pulling the curtains aside, she stared out at the beautiful scene of the blue water in the morning light.

Later that day, the whole gang was out on the beach. The girls were sitting aside while B4 were playing volleyball with Enrique and Johnny in a team and Tala and Kai on the other team. Kira couldn't help but stare at the four shirtless boys. Truth was they were all really nicely built, even Tala as much as she hate to admit. She glanced at Kai in surprise. 'Even Kai has a killer 8 pack and biceps. I never would have thought that he worked out' Kira smiled in amusement since Kai has always worn baggy shirts and pants so you really don't see much. Though she had noticed Tala's nice body a few times before since all his shirts were either sleeveless or shirts that accented his slim, but built form.

The girl that Johnny brought suddenly asked the blonde that Kai was with quietly "Hey, did anything happen between you and Kai Hiwatari yesterday?"

"Nothing happened between Kai and I."

The other 2 girls looked at each other and laughed.

"It can't be!"

"Yup. He didn't return the whole night." The blonde gave a pout.

Reclining on a beach chair, Kira overheard their conversation.

Back over at the game, Kai fell to the sand while trying to block the ball that Johnny had shot over. When he gets back up on his feet, Kira's cell phone fell out of the pocket of his pants.

Unfortunately Tala saw that and yelled "Kai! You dropped something. Cell phone? Kai!" He yelled and picked it up.

Kai who then just picked up the volleyball replied "Oh, I was chatting with Kira by the seaside yesterday night. She forgot to take it with her. Help me give it back to her. Your ball." He replied and spiked it over.

Tala stands frozen to the ground and stares at the cell phone, remembering his conversation with Kira yesterday night.

/ Flashback. /

"_Where did you run off to?"_

"_I… I couldn't sleep, so… I went to take a walk on my own." Kira nervously said_

/ End of flashback. /

Not paying attention to the game anymore, Tala suddenly gets knocked over on the head by the flying volleyball that Johnny spiked over.

"Oops!" Johnny covered his mouth

"Tala! What are you standing there staring blankly for?"

Kira sat up on her beach chair and looked over at Tala. Being knocked down on the sand, Tala sat up and stared down blankly for a moment before saying "Ow…my nose"

Kai kneeled down next to him "What are you doing? Are you ok?"

"What's going on with you two?" Tala asked in a dangerous tone

"What are you talking about?"

Tala looks up at Kai and is about to question him again when Kira showed up.

"Are you ok?"

Tala stared at her and quickly hid the cell phone behind his back. B2 then walked over to them.

"What's wrong? Did I break your nose?"

"Was I too violent?" Johnny asked smirking.

"I'm fine. I'm going to rest a bit first. You guys continue playing." Tala got up and walked over to grab a shirt before heading toward the seat.

"What's wrong?"

Tala continued to walk and Kira quickly proceeded after him.

"I'll look after him." She called out.

"You hit too hard." Enrique pointed at Johnny. "You're just jealous because I have more strength then you" Johnny smirked. "Like hell you do"

Sitting aside, Tala and Kira watches as B3 continued playing volleyball.

"Where's your cell phone?" Tala's question has interrupted Kira's daydreams about Kai.

'Oh no! I don't know where I put it yesterday night. Whether in the room or outside, I couldn't find it at all. Definitely can't let him know that I was together with Kai yesterday.' She quickly thought

"Eh, I left the cell phone in the room." She replied.

Tala continued to look at her and doesn't say anything. 'Quit lying to me…..' He thought bitterly.

At this moment, Daichi comes running up to them.

"Kira! Kira!" Daichi screamed and ran over.

Kira stares with wide eyes of surprise "Daichi!"

"Kira" Daichi stopped in front of her and was obviously short of breath.

Kira got up from her chair and asked "Why are you here?"

"I couldn't find you. So I asked around. They said that you went with Tala Ivanov and them on a vacation. So I came over. Some friend you are! Didn't come to find me!"

"I was forced to come."

"Good thing I was smart enough. I went over to ask Tala's servants. I reserved a room at the hotel which is right next door to yours."

"Who gave you permission to come?" Johnny laughed.

Enrique gave a smirk and walked towards him also.

"I came to find Kira…" He nervously said bumping into Enrique on one side and Johnny on the other.

"Nothing. Actually I'm here to bring a magazine for you guys to look at. Look, MingMing is on the magazine again."

Kira looked at Daichi before turning her gaze to Kai. Kai just looked at her with no expression.

"The magazine says that a very amazing person in France is getting married with her."

Enrique yelled with wide eyes of shock, pushes Daichi aside to look at the magazine "WHAT!"

Johnny grabbed it and starts to quickly flip through the pages to find the article.

A stunned Kira looks over at Kai to see what his reaction is, only to find Kai with a small smile on his face.

Johnny then read the magazine out loud "Even though Teng MingMing is showing reluctance over the marriage proposal to Oliver Dubois, the next cooking master. Dubois is said to have over 100 five star restaurants in the world. He has even served donated some of his food and money to the African poor. "I started out learning how to cook to keep my family alive, who knew that I would turn this big." Dubois said during an interview. Teng has some doubts about there marriage but she quotes " Oliver is a lot like me in a lot of ways, he's just too headstrong to refuse" She laughed after she answered. It was said that early this month Teng has abandon all of her fortune in Taiwan to start a fresh life. We wish luck to both of them as they get married later on in the year."

"It can't be!" Johnny yelled.

He gave a questioning look at Kai "Did you know about this?"

Kai gave a smile "I knew. When I was in Paris, this gossip has been a very hot topic already."

"Then you don't care even a little?"

Kai brushed the question off "I don't care. Anyway, it has passed already."

He turned and walked away, while everybody stared at him in shock and surprise.

'So this is the reason why he has changed so much. He wanted to leave the place that was bringing him so much pain.' Kira thought

Tala had been quiet all this time looked at Kira and had noticed that she was staring at Kai.

Kai then returned with the volleyball in his hands and cheerfully said "Let's play ball!"

That night, Kira is lying on bed and couldn't sleep again. She looks over at the sofa where Tala is sleeping. Seeing that he is asleep, she got up slowly and quietly snuck out of the room. But unknown to Kira, Tala was not asleep and opened his eyes slowly after he heard her getting up.

Meanwhile, Kai is once again sitting on the sand when Kira walked up to him.

Kai realized it was her with out turning around "I'm fine. Go back. I already said that I'm fine. Hurry up and go back."

Instead of leaving, Kira slowly knelt down beside Kai. He turned to look at her and found her crying softly.

"You're crying? Why are you crying for? Didn't I tell you that I'm fine now? Hurry up and go back." Kai looked at her.

Kira looked at Kai with tears rolling mad down her face finally spilled her heart out "I forced myself not to think about you. But I really can't do it. All my head thinks about is you. Even when I sleep I dream about you, wishing that you can find happiness"

Kai struggled a bit to keep all the emotion that he has been pilling up all these months. Soon he realized that he couldn't' hold it back and longer and a lone tear streaked down his face.

" You can dream all you want but it won't help, because when you wake up you'll realized that nothing has changed…." Kai said as the tears started to fall.

"…Why couldn't the person I love be you?" Kai asked himself as Kira's face slowly fell.

With tears rolling down his face, Kai pulled Kira to him and kisses her on her forehead and then slowly turns to kissing her on her lips. They held on there for a while as they both let their pain and hurt fall as tears.

Unknown to them, Tala was standing behind them and is witnessing the whole thing. This has became a very motional place, even the great and brave Tala, is trying to hold it down. Unlike the others he managed.

Pulling away from the kiss, Kai wrapped his arms tightly around Kira as though afraid that she would leave him too.

"You are so skinny. If I use a bit more strength, then I would break you."

Kira continued to cry on Kai's shoulder "It doesn't matter. Just hold me. Even if I break, it won't matter. At least I'll be in your arms"

Hearing her words, Kai hugs her tightly to him.

'I don't care about anything else. Even if today was the end of the world, I wouldn't care anymore. Because nothing matters anymore, in my eyes right now there is only Kai Hiwatari."

Suddenly, as if feeling Tala's angry presence, Kai pulled away from Kira and turns his head to see Tala standing there.

R&R please. And check out my profile for a few links to some fanart for this fic.


	18. Sorry Tala! And Here Comes Your Sister!

I would like to say congratulations to arevelo for submitting the 100th review! And thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story! I never really thought I would get over the 100-review mark. So let's try for the 200th mark k? Thanks again for everyone that reviewed!

"Tala" Kai calmly said

Kira turns around and looked up in shock to find Tala

Tala struggled to keep his emotions down "So this is how it is." He shouted in anger, trembling as his blood red bangs shook dangerously back and force in front of his narrowed turquoise eyes.

"Tala…" Kira cried out

She slowly stood up as Kai stood up beside her.

Tala who's full of anger stepped up to Kai "Kai Hiwatari …"

He reaches back and threw a punch out at Kai. Kai didn't bother blocking as he took the force of the blow and fell onto the soft sand.

He looked at Kira for a moment before heading back.

" Tala. Wait a minute! Please let me explain!" Kira shouted

Tala didn't turn around "It has come to this already. What's there to explain?" He slowly turned around and faces Kira with a painful and hurting expression on his face, his bright eyes now visibly darker.

" I really like you. I used my whole heart and soul to like you. And you? Once again tore up my heart into pieces." He yelled with a hoarse voice filled with sadness mixed with anger.

"Sorry. I…"

Kira slowly reaches out her hand to touch him.

Tala flung her hand away roughly "DOESN'T TOUCH ME! Just pretend that nothing has ever happened in the past." Kira stares at him with unshed tears in her eyes. "From now on, don't talk to me again."

A heartbroken Tala turns and slowly walked away while Kira breaks down and starts crying all over again.

Kira looked at Tala's figure, crying softly "Sorry, Tala . I don't want to hurt you like this. I really didn't want it to come to this. I really didn't want it to come to this."

/ Flashback. /

Tala looked straight into her eyes "Its because I like you, I really, really like you" 

_Tala held her against his chest. "As long as you said you didn't… I will believe in you."_

/ End of flashback. /

Kira covered her face with her hands, sobbing very hard as she remembered the words that Tala once said to her. Crouching down on the sand, she continued to cry as Kai walked over and stood next to her.

The next morning, Enrique is standing outside on the porch and staring out at the water when Johnny walked up next to him.

"Did you find him?"

"No. He really did return to Taiwan all by himself."

"Then what are we going to do?"

Johnny didn't have an answer and they both look over at Kai who is down by the water all by himself.

Meanwhile, Kira is sitting aside on the sand and staring out at the rolling waves. Kai walked over to her and sits down next to her.

Kai looked at Kira "You're shaking."

"Right. So strange. " Kira looked at her hands

Kai reached over and grabbed Kira's hands "Don't worry. I'm here."

Kira gave a smile to Kai and thought 'Kai's hand is so cold. It's so different from Tala's warm hands. But I… have chosen this pair of cold hands. I will never be able to see that idiot's smile again.'

Flying back to Taiwan, a depressed and sad Kira slowly walked home.

"I'm back."

Mrs. Tagoshi greeted her happily "Kira you're home! I immediately feel a pretty girl's sunshine beach atmosphere! Okinawa's waterside is very pretty, right?"

Kira nodded her head without any show of feelings at all.

"I really wish that you guys would hurry up and get married! Then I could use my mother-in-law's identity and go to Okinawa to have fun too!"

Kira walked pass her mom to go towards her room.

"Kira. Did Tala propose marriage to you, daughter?" Kira doesn't answer and leaned against her door. "Did you guys sleep together? Any new developments? Or how about a small kiss on the lips? Strolling on the beach?"

Kira turned to look at her crazy mother "Mom. I'm very sorry that I have disappointed you guys. The things that you have said… they are never going to happen. I'm very tired. May I rest a bit?"

Mrs. Tagoshi doesn't know what to make of Kira's expression and behavior so she just nodded her head lightly. Kira walks into her room and closed the door.

At Ivanov's mansion that night, B2 and Tala are sitting around in the living room.

Johnny was pacing around "Kai and Kira? It can't be! We are all very clear about Kai's feelings toward MingMing."

"But the magazine that Daichi brought with him – didn't it mention that MingMing might possibly get married with that cook? No wonder Kai changed so much after he got back from France." Enrique stated

Johnny gave a look to Enrique "Don't you have experience in something like this?"

Enrique put down his beer and glared at Johnny "Don't be talking about me, ok? We're talking about Kai and…"

Tala slammed his beer down and yelled "Can you two shut the fuck up, I'm warning you guys, don't be mentioning both of their names!"

Johnny shook his head "Tala , you are such an ostrich! Not mentioning Kai and Kira's name is not going to be able to solve the problem either. Tomorrow we still have to go back to school. You're still going to see Kai, still going to see…"

Tala stood up and pushed Johnny causing him to fall back "I told you not to…!"

Johnny pushed back at Tala and Enrique quickly stepped in to stop a fight from breaking out.

He put a hand on Tala's shoulder and Tala just brushed it away. "Tala! Calm down a bit! What's the sense in striking out at your own buddy."

Tala looked away "What you said is right. You definitely shouldn't strike out at your own buddy. So… I will absolutely not forgive Kai Hiwatari!"

Next day, B4 gathers together at the school's café. No one says a thing as Tala just sat there glaring at Kai and Kai looking away from his stares.

Enrique feels very uncomfortable over the whole atmosphere "Say something."

"Kai. I really…"

Tala interrupts him "Don't say anymore." He looked at Kai with his cold turquoise eyes.

"From now on, you are no longer my friend. Since you chose to be a traitor, from now on, you are no longer a member of B4."

Tala pushed back his chair and walked away.

"Hey, Tala what the hell are you saying

"I'm going home!" Was the reply that they got.

"Can you calm down a bit?" Enrique followed him.

"Go away!"

Later, Kira is standing at the top of the stairs outside the school staring off into space.

'I… I actually let Tala down like this. My heart feels very uncomfortable. I must apologize to him.' Kira thought

At this moment, Johnny and Enrique walk by and stopped when they see her standing there.

Kira notices their presence and turns to face them "You guys… have you guys seen Tala ?"

"What are you looking for him now for?" Johnny coldly asked.

"I…"

Enrique followed with a even harsher tone "If you want to apologize to him, then there's no need. Did you forget about Tala's famous phrase? If apologies are useful, what's the use of having the police. Anyway, even if you apologize now, it's probably too late."

Kira asked confused "What does that mean?"

Johnny glared at her "Kai has been removed by Tala already. B4 does not exist anymore."

"How can it be like this?" Kira asked stunned at the news.

"How can it not! I wouldn't have thought that a low class girl like you was so impressive! You can actually get us B4 into this state!"

"Forget it, Enrique. Don't talk anymore."

He turned and walked down the stairs as Enrique followed, leaving Kira standing there still in shock over the news.

'Tala has removed Kai from B4! They have really broken off their friendship because of me! I… I really don't want it to be like this. What should I do?"

Kira went to find Kai and found him once again sitting on the ledge up on the rooftop. She walked through the door with bags of food in her hands.

"Hi. Do you want something to eat?" Kira asked hopefully

He nodded his head and she handed him some of the food.

"Thanks." Kai replied

Kira lowered her head and leaned against the ledge "Sorry. I heard that you were chased out of B4. It's all my fault."

"Why do you have to apologize to me?" Kai brushed his hands and closed his eyes once more.

Kira looked at Kai "If I didn't go to the waterside at that time…"

Kai finished her sentence still not opening his eyes. "It's because I wanted to kiss you, so that's why I kissed you. So you are not at fault at all. Lend me your notebook." He added on and sat up.

"Ok."

She put down the bag of food and reached in her bag for her notebook. Taking it out, she handed it to Kai and he takes it from her. Opening up the book, he started to write in it.

"Tala, this guy's face… at this moment, it must be like this." Kai spoke as he doodled.

He finishes drawing and showed it to her.

Kira laughed "You drew it so ugly. Actually he should be like this. His eyebrows are very thick and are very ferocious looking, and also a pair of ice-cold eyes. Combining a bird wing shaped head." She giggled as she doodled.

She stares at the picture that she just drew and starts feeling very sad again. Kai looks at her and notices her depressed expression.

"On Sunday… let's go on a date." Kai jumped off the ledge and put a hand on her shoulder.

Kira looked over at him and was a little surprised at the announcement.

At the Ivanov mansion that night, Tala is drinking and remembering the scene back at the beach where Kai and Kira was kissing. As he remembers back to that unforgettable image, he gets very upset and tormented. So upset that he actually starts breaking the glasses.

Butler Lau ran up the stares and meets up with a maid "What's wrong? Master is breaking glasses again?"

"Right."

"I've looked after Master since he was a little kid. This is the first time, I'm seeing how much he is drinking to get himself so drunk. Could it be that there's a problem with his relationship? There he goes again! What should we do? What should we do?" He paced around as he hears more glass breaking

On Sunday, Kira is sitting outside on a bench and waiting for Kai to show up for their date.

"Have you waited long?" Kai suddenly appeared from behind

"No. I just got here too. Then… where are we going? Have you thought about it?"

"It doesn't matter. What about you?"

"I also didn't. Then how about if we just go walk around over there, ok?"

Kai nods his head and they both start walking. He walks in huge long strides and Kira ran to catch up with him.

She looked at Kai from her position and thought 'Kai is really, really hot, actually, Tala is also very hot. But his Winged shaped head is just too funny.'

She breaks out in a huge smile to herself.

'What am I thinking about? Didn't I say that I have to forget him? Today is a happy date. Don't think about it." Kira rubbed her temple.

"What are you doing? Do you have a headache?" Kai looked at her.

"No."

"Then let's go."

Kira nods her head and they continue walking. They must have walked for quite awhile when Kira started feeling hot and tired.

'From before till now, Kai hasn't said a word.'

"Kira" Kai suddenly stopped and turns to her.

"This is the first time that I am seriously dating a girl like this. If it's making you feel very bored, then please excuse me."

" Kai" Kira smiled happily 'Just being with you is nice.'

He turned and continued walking. Kira started walking after him with her head down and a big smile on her face. Since she wasn't watching where she was going, she bumps into a guy that was walking right in front of her.

"OW! Sorry!"

"Miss, don't you watch where you are going!"

"Sorry!"

She looks over at Kai, only to find him continue walking off and not noticing what happened behind him.

Kira looked disappointed 'Why is it like this? If it was Tala...'

She imagines Tala turning back at her and yelling.

"_Can't even walk correctly! Are you a pig! Such an embarrassment! Give me your hand to hold!"_

"_I don't want to hold you hand! I wouldn't want my hand to rot off!"_

"_Hey! I'm just being nice! You are so picky!"  
"What did you expect!"_

Back to the present, Kai notices that she has stopped walking and calls out to her.

"Kira. What are you doing? What's wrong?"

Kira looks away and thought 'Why do I keep on thinking about that guy! Why is it that my whole head is filled with Tala. This is my first date with Kai! Why is it like this? '

Kai looks at her and seems to be able to see what she is thinking about and what she is feeling.

Kira and Kai go to the park and sat on the bench without striking up a conversation.

'This constant silence is so awkward. Should I say something? '

" The weather is changing. Looks like it's going to rain soon." Kai looked up and didn't say anything. "In this kind of weather, there's still someone who's flying a kite!"

"Actually, flying a kite on a rainy day is much more fun than flying kites on a regular day. Do you want to give it a try today?" Kai replied

"Ok."

While Kai is flying the kite, Kira is standing next to him and watching.

"Wow, it's so great! This is the first time that I have flown a kite up to the sky!"

"Is it fun?"

"Yup, it's lots of fun! Ever since I was little, I thought that kites are very beautiful. Don't you feel that way? The feeling of flying a kite is like that of facing a distant target. Watching it from far away. Even though the distance is so far apart, but there's no feeling of despair inside the heart. Because you know that the string that you are holding in your hand is like a type of unbreakable fate. Pulling at each other. MingMing is like this kite. Even though she is at a far away place, but in your heart, there is this line that is like a connection."

She looks at Kai and thought 'Even though you don't want me to keep on mentioning MingMing, but no matter what, she is still holding a very deep place in your heart.'

Later, the two of them are sitting on the grass while Kai is still holding onto the kite. Very slowly, Kai falls asleep and lays his head on Kira's shoulder for support.

"Kai" She smiled and looks at him.

Looking down at him, she finds him sleeping soundly. 'Dreams are the only place where a person can find happiness.' Kai looks so peaceful right now, it shows no signs that he's been hurt before. 'Even thought he didn't say very much on our first date, I still feel happy, just sitting next to him is good enough, having his head on my shoulders is a bonus.' Kira then broke into a huge smile and brushed the blue bangs from Kai's eyes and watched him for the next two hours.

Over at the Ivanov residence, the phone rings and Butler Lau goes to pick it up.

"Yes? What! She's here? Ok, I'll be right out!"

He hangs up the phone and quickly walks over to the front door. A very pretty brunette with blonde streaks who averages out in height walks through the door wearing a business outfit while a maid walks behind her carrying all the luggage walked in. The woman was probably in her mid to late twenties and had an undeniable air of authority and power.

Butler Lau walks up to the lady "Mrs. Kateena Ivanov, welcome back!" She keeps walking and doesn't stop." "Tiring travels?"

Kateena spoke with authority in her voice "Your movements are getting slower and slower, Butler Lau. You called me to beg me to come back. It's just for this one phone call that has messed up my whole schedule! Are you the mistress now or am I the mistress? Are you being the one to give orders around or am I the one that is giving orders around? There are absolutely no rules in this house!"

"Yes, yes, yes. Mistress is right! Mistress, reporting to you. It really couldn't be helped this time. If it's not because of the Master…" The Butler trailed off.

Kateena gave him a stern looks and replied "Fine. Don't say anymore. You've already explained everything very clearly over the phone. It's just a bad experience with a love relationship. Was there really need for me to come back!"

The Butler was very nervous now "No, Mistress… You know that this is Tala Master's first love. A young man's love is this silly. Anyway, it's hard to handle." The Butler flinched at the sound of another glass being broken.

Kateena growled "Useless thing."

"Yes, yes, yes. Mistress, you have scolded rightly. But we have also tried to advise Master. But Master just won't listen! Not only does he drink everyday, moreover, he's breaking things too! The 1,000 or more crystal glasses that we have in the house, have almost all been smashed by him! I think if this continues on, then the old master's ancient vases would be in trouble too! You see, you see! There it goes again! Mistress, please hurry up and go talk to Master!" The butler begged as the sound of more glass being broken.

Kateena merely crossed her arms "It doesn't matter. Like him break all he wants. How can our Ivanov family have a good for nothing person like him! Tell them to get my bath water ready. I have to have a spa to relax a bit. Oh, right. Take the crystal glass that I brought back from France and send it up for him to smash." She walks away after giving all the orders, leaving Butler standing there not knowing what to make of the situation.

"Yes! Mistress, I'll go immediately to prepare everything." The butler bowed.

Later, Kateena walks in to Tala's room and finds him sleeping on his bed.

Kateena grabs hold of Tala's shirt and pulls him up to sit on the bed "Get up!" She throws a punch out at him "Useless thing!" She then furiously slams him on the bed. "Getting drunk, breaking things!" She pushed him on the nose. "Shaming our Ivanov family's face! " She yelled as she continued to punch him.

She pushes him on the bed so that he's facing down and then she sits on top of him.

"Why does our family have a good for nothing thing like you!" Kateena yelled

Sitting on top of him, she grabs his shirt and punched his chest. "Going all crazy over a little thing such as that, have you got no self esteem?"

"OWWWWW!" Tala who's still suffering from a major hangover cried out

Kateena punches him one more time before letting go and grabbing the back of his shirt.

"Get up!"

Slamming him against the wall, she raises her foot and putting it on Tala's chest, places her foot right underneath his throat.

"When did you come back!" Tala groaned and put a hand on her foot.

"I came back this morning."

"Why did you run into my room in the middle of the night to hit me!"

"I'm still not used to the time change yet." Kateena smirked

"What did you come back for?"

"You'll know tomorrow."

Pulling her foot away, she walks out of Tala's room leaving him standing there rubbing his chest where she had her foot on.

After she left Tala slumped to the floor and realized that his nose was bleeding "Why did she have to know martial arts?" Tala groaned and put a hand under his nose.

The next day, Kira is walking to school when Kateena drives up in a car. Kira stops walking when the Mercedes Benz car blocks her. Kateena stops the car and looks over at Kira.

Kira doesn't know what to make of what's happening and just stood there.

"Get in." Kateena commanded

"Who? Me?" Kira replied looking confused

"Yes, it's you!"

She opens the car door and gets out walking over to Kira

"But I don't recognize you. You must have the wrong person."

Kateena standing in front of Kira with her arms crossed "It's you, Kira Tagoshi ."

"But, I have to go to school."

:"I've already taken the day off from school for you. Come with me and stop being so wordy!" Kateena grabbed her .

"Eh, eh, eh! Where are we going?" She asked frightened as she sat in the car.

Kateena closed the door and then walks over to the driver's side of the car to get in without answering.

"Eh, sorry. May I please ask where exactly are we going? Eh, eh!"

Kateena takes Kira back to the Ivanov mansion and drags her through the front door.

Kira looks around, stopping and pulls her hand from Kateena's hold "Um, why are you bringing me here for? I have to go back to class."

Kateena grabs hold of Kira's arm and pulls her along "Come in first and then we'll talk."

"Hey! This is… Who are you? Why are you bringing me here for?" Kira protested

She takes Kira to the living room and pushes her to sit on the sofa.

"Have a seat."

"Then you are…"

"I am Tala sister."

"Oh. Nice to meet you." Kira nervously replied

Tala walks into the living room "Where've you been so early in the morning!" He sees Kira sitting there and is surprised. "You…"

Kateena sits by and looks from them. Kira sees Tala and slowly gets up from the sofa.

Tala walks over in anger and stands in front of Kira, glaring down at her "What are you doing! Didn't you betray me already! And still come to my house. DO YOU LIKE PLAYING WITH OTHER PEOPLE'S FEELINGS!"

Kateena comes over and whacks Tala over the head, "Tala!"

"OWWW!" Tala cried out in pain "Why do you have to hit so hard?"

Kira stares at them both with wide eyes of surprise. 'I guess his sister is the only one that can control him.'

Kateena yelled and raised her hand again "You bastard, what the hell are you doing! How can you treat a girl with no manners at all! Besides, she is my guest! Let's go. Forget about him!"

Kateena walks away with a protesting Kira while Tala stands there rubbing his head in pain. "Stupid sister, why does she hit so hard?"

Somehow they are sitting at a table and a maid is pouring red wine for them.

"This is from the boxes of red wines that I've brought back from France. It's not bad. Give it a try."

"I better dodge as fast as I can. Staying here at this time is just too awkward.' She thought

"Mistress. The master is hiding in the room and will not come out."

"Leave him if he doesn't want to come out. Such an exasperating bastard! Kira forget about him. Come, cheers!"

Kira picks up her glass reluctantly and they both drank from their own glass.

Meanwhile, Tala is sitting in his room flipping through the channels with the remote control in his hand. Getting restless, and thinking about Kira in his house, he gets up from his chair and walks towards the door. Halfway toward the door, he stops, turns and walks away from the door. 'Screw her...' He thought bitterly.

Back in the living room, Kira and Kateena are still drinking.

"Come." Kateena poured more wine

Kira giggled "Thank you. Big sis, I discovered that after drinking wine, it seems like there are a lot of things that can be easily forgotten."

"Forget about what things?"

"Like how I am starting to can't seem to stand myself now."

"Don't talk like that. Come, cheers!"

Kira took another sip and said "I did something that is unforgivable Tala should be as angry as he is now. But everybody doesn't know that my relationship with Kai is also not going too smoothly."

R&R please!


	19. I'm Going To Kick You Out!

R&R Please. And thanks to everyone that reviewed!

It's nighttime already as Kateena and Kira are still chatting.

"Actually, I came back this time because I have to take care of things for you two. But you don't have to worry. I know that feelings are not something that can be forced. So I will absolutely not force you guys to do anything. I think that you must know about our family's situation. My parents are always overseas and always leave Tala and I, the two of us together to take care of each other. Families that have money always sound very strict and mean. Because of this reason, Tala has not been able to make any friends. Before he met Kai, Johnny and Enrique, he didn't have any friends. That's why he has this unusual arrogant personality. Makes it hard for him to get along with others. It can also be the way that I have brought him up that influenced him. But at that time I was still young and only knows how to use violence to control violence. Even though I hit him everyday, but in actuality, I really, really love my brother. So, in the future, it doesn't matter how your relationship develops or what I could do this time to help out, I don't really know. But, I really sincerely hope that you won't desert Tala. It may not show but I care a lot about him, he's seriously all that I got." Kateena sadly said, and took another sip of the wine.

Kira looks down and ponders over the things that Kateena just said. 'I knew he was alone but I never knew that he grew up like this. Even though I'm poor but I always had a family to support from though it rough times. Besides his sister Tala had no one.'

"Mrs. Ivanov, Master Ivanov still won't come out."

"I know. Tell Butler Lau to get the car ready. I'll have Butler Lau take you home." Kateena gave a nod and said to Kira.

Kira smiles and nods her head.

The next morning, Tala walks down the stairs to the living room below.

"Tala" Kateena called out.

Tala sighed and walks over to the table where his sister is having breakfast knowing that he can't get out of it.

"Kira went home last night." She started taking a bit out of her eggs.

Tala sits down at the table and a maid brings him his breakfast. He waved the maid off.

"Master Ivanov, here's your breakfast."

Tala looked to the plate avoiding his sister's look. "What business is it of mine?"

Kateena chuckled and continued to eat. "You Johnny, Enrique and Kai are getting along ok?"

"Don't fucking mention Kai's name!" Tala got up and yelled.

Kateena whacked him on the head and motioned for him to sit down "What's wrong? Did you guys have a fight? You B4 are the four big families' successors, you guys should learn how to get along together peacefully."

"Sis! Kai is no longer a member of B4! Besides, I don't ever want to be concerned about him anymore!" Tala slammed his fist into the table the make a point.

He pushes his chair back loudly and storms off angrily.

"Seems like Tala has met his match this time." She smirked and drinks her coffee.

At school that day, B3 was walking outside and a guy wearing a large hat that covered his eyes was walking behind them. Tala walks on as if nothing is out of place, but Johnny shakes his head and Enrique makes faces as both of them keep looking at the guy with the large hat walking behind them.

Meanwhile, Kira and Kai are walking together when they spot B3. Tala and the gang stops when they see them in the distance too.

Kira points at the guy that's standing behind them "Who's that guy?" She squinted and looked carefully. "Daichi!"

"Kira" Daichi jumped up and yelled happily.

Tala punched Daichi on the back of his head "Why did you call out with such a weird sound for!"

Daichi tried to fight back and fix his hat at the same time.

"Daichi! I'm telling you. Starting from now on you are already a member of B4. Don't do things that would shame us B4, understand? Answer!" Tala yelled

Daichi just quickly nodded his head. "Oh, I understand, I understand. Why would something this good happen? Don't I look hot like this?" Daichi grinned at Kira.

Johnny and Enrique gave him the finger and making faces behind his back.

Tala pulled Daichi over "Come here everyone."

With those 3 words of command almost all the students of Bakuten U. stood around him, eagerly waiting for the announcement.

"Listen up everyone. Starting from today, Kai Hiwatari is no longer a member of B4. Daichi Sumeragi will be replacing him. From now on, whoever dares to bully him, then I won't be courteous to that person. You heard me?" Tala announced

"How can that be? How can Daichi replace Kai. What the heck is Tala doing?" Kira cried.

She looks up at the silent Kai to see what his reaction is. Only to find him staring blankly at the crowed of people.

'Crap this is all my fault' Kira silently thought.

Daichi then ran happily over to Kira. "Kira! What do you think this is all about? I'm actually a member of B4! Students are so respectful towards me! I'm going to be dreaming tonight! I'm so touched!"

"Aren't you exaggerating a bit?" Kira asked skeptically.

Daichi grinned, "From now on, you just have to follow me and you won't have to worry about being bullied."

Tala glared at Kai or a moment and walked towards them. " I forgot to tell you one thing. From now on, you are not allowed to talk with them."

"Why? Kira is my best friend!" Daichi looked back and force between them.

"Kira, Kai, I will chase them out of school in one week's time." Tala declared.

"Chase us out of school?" Kira said in horror

"it doesn't matter what methods I will use. I want the two of you to disappear from my eyes!"

"Tala, you can't be for real!" Johnny ran over.

"You're talking about Kai!" Enrique added.

"I know who' am talking about! And he'll pay for what he did." Tala stormed away.

Daichi 's jaw dropped open as he ran after him "Wait a minute! You are really chasing Kira out!"

Kira bit her lip looking nervous but then called out. " Tala! Wait a minute! Tala Ivanov I told you to wait a minute! What right do you have to chase us out of the school?"

Daichi nodded in agreement and grabs hold of Tala 's arm to stop him "Tala. Can you please do this for me and don't chase them out?

Tala stopped and flung Daichi's hand away and shouted in a warning tone, " Daichi Sumeragi!"

Daichi quickly looks down and Tala continues to walk away followed by Johnny and Enrique.

Kira planted her hand on her hip and shouted at Tala "What power do you have to chase us out? You don't have that sort of control!"

Kai who has been quiet through this whole incident finally spoke up "He really does have this kind of power. The Ivanov's influence in this school is really powerful, no one else can compare with them."

B3 and Daichi are gathered at Ivanov's mansion that night to discus the events that happened that day.

Daichi found a comfortable spot on one of the couches and looked over at the fuming Tala "This… Forcing people out of school like this, isn't that going overbroad?"

"You talk too much! I don't need you to worry about the things that I have decided on!" Tala glared at him while getting out of his seat.

"True that people have withdrawn from the school willingly after being red-tagged. But we have never forcefully chased people out of the school before. B4 don't do things like this. It's way too harsh" Enrique added

"Right, Tala. Think about it again. The target is Kai this time. The Kai that grew up together with us." Johnny added in hopes of changing Tala's mind.

"It's because that it's Kai that's why it is unforgivable! Do you guys really think that he likes Kira?"

"Are you saying he doesn't?" Johnny raised an eyebrow

"He only has MingMing in his heart, ok? It's because she has to marry someone else now. He only looks at Kira as a replacement for MingMing for the time being. So he can forget about all the pain MingMing put him through." Tala spoke angrily.

Daichi looks away and hangs his head in shock.

Johnny looks over at Daichi " Yo idiot! What are you doing? Why does your face look like that?"  
Daichi glanced at Johnny.

"Such a stupid face."

"You guys… you guys are saying that Kira and Kai are dating?"

"What an idiot!" Enrique laughed and pointes at him.

Daichi hangs his head down again feeling depressed over the news.

Johnny then turned his head to talk to Enrique about Tala "He won't change his mind. Let's just leave him alone to think it over. Let's go!" He pulled Daichi off the couch.

B2 walk out of the living room followed by Daichi, leaving Tala alone.

While they were walking down the stairs Johnny spoke "From the looks of this whole situation, I've understood one fact."

"Tala has really fallen in love with Kira."

"I'm really envious of him. For me, I don't think there can be any ways for me to put so much feelings on one girl." Enrique said half sarcastically half not.

"Ha! Really? It shouldn't be that you don't have any ways. It should be that you are avoiding it!" Johnny punched Enrique on the head

"I… Kai's situation must be very embarrassing now." Enrique shook his head and changed the subject.

Daichi who's been following the silently this time is suddenly pulled aside by someone. B2 didn't even notice.

"He might really be forced to withdraw from school."

"Eh, you…" Johnny suddenly realized that Daichi was gone. "Where's this idiot? Why didn't he follow us?"

"Forget about him. No matter what, I won't acknowledge that fellow as a member of B4!"

They continue an older brunette pushes walking down the stairs while Daichi against the wall. She spoke quietly with a hand over his mouth to keep him from crying out.

"What exactly is going on with all this? You can tell me now."

The next day, at school, Hilary and Mariah are talking about Kira's incident with Kai and Tala.

"Do you know?"

"What?"

"Kira is really being forced to withdraw from school!"

"Really!"

"I also heard that Tala is going straight to the principal to talk about the matter. The cheap bitches in this school are finally all being forced to withdraw from school! From now on, there will no longer be poor people in the school to hinder one's eyes!"

"Right! That's so great! Our wish is finally coming true! God has finally given us back a truly pure noble environment! And Kira, she will no longer be entangled with our B4 anymore!"

"Ok, let's go."

Meanwhile, a serious, red-faced Tala walks in big strides straight for the principal's office.

On the other hand, Kateena is pulling Kira along through the corridors of the school.

Mariah and Hilary came to watch the fun and caught sight of Kateena and stops dead in their tracks. Both look completely in shock as they point their fingers at Kateena's back and stammers to each other.

"That… that… isn't that…"

"The rumored 16th year graduate's legendary figure…"

"Kateena Ivanov1" They both cried out in unison.

"But it's so weird. Why would she be here? Doesn't live in the States?"  
"Wait a minute. Who's that beside her? It can't be…"

"Kira Tagoshi!" They cried out in disgust.

"Why does she have relationships with everyone! Its so annoying!" Mariah snarled showing her perfect fangs.

Kateena and Kira are along and heading right for the principal's office too, while Tala is already in the office and talking to the principal.

Tala slammed his fist down the principles mahogany desk and yelled, "Did you hear?"

"You want Kira Tagoshi and Kai Hiwatari to withdraw from the school?" The principle gasped in surprise

"Right. You should be able to take care of it."

" Kira yes, but Kai Hiwatari too? But his… his father is also our school's director." He stammered.

"I definitely want the two of them to withdraw from the school! If they don't go, then you go."

"No, no, no. Let's talk about it some more, let's talk about it some more." The principal stuttered nervously.

The door suddenly opens up and a furious looking Kateena strolled in and a protesting Kira followed after her.

Tala looks surprised as he saw his sister standing there "What are you doing here?"

Kateena let go of Kira's hand and walked over to Tala "You dare to ask me?"

She reached back and threw out a punch at Tala's nose. Kira stared with wide eyes and covers her open mouth with her hand in shock.

"Why do I have a good for nothing brother like you! I can't believe you actually do something this despicable? This fucking shallow?" Kateena yelled in anger.

"Who told you?" Tala asked and tried to avoid her fist at the same time.

B2 then appears at the door out of breath at this moment.

"It wasn't us."

Johnny smirked and pulled Daichi in by the collar "It was this guy."

"You bastard!"

"Sorry. You sister was very frightening! Even more frightening than you!" Daichi pleaded.

"Principal. Just pretend that you didn't hear about this thing at all." Kateena yelled

"Sis. Don't get involved in this! Expel them!" He shouted at the poor principle too.

"If you dare to expel them, then you'll have to deal with me!"

"Old man! Expel them!"

"Don't expel them!"

"MUST EXPEL!"

"NOT ALLOWED TO EXPEL THEM!"

"EXPEL THEM!" Tala slammed his fist again in the already dented desk.

"That's enough! I am willing to withdraw from the school by myself." Kira shouted at them in hopes of saving the principle's life.

The 2 Ivanov's stared at Kira because of her sudden out burst.

"Are you satisfied?" Kira looked at Tala.

"Kira, what are you saying! What if your mom finds out!"

"Daichi, you don't have to say anything."

"I…"

"A commoner like me, coming into a noble school like yours, is a mistake from the beginning. Now that I'm leaving, things would be solved. Just as long as I leave." She stared with hatred at Tala.

"I won't let you withdraw from school." A new voice came in.

Everyone turns to look at the two toned haired boy.

" The one that should withdraw from school is I. This all happened because of me. I should be the one to leave."

"If Kira withdraws from school, then I will withdraw too!" Daichi bravely added.

Johnny growled and pushed Daichi away "Shut up! No one will care if you withdraw from school!"

"Tala, if you are going to force Kai to withdraw from school… then I would withdraw too. I have had enough! How did B4 become like this? The friendship that is between us – isn't that more sturdy than anything else?" Enrique shouted in anger.

" Enrique. You… you're actually betraying me? You're being a backstabber like Kai!" Tala looked at him.

"All of you shut up! Seeing you guys going against each other like this is pissing me off! I think… that the only thing to do is to find a way to solve this." Kateena walked between them.

"Kateena. Then what way are we going to use to solve this?" Daichi crept out from behind Kira.

"In the old days, people who would try to solve conflicts, would use sports to distinguish from success or failure. So, now we will use sports and have three people per team. The loser will have to have to comply with the winner's request. Can't go back on one's own words." Kateena sternly spoke.

"Why do we have to use such an old fashion way!" Tala complained and put a hand in his sweater pocket.

Kateena glared at him with a look that says you dare to challenge me "Do you want to use knives to chop each other up. This is the fairest way of all. 3 against 3. It's decided then." Knowing that no one would say no to her, not even Tala.

"3 against 3? Then what are we competing in?" Kira asked nervously.

"Basketball. You don't even understand that?" Kateena shook a finger at her.

Tala smiles triumphantly standing beside his sister "Fine. I'm willing to accept the challenge. But the loser, would have to be satisfied with withdrawing from school."

"Just a minute, just a minute. 3 against 3 means… Me, Kai and Daichi?"

Kateena nodded her head and smiled at Kira

'You got to be kidding me, we'll lose for sure, Kateena are you really helping us?' Kira thought.

The next day they are gathered together at a basketball court for practice. Kira is squatting down next to Kai and Kai is sitting on the ground as if nothing is happening in the world.

"We are dead for sure! We're really going to be expelled from school!" Daichi came up to them and wailed.

Kira looked determined and picked up a basketball, "It won't help if we are squatting here at the side. Let's practice. The match is tomorrow. I think that the three of them, even though they are very tall, but it could be that their exercise muscles are zero."

Daichi nods his head in agreement.

Kai gave a laugh, stood up and crossed his arm as the wind blew both his hair, and his black Nike basketball shorts. "The fact is, from the beginning of high school, there were a lot of professional basketball coaches, that wanted them on the team. They only hated the fact that they would have to play basketball with a group of people that they don't know – that's why they refused the offers."

"it doesn't matter! Leave it all to me. When I was in school, I've been to the gym classes and have played basketball before." Kira gulped but bravely said.

"Really? Give it a shot and let's see."

Kira boasted "No problem! I'll throw it from a 3 point long shot and show them!"

She threw the basketball toward the net and not only does it not go in, but it missed the rim of the net, scratch that it didn't even come in a 5 foot radius of the basketball post/net.

Kai and Daichi both stare at her with an expression that says, "I thought you knew how to play."

"Kira, it doesn't matter. People make mistakes. I'll pick the ball up for you." Daichi tried to console her.

He goes over to pick up the basketball and bounces it up and down.

With lightening speed, Kai snatched the ball out of Daichi's hands, dribbles it around him and then jumps up and shoots the ball a little away from the 3-pointer line. The made a whooshing sound as it went straight in to the net, not even touching the inside of the rim.

Kira eyes widen in astonishment "Wow!"

"Wow! So precise!"

Kai walks over. " I never said that I wasn't wanted by the coaches either" He gave a smirk "Don't stand there and stare blankly. Let's practice. I'll help you." He patted Kira on the head. "Even I, have someone that I would want to protect."

"Kai..." Kira said with awe.

Daichi runs over with the basketball in his hand "Kai, then what about me?"

"You also won't be expelled from school. Come. Let's practice."

He walks away, dribbling the ball and Kira and Daichi stands there looking at him.

"Come and practice." Kai gave them a reassuring smile

Kira runs over and the three of them starts practicing. Night comes and a tired and sweaty, Daichi is still at the court practicing all by himself.

After practice, Kira slowly walks home by herself in the dark and finds Tala leaning against the pole waiting for her.

_Never forget the first time I saw you_

_A pair of memorizing eyes_

_In my conscience_

_Your shadow and figure_

_Can never go away_

_Holding your hands I can feel your warmth_

_I feel like I can't breath_

_You're puerility_

_It's really precious to me_

_Watching you face discrimination_

_I'll be hurt too_

"What are you doing here for? I'm telling you. I was practicing playing ball very hard

today. Don't think that you can easily win us tomorrow. Even though my aim is not too accurate, and Daichi passes the ball are not too steadily, but we still have a chance at winning."

Tala just stared at her, not saying a single word.

"Why aren't you saying anything! You think I'm scared of you!" Kira challenged.

Tala suddenly grabs her and pulls her into his arms, hugging her tightly to him "As long as you are willing to say you like me, I am willing to cancel tomorrow's match!"

_Afraid that I'll fall in love with you_

_Don't want to get too close to you_

_Afraid that I would have nothing to offer you_

_Love you would take a lot of gut also_

Kira began to relax in Tala's strong arms, thinking to herself. 'Tala, why do you have to say that? Why do you have to hug me like this? I… I'm not worthy for you to do this. This kind of hug, makes the strength slowly seep away from me. I'm feeling a little light headed."

_Afraid that I'll fall in love with you_

_Afraid that one they I can't take it anymore_

_In the end I'll just be hurting my self and you_

_I can't help the way I feel around you_

_If there is any reason_

_That I'll meet you again_

_I'll fall right in love with you again._

_Meteor Garden Opening Theme by Harlem Yu._

Suddenly Tala pulled away and grabs hold of her arms.

"Saying something! It's only one sentence! Say you like me! SAY IT! SAY IT!" Tala shook her roughly and yelled out of desperation.

"It hurts. It hurts! Let me go!"

Tala doesn't like go and starts to get even more desperate and force a kiss on her.

"Don't be like this! NO! NO!" Kira yelled and mange to get away from his grip.

"Am I really that hateful? Do you really like Kai that much?" Tala spoke softly, hurt filling his turquoise eyes.

Kira looks away from his gaze and thinks to herself, 'No. It's not like that. If I accept your kiss, then I won't be able to forgive myself. I'll be lying to you all over again'

Tala looked at her with a torturous expression on his face "Why is it Kai out of all the people? Why is it my best friend? Is he that great? I feel that I am very stupid. Why would I like a girl like you?"

Kira looks up and with a trembling tone "I'm sorry. Sorry, Tala."

"I, Tala Ivanov, the most powerful heir in the world, would actually like an ordinary girl like you. You are really stupid. Don't say you will regret it in the future. We will give it all our best at the match tomorrow. You be careful."

He turns to leave.

"Who's afraid of who!"

"Such big talk. That's the Kira that I know."

He turned to walk away leaving Kira standing there trying to hold back her tears, as memories resurfaced.

'It could be that one day in the future I would regret it… regret everything that happened today. But I have no road to retreat back now. Because I chose Kai Hiwatari, I chose this pair of dull, blank, crimson eyes. That was my choice."

The next morning, Mrs. Tagoshi is knocking on the door to wake her up.

" Wake up. Wake up! Look at the time. Kira!"

Her mom yelled and just pushed open the door.

Kira wasn't in the room and her bed has been made already.

"Got up already? Why did she get up this early? Usually I would have to call her for half an hour. What's going on?" She wondered.

Kira arrives at school wearing navy blue shirt and shorts and walking by herself slowly.

"Kira!" A voice called out.

"Daichi!" Kira cried and then saw that Daichi has basically band-aids all over him. "What happened to you?"

"It's nothing. I got up at 3:30 a.m. to practice ball."

Kai then appeared behind her wearing a baggy navy t-shirt and shorts.

Kira swirls around in surprise, looking at Kai "When did you suddenly appear?"

"Did you sleep well?" Kai asked and ignored her question.

"Not bad. But my arms and legs are a bit sore."

"Ok. Let's go then."

He walks away followed by Daichi. Kai looked very relaxed and doesn't seem nervous at all about the upcoming match.

"Um, why aren't you nervous at all?"

"What is there to be nervous about? Right. Don't think about anything today. Just try our best. Let's just play this match happily, ok? Let's go." Kai gave them a thumbs up and started to walk again.

Daichi then got an idea. "Eh! Maybe if we do a cheer then we'll be lucky."

"You're so boorish!"

"Wait a minute! Hurry, hurry! One, two, three…" He grabbed Kira's hand and put it on top of his and finally Kai's hand on top of Kira's.

All 3 of them together: "Go, Go, Go," But Daichi was the only one who spoke cheerfully.

Kai and Kira both drop their hands and continue walking, not one bit excited with that cheer before.

'Kai's hands were as cold as ever, he must be more nervous then he lets on " Kira thought

Over by the gym where the match is suppose to take place, a group of students are crowded in front of the door trying to look inside to the gym.

"Eh, heard that B4 has a match today! Hurry up! I really want to see!"

"Right. I really want to see!"

"Heard that if Kai loses then he will be expelled from the school!"

"Really!"

"Whose side are you on?"

"Nonsense! Of course, on Tala's side! He'll kick my ass if I'm not"

There were also a couple of guys that are blocking the entrance so that the students cannot get in.

"Can't go in to disturb them!"

The crowd of students is making lots of noise as they really want to go in to watch the match.

"Who dares to defy Tala's orders?" A student yelled.

"Please? Let us in!"

Inside the gym, Kateena blows the whistle and it was obvious that she decided to be the referee.

Kira looking over at Tala's team dressed in red muscle shirts and baggy basketball shorts, and thinks to herself 'can't lose! If we lost this match, then we would be expelled from school! Then all those days that I've endured in the past, would be totally useless!"

The two groups met in the middle of the basketball court facing each other while Kateena told everybody the rules.

"The match will be 10 minutes. The team with the most points is the winner. The team that loses will have to obey the requests of the winning team." She yelled holding a basketball on her left hand.

She tosses the coin up and then catches it with her hand, holding it out for the two teams to guess if it's heads or tails.

"Head." Tala guessed

"Tail." Kai guessed

"Tala first." Kateena blew her whistle and tossed the ball to her brother.

"Let's go!" Johnny yelled rubbing his hands together.

Before they started Kai told Kira to guard Johnny and Daichi to guard Enrique.

Once the game began, Tala, who is being guarded by Kai, slipped passes him and passes the ball over to Johnny.

Johnny catches it easily over Kira's head and passes the ball over to Enrique. He catches it and aims the ball right into the basketball hoop.

"Score is 2-0." She blew her whistle.

Kira, with a disappointed expression, looks over at Tala, who gives her a smile that says, 'We are going to win.'

"Kai's ball" Kateena blew her whistle.

Kai gets the ball and dribbles around with it over half court trying to pass Tala

Meanwhile, Kira is waiting for the ball to be passed to her but looks up suddenly to find that she isn't being guarded by anyone. She turns to Johnny who is standing to the side and doing stretches with his arms.

"Eh, you don't guard me, then you'll regret it."

He just smiles and continues standing there looking very relaxed.

"Kira!" Kai shouted as he passed Tala and dribbles the ball over half courts and throws it at her.

Kai passes the ball over to her and she catches it with both her hands. She turns to aim the ball into the basketball hoop, but Enrique quickly runs up and intercepts by grabbing the ball right out of her hands. He dribbles and then slammed dunk it in the hoop.

"Score 4-0" Kateena yelled.

"Enrique you pretend not to guard me before, and now, you actually steal my ball away! Are you that cheap?" Kira yelled.

"Who told you to stand there and stare blankly into space."

"How was I staring blankly into space?"

'What am I going to do? The only person that can play against them is Kai, but basketball is a team sport, he can't win on his own." Kira thought sadly.

The game continues with Tala scoring two 2 pointers and then Johnny making another shot.

"The score is now 10-0. There's only 3 minutes left in the match!" Kateena yelled.

'Crap, only 3 minutes left?' Kira thought nervously.

Kai has possession of the ball and Tala is guarding him.

"The winner is set already."

"No, aren't there still 3 more minutes?" Kai smirked and continues to maneuver the ball.

"What can you do in 3 minutes! Admit defeat!"

Kai looks over to see Kira's anxious face, then turns to Tala "No matter what, I will protect Kira. Out of the way!" Kai decided to see if he could win this alone, since he knows that Kira and Daichi aren't much help.

Kai manages to get pass Tala's guard and dribbling the ball. He slips pass Enrique and Johnny and shoots a 3-point ball into the basketball hoop. 'I need at least 4 more shots' Kai calculated.

"Score is 10-3."

"YEAH! Kai, You rock!" Kira clapped her hand excitedly.

She runs over to Kai and gives him a high five. Then she wraps her arms around him and jumps again before letting go. Kai just smiled and patted her on the head.

"You got it in! How many points do we get with that ball?" Daichi shouted cheerfully too.

"Right, right."

Tala stands there with the ball in his arms staring at them.

"That's great! We finally got a point! Then how many points do we still need?" Kira gave Kai another hug before letting go.

Tala looks at Kai in jealousy and walks away.

"7 points."

"7 points?"

"Then that means we still need to shoot 4 balls in." Daichi looked at his fingers.

"Ah, it's very easy! We got Kai! It's not a problem!"

Johnny walked over to Tala.

"GET AWAY!" Tala who needs to take the anger out at someone shouted and pushed him.

"Why are you throwing a temper at me for? They only got one ball in. besides no matter how good Kai is he still can't possibly win this by himself."

Kai looks over at the other team. Then looking back at Kira, a thought comes across his mind.

"Time out." Kai told Kateena.

"Time out for 1 minute." Kateena yelled, and made a T sign with her hand.

Tala, because he got angry from the scene between Kira and Kai before, throws the ball down that he was holding in anger. The two teams walk away to the side.

Kai stands to the side facing Kira and Daichi stands right between them.

"Daichi, don't block this spot. Stand over here." Kai shifted his head to a blank spot beside him.

'Now Tala would have a great view' Kai thought smirking 'Sorry Tala'

"We have to win no matter what, right?" Kai said to Kira and putting his plan to action.

"Of course."

"Fine. Then you have to do what I say." Kai grabbed Kira's hand.

He puts the hand that he was holding on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Smile." Kai whispered in to Kira's ear.

Tala is standing at the opposite side and watching their every move.

"Why?"

"Just smile."

Kira forces a smile that shows her teeth.

"Why do you smile so ugly?" Kai teased

"You're the one that told me to smile." Kira spoke with her teeth still pressed together.

Johnny looked at Enrique "What are they doing?"

Kai pushes Daichi aside and reaches out for Kira.

They still have time for that?"

Kai grabs Kira's other hand and puts in on his waist. Then he reaches out and pulls Kira head to his chest, hugging her.

Tala looks on with wide eyes and with steam practically smoking out of his ears.

"Match continues!" Kateena yelled and looks at the timer.

Kai glanced over at Tala with a slight smile to his face. 'Time to see if my plan worked or not'

"We're starting." Kira said and pulled away

The match continues on…

Kai and Tala are facing each other, passing the ball back and forth between them, to determine who gets the ball.

With each passing of the ball, Tala is putting more strength into it and throwing the ball harder and harder at Kai. Taking out his anger in the game. Finally Kai gets the ball.

Kai starts to move and dribble the ball along, but Tala reaches out and trying to slap the ball away, manages to hit Kai's hand instead.

"Hitting hand. Foul! Kai gets a penalty shot." Kateena shouted and passed the ball to Kai.

"Go Kai" Kira yelled happily.

Kai aims the ball and gets it into the net. On his second turn he also gets it in the net.

"YEAH! Very impressive!" Daichi shouted cheering on his fellow teammate.

"The score is 10-5"

Now, Tala's team has the ball. And once again, Tala dribbles the ball and Kai is trying to block him.

"Tala! Pass" Enrique shouted.

Tala doesn't pay any attention and just continues to stare angrily at Kai while Kai himself was as calm as ever.

Kai looks at Tala and gives a sly smile. Tala gets angrier and while dribbling the ball, slams into Kai to get him out of the way.

Kateena blew on the whistle "Traveling and hitting someone! Kai's penalty shot."

Kai rubs his arm where Tala slammed into him and walks away smiling.

Kira gave Kai a smile and said " Go Kai you can do it!"

Enrique who was smarter than he looks realized Kai's plan "Oh no. They're using Tala's rage against him, at this point Kai's going to win through foul shots.

'Even if you guys say I'm la backstabber, I don't care. There are many things you don't know about me. You don't know how I feel right now. But I knew one thing I can't lose. I won't let Kira be expelled from school.' Kai thought and he holds the ball in his hand ready to take a shot again.

He aims and gets both of his foul shots in.

After a few more minute Kai shoots and gets a 2 pointer.

"The score is 10-8 with only 30 seconds left in the game." Kateena walked in the middle of the court.

"Last 30 seconds." Kira repeated with determination.

"What are we going to do? There's only 30 seconds." Kira said nervously.

"Don't worry. You just stand here and don't move. I will get a way to pass the ball to you. No matter what, just shoot it." Kai nodded at her.

"Then what if I can't get it in?"

"If you can't get it in, then I'll make time stop." Kai said reassuring her.

With the clock ticking, Johnny has possession of the ball and Kai is guarding him, trying to find a chance to snatch the ball away.

Kira is standing there looking back and forth with a very serious and anxious expression on her face.

Tala stands back from the group and notices the look on Kira's face as she tries to follow the path of the basketball. 'Do I really want to do this?' Tala thought as continued to stare at Kira's frantic face.

"Last 10 seconds!" Kateena called out

The clock continues to tick and Tala is just standing to the side and watching the whole scene in front of him. Enrique has possession of the ball and Kai is guarding him. Kira is doing her best to guard Johnny.

Mwahahahha….will Kira score? What will happen? R&R to get the next chapter faster.


	20. Goodbye Tala!

R&R please. And for those of you who have seen MG, this fic will be fairly accurate to the show. Bet you never expected this from Tala huh?

The clock continues to tick and Tala is just standing to the side and watching the whole scene in front of him. Enrique has possession of the ball and Kai is guarding him. Kira is doing her best to guard Johnny.

With 1 second left in the game, Tala suddenly jumps up, intervenes the ball that Enrique is aiming toward the net and slaps the ball out of his hand.

"What are you doing?" Enrique protested.

Kateena watches from where she is standing and suddenly starts smiling as if she knew that this was going to happen.

"I'm not playing anymore. Such a childish thing, who would want to play?"

"What are you saying!"

"This is so stupid!"

"What's going on? Why aren't we playing!" Daichi yelled from his position.

"Why do I have to stay here and sweat so much with you guys! This is messed!"

He turns and walks away from everyone.

"Tala. You said don't play so you expect us to not play? Then what about the match?" Enrique yelled

"It's up to you guys." He continues on his way without looking back.

"Tala…"

Tala stops at the sound of her voice briefly before continuing on.

"That guy is like that in the past."

"Right. In the past, we use to play cards all together. He would suddenly throw a temper and not play anymore."

"Kateena? Have you taught your brother anything?" Johnny laughed.

"Does it matter? This kind of ending – isn't it what you guys wanted?" Kateena smirked.

"Kateena, you are too mean. But for real, if we had lost, then that would have been very shameful."

"We were thinking of winning originally and then convincing Tala."

"Right!"

They give each other a high five.

"Kai, you are too impressive. Almost winning the game on your own and even taking into effect Tala's feelings."

"Let's go." Johnny slapped Kai on the back.

"Let's go." Kateena pulled Kira away form the empty court.

After leaving the gym and the game, Tala wonders around aimlessly on the streets. He bumps into a guy on the streets and continues walking.

"Eh. You bumped into me and don't even know how to say sorry?"

His girlfriend pulls him away to avoid making a scene. Tala just continues walking without even making any sort of sign that he had heard the words that the guy spoke.

It's nighttime and Tala is still wondering in the dark aimlessly. He bumps into a group of 3 guys that are sitting on the streets drinking beer.

"Eh, what are we going to do after drinking this beer?" The guy asked obviously completely drunk.

"We don't have money. What do you want to do?"

"No money, then go look for money. No money. There has to be a way. Think."

"Eh, there's a convenient store over there."

"Stop the nonsense!"

At this moment, Tala walks pass the 3 guys and they take notice of him.

"He looks so slow-witted. Let's see if he has any."

"Hey, young man."

Tala ignores them and continues walking.

"Hey, hey, hey. Talking to you." One of the guys poked him on the arm.

Tala stops in his tracks and just continues staring blankly.

One if them snaps his fingers in front of Tala's face but doesn't get any reaction at all.

"Eh, our luck is not bad today. Found someone that's stoned. Look, his eyes look so dull."

"Really? Look! His hair is so funny!"

"Look for money."

"Find money, find money."

He starts to search Tala for money.

"He really is drugged to the point of craziness. Haha how much dope do you think he smoked.

"Find it yet? Find it yet?"

"Found it, found it! Wow! It's a name brand!" The guy gasped and opens the wallet.

He opens up the wallet and gasps in astonishment.

"How much money?"

"At least $3,00, $4,00!"

"It was just waiting for us to take it! Wow! Look, look! There are lots of gold cards! This fellow is really not that simple. So many different kinds of cards!" The guy who obviously was also drunk senseless said 'zo wany kai's' of cards instead.

Tala suddenly looks up at the sound of the mention of Kai's name.

"Look, we have money to gamble now!"

"Eh, let's go immediately!"

"Of course!"

"Hey, hey, hey. You guys are such gamble addicts!"

"If not, then how can we be the same kinds of people!" Again the guy pronounced Kai instead of kind.

Tala's ears perk up again at the mention of Kai.

"Eh, what _kind_?" Once again Kai's name was mentioned.

Tala's hands suddenly started knotting into a tight fist.

"Deh gansta kai'!"

"Split the money, split the money."

"What were you guys talking about just now!" Tala turned around and coldly spoke.

"Wah! Why did he star' talkin'!"

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang is at the Ivanov mansion eating and drinking around a table.

"Eat more. You guys all eat more." Kateena happily offered them more food.

"Smells so good."

"Can't eat all this! Who can still eat?"

"It's good. Eat more! Eh, Kai. Pour some wine for Kira."

Kai nodded and reached for the bottle of wine.

"Yo Kai I think you drunk to much." Johnny stared at Kai.

"No, I think Kateena drunk even more" Kai protested and pointed at her.

"What the hell are you talking about, this is nothing."

"I think that Kira has drank enough too. Look, she looks a bit like an idiot!" Enrique added. He knew that Kateena had something up her sleeve, but he wasn't sure what.

Kira just sat there and continued to smile at everyone while everybody laughs and looks like they are having lots of fun.

"So fast. You guys are all grown up now. And it's that time when you guys are at an age to fight amongst yourselves over a girl."

'I feel that this isn't fighting amongst friends over a girl. Because I still don't understand whom Kai is thinking about in his heart. He has never told me that he likes me.' Kira thought sadly.

"Tala, this bastard. It's 10:30 already and he still hasn't appeared. I was just afraid that he will come back all depressed so that's why we made the atmosphere here more lively."

"Don't worry about this idiot. He's just idling around the streets. Come, let's all drink!"

"Cheers!"

Back at where Tala sill facing the 3 guys…

"WHY DID YOU GUYS JUST MENTION KAI IN FRONT OF ME BEFORE?"

"Why did he suddenly start talking?" The guy shook looking a little scared.

"What? I want to say Kai! Kai Kai Kai Kai …" The guy shouted back at him.

"KAI MY ASS!" Tala shouted and punched the guy right in the face. A sicken crunch was heard and the guy's nose most likely broke.

"You have a death wish!" One of his friends threatened him. He then lashed out an attack.

Tala easily caught and held the guy's fist easily with one hand, with anger hidden in his tone "Kai and Kira are actually treating me like an idiot!"

"You let go!" Another guy tried to save his friend by unleashing a punch also.

Tala easily catches the guy's fist in his other hand "Dare to play me, the number one Tala Ivanov in the world, for a fool?"

He tightens his hands on the two guys' fist and there are sounds of knuckles cracking loudly.

The two guys gasped in surprise as they realized who it was they were mugging "Tala Ivanov…."

Back at the mansion…

"Come, let's have another drink!" Daichi laughed

Enrique laughs crazily on the side, he was obviously drunk.

"Come, drink wine, drink wine." Kateena raised her glass, though she was still quite sober.

Kira and Kai sit to the side and watch them without saying anything.

"Hey, you two. I wanted to ask you a long time ago. Where exactly have you guys gone to in your relationship?" Johnny hiccupped.

Kira looks over at Kai and shyly looks away.

"New York, New York." Kai answered.

"Give me a break! I'm not asking you for a name of a place, ok! I asking if you guys…"

"Guys what!" Daichi interrupted

"It's none of your business! Be quiet!" Enrique yelled.

He then pushes Daichi's head to the side.

"Kai, did you guys…" Johnny winked at him

"You guys are a bunch of drunken idiots" Kai looked away as he realized what they were hinting on.

Kira stares down at the table feeling very embarrassed.

"It can't be!" Enrique then fell off the chair.

"Stop the nonsense. Stop joking around. Kai, do you have some sort of sickness?"

Kai ignores them and quietly continues to eat.

"Right. Compared to MingMing, Kira is indeed inferior to her, but you shouldn't have not even touched once?"

"Hey! Am I as bad as you said I am!" Kira looked annoyed.

"No wonder I feel that the two of you don't seem like lovers at all."

Kira is feeling very awkward at the way the conversation is going unknown too her Kai isn't exactly into it either.

Kateena laughed and stood up "Fine! I won't force you to be together with Tala anymore. But you guys are being a bunch of kids? It's because the two of you are so slow, that's why Tala, that bastard, had a chance to get in the middle of all this. Fine! The guest room would belong to you two tonight!"

Kira looks up with wide eyes, while Johnny and Enrique quickly jump up out of their seats.

"Right! Strike while the iron's hot!"

He grabs hold of Kai and pulls him to his feet and starts to drag him away. Kai who was pretty much drunk him self didn't have the strength and couldn't see straight enough to fight back.

"What! NO!" Daichi yelled

He gets up out of his chair to protest and Johnny throws out a punch at him.

"Daichi" Kira yelled knowing that she was the most sober one here, besides Kateena,

"Johnny, Enrique you guys have to move faster!" Kateena ordered and began to feel the affects of the wine kick in.

Enrique rushes over to Kira and grabbing hold of her arms pulls her out of her seat and drags her along.

"No!" Kira tried to protest back.

Tala has beaten all of the three guys and picking up one of their beer cans, he pops the lid and drinks from it. The three guys are all lying on the ground, groaning and moaning in pain.

Tala then moves his neck left and right as if to relax his muscles "Much better."

"Of course, you are much better!" The guy praised him trying to not get anymore beaten then he already is,

Tala puts his left foot on the guy's stomach and presses down "How can I be so down over one woman!"

The guy wheezed at the pressure and replied, "You don't look anything like feeling down!"

"Right. I should display vigor. I was too dumb before."

"Aren't you showing enough vigor already!"

"Aren't you guys speaking too much? I'm not playing with you guys anymore." He shrugged and walked on the other two guys that were blocking his way.

"Who's playing with who?" They groaned.

Back at the mansion, Kai and Kira are being pushed into a room by B2.

"We won't open the door until its morning."

"Kai, Go and get her" Johnny did a catcall and laughed.

They both went out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"What the heck are you guys doing!" Kira shouted

"I don't think that there's a problem with this." Kai spoke.

"What not a problem? What's that suppose to mean?" Kira thought

She gets up and turns on the lamp by the bedside table and then quickly crawls over the bed to the other side of the room and turns the other lamp on too. Then she kneels down on the side of the bed as if using bed as a divider between her and Kai.

Kai turned his head and looked at Kira "Why did you run so far away?"

"Nothing. It's not that far away. Eh, let's chat, ok? Let's talk about our high school graduation trip. What did you think about it?" Kira nervous tried to start a conversation.

"Graduation trip?"

"When everybody lived together and chatted all night long. I remember when I was in high school we went to Shanghai. What about you guys?"

"Europe."

"Europe! Rich people!"

"Humph!" Kai glared at her, obviously not like to be called that.

"What are you humph-ing about?"

"You're such an ugly person."

"What did you say!" Kira's eyes opened wide.

Kai laughed "I'm just joking. But, if one looks closely at you, then you're really not that cute. It's like the type, that if you don't look closely, then you won't notice that person."

"You're looking for a fight, right? What does it matter to you if I'm cute or not?" Kira narrowed her eyes thought she's feeling a little sadden by what he said.

"But, looking at you playing basketball today, the look on your face when you were playing so hard, that was quite cute. Originally, I had no idea why Tala liked you so much, but now I understand."

"I…"

"I'm also not quite sure what my feelings toward you are. Enrique and them says that it's because I want to forget MingMing, that's why I chose you. Maybe they're right."

He turns around so that his back is leaning against the bed and back facing Kira instead of his face.

"Maybe I really thought that I could forget MingMing this way." Kai sadly said. The whole pain that he felt with MingMing has began to resurfaced again.

He thinks back to the time when he first saw MingMing after she came back from France, the time when she gave him a kiss at the pub and the dance that they had shared at her birthday party. Time sure travels fast, one moment she was with me the next moment she's gone.

"I'm not too clear what my feelings for you are. If I didn't come back, you and Tala could have been happy together now. Sorry…" Kai lowered his head even more, resting lightly on his shin.

"You don't have to say sorry. I didn't regret it. At least now, we have made progress."

"Made progress?" Kai turned to look at her.

"Right. In the past, you would always have this cold face when you say to me, 'I'm not interested in other people's business.' And now, you can say so many things to me. I'm really very happy." She nodded with a smile on her face. All I really want s for you to open up a bit. It's not good having so many secrets.

"Fool." Kai smirked

He turns away and leans against the side of the bed again and they sat there, one on each side of the bed, in silence.

Meanwhile, B2 and Kateena are still sitting around the table and drinking.

"I think that the two of them must be getting along fine."

"No matter what, Kai's still a guy, and he's pretty much drunk " Enrique laughed and didn't notice Tala walking in.."

"It should work out this time."

"If not, then what did we waste all our strength for?" Kateena raised her glass.

"What Kateena said is right. Kai and Kira… being together is a total disaster." He quickly changed his sentence when he saw Tala standing behind him.

"Huh?"

"Tala..." Johnny quietly said.

Enrique bangs his hand on the table "Right! Tala I really had enough!"

"Enrique, behind you" He pointed to where Tala was standing.

"What's wrong with you? What's going on behind?"

He turns around and sees Tala standing there.

"Tala, Why are you standing there for?" Enrique stood up

"You must be tired. You want to rest a bit?"

"This kind of thing, we can't keep it from him. Tala, Kai and Kira are in a guest room in our house right now. They probably won't come out until morning. If you are a man, then you should wish them happiness. Understand?" Kateena gave him a glare that says do it or else.

"Kai, sure has his ways." Tala just smiled

He walks over to the table and pretends that he doesn't care about the whole matter. But deep inside his heart was breaking. Breaking into million pieces, with little hopes of restoring it.

"Isn't it best this way?" Tala forced himself to smile again.

"Tala, you've finally thought it through!" Johnny smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"This is the best way!"

"Maybe you have a brain after all" Kateena teased and poked him in the temple.

Tala was going to push her away but decide against it, instead, he rubbed his hands together and said " I'm so hungry, is there anything to eat?"

"I'll go get the chef to make something immediately."

"Come. Sit." Enrique ushered.

"Let's have a good drink tonight!"

"Ok! I'm going to get the wine." Kateena got up to get yet another bottle of expensive imported wine.

Tala sits down on the chair and with everybody gone, he drops his happy pretense to show his sad expression. 'Kira.."

The next morning, Kira wakes up to find Kai still sleeping on his side of the room, so she gets up and walks out of the room.

Kira walks into the living room followed by a maid.

"Miss Tagoshi is there anything else that you need my help for?"

"Nothing else, thank you."

"If you need anything, just tell me."

"Ok."

The maid bows and walks away. Kira slowly walks across the living room toward the window. Unknown to Kira, Tala walks out to the landing above and stares down at her.

Kira pulls the curtain back and stares out, thinking to herself

'Kai, thank you for telling me the truth, and not leading me on. MingMing, it seems like there's no way that I can ever win over you. You'll always be the only person he'll ever love, the only person that's in his heart. I can only become his friend. Even though my heart hurts a lot but it doesn't matter. Because I am Kira, the weed, I can survive anything life put out against me.'

Standing on the second landing, Tala couldn't control his emotions anymore and staring at Kira's back, tears rolled down his face as he remember what she did last night 'You're gone for good now'

Trying to keep his composure, he walks away, leaving Kira still staring out the window.

In school, Kai is standing outside when B2 walks over to him.

"Why did you leave so early this morning?" Johnny asked

"Why did you guys come so late? You guys ok? Sober now?" Kai crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"What do you think? What happened last night?"

"Yesterday night?"

"Stop pretending! You and Kira."

"Huh?"

"What are you huh-ing about? We're talking about what happened between you and Kira inside the room the whole entire night." Enrique asked getting impatient

"Nothing happened between us."

"What!" Johnny's eyes went wide

" I'm not a man whore like the rest of you. I wouldn't do something like that." Kai smirked

"It's no doubt about it. Her figure is a bit bad."

Kai laughs.

"Right. Not feminine at all. That's very tragic."

"But actually, I show sympathy for her. Being locked up for a whole night with the guy that she loves and nothing happened. Is there a problem with you!" Johnny punched him on the arm playfully.

"It's not what you think. Kira is a really good girl. Even I nearly fell for her. But we didn't do anything. We just chatted very seriously the whole night in the room."

"Is it because you still can't forget about MingMing?"

"If that's not it, then what other reason can there be?"

"I will not betray Tala in order to appease myself. After all, we are good friends that grew up together." Kai replied

"What about Kira?"

"As long as I know that Tala likes her, it is impossible between Kira and I." Kai honestly replied.

"Really, you."

"I guess no one can replace Ming Ming's place in your heart." Enrique gave a serious look to Kai.

Kai doesn't answer but the atmosphere between them seems to have lightened up once this whole matter is cleared up.

Back at the Ivanov mansion, Tala is still dressed in his red gym clothes and sitting on his bed thinking.

"Hey, you're home. Why aren't you in class? Dad just called to talk about you going over to New York. I've already refused it for you." Kateena walked in and sat on the bed.

"I've decided to go to New York." Tala quietly replied.

"You want to go to New York? Why are you going to New York?" Kateena gave him a surprise look and put a hand to his forehead seeing if he has a fever or not.

"Before the basketball match yesterday, I've already decided. Doesn't matter if I win or lose, I'm going to New York to study." Tala brushed his sisters hand away.

"But Dad and Mom have urged you so many times in the past and you won't go. Why do you want to go so suddenly now?" Kateena curiously asked.

"There's no why."

"It's because of Kira?" Kateena gave a smirk knowing that she was right.

"Stop being so annoying. Anyway, I've decided to go already. Leaving tomorrow or the day after tomorrow is fine. You take care of the ticket for me." Tala changed the topic.

"Fine. Anyway, I should return to the States now. You're sure?" She signed and got off the bed and walked out.

Tala nods his head. 'It's for the best if I leave'

Returning home that night, Kira finds the house in total darkness.

"I'm back. Why aren't the lights lit? No one's here? Dad? Mom?" Kira yelled.

She walks into the kitchen and finds her parents sitting there with very solemn looking expressions.

"You're both here. Why didn't you cook dinner tonight? Did something happen?" Kira took a sit across form her parents.

"We can't keep on living in this house anymore." Her mom lowered her head.

"Why?"

"Your dad has been laid off by the company."

Mr. Tagoshi bursts out in tears.

"Is that for real, Dad?"

He nods his head, with his face scrunched up.

"We can't afford to live in this house anymore."

"Kira. The economy is not going too well outside now. Dad's company has also been hit hard. So that's why I got laid off!" With that he starts to cry even more.

"What are you crying for? I'm the one that's supposed to be crying! You're so stupid! Don't you know to keep low? How can you have been laid off! How can you have been so careless!" Her Mom half yelled half cried while slapping her husband.

"I didn't want it to be this way either, wife! I've worked in the company for more than 20 years! The boss said that he was firing me this morning and he fired me! I also don't know what to do! Losing the job at my age! I'm so useless! I'm good for nothing! I'm sorry to you and Kira!" MR. Tagoshi let out a wail.

"Mom.."

"Don't talk like that. Kira, no matter what, you have to study hard at Bakuten. You absolutely can't leave there! Because our future is in the hands of your rich husband! We don't care if its Tala Ivanov or Kai Hiwatari. For this reason, you have to continue to study hard!"

"Yes. Kira, I will try my best to find a job. Ok?"

"I will work very hard. You have to work hard."

"Ok, we'll work hard together."

"Everybody works hard!" They both said together

"Go us" Mom and Dad said excitedly but Kira not happy at all.

The next day, their family moves into a run down building with only one small room. Mom opens the door and walks in followed by Kira and Dad. They both look around the small room before stepping in.

"There's only one room?" Mrs. Tagoshi came in holding a box

"Right. It's looks so worn out. This is a place that humans can live in! And moreover, there's only one room! How can three people live in this place!" He followed carrying a suitcase in one hand.

"You dare to say that! It's all your fault!" She whacks him with the box that she was holding

"I…"

She hits him with the box on his chest causing him to fly off to the corner falling on top of the suitcase" Get away. Kira, our whole family is depending on you now. Do you hear me!"

"Right, Kira it's all up to you now. Go and get them!"

'If I tell them now that I have ended my relationship with Kai and broke up with Tala, they will definitely be very angry! And then they will kick me out! What am I going to do? I think I better fix things on my own. I have to go find another job to do."

In school…

"Did you hear? Tala is going to New York!" a random student spoke.

"You're telling the truth!"

Kira walks up and sees the two girls talking but didn't hear what they were talking about.

"Kira!" Daichi came running towards her

She stops and turns around to find him running full speed at her.

"Kira, Bad news" He said out of breath.

"What are you running so fast for? What has happened?"

"You don't know? Tala is quitting school! He's going to New York!"

"New York?" Kira said her eyes widen.

"It's today's rumor. You didn't hear about it I think he made this decision because he wanted to give you to me." He smiled shyly but only to find Kira gone.

In another part of the school…

"Tala, are you for real?"

"You don't know how to speak English! What are you going to New York for!" Johnny asked in disbelief.

"It's because I don't know how to speak, so that's why I'm going to New York to learn." Tala replied.

"But…"

"How long will you be gone?" Enrique stopped Johnny from commenting and asked instead.

"I probably won't be back within these two years." Tala crossed his arms

"What! Two years!"

"And also, I'm taking an early flight tomorrow morning." Tala stood up.

B2 both stare at him with a shock and stunned looks on their faces.

"Tala.." Kai finally spoke up.

"Don't misunderstand. I'm not going because of you. It's because my Dad has always asked me to go. After I have become a world class Ivanov then I'll be back." Tala gave Kai a smile and placed one hand on his waist.

Kira then ran up to them and stopped to stare at Tala's back.

"Tala, you're really not going to think about it some more?" Enrique put hand on his shoulder.

Tala just shakes his head to give his answer.

"You really are going to New York?" Kira nervous spoke out loud.

"Right." Tala turned around to see a red faced Kira.

"Kira, you came just in time. Hurry up and talk him." Johnny pleaded.

"No matter how we try to talk him, he won't listen."

"I've already made up my mind. There's no point in trying to persuade me. I'm leaving tomorrow." Tala sternly replied.

"What? Tomorrow? You're really leaving tomorrow? Then why didn't you tell me? Why!" Kira said stunned.

Tala folded his arm across his chest. "Why do I have to tell you! Besides, without me, such a big barrier around, then you and Kai should be able to get along very well. Right, Kai?" He gave Kai a glance before looking back at Kira.

"Tala…" Kai tried to speak again.

"You guys should nurture your feelings for each other. I will find myself a blond girl in New York." Tala smirked.

A shaken and shocked Kira reaches out and punched Tala on the face and starts crying.

"If you want to go, then hurry up and go! Doesn't matter if it's the States or Africa! If you want to go then hurry up and leave! Doesn't matter if it's 3 years or 5 years! It would be best if you left now! If you're not in Taiwan, that would be the best! I'm not crying because I'm sad… It's because I'm too happy! I'm just too happy! I think that I don't need to say goodbye to you. Anyway, we won't see each other again. YOU IDIOT!" Kira shouted crying more and more now.

Tala just stared at her tear-streaked face.

With tears running down, Kira turns and runs away from Tala, leaving him standing there struggling with his own emotions and staring after her.

In a school building somewhere…

Kira sits on a chair and thinks to herself, with tears falling

'As a matter of fact, I really don't have the right to throw a temper. But he was actually going to leave without telling me. This was really too sudden. This is not the same as breaking up with Kai. Even though, I was very sad at that time too, but I understood that I didn't have a choice. But now… I have never thought that the guy would really leave here. It's too sudden. I don't know what to do'

"Kira" Kai suddenly appeared.

Kira wiped her tears away and looks at him.

Kai squatted down in from her "Tala is leaving for New York tomorrow. You really don't have a problem with that?"

"When did you come?" Kira avoided the question.

"You're not going to do anything?" Kai tried again.

"Wherever he goes, it's none of my business." Kira avoided Kai's eyes, because she knew that if she looked she'd give in to them.

"I remember that time when MingMing decided to go to France, you once told me firmly that I have to have courage. Have to let the other person know what your feelings are. Then what about you now? You're really going to let Tala leave like this?"

Kira doesn't answer and just continues to cry with her face turned away from Kai.

At the airport the next day, B3 and Daichi are seeing Tala off.

"Tala, you have to take care."

"Next time you come back it could be that you can speak English very fluently."

"Well, of course! Someone with as much _size _as me would learn things very quickly." Tala boasted puffing his chest up high.

"Sense, ok? SENSE! I advise you that when you get to New York to go and get some help for your English." Enrique corrected and poking fun at Tala.

"This is Tala's first time leaving the 3 of you?" Kateena asked.

"It seems like that. But if this fellow has to leave, I really don't have any feelings at all. But with Kateena , you… I feel a bit of sadness." He flirted.

Tala shook his head and groaned at the fact that Enrique would have the guts to hit on his sister.

"Right. It's good that he leaves. In the past, when Tala feels pissed off, he would take it out of us every time." Johnny joked.

"I think that when you get to New York, you should find 3 Black guys and form another Black guys B4" Enrique joked.

"Finding 3 people would be kind of hard for me. Isn't it much faster for you guys to find another one to take my place?" Tala smirked.

"Me!" Daichi yelled happily "I can take his place."

Tala whacked Daichi in the chest with his passport "Did I ask for your opinion!"

"Don't even think about it for this lifetime." Johnny wrapped his hand around Daichi's neck in a headlock and warned.

"B4 is B4. No one can replace you." Kai added

Tala smiles and nods his head.

"The passengers to New York on Flight #CI604 please check in at Gate #18." A women voice sounded over the speakers.

"I'm off." Tala spoke.

"Don't you want to wait a bit to see Kira? It could be that she will come and see you off." Kai gave him a blank look

"I don't think there's any need. Kira's probably very happy that you are leaving." Daichi teased.

"It's none of your business!" Tala yelled unable to control his feelings for Kira.

Daichi ran behind Kateena.

Tala went to kill Daichi but the glare from Kateena's eyes told him to back off.

"Fine, fine. Take it as if what I said was wrong. But Kira definitely won't be in the mood to see you off now. Because her Dad just got laid off and they don't have much money. So, they have moved off to a very poor place to live. Where would she have the time to be bothered with you now?" Daichi raised both of his hands.

"Truthfully, I really like Kira, Who would have thought that the end would be…" Kateena placed a finger to her chin.

"That's her family's problem! I can't be bothered with it." Tala butted in out of anger.

"Let's go. We should go check in." Kateena rolls her eyes.

They both turn to leave and sudden Kai calls out " Tala I have something to tell you."

He pulls Tala to the side and whispers something to his ear.

On the plane…

Attendant's voice sounded "Guests, we are about to take off. Please make sure your seat belts are secured, upright your seats, place the table back including the footrest. Thank you."

Kateena is sitting on the outside next to Tala and reading the newspaper, while Tala is sitting there staring off blankly out of the window.

Kateena made a face as she looked at Tala "What are you staring off into space for?"

/ Flashback//

'_Let me tell you the truth. Nothing happened between Kira and me on that day. And I also didn't sleep with her." Tala looked stunned. "Moreover, I'm guessing that the person that she truly likes is you. Considering on our dates she thinks about you, and she was crying when you're about to leave." Kai smirked "Besides I would never backstab a friend."_

/ End of flashback. /

Tala finally sorted out what Kai had told him before he got on the plane and suddenly yelled "I DON'T WANT TO GO TO NEW YORK! I WANT TO GO BACK!"

Kateena whacked him on the head " Tala, what the fuck are you doing! The plane is taking off and you're saying you don't want to go!" She pushed him back into his seat as Tala is struggling to break free.

"LET ME GO BACK!"

"SIT STILL!" Kateena punched him in the face, getting annoyed of his childish behavior

"OW! Why did you hit my eye!" HE wailed and put his hand on his eye.

"Let me tell you. You were the one that said that you wanted to go in the first place. No one forced you! Now you want to go back on your words! You're so immature. You sit your ass on the seat. I don't' want to embarrass you on the plane by beating you up but there's a limit to my patience."

"Is there anything I can help you with?" A flight attendant walked up to them.

"I HAVE TO GET OFF THIS FUCKING PLANE!" Tala yelled and started to get up.

Kateena left leg suddenly flies up and hits Tala on the nose.

"OWWWWW!" Tala cried out in pain.

Kateena looked at the attendant, smiling as if nothing happened "Sorry. Everything's fine."

The attendant smiles and walks away. Tala looks at Kateena as if he wants to say more, but then, after seeing the pissed off look on her face, he was afraid that she might seriously kick his ass. He decided to be smart and kept quiet.

Meanwhile, Kira is standing outside and watching as the plane takes off.

"Tala, are you really gone?"

At the pastry shop where Kira and Salima worked..

"Tala left for New York just like that? Then there's no more B4, no more hot guys showing up together from now on. Such a pity."

"Salima what are you talking about?"

"Nothing. I feel that Tala really treats you differently."

"What's so different? He has left already."

"He probably thought that you and Kai were really together, so that's why he left. Left this sad place all by himself. So touching." Salima dramatically laughed.

"Salima. Don't mention this person in the future anymore. I'm not thinking about anything now. I just want to work and help out the family. Till now, my Dad still hasn't found a job yet. The atmosphere at home is so strange. I think I might have to go and work another job." Kira signed.

"Huh? You're going to work another job! Can you take on all that? Eh, don't just think about working and ruin your health. But people say that having ended a relationship, then working hard is the best medicine for it. I think that is what you are experiencing right now."

"That's not true! Am not! Just concentrate on your work. Didn't the boss say that if business were good then she would give us some bonus money at the end of the month? Let's just work hard at selling the cakes."

She sighs and then walks around the counter.

"Eh, Kira. Where are you going?"

Kira opens the door and goes outside, cupping her hands around her mouth, shouts "COME! COME AND BUY CAKE! HURRY UP AND COME BUY CAKE!"

"Eh, what are you doing Kira?" Salima walked beside her

Kira ignored her and pointed at a random guy "It's you, Mister! I shouted for more than half a day. Come in and buy a cake. Mister! Salima, you help to shout too. COME AND BUY CAKE! COME AND BUY CAKE…"

B3 suddenly showed up to see what the noise was all about.

"What are you shouting for? Hard working virgin." Johnny teased.

"Why are the 3 of you guys here?" Kira looked at them suspiciously.

"We came to help you."

"Help me with what?"

"Before Tala went to New York, he specifically told us to take good care of you." Kai walked up to her.

"That's so touching! Eh, Tala has left already but he's still thinking about you." Salima awed

"Salima, please! Stop talking about such embarrassing things!" Kira started to blush.

"Actually, what she said isn't wrong. It's just that someone isn't paying much attention to it, that's all." Kai leaned against the wall and closed his eyes

"In short, Kira, we are here already. Well? Let us help you sell some cakes."

"Help me sell cakes? Even though I would like to sell off the cakes quickly and then get off work, but do you guys know what you are talking about? You young gentlemen! Do you think cakes are that easy to sell?"

B2 look at each other as if they have something up their sleeves, Kai crackled open one eye and went to sit on the patio chairs beside the shop.

"Selling the way you guys are selling, of course, you won't be selling any. But if we take over, then it would be different." Enrique winked.

"Right."

"Let them go. They'll have a way." Kai pulled Kira aside.

Then he walks after B2 too, leaving Salima and Kira standing there wondering what B3 will do.

B3 lays all the cakes out on a table in front of the store and then puts up a sign: "Buy 5 cakes and get a free kiss."

"Thank you all for your support! Please line up and wait a bit. We will be starting very soon! Eh, I'll sell and you'll kiss." Johnny told Enrique as a whole line up of girls starts to show up.

"Why is it I! Why isn't it you! Or let's call Kai." Enrique pouted making a puppy dogface.

"One, that smile isn't going to work on me, Two, Kai will never do that and you know it, and three we're here to help Kira so don't be so courteous! Show them your charm! Ok?"

Enrique stuck out his tongue and nodded knowing that Johnny was right.

"Eh, Miss! We can start now. Step over here. What flavor would you like?" Johnny put on his charming deep voice.

All the girls rush forward toward B2

"Please form a line! Don't push! One at a time! Ok! 5 coming up! Please wait a bit! Don't rush! Don't rush! Let's get in a line!" Johnny yelled trying to take control of the crowd. This is going well, a little too well

When the line is formed…

"Miss, how many would you like?" Johnny asked

"I want 10."

"What flavor would you like?"

"Strawberry is fine."

"Here. This way please. Miss, how many would you like?" Johnny pushed the girl towards Enrique.

"10."

Meanwhile, Enrique is giving a kiss on the left cheek of a girl.

"Thank you."

"I bought 10."

Enrique laughed smiles and kisses the girl on the right side of her cheek also.

Kai and Kira are sitting aside and watching the whole thing.

"What the heck are they doing! Thinking of something like this! I think that it's all because they want to kiss girls themselves! What a bunch of players. Right, Salima?" Kira said in disgust. Kai just took a sip of his drink and smiled at the sight.

She looks around and doesn't see Salima.

"Where did she go?' Kira looked at Kai.

Kai looks up and tilts his head toward the long line of girls.

Kira saw Salima waiting anxiously at the end of the line to buy cakes.

"Traitor" Kira shook her fist at her.

"Here's you cake. Thank you. This way please. Next please! How many would you…"

He trails off as he stares at the old lady in front of him.

Johnny snickered and looked at Enrique. The look on his face tells it all. He was terrified.

Finally, all the cakes in the shop are sold off. A depressed Salima walks over to Kira.

"What are you so sad about?" Kira asked

"I didn't get a chance to buy." She pouted.

"Kira! Thank you! Thanks to all your friends today. Even though the economy is not too good now, but our business is still very good." The boss came out and said.

"You don't have to be so courteous, Boss."

"Miss, sorry for all the trouble. We might have been a bit too enthusiastic. Don't know if we were a bother to you." Johnny politely said.

"Not at all, not at all. I would hope that if you guys have free time then you guys can come again."

"Don't forget to gave a raise to Kira" Johnny added.

"And to her hot friend too" Enrique winked at her as Salima blushed.

"Not a problem, not a problem."

"OK, I'm getting tired I'm going to head home to sleep" Kai got up and start to walk away.

"You were just sitting off by the side and you're still so tired?" Johnny yelled.

"He has to sleep 15 hours a day. That lazy ass." Enrique put a hand to his head and shook it.

They turn and follow Kai with a wave to Kira.

"Thank you all! Thank you! Then let's get ready to close shop." Her boss praised.

"Those fellows!"

"Kira. The three of them is so interesting!"

"Salima!"

"It's too bad that with the 4 of them and minus 1, there just seems to be a part missing. Don't you feel that way?"

She walks back into the shop without waiting for an answer.

'Tala is the one that asked them to take care of me. He should have arrived at New York by now.' Kira thought sadly. As mush as she hate to admit it she did miss that weird shaped red head of his.

Back at Kira's house, Mom comes in with a bunch of mail in her hands.

Mrs. Tagoshi came home with a bunch of mail in her hand. "Look, maybe there's a job offer in here"

"There are no interview requests here. It's all bills. Look! Water bill. Electricity bill. Telephone bill. Gas bill. It's all asking for payment! Weird. I've sent so many job letters out, why haven't I gotten back even one response?"

"No wonder, heard that the unemployment rate has gone up. So the newspapers aren't just making it up."

"They're not making it up. Even I am unemployed now! That's why I say it's weird. Do you know what I eat the most in my 3 meals? Carrots! Vegetables! Haven't eaten anything good. Don't people say that the more vegetarian things that you eat, the more luck you will have? Why is it that I'm so unlucky?"

"The only thing I wish now is that this fortune teller's words that I heard this morning would come true. Then we can have a chance to get back on track."

"Huh? What did the fortune teller say?"

"She said that this life, the one that I'm dependent on is not my husband. I'm dependent on small kids!"

"Depending on small kids? Eh, why didn't I think of this earlier?"

"What does it mean?"

"Small kids…"

He starts to shuffle through the stack of papers and letters.

"I know! She must mean that… she wants us to have another child! Can't imagine that we would have to have that kind of relationship again. Anyway, Kira is not home now." She starts to smile sweetly at him. But Mr. Tagoshi pay no attention and just kept on looking for a flyer.

"Wait a minute…"

"Then we can…"

'Why are you taking your clothes off for?" He finally took notice of her.

"Isn't it because we are going to have another child now?"

"No, no, no."

"Then we can get back on track?"

"You're mistaken! Button up your shirt. Look. There's an advertisement here. Looking for a community childcare worker, with a good heart, patience. Work 8 hours a day. $100 a day. Eh! This is excellent pay and fringe benefits!"

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I now understand what the fortune teller's meaning is. Depending on little kids… means to depend on you to take care of little kids!"

He gets very excited over the idea.

"Wait a minute!"

"Now we can take care of these bills!"

"Are you sure that there is no other request for a construction worker, coarse work, or anything like that?"

"No. Just looked before and there wasn't any. Take a look. What a coincidence. Take a look. Wife. Very sorry. This month's bills are all over due. Trouble you to take care of them. And also Kira's after school lesson fees. And also this month's computer usage fee." He said hurriedly dumping the bills in his wife's hands before quickly scrambling away.

R&R please. Oh yeah, btw, I'm going on vacation starting Saturday for two weeks so I won't be posting. Though I have another chapter I was planning to post tomorrow before I leave, it ends in a cliffhanger unlike this one, so if you want to end on a cliffhanger for 2 weeks, or if you'd rather just not read that chapter until I get back, tell me by review before Saturday and I'll see if I should post it!


	21. A date at the zoo

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I hope you like this chapter! Since you all asked for it! 27 pages! R&R please.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A tired Kira is walking alone down the dark road heading towards home.

"Today was a great day at work, though from all the commotion I'm feeling really tired.' She thought as she's walking.

She then notice the presence of someone standing in the road in front of her, she stops and looks up. To her surprise, she finds Tala smiling happily and standing there looking at her. Kira stares in shock at the smiling Tala before she smiled happily also.

Meanwhile, Johnny is working out at the gym, Kai was practicing the violin at school, and Enrique was walking towards his car with a coke in his hand. At this time, B3 simultaneously receives a message on their cell phones.

Johnny glanced in annoyance putted down the weights and picked up the phone.

On the phone he found an instant message:

That stupid bastard has lost his mind and returned to Taiwan. How am I related to him? -Kateena

After reading the message, a smiling Kai puts the cell phone back on the music rack and continues to play his violin.

Johnny chuckled and phoned Kai "Got Kateena's message?"

"Hn" Kai's voice was heard.

"Well? Let's go to Tala's house. Enrique is already on his way over there. Ok, see you in a bit. Bye."

Back over at the dark road toward Kira's home…

" Didn't you go to New York?" Kira couldn't keep her smile in.

"I did go. But… now I'm back again."

"Didn't you say you were going for two years? Why did you come back after 2 days?" Kira asked him.

"I.I.I…love…I love Taiwan that's why." Tala changed his mind of what to say in the last minute.

Kira smiled amusingly "You love Taiwan? Did you think you were running for office? Idiot. How did you know that I've moved here? Forget I asked. Anyway, you must have your ways. What are you doing?" She asked as Tala was on both of his knees head facing down and a hand on his head.

"I just got to New York yesterday and then I was busy with the flight back here. I was in air for more than 30 hours. I'm feeling like shit right now" He slowly stood up massaging his aching temple.

"You ok?" Kira asked in a more concerned voice then she intended to.

"I have a major headache. Maybe it's because I was on the plane for too long. I feel like I'm about to explode." He rubbed his forehead and then put his other hand on his temple.

'It's no wonder he is feeling so bad. He didn't even have a chance to rest. And was on a plane continuously for so many hours. What an idiot.' Kira thought

"You are really useless. Get up."

"What do you mean I'm useless? More than 30 hours of being on a plane. You try it." Tala shouted.

Kira's mom walks out of the doorway at this moment.

"Who told you to act crazy, wanting to go over and then wanting to come back at the same time!" Kira yelled.

Tala glanced at her in annoyance "What do you mean I'm crazy!"

"Oh my God, Tala Master is that you" Mrs. Tagoshi suddenly rushed out and shouted excitedly. Did you walk Kira home today?"

"Ma, that's not it."

"No, I just took a plane back. So I'm feeling a bit of jetlag…"

"You took a plane! It's such a small distance and you still have to take a plane? Until now, Auntie still hasn't taken a plane yet! Come, come. Come to our house to rest since you are not feeling well." Mrs. Tagoshi yelled excitedly, obviously not knowing that Tala just flown over from New York.

"Ma, there's no need!" Kira protested.

" It's not a problem at all! Our house is only down the road. Come and rest." Her Mom pulled on Tala's arm and pulled him towards their house.

"Mom!"

"Hurry up and come!"

Inside the house, Mr. Tagoshi is sitting by the table and reading a newspaper and eating cookies.

"We just moved here not long ago. The place is kind of small." Mrs. Tagoshi smiled and leaded Tala in the house.

Mr. Tagoshi looked up to see his wife. 'Crap' he thought and stuffed more cookies in his mouth before his wife came scowling.

"You are secretly eating again! Tala Master has come! Hurry up and clean up!" His wife shook a finger at him.

He quickly covered the cookie box with a newspaper and stuffed it under the table.

"Why is this place so… small?" Tala said as he looked around.

"Shut up! You're lucky that there is a place for you to rest! You are still so…" Kira replied getting ticked off at the insult.

"Sorry… Sorry, Tala master. In a little bit, we will prepare a very comfortable place for you to rest." Mrs. Tagoshi whacked Kira on the head to shut her up.

"Right, right, right." MR. Tagoshi spoke with a mouth full of cookies.

The bedding is placed in a corner of the room with two pillows right next to each other.

"What is this suppose to mean?" Kira looked suspiciously at her mom.

"This place is for you guys to rest. Come, come, come " She gave a smile and pushed both Tala and Kira on the bedding.

"For tonight, this place is for the two of you to sleep. Your Mom and I will sleep out on the balcony."

"What is wrong with you two! The balcony is so tiny, how can you sleep there!"

"Oh, it's possible! We've set the bedding already!"

"It's very nice! It's very comfortable!"

"Right. I haven't slept like this for a long time. Just be attentive and accompany Tala." Her mom winked and tried to close the door but Kira put her hands in between and forced it open.

"You want me to accompany him! What's wrong with you guys!"

"Just take good care of him!" Both her Mom and Dad start to push on the door.

The door shut despite Kira's resistance to it.

"Open the door! Dad! Mom! What are you guys doing! Dad ! Mom! You guys come out!"

"Kira Don't worry! Just pretend that we're not here!" Here dad yelled through the door.

"We will definitely not bother you guys!"

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Kira yelled

An annoyed Kira walks back over to where Tala is sitting.

"If you want to sleep, then sleep by yourself!"

She pulls a blanket away and places it next to the bedding that Mom and Dad made before. After spreading it out, she kneels down on it while Tala is sitting there remembering Kai's words to him at the airport.

/ Flashback. /

"_I think the one she likes is you."_

/ End of flashback. /

Tala smiles sweetly to himself as he thinks back to that phrase. Feeling content, he pulls the blanket over himself and lies down on the bedding with his back facing Kira. She looks at his back and then turns away.

"Eh."

"What?" Kira looked at him.

"How did you feel when I left." Tala shyly asked, though grinning a little.

"What?"

"Were you feeling peaceful? Or feeling a bit lonely?"

Kira didn't know what to say so she just bit her lip and looked at him curiously.

"Forget it. Anyway, I don't care what you think. Hurry up and go to sleep."

He fixes his blanket and lies back down on the bedding. Tala closes his eyes and sleeps with a small happy smile on his face.

Meanwhile, B3 are waiting for Tala at the Ivanov mansion. Johnny and Enrique are playing chess on the table.

"What the hell do you guys think that Tala, this idiot, is doing? Butler Lau said that he went to the airport to pick him up and in the end, all he picked up was the luggage. This guy! The first day that he came back and he didn't get in contact with us. Where exactly do you guys think that he has gone off to?" Enrique complained.

"How the heck should I know? If it were you, then it would have been very easy to guess. If you weren't looking for your guy friends, then you would definitely be off to find some pretty girls." Johnny smirked as he moved his pawn.

"But Tala's an idiot. He doesn't know what he's doing. And to think that the minute we got Kateena's message, we ran over here to gather together. Who knew that this fellow still hasn't even shown up all night!"

"Kai, what do you think?" He glanced over to ask Kai, who's staring blankly out the window with a drink in his hand.

"Maybe, he went to look for the person whom he thinks is the most important."

Johnny gave a smirk "Then who's the most important person? Because I thought it was us?""

Kai looks over at them.

"Do you still need to ask?" Enrique moved his horse.

Johnny laughed and was moving his knight while Kai just stared out the window with a smirk on his face.

The next morning, since Tala didn't have any change of clothing with him, he was forced to wear Kira's dad's clothes.

"Um, why are your Dad's pants so short?" Tala stood uncomfortably since Mr. Tagoshi was a good half a head shorter than him.

Kira looked at him in annoyance. "Short? Then wear your own clothes!"

"Wearing the same outfit for two days in a row is wrong."

"That's why I gave you my Dad's clothes to wear! And you are still so picky!"

"The problem is, dressing like this is so ugly!" Tala tried to lower the pant a little so they at least cover his ankle. Tala signed before letting his pants sag against his hips and used the over large shirt to cover up his boxers.

"Can't you just pretend that they are Capris's or something!"

Tala looks down at the pants, since right now they cover up his shoes, but he's going to have a little problem walking. He smirked and put a hand on the wall and leaned against it and boast. "Actually, I look very hot like this."

"Birdbrain. Arrogant head. I can't stand you! Wear your own clothes! Give me back my Dad's clothes."

"Eh, woman! Why are you so annoying! I'm a guy with _size_!" Tala walked over with out bending his legs in fear that the pants will fall down.

Just then Kira's parents slowly open the balcony door and peak out.

"It's sense!" Kira corrected. "Argh, you're pants on below you mid hips, how are you going to walk like this? Why do you guys wear your pants so low?"

"I said size on purpose, to see if you notice or not. Besides, sagging my pants just shows that I have a nice ass." Tala smirked arrogantly at her.

Kira screamed in frustration and whacked Tala on the head before walking to the other side of the room.

"They're arguing over something this little?"

"It's hard to distinguish whether it was little or not and not something that should be argued over."

"That… What are you talking about!"

"No. What I meant is that hitting means feeling and arguing means loving. The more that they argue with each other, that just proves how much they love each other!"

"Is that the case?"

"Right!"

"Hey." Mr. Tagoshi smiled and her wife

"Hmm?"

"Then you must love me very much! From the moment that we married, until now, it's been so many years, you yell at me everyday during the three meals! In the evening, you also yell when I have a snack! Can you not love me this much, ok! You are making me so stressed!"

"You should stop thinking so much! I'm yelling at you because you deserved to be yelled at! I won't be able to stop yelling at you for the rest of your life! That has nothing to do with loving or not loving!"

"Nothing to do with?"

"Exactly!" Mrs. Tagoshi scoffed.

"Fine, hurry up! We're going to be late for class!"

"If we're late, then we're late. What's the problem with that?" Tala ended up back in his own clothes, due to the fact that he'll have to walk with his knees straight for the whole day and he'll have to hold up his pants al the time.

"You're Tala Ivanov. The school is opened by your family so of course, you won't have a problem! I'm not the same as you! Mom, Dad! We're going off to class."

Sounds of loud snoring come through the balcony door.

"Still in such a deep sleep. Hurry up and go!" She yelled at the red head while picking up her bag.

Tala and Kira walk the door and leaves.

"Eh, hurry out." Mr. Tagoshi crawls out and Mrs. Tagoshi followed.

Her mom crawls over to the shelf and grabs a pink piece of paper and brings it back to the table where Dad is waiting. They are both very excited and very happy as they look at the pink piece of paper.

"Come! Look! The phoenix's rate of progress report! We are progressing very smoothly!"

"Not only that! But we are skipping up the report too!"

"Wow! Our daughter can join the Olympics!"

"She can do the long jump!"

Mom and Dad are laughing happily.

"That's so great! That guy slept with our daughter last night!"

"He slept in our home! Not slept with our daughter!" Mr. Tagoshi hit him on the head.

"Almost the same, almost the same. Can't imagine that we are like! We're going to marry off our daughter!"

"This is so great!"

"We're going to have a happy event!"

"Then I have to get ready to cry." Kira's mother realized.

"Why do you have to cry?"

"Because when one marries off their daughter, they have to cry. That way the scene would be more touching. My daughter! I don't want it!"

"Ok, wife. Don't cry anymore!"

"I'm going to be someone's mother-in-law!"

"If you are crying like this, then I would not be able to bear it! We only have this one precious daughter! Can't imagine that I'm going to be someone's father-in-law!"

"Can't imagine that we are going to become rich people!"

Dad and Mom are crying and laughing like lunatics at the same time.

Meanwhile, Tala made Kira to go along to a men's clothing store to buy some clothes.

"Mr. Ivanov. Welcome" The saleslady spoke as Tala arrived, recognizing him immediately.

"We have class in the morning. Why are you buying clothes for?" Kira protested as she tried to loosen Tala's grip on her arm.

"Do you have any new shipments yet? I want to wear it immediately and leave." Tala ignored her and pulled her in the store.

"Of course we have. Please come to this side."

They follow the salesgirl over to a rack of clothing.

"If there's any that makes me look hot, tell me." Tala told her.

"What? Why do you need me to help you choose?"

"How's this one? This is the newest style from Paris, France. You can try it and see." The saleslady held up a plain white t-shirt.

"I'm going to try it on." Tala told her before leaving.

He walks away toward the fitting room leaving Kira wondering around the shop.

"These clothes look pretty expensive." She mused.

She pulls off a polo shirt from the rack and looks at the price tag.

"$5,800! This kind of T-shirt costs $5,800? Our family can use that money for 2 months. That's so ridiculous! Spend it on clothes! So wasteful!" Kira shouted out in horror.

Tala then comes out of the dressing room, in the white t-shirt and baggy gray pants.

"It looks very nice! This shirt is really suitable for you!"

Kira turns her gaze over at the salesgirl's voice and looks Tala up and down.

"How does this look?" Tala asked her spreading out his arms.

'Not fair. He actually looks hot wearing that. The white shirt brings out his body nicely. I can't say that, that'll just encourages him.' Kira thought sweetly to her self.

"You look very weird wearing that." She spoke to him.

"Really?" Tala glanced at his feet feeling deeply affected by Kira's words.

He cleared his throat and goes back into the dressing room. A few minutes later, he comes out wearing a red button up shirt, followed with a pair of black pants.

"Then how about this one? This set costs about $12,000." The saleslady told her.

"How's this set?" Tala putted his hand in his pocket and asked.

"Very suitable for you. Makes you looks exactly like an idiot!"

Tala looks down with an unsure expression again and walks back into the dressing room.

Tala then came out wearing a black muscle shirt.

"What about this set?" he asked.

"This set only costs $16,000." The saleslady informed him.

"Its so ugly" Kira commented. 'Damn, why the hell do you have to look so hot.'

"Despicable!" Tala growled.

He turns and stomps into the dressing room in anger.

'Why does he look so good in each of the sets of mad expensive clothing? Why does he seem to care so much about what I think?' Kira asked herself, though unable to answer it.

Tala finally came out wearing a white button up shirt with the top two button's left open, revealing a firm, muscular chest. "What about this one? This shouldn't be too bad."

"Oh… I think that the previous set looks better."' This one doesn't show off your body as much'

"Are you playing around with me!" Tala growled giving her a glare, though it no longer contained the former malice and hate.

Kira doesn't answer and just looks away with a slight smile on her lips.

After buying the clothes, they go off to school.

B3 is standing in the hallway waiting for Tala to show up.

"I told you. He won't be able to hold on for long. Just didn't think that it would be this fast!" Johnny smirked.

"He must have really missed us badly!"

"Give me a break! I was just afraid that when I wasn't here then you guys would be _death to bored_. So that's why I came back." Tala walked over wearing the black muscle shirt.

Everybody smiles at his mixed up idioms.

"It should be bored to death! Before you go to New York to study your English, shouldn't you come to Taiwan and learn your Chinese first?" Enrique teased.

"Tell us. Where did you run off to last night? We were at your home all night last night. You just came back to the country but didn't return home – where exactly did you run off to?" Johnny poked a finger at Tala.

"What are you doing back here? Kira why are you together with him?" A very confused Daichi showed up.

"You bastard, listen carefully to what I have to say. I slept in Kira's home last night." Tala told the shorter red head smugly rubbing it in his face.

Daichi's mouth drops open and stares at Tala with eyes as wide as saucers.

"You slept at her house!" Johnny yelled smirking.

"Stop saying shit! Last night it was because you were jet lagged…besides, he was changing flights so much that…" Kira started to explain.

Tala made a face and covered her mouth to stop her from explaining and continued back to taut Daichi. "You know, her sleeping face is really ugly." Tala teased, enjoying the horrifying expression on Daichi's face.

B2 are laughing their head off, even Kai shows a hint of amusement in his face as Daichi's jaw dropped open and his face was turning red.

"You idiot, what are you talking about?" Kira broke free of Tala's grip and shouted.

"Kira. He's lying right, he didn't really sleep at your house did he?" Daichi grabbed her arm and pleaded.

Kira looked at Tala and admitted it. "He really did sleep in my home yesterday."

Kai had a grin on his face as she watched Kira's face go red.

"IT CAN'T BE! You must be joking!"

Tala smirked at Daichi and gave a smile to the equally amused Kai.

"Listen to my explanations!" Kira shook Daichi to get her out of his shock.

"It can't be! How can it be like this!" Daichi wailed.

Kai noticed Tala's smiled and looked at him.

"Daichi! Calm down a bit! I told you he had jet lagged! He ran over to my home by himself last night! My mom told him to stay! He's the one that didn't mind being embarrassed! That's how it was!" Kira explained to the guy before he went into cardiac arrest.

Tala then slowly walked over to Kai "How should I say this? Even though I have forced you to quit school before and also hurt you, but you shouldn't have waited until the very last minute to tell me this stuff! That was mean!" Tala told him in a childish manner.

"Did you think that you are the only one that knows how to play tricks, and taunts people?" Kai gave a smirk

Tala poked Kai in the chest. "All right, you win this time, but I am the king of this game"

"Then this problem has been solved?" Enrique walked up and put one arm on Tala's shoulder and one arm on Kai's.

"B4 is the same as before now. Let's go. Time for class." Johnny added from the sidelines.

"Kira, I'm going to class now." Tala told her.

"Idiot, don't go looking for Kira anymore." Enrique added.

Daichi continues to wail loudly.

"Stop crying already! Are you crazy! What are you crying for? Time for class… Hurry up!" Kira scowled.

'I know that there are a lot of feelings that are hidden in the memories forever.' Kira thought to her self as she walked away dragging Daichi with her.

Later that afternoon, Kai goes to the music room and starts playing his violin. As he is playing, he starts thinking about Kira

/ Flashback/

"_All my head thinks about is you. I tired not to, I tried to forget you, but all I have always wondered was why can't you get happiness?" Kira cried softly._

"_Even I, have someone that I would want to protect." Kai patter Kira on the head._

"_Kai…"_

_With tears rolling down his face, Kai pulls Kira to him and kisses her on her forehead and then slowly turns to kissing her on her lips. Pulling away from the kiss, Kai wraps his arms tightly around Kira as though afraid that she would leave him too._

/ End of flashback. /

'What am I thinking about… …'

Kira returns home and walks through the door.

"I'm back."

She looks up to find the room in total disarray and Mom and Dad are both sitting against the wall.

"Ma, what has happened to the house?" Ma, what exactly happened?"

"Your dad borrowed $1,000,000 from the loan shark."

"One million dollars!" Kira cried out in surprise.

"Moreover, he took all the money to buy lottery and lost it all!" Mrs. Tagoshi cried.

"Dad? Is it true?"

"I thought I was going to win. And anyway, I was thinking that you were going to marry into a rich family soon. So I'll just borrow some money first… that wouldn't be a problem. Didn't think that my luck was this bad! Didn't even win once. Lost everything."

"Dad, you are too much! Why did you do that?" Kira asked in horror.

"Let's get a divorce. I'll take care of Kira." Mrs. Tagoshi told his husband.

"Mom!" Kira shouted.

"I can't take it anymore. I can't take it anymore. Forget about the three of us living in this run down room. I have to pretend to be so lovable to help take care of the little kids so that we can earn some money. And now we have a debt of one million dollars! I can't take it anymore! I can't take it anymore! Do you want to kill us all?" She grabbed her husband's shirt and shook him roughly, going hysterical.

Kira rushes over and tries to pull the hysterical Mom away.

"I… I didn't do it on purpose. I didn't do it on purpose." Her dad wailed.

"Ma, calm down a bit! Don't be moving around like this. Ma!"

"I'm wrong… I'm wrong." Her dad muttered over and over.

Mom starts wailing loudly.

"Ma!"

"I don't want it to be like this either! The loan shark's interest would suffocate us all to death! And then… then the mob would come to our house! Then we would all have to kill ourselves!"

"Kira, it's all Dad's fault. I'm the one that has let you down. Your mom is right… then… then… let us get a divorce."

"Dad!" Kira shouted. 'This is bad.'

"Don't let me, someone who is so useless, bring the whole family down."

Dad starts crying too.

"It's not true. … I didn't mean what I said, sorry!" Mrs. Tagoshi reached out and hugged her husband.

'I will definitely think of a way to get this one million dollars! Even if it's to pay with my pride, I will definitely think of a way!' Kira thought.

That night, Kira found herself walking towards the Ivanov mansion.

"Miss. Tagoshi" A maid walked up with a glass full of juice and offered it to her.

"Thank you."

"It's so late, why did you come over for?" Tala appeared shirtless wearing only a pair of baggy plaid PJ's. bottoms that accentuated his lean upper body even more.

"I don't need it. Thank you." Kira blushed at the site and handed the glass back to the maid. 'Damn, why did he have to look so hot' She thought trying to hide her blush.

The maid turns and walks away with the glass.

"What's wrong?" Tala asked in concern, noticing Kira's state of slight disarray and faint tear trails.

"Sorry I came so late to bother you. There's something that I need to ask you. Can you please lend me one million dollars? My dad borrowed one million dollars from the bank. I can't return that money. Our family doesn't have that kind of money. If it continues on like this, then our whole family would be in big trouble." Kira looked at her feet trying to hide her blushing red face.

"I told you, I can't stand poor people." Tala smirked and stared at her face, knowing that she was blushing and for a fact that she liked what she saw.

"I… Even though I'm poor, I didn't want to come and ask you for money! But I really have no other roads that I can take now. Moreover, I…" Kira sadly told him sniffing a little.

Tala looked at her sad face and felt his heart crumple. "I'll lend you the money." He interrupted her sniffling walking over to her.

"Really?" Kira looked up with a big smile on her face.

Tala smiled back and nodded his head.

"You'll willing to lend me one million dollars?" Kira said in surprise.

Tala walked to get a checkbook and writes out a check to her.

"Thank you. This money… even though I can't return it back to you immediately, but no matter how many years it takes, I will slowly return the money to you." Kira took the check and thanked him.

"There's a way where you don't have to return the money to me." Tala replied knowing that she'll probably never be able to return that much money.

Kira's eyes widened. "A way that I don't need to return the money! I really don't need to return the money!"

"Anyway, your family doesn't have any expensive things that you can _deposit_."

"It's mortgage." Kira corrected.

Tala shrugged it off "Same thing."

"You said there's a way that I don't have to return the money before. Then what way is that? I'm willing to do it. Hurry up and tell me."

"This Saturday, 1 o'clock, wait for me at the corner of your home. At that time, you'll know."

"Huh?"

"Enough, don't say anymore. Hurry up and go back."

He turns her around and pushes her toward the door.

"But…"

"Enough, hurry up and go back. I'll tell Butler Lau to send you back home."

Kira looked at Tala.

"Hurry up and go." Tala urged.

"Bye." Kira bowed and ran off.

Tala flopped down on the couch and smiled happily to himself.

Kira wondered and blushed again as she remembered Tala's state of dress.

The next day B4 is wondering in the Art Gallery.

"Enrique? Did you change to a new girlfriend recently again?" Johnny teased.

"Oh please! Is it news that I'm changing girlfriends? If I'm not changing, then that would be news!" Enrique stuck out his tongue like a child.

"True. But truthfully, why did you bring us all here to look at this art gallery?"

"Because this girlfriend that I recently meet is studying art. So that's why I wanted to come to see this art gallery and find something that I can talk to her about."

"There's something different about Tala today. He came to this kind of place, not only doesn't he think that it's ridiculous, but it seems to me that he's even very happy, and he hasn't complained once." Johnny pointed at the smiling Tala.

"Tala, it seems to me that you are very happy today. Coming here to look at this art gallery, don't you feel that it's boring?"

"Of course not. I'm someone with _size_… with sense! Why would I feel that it's boring?"

"Not bad. At least you remember that it's sense." Enrique praised.

"I know a lot of stuff now. My English _terminals_ are of course improving." Tala boasted.

"It's English terminology. You spoke way too soon." Johnny told Enrique and the silent Kai.

"Did I ask for your opinion!" Tala looked annoyed at the fact that he was being made fun of.

Kai holds his thumb upright and then turns it downward.

"Kai! You don't care bout other peoples business so stay out of this." Tala shouted in a joking manner.

Enrique and Johnny couldn't help laughing at the ticked off Tala.

"You're just jealous of me!" Tala stared at the amused Kai.

"Kai is jealous of you? Why would you say that? Are you on crack?" Johnny laughed.

"Hn, why the hell would I be jealous of you. I got everything you have, plus I'm a lot hotter." Kai grinned and gave a laughing look at Tala.

"Yeah right! Anyway, you guys won't understand. Saturday is almost here, so I'm extra happy today." Tala brushed the statement off.

Saturday arrives and Kira is getting ready to leave the house to meet Tala when there was a knock on the door.

Kira wondered who that could be. She opened the door "Mrs. Kitsune?"

"Hello Kira, Is your mom here?"

"My mom? She went out."

Mrs. Kitsune walks in the room followed by a short boy about 7 or 8, with shaggy orange hair that covered his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I have something urgent to take care of and I wanted your mom to help me take care of Shippo for a day. What to do now? Kira, then do you have time today?"

"Me?"

"I have something to take care of at home. Can you help me take care of Shippo for a bit? I'll still pay you."

"But I…"

"Oh, it doesn't matter, it doesn't matter. If you can't, then that's ok. Then we'll leave now. Shippo, then can you stay at home by yourself today? There's food in the refrigerator. Just put it in the microwave for a bit and then you could eat. Do you know?"

"Mrs. Kitsune. I was just going out today. I can bring Shippo with me."

"Really? Thank you, Kira. Shippo, then you have to be good. You have to listen to Kira. I'm sorry if I ruined your plans Kira." The woman apologized.

"Not at all."

While Shippos' Mom leaves Kira gave a smile to the little boy.

Suddenly, Kira's cell phone starts to ring.

"Hello, I'll be right there. What to do? This is the only way then. Let's go." She grabbed Shippo's hand and walked out the door.

Tala waited impatiently for Kira.

"Sorry, I'm late." She apologized.

"Why are you so slow? Each time we go on a date, you are late." Tala complained.

"Date? What date? Weren't you just going to tell me a way that I don't have to return the money?"

"Stupid! The way that you don't have to return the money is to accompany me for one day." Tala smiled shyly.

Kira asked in confusion "What? What are you talking about?"

"Hey, Kira, is this your job? To keep people company?" Shippo suddenly appeared from behind Kira.

"Who's this twerp?" Tala's eyes widen as he see the orange haired boy popped up form behind Kira.

"What twerp? Do you have no manners! I'm called Shippo. You're the twerp!" Shippo bravely yelled and kicked Tala on the shin.

Tala winced and glared at the boy.

Kira realized that Tala had a murderous look on his eyes and quickly pulled Shippo back behind her. "He's my neighbor's child. My mom is working as a childcare worker now to earn money. But she has something to do today and went out. So I have to help out and take care of him for one day."

'Kira! Why did you have to bring him!' Tala angrily thought.

"Kira! I think that this old man has issues!" Shippo pointed at the red head conspicuously.

"Old man! You're calling me old man! Who are you calling? You twerp! Who's an old man?" Tala took a step towards Shippo.

Shippo who wasn't at all scared of Tala said, "What are you shouting for"

"WHO'S SHOUTING!"

"Will you two just calm down?" Kira butted in.

"Quiet! When men is arguing, women should not butt in!" Both Tala and Shippo yelled at her.

They both continue to glare at each other. Kira looks over at them and doesn't know to be angry or funny at the whole situation.

Tala finally turned away and looked at her. "What are we going to do now?"

"Kira. Didn't you just say that you were going to bring me to play? Why don't we go to the zoo, ok?" Shippo suggested.

"Zoo?"

"Eh, eh, eh. You were looking so manly just now and now you are trying to pretend to be cute. You little twerp!" Tala pinched his cheeks, ignoring the protesting kid.

"Tala!" Kira warned him. "You want to go the zoo?" She said gently to Shippo.

"Right!"

"I owe you one million dollars. I will think of a way to slowly return it to you. Let the 3 of us just go out and play today, ok?"

"I don't want to go with this little kid to the zoo." Tala protested.

"I also don't want to go with this old man!"

"WHAT OLD MAN!" Tala shouted.

"Stop arguing, idiot! Are you going or not?"

"I'm not going!" Tala made his decision.

At the zoo…

"Hurry up! I want to see the penguin!" The overactive Shippo ran ahead of her.

"Oh." Kira ran after him.

"I hate animals." Tala changed his mind and decided to come after all.

"Ok, I want to see too. Let's go."

"Eh, don't go, you two! The zoo stinks!" Tala wrinkled his nose.

Kira and Shippo ignore him and headed toward the zoo while an unwilling Tala follows meekly behind.

"Kira. What is this one helping the other big one look for?" Shippo pointed at the two monkeys.

"He's helping the other one to look for louse."

"Louse?"

"What is louse?"

"It's a type of bug on the body of the monkey."

"Then won't the one that is looking for it get it too?"

"Yup."

Tala is standing behind them and has a pouting face on. Kira turns around to look at him and smiles to herself. 'Poor Tala…'

Looking at the zebras...

"Look! That zebra is drinking water! He's so cute! He's even swinging his neck! Look, he's even swinging his tail!" Shippo yelled excitedly.

Tala stands there having a very bored expression on his face.

"Kira, let's go see Arctic wolves!"

"ok." Kira agreed not being able to not grin at how cute the little kid was.

Shippo walked for two steps and suddenly sat down on the ground.

Kira squatted down beside him. "What's wrong?"

"My legs are tired. Let's rest a bit."

"Oh, then let's go over to the side and sit down, ok?"

"No! If we rest, then we won't have time! Because it's almost closing time already."

"Huh? Then what are we going to do?"

Tala groaned and walked over and put Shippo on his shoulders. "Just sit on top of me. I'll take you around."

Kira smiled at the fatherly gesture.

Over at the wolves

"Oh my god! They're so cute" Kira gushed,

Shippo nodded in agreement.

"Wolves are one of the only animals that I can stand. They remind me of me!" Tala looked a majestic white wolf that was leading a pack of 4 wolves to the corner of the exhibit.

Afterwards, when they were leaving, Shippo falls asleep in Tala's arms.

"He can fall asleep like this." Kira smiled with amusement.

"Such a troublesome kid." Tala snorted.

Suddenly, as they are walking Tala reaches out and holds onto Kira's hand.

A couple walks by and makes a comment.

"Wow. Such young parents." The lady commented.

Kira blushed and pulled her hand away. "Eh, you and Shippo are actually very similar to each other."

"I'm way more cuter than him." Tala starts to get defensive.

"Really?"

"Nonsense!" Tala suddenly said.

"What?"

"You don't have to return that one million to me."

Kira stops walking and turns to look back at her.

"What? You don't have to say anything. This kid is heavy. Let's go!" Tala waved with his hand.

He turns to continue walking and Kira calls out to stop him.

"Tala. Why did you help me? I betrayed you in the past. I've always wanted to ask you why do you have to be so nice to me?" Kira looked at her feet,

"Be... because... because you are dumb!" Tala was at a loss for words.

"I'm dumb! Why do I have to be called dumb by a dummy?"

"Can you please use your brains and think about it, ok!"

"Eh, I was very serious when I was asking you that question!"

"I was answering very seriously too! You stupid woman, what are you bringing a stupid kid for!" Tala gets annoyed and puts Shippo on the ground.

"EH! How can you be like this! Putting him on the ground like that, what happens if he hits his head!" She picks him up.

"He won't die!"

"Even if he won't die, he'll become a nut head like you! When I saw you carrying Shippo on your shoulder before, I thought you were a good person! I guess I was wrong" She yelled at him.

"Who told you to bring this kid along!"

"It's a good thing that Shippo came! You're using one million dollars to buy one day with me! Who knows what you want to do! You must have been thinking about some dirty ideas! Let me tell you. Someone like you, even if you take out a hundred million, I won't betray my body!"

Tala pointed at himself, being taken back by her reply. "Am I that kind of person?"

Shippo then wakes up from all the shouting.

"You are!"

Tala bit him lip and stormed away in anger.

"Let me tell you! I will never be able to stand you!" She shouted.

"SAME WITH ME! STUPID WOMAN!" Tala turned around and shouted back.

He turns and continues to stride angrily away.

"Kira? Are you yelling at that old man because of me?" Shippo asked her rubbing the sleep out of his emerald eyes.

"No. It has nothing to do with you. Be good. Come, I'll take you home. Shippo, let me tell you. When you grow up, no matter what, don't be as bad as that guy!"

"When he was carrying me on his shoulder before, he was like my dad. Actually he's not bad." Shippo commented.

That night, Tala returns home to find B3 drinking in his house.

"Hey! You're back!" A very drunk Johnny cried out.

"Come on, come!" Enrique called.

"Come over here!"

"Come and drink beer!"

"Come on!"

"How was your weekend date with Kira?" Enrique asked.

"How did you guys know?"

B2 laughed.

"Who do you want to lie to!"

"You were smiling crazily all day yesterday. Anyone can see, ok?"

"Kira. You are very pretty!" Johnny stood up following Enrique.

"Tala, you are so hot!" Enrique pretended to be Kira and played allow with Johnny much to Tala's annoyance.

They all started laughing crazily at Tala's expense.

"Was it like that? Or was it more than that? Why are you looking like that? Did you guys have an argument? I'm right!" Johnny spoke after getting no reply from Tala.

"Didn't know you are like this! Can't even take care of one Kira!" Enrique shook his head.

"It must be that you were too uncivilized. Or it must be that you were throwing your temper again. Jeez!"

"I think that you better ask for Kai's opinion. Shouldn't you know Kai?" Kai who's been laughing at Tala also turned serious.

"Hey! You two are talking too much. You drunken idiots!" Kai gave a laugh. He wasn't exactly sober either.

"You guys are so bothersome! Leave! Who told you guys to come to my house! Bastards!" Tala started to get angry.

B3 just continue to laugh crazily not caring for Tala's burst of temper at all.

At the pastry shop, Kira is looking through the newspaper for another job.

"Have you really decided to do this?" Salima asked.

"I have no choice. My family's financial situation is so bad. And now I owe Tala one million dollars. If I don't find another job, then how will it work out?"

A customer walks through the door at this moment.

"Welcome! What would you like?" Salima greeted.

"Miss, I would like a strawberry cake."

"Eh, Kira. I feel that you and Tala..." Salima spoke while getting the customer his cake.

"Eh, don't mention Tala again. I have nothing to say about him. I think I should just work diligently to earn money." Kira told her while checking inventory.

"What? Are you looking for a job, Miss? This is my business card." The customer who's has been listening to their conversation spoke up.

"Modeling agency?" She asked looking at the card.

"I think that you look very cute. Are you interested in being a model?"

"Model? I don't think I can."

"It can't be. Good thing that our company is looking for models now. Just someone to take photos. If you get to be on camera and have a case, you would be making anywhere from $8,000 to $10,000 a month."

"Eh, Kira, you should go try and see. I feel that it's not bad." Salima encouraged.

Kira stares at the business card and thinks very hard.

"Miss, sorry. My cake?"

"Oh, sorry bout that."

"How much?"

"$9."

"$9? $9. You are welcome to come to our company and try it out."

The guy takes the cake and leave

"Wow, Kira. You got a chance to make it big! Being a model seems so cool! Are you going to go and try it out?"

"Please! How can this type of work be suitable for me? I don't have a good figure!"

"Not necessarily. I think that these types of models are very skinny! Moreover, you are so in need of money now, if it doesn't work out, you don't have anything to lose. Anyway being a models these days are another way to go." The red head encouraged.

"Just go and try it out. You don't need to look at this anymore. Just go and try it." Salima urged.

'At a time like this, doesn't matter what chances there are, I should go and try it. I'll go and look for a new job tomorrow.' Kira thought hard.

That night after work, Kira and Salima are walking down the streets.

"Did you put the business card away? You have to go and try it out tomorrow."

"Yes. I've already put the business card inside my bag. But you really don't think that it's weird for me to go and try out for a modeling job?"

"Of course not! I feel that this is a great opportunity! Just go and try it."

"The Miss over there! Yes, you." An old looking lady yelled.

"Me?"

"Let me help you predict your luck for this year." The women smiled and nodded her head.

"Fortune telling?"

"Because the look on your face seems very unusual. So that's why I want to take a look for you."

"Really?" Kira starts to walk over.

"Is your family very poor?"

"Right, right. How would she know? Is it because I look very poor?" She turned to Salima.

"Not at all." Salima shook her head.

"Your living condition is very bad right now. Moreover... you have a guy by your side do you know? As long as you are together with him, there would be misfortunes that will happen."

"A guy?" Kira spoke

"If you want to be able to have happiness, then I would advise that you would be better off if you hurry up and break up your relationship with him." The lady continued.

"The guy that she is talking about – could it be Tala?" Kira mumbled.

"If you still want to find a boyfriend, from the looks of you, you would be better off if you find someone that is younger than you." The lady gave a smile.

"Someone younger?"

"And..."

"Thank you, thank you. We are in a hurry. Sorry. Kira I feel that she was very strange. Don't listen to her nonsense." Salima quickly interrupt and pulled Kira away.

"Really? But I felt that she was very accurate."

"You treated it as for real? It's just a coincidence."

The next day, Kira goes and looks for the modeling agency.

'What a strange place this is. It should be here. Kira wondered and looked at the old building.

She knocks on the door of an apartment.

"Who is it?"

The guy opens the door and sees a girl with black hair with red streaks wearing a white blouse and a knee length black skirt.

"Um, sorry for the trouble. A sir gave me this business card. He told me to come over here." She showed the guy the card.

"You are here to try out for modeling?"

Kira nodded her head. "I want to know approximately what kind of person you guys are looking for."

"We want the kind that you are. Come, come in."

Kira slowly walks in and the guy closes the door.

"Come."

Later…

Kira is sitting there smiling while a photographer is taking her picture.

"Very good. Come, another one. Good, come. Smile one. A more relaxed smile. Right. Very good. I'm going to change the film." The photographer told her.

"Here. Drink some water. Relax a little bit. You'll get use to it slowly. Don't be nervous. Are you ready?"

"Ok."

"Let's continue. Relax a bit." The photographer told her politely.

"Ok."

"Come. Relax. Don't be so restrained. Relax a little. Sit forward a bit. Come, again. Unbutton one of the buttons." The photographer looked up from the camera.

"Huh?"

"Unbutton a button. Put on a shy expression." HE said while Kira unbutton the second button of her blouse.

"Unbutton another button." The photographer looked up and shook his head.

"Unbutton another button?"

Kira looks down at her shirt and hesitates.

"Unbutton it. Aren't you a University student? You should be very experienced with something like this."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Aren't you University students very open?" The photographer replied monotonously.

"What does that have to do with taking pictures?"

"Of course it has to do with it. The models that we want are mainly used to take pictures for adult magazines."

"Sorry. I don't think I'm suitable for it." Kira's eyes went open and she quickly buttons up her shirt.

She gets up and starts walking.

The photographer grabs her arm "Why are you making such a big deal out of it. Since you came here already, you should give it a try. You're not bad. With a University student's pure image, we can get you into the entertainment circle! If you take it off, you'll be famous!"

"I don't want to take it off! I don't want to get into the entertainment circle!" Kira clutched the front of her shirt.

"Give me a break! If it wasn't because you wanted money, then why did you come here for?"

"Right. You don't need to show everything. Wearing this shirt is not bad either." Another guy grabbed her arm.

"I don't want to! Get away! Pervert! I don't want to take these kind of photos!" Kira struggled.

"Help her take it off!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Kira shouted.

"Stop fighting!"

"I DON'T WANT TO! DON'T BE LIKE THIS! NO!"

"Take it off! Take it off once and you'll be use to it!"

"I DON'T WANT TO! LET ME GO! HELP! HELP!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

R&R please. The story's finally coming to one of its two climaxes! (In my opinion anyways). Hehehe, cliffie, and you have to wait for two weeks to find out whether Kira's saved, or if she somehow manages to escape by herself. Oh yeah, btw, check out my one shot Because I'm a Girl, it's really good if I do say so myself! It's Rei/Mariah AU and it's just a really sad, sweet love story about them.


	22. All I See Is You

Thanks to everyone that took their time to review!

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"I DON'T WANT TO! LET ME GO! HELP! HELP!"

At this moment, there comes a knock on the door.

"This delivery guy really comes at a bad time! Cover up her mouth."

The photographer holds onto Kira's wrist while his helper covers up her mouth with his hand with Kira struggling to get loose.

"Sorry! I'm coming in by myself." A boy with a cap that covers his navy blue hair, that's lazily pulled back into a ponytail cam in the room.

"How much?" The guy quickly covers the entrance.

"Sir. $60."

He looks over and sees Kira being restrained by the two guys.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked suspiciously.

"Just butt out of it."

"This girl doesn't look like she's very willing. Let her go!" The delivery guy growled.

"I have a couple of thousand bucks here. Just take it and leave, ok? Just pretend that you didn't see this today. Ok?" The guy hands him the money.

"Harmful to morals!" The delivery guy punches the guy.

"You! Are you looking for a death wish!" The photographer let Kira' go and race towards the Delivery Guy.

The photographer and the helper lets Kira loose and heads over to the navy haired boy also. The boy punches them as they come over to him and Kira quickly runs toward the door but then stops and turns around.

"My bag!"

"Forget about the bag! Hurry up and leave!" He pushed her out.

Kira grabbed her bag in the last second and follows the boy out of the room.

They kept on running and then stops on the streets, out of breath.

"Thank you." Kira gasped.

"Are you nuts! What the heck were you thinking? Did the thought of becoming famous get through to your head! You got ripped off! That's why I say, women are dumb!" The boy took off his baseball cap and run a hand through his now loose hair.

"You said I'm dumb!"

"Use your brains and think about it, ok! Do you look like the material for a star! Must be that they spoke some flattering words to you and then you got to dreaming about being a star! You think that you can become a star!" The boy snickered.

"Do you think that I like it! If it wasn't because my dad got laid off from the company, our family owes a huge debt, the school fees are so expensive, I wouldn't have any dreams of becoming a star! I know that I don't have that type of material and I also know that you must think that I'm very stupid! Right! I'm stupid and dumb and that's why I got fooled to go to that place! But then what business is it of yours!" Kira bit her lip and yelled at him.

The boy stares at Kira and looks sorry that he has mistaken her for a materialistic girl.

Kira sat on the bench while the boy brings her back a drink.

"Thank you."

"Aren't you a college student? I think that you are probably just one or two years older than me. And you have to take care of the whole family, it's really very pitiful." HE sat down beside her.

"You don't have to sympathize with me. That's the way life is." Kira shook her head.

"Hey, then how about this? I can introduce you to the fast food place where I'm working at for part time. It's $8 an hour, not bad. You don't have to look at me like that. I'm not like those people before. I won't lie to you." The boy raise his hands as if to say he's innocent.

"Then I have to thank you first." Kira smiled.

"No need. Eh, let's go over there right now. I know the boss very well. Shouldn't be a problem." The boy stood up. "By the way I'm Tyson Kinomiya."

Kira looked at him for a moment. "You went to our school too right? Nice to finally meet you I'm Kira Tagoshi." Kira held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you! Yeah, I went to Bakuten U. too until I quit after I got a red tagged by Tala." Tyson gave a sheepish smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry for that." Kira gave him a worried look.

"Don't worry, I'm over that!" Tyson reassured. Kira had to admit he was right. He had gained a bit more weight since he quit Bakuten U., and had a healthy glow to him once again.

"Hey! Let's go" He got up and dusted off his pants.

"Ok."

They get up and start walking.

"I really want to thank you for before."

"Actually I wasn't as great as you think. If they had an extra guy before, then I'd be dead." He grinned.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Next day at school, Kira and Daichi are standing by the lockers

"You are really working two jobs now?"

"Yeah. Bye bye." Kira looked tired as she closed her lockers and walked away.

"Kira?" Daichi called out.

"Hm? What?"

"I…"

"If there's anything, let's talk about it tomorrow. I'm rushing off to work right now. Ok? Bye bye."

"She's so pitiful. Going to class in the day. Working two jobs at night."

He turns around and finds Tala staring right at him.

"Why is she working two jobs?" Tala asked.

"Nothing."

"I asked you why is she working two jobs!" Tala strolled over and pinned Daichi against a wall.

"Nothing! She has to go to class every day. Besides the pastry shop, she also found a fast food job. Why are you so angry for? She's working so hard all because she wants to return your money to you." Daichi cried out in pain.

"Who wants her to return the money!" Tala let go of Daichi and stormed away.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

At Burger King…

"Your #6 meal. A total of $8.99. Thank you." Kira told the customer as she collected the money.

"I would like a chicken burger. And also fries." The customer behind the other one asked.

"Please wait a minute."

Tyson looks over at Kira and mouths, "You Rock." Kira nods her head and smiles back at him.

After the shop closes, Tyson and Kira are cleaning up.

"It seems to me that you are adapting very well. Well? Are you tired?" Tyson asked her as he mopped the floor.

"If I said I'm not tired, then that would be weird. But I'm Kira the weed! Even though the money that I'm earning now is still a long distance from the amount that our family owes, but I feel that as long as I'm trying my best and can let my family members feel a spark of hope, then all this tiredness is really worth it." Kira signed as she sweep the floor beside him.

"Not bad. You are very optimistic. Actually I was originally very worried, introducing you to work here, whether you would be able to handle it or not. Seeing the way you look today, then I don't need to worry anymore. I have a friend that always tells me, humans are actually very fragile. When something happens, if there's no one by that person's side, then that person would not be able to handle it. So, no matter what, you have to stay by your Dad's side. Understand? Well? You're very thankful for me, right? Have such an important reasoning to teach you." Tyson bragged teasingly.

Kira laughed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Actually I really need to thank you.

Through the window Tala starts to walk slowly towards the shop and stopped as he sees Kira.

"But I'm thanking you for helping me find this job. Because the things that you just said, I've known about it already. In order to show you my thankfulness, I'll treat you to a slushy ice later." She putted her arms around his shoulder and laughed.

"Ok!"

Tala stares through the window with a deadly expression as his temper starts to rise. He pushes through the door and walks up to stand behind the navy haired boy.

"Tala?" Kira turned around in surprise as she sees the tall red head.

Tala looked like he was going to kill someone. His icy glare towards the navy haired boy was deadly. He walked up put both his arms around his neck and twisted it.

"Tala! What are you doing!' Kira cried dropping her broom.

Tala ignored her and punched the boy on the stomach causing him to wheeze.

"STOP IT!"

"Just a little twist to the muscle. Bitch!" Tala glared at her

Staring at Tala angrily Kira remembers the words of the lady who was telling her fortune the other day.

/ Flashback//

"_You have a guy by your side do you know? As long as you are together with him, there would be misfortunes that will happen."_

/ End of flashback. /

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Kira swore, which was saying something because she rarely did.

"Why are you hitting me? Isn't it enough that you kicked me out of school!" Tyson stood up holding his neck and stomach.

"You bastard. Let me tell you, I'm Tala Ivanov! And as for kicking you out of school, I don't recall your face specifically but you must have deserved it!" Tala took a step forward and yelled.

"YOU ARE SIMPLY A JERK! BASTARD!" Kira yelled.

"Who do you think you are! Seducing different guys day and night! Do you really think you are liked by all the guys! You think that it's very fun, is that it?" Tala yelled at her, trying to cover the hurt in his words

"What?" Kira yelled in shock.

"YOU'RE A SLUT!" Tala angrily yelled though he doesn't mean it.

With her anger boiling to the top, Kira lowers her gaze to the floor.

Kira quietly spoke, with angry tears gushing out of her eyes. "Get out. You always use your own logic to criticize other people. How can you understand the friendship that people has? Why is your head always in the gutter! Someone like you, who thinks so highly of yourself, you will never understand!"

"Kira…" Tala calms down after seeing her teary face. He took a small step towards her.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU WITH MY WHOLE HEART! THERE'S NO ONE ELES IN THE WORLD I HATE AS MUCH AS YOU! " Kira yelled and pulled Tyson out of the fast food restaurant.

"Kira… Kira!" Tala helplessly yelled as they walked past him.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

At school the next day, Johnny and Enrique are trying to teach Tala how to apologize to Kira.

"Sorry. It's all my fault. I didn't do it on purpose. I was only… I just can't bear for you to have such a good relationship with other guys." Enrique rehearsed for Tala.

"At this time, you should have an expression filled with hurt." Enrique instructed.

"Are you guys retards!" Tala scolded

"Be quiet! Just follow it!"

"Sor… Sor… Sorr…" Tala stuttered.

B2 are looking at him, waiting for him to finish.

"Almost there, almost there." Enrique urged.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO APOLOGIZE TO THAT KIND OF PERSON! You guys are so strange! I don't want to! Even if I die, I won't apologize!" Tala yelled.

"You don't figure out what's going on first and hit the person next to Kira. And what did you call her? A slut! Aren't you going overboard?" Johnny shouted back.

"If I was Kira, I wouldn't be able to take it either. You called her something so disgusting. It's no wonder that she would hate you." Enrique nodded.

Seeing he was outnumbered Tala turned to Kai. "Kai what do you think?'

Kai didn't say anything but just gave him the thumbs down sign.

"What does that mean?"

"Let me tell you. It could be that Kira would never have anything to do with you again." Kai started.

"What does that have to do with me? I don't care if she hates me or likes me. Anyway… from… the… beginning… I didn't care about it at all." Tala's voice trailed off as he sees Kira.

"Go and apologize to her." Enrique urged and gave him a push.

"No matter what is said, you are still the one that is wrong."

"Why do I have to…"

He swallows hard and turns to look at Kira as she passes.

Tala took a deep breath. "Ki…"

Kira ignored him as she just walked passed him as if he's invisible.

"Kira!" Tala has something to say to you!" Kai ran over and hold his arms out to stop Kira from leaving.

"Kira! Tala doesn't look too happy." Daichi appeared and took a place next to her.

"Who cares! To me, he's a ghost from now on!" Kira snapped

"A ghost?"

"Right. I don't want to have anything to do with him from now on."

She brushes pass Kai and keeps on walking with Daichi following behind.

Kai walks over to Tala and pats him on his arm as if to say, "Good luck."

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

At Burger King…

"Welcome."

Tyson walked up to Kira with a cast around his neck.

"Why didn't you take a day off today and stay at home to rest? And you even came to work?"

"Doesn't matter. Someone like me, I won't be able to sit still at home. I'd be better off coming to work. Actually I'm ok."

After work that night, Kira and Tyson are just about to leave.

Enrique, Johnny and Tala are slowly walking toward Burger King to find Kira.

"Hey, hurry up! Or else Kira would get off work." Enrique pushed him.

"You have to say it to her today. Don't put up a stinky face like she owes you money."

"She does owe me money!" Tala retorts.

"Tala! You came here today to apologize. Can you please have a rain check for your attitude, ok?" Johnny whacked him on the arm.

They keep on walking toward the corner of the street. All of a sudden, Kira turns and starts pushing Tyson quickly backwards.

"What's wrong? Hey, why is the _great_ Tala Ivanov back again?" He spoke as he sees B3, emphasizing on 'great' sarcastically.

"Sorry, Tyson. Its my fault you got hit." She apologized.

"But, why did he have to hit me? He already got me to quit Bakuten U., he should be satisfied with that."

"Because…" Kira looked away.

"I guess… that he must like you, right? Because he saw us talking and laughing so that's why he was unhappy and hit me."

"That's not it! That Tala Ivanov, he's a crazy nut head!"

"The other two must be members of B4, right? What are they doing here? Did they come for me?"

"I don't think so. Anyway, from now on, when you see these couple of fellows, just stay away from them."

"Tala, what are you waiting for?" Johnny asked the nervous red head.

"This guy met with Kira's flat refusal and he's in shock right now." Enrique laughed.

Kira and Tyson peaks around the bend of the wall to look at B3.

"I told you to apologize to her earlier."

"Be quiet! Why do I have to apologize to that ugly thing!"

"So he's here to apologize." Kira bitterly said.

"Why do I have to apologize? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Right! You don't have to apologize! Kira is not suitable for you at all! No breasts, no butt, speaks roughly, bad attitude, doesn't belong to our world at all. But you are the one that likes her! What can you do!" Johnny crossed his arms.

"Say one more word about her and I'll kill you!" Tala warned, but only to get an amusing smile from Johnny.

"Truthfully, Kira, isn't feminine at all!" Enrique added enjoying the look on Tala's face.

"One line, she's originally the reincarnation of a washing board!" Johnny added as he sees Tala's face go red.

"IDIOTS! BASTARDS!" Tyson suddenly calls out.

"Who said that?" Johnny turned his head.

Kira gasped and pulls Tyson away while B3 is trying to figure out where the sound is coming from.

After running away, they stop to catch their breath.

"You dare to yell at B4 just now? Do you know that if you provoke those fellows, it's even scarier than provoking gangsters! Especially Tala! He's no different than a wild beast! If he had saw you just now, it could be that you would have trouble working at a job from now on!"

"But don't you feel mad? They said you don't have breasts, no butt, reincarnation of a washing board…" Tyson gave her a stare.

"You don't have to repeat it! Just thinking about it, makes me mad! Actually, when you yelled back at them just now, I was feeling very satisfied. But that was just too dangerous! You better not provoke them from now on. Do you understand?" Kira interrupted and warned the navy haired boy.

"Really? I learned a lot today."

"What do you know? Learned a lot?"

"A friend use to tell me, if people can't be honest to each other, then they can't have real freedom. It would be very easy to produce a chemical reaction. If the negative feelings in the heart can't be freed, then it's impossible to feel honesty and freedom."

"Honesty and freedom? Why are you saying words that are so deep? Besides, why would you suddenly talk about this?" Kira started to get confused.

"Right. Why am I telling you this? Hey, it's late. We should leave." Tyson looked at his watch.

They turn and start walking.

"Um, I have a photographer friend, his magazine has a special column regarding gender issues. He needs a guy and a girl as a model. You should be interested in it. Well? How about going with me to take photos?"

"Me? The last time I went to be a model it was so horrible! You still want me to go?"

"He's my friend. It's very safe. Just see it as doing a favor for my friend. It's tomorrow."

"Huh? I guess."

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

At the photography place…

"Tyson, tell your friend to don't be so nervous. Relax a bit."

"Relax a little. Don't be so nervous." Tyson said softly to her.

"Come, let's give it a try and see first. Let's take one photo first. Come. Give me a pose first. Good. That's good. The two of you relax a bit more. Tyson, you can get close to her a bit more. Good, more relax."

Next shot…

"Come. Tyson, you guys are a pair of good friends. Give me a good friends expression. Why don't you wrap your arms around her? Miss, put your hands on top of Tyson's. Good. Let's take a shot. Ok. Smile some more. Good. Tyson wrap your arms tighter. Good."

After the photo taking…

"Well? Are you tired from all the picture taking?"

"Actually it's very tiring. I think it must be because I'm not use to it."

They continue walking and Kira sees the lady that told her fortune last time and stops walking.

/ Flashback//

"_You have a guy by your side do you know? As long as you are together with him, there would be misfortunes that will happen."_

/ End of flashback. /

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, that lady over there. She's a very good fortune teller."

"But it doesn't look like it though."

"Do you still remember me?" Kira walked over to the lady.

"Sorry. I don't remember. Is this guy your boyfriend?" She pointed at Tyson.

"Eh, no." Tyson quickly raise his hands. He would have shook his head, if it wasn't for the cast.

"He really looks like my husband." The lady put both her hands on Tyson's face.

"Your husband?" Tyson quickly backed away.

"Little girl. I give you two lines. Things that have passed, let it pass. Stop looking back upon it. If you want to hold onto your happiness in the future, then you must remember the words that I have said."

"Things that have passed, let it pass. Stop looking back upon it. I understand." Kira smiled and remembered her words.

"Remember the words that I have said."

"Thank you."

The lady walks away.

"Who is she exactly?"

"Probably a very accurate fortune teller."

"It doesn't seem like it to me."

"Really? I feel that she's very accurate." Kira smiled.

Kira and Tyson walks one way while the fortune teller continues walking the other way when 2 nurses run up to her.

"Found her! Why are you here?"

The Lady tries to run but the nurses catch up with her.

"How did you manage to run all the way over here?"

"I give you a few words. You will die tomorrow!"

"Fine, I'll die tomorrow." The nurse bitterly replied.

"Give you a few words. You will win a big prize tomorrow!"

"I'll win a big prize tomorrow." She played along as she gently led the lady into an ambulance for the mentally sick.

The two nurses walks away with the lady will Tyson and Kira is oblivious to what is happening behind them.

'I must stay away form B4, especially away from Tala Ivanov' She thought.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Somewhere else Hilary and Mariah are inside a bookstore and standing by the magazine stands.

"I want to take a look at the newest magazines from England and see if they have this new bag that you can't buy in Taiwan."

"Oh yeah, weren't you dating with this something Silicon Valley technology guy a few days ago? How did it go? Did you catch him?"

"Don't mention it, ok?"

"What happened?"

"When we first started it was going very well, but then…"

She looks around and then whispers something in Hilary's ear.

"Really! You are so nauseating!"

"Why am I nauseating! He's the one that's nauseating, ok!"

"Eh. Then you should look at this article."

"A wild and hot night. Capture your lover's mysterious domain. A man's mysterious sexy zone."

"A man's mysterious sexy zone? You are the disgusting one!"

"Am not!"

"Why would you like to read this kind of stuff?"

"Wait a minute. Isn't this that…" Hilary pointed at the picture of Tyson who hand his arms around Kira.

She turns to look at Mariah with wide eyes as she recognizes who the girl is.

"Kira?"

"Right!"

"She's actually a model for this clothing magazine! It can't be!"

"A man's mysterious sexy zone. A wild and hot night. Capture your lover's mysterious domain. That's so disgusting! She would dare to take pictures for this kind of thing? That's so disgraceful!" Mariah read form the magazine.

"She's so disgraceful!"

"Right!"

"When she is in school, she seduces B4 – that's bad enough already! Now she would go as far as being on this kind of magazine outside the school! It's really Bakuten's disgrace! And to think that we were something Bakuten's three sister before!" Hilary said in disgust.

"We should bring this magazine to B4 and let them see her dirty and obscene behavior!"

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

At school the next day, Kira and Daichi are standing in front of their lockers.

"Kira, my dad bought a boat for me."

"Really?"

"Its' called The Daichi " Daichi said proudly.

Kira's cell phone started ringing and she searches in her bag for her phone.

"Let's go out to the sea to play for the summer break."

Kira ignored him and answered the phone. "Hello? Tyson? What's the matter? Ok… that place, I know it. Then we'll talk when we see each other. I'll go over now. Bye."

"Kira? who's calling you?" Daichi asked.

"It's a friend that I met from work. He has something that he has to tell me. It might have something to do with work? Daichi, why don't you go back to the classroom first? I'll be right back." Kira put her books back in her locker and ran off.

"What's going on? A friend that she met from work?" Turning around, he sees Tala walking his way, so Daichi quickly turned the other way and opening up his locker, sticks his head in as if to hope that Tala won't see him.

"HEY! Where's Kira?" He whacked Daichi on the head with the magazine he's holding.

No answer and no movement from Daichi,

Tala hits him on the head again. "I'm asking you a question!"

Daichi pulled his head out of the locker and mumbled "She will be back in the classroom in a bit."

"I'm asking you where she is now!" Tala brought his face close to his and gave his a glare.

"She said that she's meeting a friend."

"Can't even talk correctly!" Tala sighed and whacked Daichi once again.

After getting the answer he wants, Tala walks away.

Outside, Tyson has a magazine in his hands and is waiting for Kira to show up.

"Tyson! Why did you come?"

"I came to show you the magazine."

"Magazine?"

She flips through the magazine and comes to their photo with the article and stops to read it.

"How can it be like this! When you told me before, it wasn't like this! Why is the headline so wrong" She yelled.

"It's only the headlines that is wrong. The content is very normal and healthy. Moreover, our picture is also very normal. And it's not some obscene magazine. Don't be mad, ok?"

" I'm so regretful now! Why did I have to go and take these magazine photos. What to do now?"

"I was afraid that you would be mad so that's why I brought the magazine for you to see quickly. Our photo is so small, no one would notice it."

Just then Tala walked up.

"Why is it him again! Why is he always with you!" Tala shouted.

_Never forget the first time I saw you_

_A pair of memorizing eyes_

_In my conscience_

_Your shadow and figure_

_Can never go away_

_Holding your hands I can feel your warmth_

"What business is it of yours! We are just ordinary…"

"Because Kira is my partner." Tyson walked in front of Kira and replied.

"Partner?" Tala's eyes narrowed dangerouly, as if he's going to get mad again.

"Tyson, what are you talking about!" Kira yelled at him.

"That's the way it is. Kira and I are the best of partners!" Tyson shouted enjoying the look on the red head's face.

"Kira, are you mad! You are just going to carelessly take these kind of photos with other people. And you would still fool around with him in school! What's going on with you?" Tala throws the magazine on the ground out of anger.

"It's none of your business!"

"Are you jealous? You are jealous, right? Do you dare to disagree? Or is it that you don't dare to admit it?" Tyson mocked.

"Tyson, what are you talking about! Don't say anymore!" Kira shouted at the boy.

"Kira, don't say anything."

He starts to slowly walk over to Tala.

"You always keep your eye on her. The minute that she's away from your eyesight, you would feel uneasy. As long as she does something against your wishes, you would lose your temper. It seems that you really like her. No?" He mocked gave a smirk to the already ticked off Tala.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!" Tala grabbed Tyson by the shirt and literally lifted him off the ground.

"TALA IVANOV!" Kira desperately yelled.

_I feel like I can't breath_

_You're puerility_

_It's really precious to me_

_Watching you face discrimination_

I'll be hurt too 

"YOU WANT TO BE BASHED, IS THAT IT!" Tala held the smirking Tyson against the wall.

"Kira, take this chance and explain everything clearly. Do you like him? Do you like this guy who's every movement acts like that of a child?" Tyson asked, while ignoring the death glare from bright turquoise eyes.

"Why do I have to answer this question?"

"Why won't you answer? You have to explain it clearly and then you can be freed of him. He's constantly controlling you, continuously ruining your life. Weren't you bullied by him before? You fucking bastard!" Tyson narrowed his eyes.

Tala punched Tyson on the jaw. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW!"

"Kira, tell him! Say that you hate him!" Tyson gave a sly smile.

"SHUT UP! I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP! DO YOU HEAR!" Tala punched Tyson over and over again.

"STOP IT!" Kira yelled

Tala ignored her and continued to beat the already hurt boy.

"I told you to stop it! Tala!" Kira yelled.

Tala finally heard Kira's plead and lets Tyson go.

"I don't like anybody. Tala. Everyday that I'm with you, I feel like I am suffocating. In this school, it seems like I have to be under your control. Under your power and influence. I'm so pressured that I can't even breathe. I hope that I can be normal and not like what I am now, constantly living on a tightly stressed atmosphere. Everything that I do seems to have to be approved by you. I have no freedom at all. I can't take it anymore. I really can't take it anymore. I really hope to be able to be freed of you and B4. So I beg you. Please let me go." Kira spoke softly as tear spread down her face.

Tala stared at her face not sure of what to day.

"Kira, let's go." Tyson pulled Kira away.

They both turn and start walking away.

"I like you." Tala finally spoke softly, keeping his eyes to the ground.

Kira and Tyson stopped and turned to look at Tala.

"I like you. Like you so much that even I find it ridiculous. In my eyes, all I see is you." Tala continued casting a soft gaze upon her with his eyes almost pleading desperately with her and Kira's trying not to cry again.

_Afraid that I'll fall in love with you_

_Don't want to get too close to you_

_Afraid that I would have nothing to offer you_

_Love you would take a lot of gut also_

"You are so annoying Tala!" Tyson glared at him.

"Kira, I know that I'm very annoying. But I want you to know, if you run, I will definitely chase. Doesn't matter where it is, even if it is to hell, doesn't matter if you run to the ends of the earth, I will definitely catch you. I will never gave up on you" Tala softly looked up in to her eyes.

_Afraid that I'll fall in love with you_

_Afraid that one they I can't take it anymore_

_In the end I'll just be hurting my self and you_

_I can't help the way I feel around you_

_If there is any reason_

_That I'll meet you again_

_I'll fall right in love with you again._

_Meteor Garden Opening Theme(Qing Fei De Yi) by Harlem Yu._

'Tala, no, I don't deserve to be with you. Quit being so nice to me.' Kira thought as tears flowed down her face once more. The power of Tala's words affected her so much. A part of her wants to ran up and hug the slim boy, but that's in her sub –conscience. She has no idea that she's feeling that way.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Aw, that's so sweet of Tala to say! Yes! Tyson comes back! Though he's a bit OOC, and sorry to Tyson fans, he's not going to be all goody-goody like in the show. R&R please! And yes, MG's summary is from this part, and I'm thinking about doing the summaries as teasers for the next chapter, so you might want to read them to see if there's anything interesting.


	23. I Have To Protect You!

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! And all the encouragement I got. I decided to post this chapter despite the lack of reviews I got because I will be starting school again tomorrow (stupid Florida education board…having to be different from everyone else) so updates will probably slowing down as the year progresses, especially after September when my friend will as well, start school.

To **random reader ()- **Unfortunately the site address didn't show up on the review, so if you wouldn't mind, would you please email the link to me?(My email is on my profile) It would mean a lot to me, and I might be able to add it to a chapter!

"Kira, forget about him. Let's go." Tyson sneered at the red headed heir of the Ivanov Corporation before grabbing Kira's arm.

Kira's being led away by Tyson as Tala just stands there staring at their retreating figures.

B3 were sitting inside a classroom as Johnny was trying to call Tala on his cell phone with no avail.

"Kai, you really didn't see Tala?" Johnny asked Kai, who was leaning against the front wall of the classroom.

"I didn't see him. I haven't seen him in 2, 3 days already."

"That's strange. He really disappeared?" Enrique asked worry evident in his baby blue eyes.

"I called him at home and if he's not there then could he have gone to the villa?" Johnny pondered.

"Everything was fine, why did it come to this?" Enrique paused. "Hey, wonder if it's because of the thing with Kira being on the magazine. This guy that works together with Kira's called… Tyson! Seems like he was the male model that took the picture with her. And Tala has made a move to hit the guy before. If he was to see the headlines on that magazine, do you guys really think that he would pretend that nothing has happened?" Enrique analyzed.

"I'm a bit worried about Kira." Johnny admitted crossing his arms.

"Tala, he's like a weapon that changes hands everytime. Even we, who have grown up together with him, won't know what he would do."

"I think we should find him first and then talk." Enrique pointed out.

"Let's go and take a look at his villa." Johnny suggested.

"Ok."

Kai nodded his head and they all get up to leave the classroom.

Kira slowly walks over to her locker and upon opening it up, stares in shock at the red tag that she finds hanging there.

'Red tag? I couldn't imagine that I would once again be stuck with a red tag. Looking at this red tag, seems like it is Tala's saying goodbye to me. Tala, I never thought I would hurt you this deeply.' Kira stared at the red tag swaying as if in mockery with a pained expression on her face.

/ Flashback//

"_I like you. Like you so much that even I can't understand it myself."_

/ End of flashback. /

'No. My whole head is floating with those words. Once I think about the expression in Tala's turquoise eyes, my heart would feel like it would burst open.' She realized.

"Wow. Kira actually got red tagged twice! No one ever got red tagged by B4 twice before!" A student exclaimed.

"She's dead for sure this time! Ha ha! We haven't played games in a long time! It's been so boring!"

Kira glared at the guy, "Jerk!"

"Even if I'm a jerk, you don't have to worry about it. Just worry about yourself!" The student taunted.

'These people act outrageously on the strength of your connections, they must be thinking about starting to bully me again.' Kira realized silently.

Daichi is slowly walking down the hall when he hears Kira's voice.

"I'm not so stupid that I would stand there blankly and let you guys bully me!" Kira shouted out.

Kira quickly runs past Daichi

"Kira, what are you running for?" Daichi called out.

Kira turned her head and shouted back. "There's someone chasing me!"

"Don't run!" A mob of students chased hot on her heals.

Daichi cried out in terror and runs after Kira while a whole bunch of guys are running after him.

The students ran down the stairs. "Go look over there! No, no! We've searched that side already! You go over that side! We'll go outside to see!"

The group of guys split up into two groups.

"Hurry, hurry!" The guys urged.

"Could she be hiding in the bathroom!"

Kira and Daichi are hiding behind the lockers trying to catch their breath.

"These big idiots in school are too much! They get so excited when they see a red tag! Those perverts! What the heck is going on? Why did you provoke Tala into such a bad temper? He gave you another red tag!" Daichi asked panting.

"Actually I didn't want to provoke him into a temper."

"Is it because of that magazine?"

Kira looked over at Daichi in surprise. "How did you know? Did you eavesdrop on the side!"

"It's all because of that Hilary and Mariah. Everybody has a copy in their hands now!" Daichi paused, choosing his words carefully. "Kira, do you like that Tyson?"

"What are you talking about! Tyson is just someone that I met at work. Just a new friend."

"Could they be hiding around here?" A students voice asked.

"No, no. We've looked here already. You go over there to look!"

"We were almost discovered!" Daichi whispered nervously.

"Are they hiding around?"

"Hurry up and go through the side doors. I'll distract them." Daichi whispered bravely to Kira.

"Daichi." Kira looked at him worriedly.

"Hurry up! We'll meet by the side doors later. Hurry up!" The short red head urged.

He jumps up from their hiding place and runs away.

Daichi started shouting as he ran. "I saw Kira! I saw Kira!"

"Where! Daichi Sumeragi and Kira are together!"

"Not me!" Daichi defended.

Kira quickly gets up and goes the other way.

"Hurry up and chase! Kira's over that side!" The student yelled.

Kira manages to run away and stops by the side of the building to catch her breath. At this moment, two guys come up behind here.

Kira swirls around quickly, "What do you guys want!" She demanded.

A third guy comes behind her and covering her nose and mouth with a cloth, drugs her until she becomes unconscious.

Daichi runs over later to where Kira was drugged and can't find her anywhere.

"Kira!" He called out looking around. "Kira!"

Meanwhile, B3 is still looking for Tala and arrive at the mansion to see two maids vacuuming.

"Where's your master?" Johnny asked one of the maids.

"Master? We haven't seen Master for 3, 4 days already."

"Go on with your stuff." He told them looking back at Enrique and Kai worriedly.

"Could that guy have left the country? Like going off to New York?" Kai pondered.

"I'm thinking are we…" Enrique started but his cell phone vibrating interrupted him.

"a bit too nervous over the whole thing?" He continued and reaches into his pocket for the phone. "It's only Kira getting on a magazine after all." He opened his cell phone. "Hello? Daichi! Why do you have my number? What red tag? Kira got red tagged again! I don't know anything about this. Fine, fine, fine. I know. I know." He turned to Kai and Johnny who both had worried looks on their faces.

"Kira got red tagged." Kai stated worriedly.

"It must be Kira's photo with that male model that gave Tala a big shock. If that's the case, he must still be at the school." Johnny pointed out.

"No matter what, let's just find Tala first and then talk. Let's go." Enrique turned quickly towards the door.

Daichi runs over to the pastry shop to see if Kira's there.

"Welcome! Daichi!" Salima greeted with a smile.

"Did Kira come to work?" Daichi asked anxiously.

"Nope. She didn't come to work today and she didn't take a day off with the boss either. I don't know what's the matter."

"Oh no! I just went over to her house. Her Dad and Mom said she hasn't come home yet either."

"Then did you call her on her cell phone?" Salima asked.

"She was running too quickly at school and forgot to take her cell phone. Those students were chasing after her and bullying her. She even forgot her bag, I just brought it home for her."

Salima quickly walks around the counter, "Why are the students starting to bully Kira again! Did something happen to her at school?"

"She got red tagged."

"Got red tagged again! Then what are we going to do? Then… these guys must be starting to give Kira a hard time! God, this makes me so anxious!" Salima cried out biting her lower lip.

"Salima. Don't worry. I, Daichi Sumeragi, will be a hero that saves the damsel in distress. I won't let anyone bully her!" Daichi declared bravely.

Salima smiles. "Daichi. You like Kira, right?"

Daichi's face turned red as he stammered, "Eh… I… Yeah, Salima! I like Kira. This Tala Ivanov and this Kai Hiwatari and also that model, Tyson Kinomiya – they all think that they are suitable for Kira. Staking the territory and using their own ways to force her to make a decision. I won't do something like that! But Kira wouldn't understand what I'm thinking about. Anyways, I won't let her know. I'll just secretly like her, that's fine." Daichi sighed.

"Daichi, the words that you have just said, it really makes me very touched. But, now that Kira is being red tagged again, how are you going to protect her? What are you guys going to do?"

"I also don't know. Am I really this useless?" Daichi asked slumping down on the counter.

"It's ok. Let's just find Kira first and then we'll talk."

"I've searched everywhere already and still can't find her." Daichi cried out helplessly.

"Don't be like this. It will just make me even more anxious, Daichi."

Kira slowly wakes up and finds herself tied with a rope and her mouth taped closed sitting on a chair in a dark place.

A guy walks over and stands in front of her with a camera in his hands. A second guy with glasses comes up behind her and grabbing her hair, pulls her head back.

"Don't worry. We won't kill you. Take a picture." The guy ordered yanking on Kira's hair to tilt her head up.

While the guy with the glasses holds onto Kira's hair, the guy with the camera takes a picture.

"Bring the envelope over." The guy with glasses ordered another guy that materialized out of the darkness.

The guy brings the envelope over and the guy with glasses hands him the picture.

"Take this over first. Remember to bring that guy back." The spectacled guy ordered.

The guy runs off and the other two sits aside to wait.

'What the heck do these people want! I don't recognize any of them. Who are they exactly?' Kira asked herself her brow furrowing.

Suddenly the opening of the "garage door" catches Kira's attention as the guy walking out with the photo talks to another guy with a plastic bag that is just coming in.

"You're here. Why are you so late in coming?" The guy walking out asked.

Kira strains herself to see who the guy with the bag is.

"I went to buy some beer." The guy held up the bag as proof.

"I'm going to find Tala."

The guy with the cans of beer slowly walks in while Kira is trying to see who that person is.

Back at school, Kai is standing there thinking when Johnny and Enrique come up behind him.

Enrique walks towards Kai. "He's not in school either. Tala's cell phone isn't working. I'm starting to worry." He glances at Johnny.

"If Tala really loses control this time, then Kira is really in danger." Johnny observed.

"Daichi called me before and said that he couldn't find Kira anywhere." Enrique informed the other two.

Kai crossed his arms leaning back against the wall. "I don't know why, but I just feel that this whole thing is not that simple. I can't figure out what it is. But this thing about Kira being red tagged again, intuition tells me that it's not done by Tala."

"But Tala isn't here now so we have no way of confirming it." Johnny yelled frustrated.

"Besides, is there really someone so courageous to use our B4's name?" Enrique added.

"If there is, then this person's objective is really frightening. And also very obvious that he's not kind hearted." Kai's eyes narrowed at the last part.

"Let's go. First, we have to find Tala and then talk." Enrique urged heading out once again.

Back over at where Kira is, she finally gets a good look at the guy with the cans of beer as he comes into the light.

Kira's eyes widened. 'It can't be. Why is it you? How can it be?' She asked herself desperately.

Tyson stops in front of Kira and looks down at her.

B3 go back to the Ivanov mansion and find Tala eating and drinking by himself. They stood there and stare at him until he notices their presence.

Tala looks up, "Hey, you guys are here. Why do you guys have such expressions on your faces? Hurry up, come over and eat." He motioned casually.

"You finally showed up! We've been looking for you for so long! You are actually sitting here barbecuing and drinking beer!" Enrique yelled walking over to him.

"Where the hell did you go!" Johnny demanded growling at the other red head.

"I just went to Hua Dong seashore to take a break."

"You went to Hua Dong seashore to go fishing! Then we're in deep shit." He realized staring at Enrique.

Tala finally realizes that something isn't right, and stood up to face B3, "What's the matter that we're in deep shit. Why are your faces so serious? I was just off taking a break." He said.

Kai walks up to Tala with a serious look, "Tala. Something has happened."

Over at the empty warehouse…

"Why were you so slow?" The guy with glasses asked Tyson.

Tyson hands him the cases of beer. "Take the beer."

The guy takes the beer and walks back over to the side.

Tyson walks over to Kira. Bending down so that they are at eye level, he reaches out and pulls the tape off Kira's mouth.

"Tyson. Why is it you? What exactly do you want!" Kira asked in disbelief.

Tyson kneels down in front of her. "Sorry, Kira. I used you." He answered her blatantly.

"You used me? I don't understand. What did you use me for!"

"I used the friendship between us. I got close to you because of some other motive."

"What the heck are you talking about! So you purposely got close to me?" She demanded to know, her crimson eyes blazing with hidden fire.

"You could say that."

"It can't be. I went to try out for modeling and was deceived. You came out just in time to save me. That's how we met!"

"You still don't understand? I came out just in time? How can I have come out just in time?" He asked mocking her.

"But I decided to go try out for modeling at the last minute!" She protested.

"Don't forget about the agent who gave you his business card."

"You arranged for that person?" Kira's eyes widened.

"That's right. Everything was arranged by me." He bragged.

San Kira shook her head desperately. "Why do you have to do that? What exactly is going on here!"

"Saving you at the photography place is the first step of my plan. And then our photo shoot together that got on the magazine and you getting red tagged, it is all arranged by me. Including your being here now, it's all a part of my plan." He gloated.

"But, what is your motive in doing all this?"

"To use you, in order to deal with Tala Ivanov."

"Tala? You want to harm Tala? He was just acting rashly when he hit you. You want to harm him now!" Kira asked panicking.

"That day when he rashly hit me, it made me realized the importance of you to him in his heart. Therefore, I'm even more sure that using you to deal with him, we will definitely succeed." Tyson stood up.

Another guy walked over with a can of beer in his hands. "Didn't think that this girl would be so easily caught. Tyson, I think that you are not only just a model – you can actually become an actor!" The guy praised.

The guy with glasses walks over too, "Deceiving such a naïve girl, isn't that one of your tricks?"

"But, we seem to see that you are quite taken with the girl. You won't get soft-hearted and betray us, right?" The guy asked with a hidden threat in his voice.

"Betray! What kind of joke is this! Don't forget who the one that is leading this whole plan is! And you better not forget who you guys are depending on in order to get revenge on Tala! I'm just using her." He replied pointing to Kira.

Kira looks up at Tyson with an expression on one who has been betrayed, "Why, Tyson? Why do you have to do this kind of thing? What animosity do you have with Tala?"

Tyson turned to the two guys. "Can you guys go out for a bit? I have something that I need to say to her."

The two guys walk out, leaving Tyson with Kira.

Tyson kneeled down in front of Kira once again. "Even though I can't loosen your binds, but…"

He reaches out with his hand to brush her hair back from her face.

Kira pulled away from his hand as if it were infested with the vilest thing imaginable. "BASTARD! DON'T TOUCH ME! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO AND DIE! YOU LOW CLASS MAN! Why are you dealing with this type of gangsters!" Tyson pulled his hand away glaring at her.

"I grew up in an orphanage. Because I was the son of a mistress. I was left there when I was young. My father didn't want me. In the end, my mother abandoned me too. From the day that I was born, it was a mistake. In my blood, there's only hate, no love. I once used a suicide method to end this wrong life of mine. That day, I got to the seaside. I decided to give up. I was getting ready to drown myself. At the minute of my last breath, a big brother jumped in the water and saved me. He was my savior. Because not only did he save my life, but he did all he could to counsel me."

"All this that you have said, what does it have to do with Tala?"

"You've asked the main point. He was such a good person but he made a small mistake at Bakuten University and offended Tala. He was beaten up so badly by this violent jerk. So from that day on, I decided to get revenge for him. So I also enrolled into Bakuten U. to get revenge for my big brother and savior. Except who knew that I would meet him earlier then I expected and got kicked out. But after I got kicked out of Bakuten U., no other University would take me, and barely anyone would hire me, except that one Burger King. So I met up with these gangsters, who all have personal resentments against Tala. Since we had the same enemy, we got together to carry out our plan for revenge. If you want to blame someone, then blame yourself for knowing a jerk who perpetrates numerous crimes!" Tyson began shouting in anger.

Kira glared at Tyson, "I finally understand. So the reason why you guys have tied me up here is to use me as a hostage and lure Tala out!"

"Don't stare at me like that. All these years, I've been waiting for a chance to get revenge on Tala. You are just a chess piece within this whole plan." He told her.

"You're so hateful! I look down upon you!" Kira shouted.

"It's up to you what you say. But this time that Tala lands in my hands, he's dead for sure!" Tyson smirked at the thought.

"What are you going to do?" Kira asked scared.

Tyson picked up the phone on a table beside Kira. "You'll know in a little while."

Back at the Ivanov mansion:

"Kira got red tagged!" Tala asked in disbelief.

"Tala, you really weren't the one that did it?" Johnny asked frowning.

Tala just looks at them with an expression that he has no idea what's going on.

"Despicable! Who the hell is it! That dares to make a fool of us!" Enrique shouted pacing around Tala's room.

"I'm just afraid that Kira has now landed in danger." Kai spoke softly, but his words were powerful, as everyone stopped to consider his words.

A maid runs up to Tala frantically calling out his name and holding an envelope in her hand.

"Master, master! There's someone at the front door that brought this here. He said that Miss Kira is in their hands!" Tala grabbed the envelope quickly from her hands.

Tala takes the photo of Kira being tied out of the envelope and stares at it.

Tala turns to the maid with a demanding tone, "Where's the person! Where's the person that sent this photo!"

He starts to walk toward the front door, but Enrique grabbed hold of Tala's arm, trying to stop him.

"Calm down!" Enrique urged but Tala shook his arm off violently. "Hey!"

Just then Tala's cell phone starts ringing.

Tala walks over to the table and picks up his phone, "Hello?"

"Did you see the photo?" Tyson's smug voice asked.

"Who are you? What do you want!" Tala demanded.

"You don't have to worry about who I am. But I can let you listen to a sound that you would want to hear very much. Speak! Say something!" He ordered her.

"Tala don't come! Don't believe…" Kira shouted.

Tyson took the phone back before she could say anymore. "Did you hear? I'm warning you. Don't call the police. Or else, Kira will not have her life anymore. Also, you come by yourself. Don't bring anyone else. That person will bring you over."

"Fine. I'll guarantee to you that I'll go by myself. But you have to promise me Kira's safety." He demanded.

"Stop being so picky! You're in no position to be bargaining with me! I'm warning you. You better do as you say you would! Also, if I find out that you have anything strange going on, then I can't guarantee what would happen to Kira!" Tyson yelled.

"YOU… HELLO?" Tala yelled, but Tyson had already hung up.

Tala hung up the phone, slamming it down on the table and turns toward the door.

"Hey!" Johnny called out getting up.

Kai reaches out to grab Tala's arm, "Tala! Where are you going?"

"You guys stay out of this. Let me take care of things." He reassured.

He turns to leave again but Enrique stops him.

"It's too dangerous!" He pleaded.

"I TOLD YOU GUYS TO STAY OUT OF IT, DID YOU HEAR! WAIT FOR MY NEWS!"

He turns and quickly walks away, leaving B3 standing there and staring after him.

At the warehouse…

"So it was all a lie. You said before that you wanted to become my friend and forced me to say those nasty words to Tala. It's all lies. I'm so stupid. I'm really very stupid! You must be laughing at me inside your heart. I'm just a person that's being used by someone, an idiot who was being led round and round by a trick!" She screamed at the navy haired guy.

Tyson stopped a few feet in front of her. "I won't laugh at you. On the contrary, I pity you. Anyone's name that got connected with Tala's – it's the start of misfortunes."

"You are just going too far! Too scheming! I tell you. My misfortune is not because of Tala, It's because I trusted you! Your hypocriticalness makes me sick!" She screamed at him.

Tyson walked over to her. "What do you know! What the hell do you know! I dropped hints for you early on! I told you before if the negative feelings in the heart can't be freed, then it's impossible to feel honesty and freedom!"

/ Flashback//

"_A friend use to tell me, if people can't be honest to each other, then they can't have real freedom. It would be very easy to produce a chemical reaction. If the negative feelings in the heart can't be freed, then it's impossible to feel honesty and freedom."_

/ End of flashback. /

"I gave you hints early on. Regardless of whether I'm willing or not, the relationship between us will change in the end because of Tala. It's just that you didn't understand."

"I don't understand! I don't WANT to understand! Why do I need to understand what your filthy heart is thinking about! Just looking at you now makes me nauseous to the bone!"

"What are you being so wordy with this girl about?" The guy came back in demanded.

"I think it would be better off if we just tape her mouth close. If she starts yelling, then we would have trouble." The guy with glasses suggested, brushing his silver bangs out of his eyes.

"There's no need for that. It's so remote here, there's no one that would come."

"It would be safer if we did tape it." The guy with glasses protested.

"If something really does happen, are you going to be able to take the responsibility for it?"

"I can arrange it until this step, then I can take the responsibility."

"That better be the case."

He walks up to Kira and touches her chin with his hand.

Kira turned her head away from his hand. "Don't touch me! Take your dirty hands away! You despicable person!"

"So fierce. Who are you trying to frighten?" The guy smirked.

The other guy also walked over. "We are the despicable ones. But your guy is even more despicable than us!"

"Last time at the Pub, he bashed a couple of our buddies until they fainted." He continued.

"Exactly! Today we must get revenge! To get back the face that we lost from the bashing last time!"

Kira smirked. "What a useless bunch! And I was wondering what the deep-seated hatred was! Got bashed until they fainted? Then it could only be blamed on yourselves that you are so useless! So if you guys don't use this underhanded way, then you won't be able to win Tala! It's simply too funny, too disgraceful!" She laughed at them.

The guy with glasses raises his hand and slaps Kira across the face. "Stop looking down on people! Be careful of what I will do to you!"

"I tell you. Tala won't come." She glared at him holding her head high, despite the fact that her cheek felt like it was on fire.

The guy with glasses roughly grabs Kira's chin so that she is facing them, "What!"

Kira glares at the guy, "I'm not his girlfriend! If you don't believe it, then you guys continue to put on this stupid, idiot look and wait until you die!"

The guy with glasses raises his hand to hit Kira again, "You ugly bitch!"

Tyson reached out at that moment and stops the guy: "Stop it! If you hurt her now, then we'll be in bigger trouble later."

The guy with glasses struggles to get lose from Tyson's hold, "What! Let go!"

The other guy tries to pull the guy with glasses away, "What's going on!"

"What are you doing! Let go!" The guy with glasses demanded.

At this moment, the sound of the door opening makes all three of them stop and turn toward the door. The other guy has brought Tala, with his hands tied, back with him.

Kira gasped as she saw Tala. Never in a million years would she think that he would show up.

One of the guys pushes Tala to get him moving until they walk into the center of the warehouse.

"Untie him." Tyson ordered

The boy nodded and walks over and starts to untie the rope that is binding Tala's hands.

"Thank you for your hospitable invitation. Fine. Let's hurry up and get this over with. What do you want me to do?" Tala rubbed his wrist and sarcastically spoke.

"Actually it's not much of a big deal. Just be good and stand right there. And the rest, just leave it to us." Tyson smugly said, tossing a baseball bat to the guy standing behind Tala.

All three guys have some sort of weapon in their hands and they are surrounded around the calm but nervous looking Tala.

"You idiot! Why did you come? Who asked you to come?" Kira yelled from her spoke as her words are getting louder and louder.

"I've untied both of your hands already. You can retaliate, but I would advise you… not to do anything rashly. I'm sure you wouldn't want her…to get hurt." Tyson warned and he pulled back Kira's head and placed a knife on her throat.

"…" Tala looked at Kira and gave her a reassuring look that says 'nothing is going to happen to you'

_I drew a circle in the sand_

_This enjoyable space belongs to us_

_I don't need to be with anyone else_

_Don't care if you live in a hut_

_I don't even care if you don't have wealth._

_Our love can conquer all the differences._

_As long as you're by my side._

Kira looks pleadingly at Tala and has an expression that she's going to cry.

"Don't use that kind of dirty face to stare at me. Close your eyes." Tala ordered.

"Get him!" Tyson ordered his fellow men.

Kira watches in horror as the three guys gang up on Tala.

One had a baseball bat, other two had random pieces of wood sticks as the advance towards the red head. Tala looked left and right, bit his lips and pressed his arm to his side to stop him self from getting raged.

One guy whacked him in the stomach while the other slammed the bat on his ribs. Tala coughed and dropped to his knee. The final guy swing his weapon and slashed it against his head, making Tala fall on all fours.

"Aren't you the master at street fighting? Get up and fight back!" Tyson mocked him from his spot behind Kira.

With blood dripping from the wound that was inflicted on his head, Tala clutched his most likely broken rib and gets up on his knee and glared at Tyson.

_All the rumors I heard will disappear_

_Don't look at me and then just turn away_

_In legend one are willing to become stranded because of love_

_For you_

_I'll even sink into the ocean myself_

_How I would suffer if' I'm separated from you_

_Forgetting my never ending promises_

"Feeling unwilling? Do you want to hit someone? The impressive Ivanov Corporation's heir, being so obedient and letting people hit him, how does it feel?" Tyson yelled at him smirking.

Tala carefully stood up to face the 3 guys "You guys are pieces of trash. Hitting me like this, is no use at all. Do you have something even more impressive?" Tala challenged

Kira closed her eyes, as is while Tala's getting hit she's the one that's feeling the pain. 'Tala, get out don't worry about me'

"Get him!" Tyson ordered getting more frustrated at Tala's arrogant attitude.

The three guys starts ganging on Tala again and beating him up. Hitting him with all the strength they could muster up.

Tall finally falls to the ground and covers his head with his arms, Lying on the ground in a crouching position as they continue to beat him up.

"STOP IT! STOP HITTING HIM! STOP HITTING HIM!" Kira cried as yelled as tears spilled all over her face.

She stared sadly at half beaten, bloody red head.

'Someone who has never been beaten up by anyone before, who can fight so well… even if he is being surrounded by a whole crowd of people and still won't admit defeat… Why? Because of me, he would like them oppress him like this and not retaliate one bit.'

Back at Ivanov mansion, B3 is sitting around a table with cans of beer, waiting for word from Tala. Kai sits there quietly thinking and Enrique looks at his watch again.

Johnny lost his temper. Crushing the beer can in his hands get up and yelled "WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO!"

Over at the warehouse…

Breathing hard, the three guys slowly back away as Tala still has some strength left. He struggles to push himself up to a sitting position with blood all over him. Tala wiped the blood from his eyes and struggling to breath since all of his ribs are most likely broken. But even after all that he still mange to sit up on his ass, giving the guys a cold glare.

_My tears would flow_

_In real life I miss you _

_For you I'll become a statue_

_Waiting for you to appear again_

_Never will say goodbye to you_

_Even of my heart shatters I'll still wait for you_

_You lift you're head and you'll see me_

Mei Run Yu (Mermaid) by JJ Lin 

"Is there a problem with this guy! He got beaten up this seriously and still could get up!" One of the guys breathed deeply.

The three guys are all out of breath from their exertion while Tala slowly tries to get up on his feet. Getting up briefly, he tumbles back down and raises his head toward Tyson

"You guys are finished? It wasn't anything at all. Don't you want to have a go at me to?" Tala challenged but it was obvious he was in a lot of pain, as blood spilled form his lips on every second word he spoke.

Tyson breathed deeply getting angrier by the second. He grabbed a chair and raised it up and walked slowly towards Tala. "This is payback!" Tyson growled.

He runs forward with the chair and a brave Kira seeing Tyson's move, gets up with the chair and makes a dash toward the already hurt red head.

She runs over just in time to shield Tala as Tyson throws the chair at him, which is blocked by Kira's body.

Tyson stared at the tear-streaked girl, stunned by what she did.

With pain on her face, Kira turns her head and glares at Tyson.

"Detestable! Let's take care of the girl too!" One of the guys suggested.

"Stop! Forget it. Let's go." Tyson ordered.

He turns and walks away from Kira and Tala

"That was a lesson for you! Don't be so arrogant from now on!" The guy with glasses growled at the red head.

"You're so ugly!" The other guy sneered.

The moment that they left…

"Tala!… Tala! Are you ok?" Kira budged his gently.

"How can I be ok? My arm… ribs are almost broken." Tala coughed up more blood.

"IDIOT! Why didn't you retaliate! Aren't there only 4 of them! Based on your strength, you could have solved the problem very quickly!" Kira yelled.

"You are so dumb. If I had retaliated, then I would have lost. If I hit them back, then you would get hurt, and I don't want that." Tala said weakly as if he'll pass out any moment.

_Never forget the first time I saw you_

_A pair of memorizing eyes_

_In my conscience_

_Your shadow and figure_

_Can never go away_

_Holding your hands I can feel your warmth_

_I feel like I can't breath_

_You're puerility_

_It's really precious to me_

_Watching you face discrimination_

_I'll be hurt too_

A tear rolls down Kira's face as stares at him.

Tala forced a smile on his face. "It would have been very easy for me to deal with them… but I put up with them. I can't retaliate. Because at that time, I only had one thought in my mind… and that is to protect you. If I die like this today, don't be sad. And don't cry…" Tala raised his hand and wiped the tear from Kira's face, and with that said, Tala loses consciousness and slumps to the ground.

_Afraid that I'll fall in love with you_

_Don't want to get too close to you_

_Afraid that I would have nothing to offer you_

_Love you would take a lot of gut also_

"Tala! NO Tala you can't die! I don't want you to die! Tala! Tala!" Kira cried as she nudged him.

/dream/

Tala is at the top of a high-rise building and is walking slowly over to the edge.

Kira' who's sitting on the ground yelled out "Tala! What are you doing over there? Standing over there is too dangerous! Can you give me a hand? I can't get up!"

Tala didn't' look at her, he spread his arms and walked even more to the edge. "No. Get up yourself. Depend on your own strength to go forward. Don't you hate me with all you heart. Wasn't I the person you hate the most in the world!" He shouted at her, not turning around.

"I hate you? No, I don't!" Kira quickly yelled.

But it was too late, all she saw was a flash of red, and Tala jumped off the building.

"Tala!"

Kira suddenly wakes up on a bed, breathing hard.

"Kira? You're awake. That's great! You made me so worried!" Mrs. Tagoshi said standing up.

"Ma? What is this place?"

"The hospital. Somebody carried you in. You and Tala fainted in a very remote warehouse."

"Right, Tala lost consciousness." Kira said slowly remembering the events.

"What happened exactly? You made me so worried. How are you feeling now? Are you hurting anywhere? Do you feel unwell anywhere?"

Kira rushes out of the bed in a hurry.

"Kira!'

She opens the door to her room and looking around she sees Kai standing down the hall with his head down, his bangs shadowing his face. She walks over and stands in front of him.

"Where's Tala?" Kira asked the face down Kai.

Kai didn't say anything. Kira couldn't' tell anything because of his bangs.

"Is he still alive?"

Kai lowers his head down even more without answering.

"Where is he now?"

Kai points to the door a couple of feet away from him.

Kira walks over to the door and slowly raises her hand to the doorknob. Clutching the doorknob in her fist, she opens the door slowly and walks in with her head hanging down.

Walking further into the room, she finds Enrique and Johnny sitting there and a body lying on the bed, completely covered with a white sheet. Kira stares over at the covered up face and her shoulders started shaking as she tries to control her tears.

"It can't be." Kira starts to cry

"It's too late. Tala has left." Enrique bowed his head, shielding it from Kira's view.

Johnny tries to control his emotions as he looks like he is going to cry.

"Until the last moment, he was still calling out your name."

"I can't believe it. Tala would die like this."

He struggles with his emotions and wipes his eyes with his hand.

Kira walks over to the bed and drops to her knees on the side. She reaches out slowly and pulls away the cloth that was covering the red boy's face.

"Tala? Tala?" Kira started to cry even harder as Kai was heard walking in to the room.

"How can you die? If you died, then how can I apologize to you? Even though you are so stupid, have such a bad temper, but I don't wish for you to die! Even though a lot of people would wish that you were dead, but I…"

_Afraid that I'll fall in love with you_

_Afraid that one they I can't take it anymore_

_In the end I'll just be hurting my self and you_

_I can't help the way I feel around you_

_If there is any reason_

That I'll meet you again 

_I'll fall right in love with you again._

_Meteor Garden Opening Theme(Qing Fei De Yi) by Harlem Yu_

R&R Please. Tala's dead! He died saving Kira, now will she finally realize her feelings towards him? Cliffie! Sorry to disappoint readers but there's no way I would make Tyson get together with Kira since I have a passionate dislike towards Tyson. Review people! If I can get ten reviews for this chapter quickly I'll post the next chapter the day I get the tenth review! If not…then you'll probably have to wait at least another week or two. And I don't mind anonymous reviews!


	24. THe Return of the Ivanovs

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! It got almost twice as many as a I asked for! I know I said I would post as soon as I got the 10th review, but I didn't check my email until today, and I'm posting this minutes after I checked my email. All goes to show that there are a lot of people reading this fic that aren't reviewing…well, Tala's not dead! After all, I have said before that this story will be around 50 or so chapter so yeah…he can't exactly die halfway through. But thanks a bunch for all of you that took your time to review, and you should do it more often!

"Stupid! What are you being so noisy for! Is that the kind of attitude that you would show to your savior!" Tala's suddenly opened his eyes.

Suddenly Enrique and Johnny burst out loud laughing while Kira stares at them.

As Johnny continues to laugh his head off, Kira finally realizes that they were playing a trick on her. (A/N nice friends huh?)

"Don't die… Tala… Ha ha ha ha ha… Hurts… Stomach…" Johnny mocked as he pretends to be Kira.

Kira looked at Tala and he quickly looks away as if to say it wasn't his idea at all.

"Kira, you're expression just now… was really… Ha ha ha ha… very brilliant!" Enrique gasped for air.

Even Kai who was standing aside couldn't help laughing.

"Detestable! I'm going to kill you!" An angry Kira climbed on the bed and straddled Tala. Putting both of her hands around Tala's neck and starts to strangle him.

There was lots of commotion as B3 tries to get Kira off Tala who she's trying to strangle to death.

"You guys must all be thinking of murdering me! All my ribs are broken! And you are still weighing down on me like this! Are you out of your mind!" Tala yelled as Johnny lifted Kira off of him and set her on her feet,

"Who told you to do something so low!" Kira demanded as she sat on the bed beside him.

Tala complained "It hurts!"

Enrique laughed "Sorry. It's all our fault."

"We were wrong, ok? Don't be mad."

But B3 couldn't help but start laughing again.

"It's not bad. We should go now."

"You take a good rest here. Leave the rest of the things for us."

B3 starts walking toward the door when Tala remembered something and called out.

"Eh, Kai, wait a minute. If you find them, remember…" He nodded his had as the blue haired boy turned around to take the piece of paper that's dangling form his hands.

"Ok, I know what to do. You rest." Kai nodded.

Tala nods his head and Kai puts the paper in his back pocket and walks out of the room followed by Johnny

Outside the room…

"Take it out and see." Johnny urged Kai.

Kai takes out the piece of paper that Tala gave him and B3 looks at it.

They all look at it in disbelief. On the paper is a rough drawing of the 3 guys and next to their pictures, Tala has listed the number of times that they have hit him and kicked him.

"The number of times that these people hit him, kicked him, he's written it all down! And here I thought that he has matured a bit." Enrique laughed.

"I don't think so. He can't even speak English right, actually he can't do anything right, and remembers nothing important. But yet he managed to remember how many times each guy hit him, and with concussion. too" Johnny shakes his head.

"Hey, what's this? Tyson Kinomiya, leave him for me to take care. That's it." Kai laughed and continued to read from the paper

Johnny smirked and pounded his right hand against his left palm. "Let's get them, this is for Tala."

Back inside the room, Tala is lying there staring at Kira who's sitting on the side of the bed silently.

"Hey, why aren't you talking at all? What kind of attitude is this! You think you are so great! Why do I have to be like this, risking my life and being beaten until I have injuries all over? It's all so that I could save you, this ungrateful virgin." Tala shouted and sat up.

"Aren't you a virgin yourself? And you dare to talk." Kira answered quietly.

"Shut up! All day long, you just know how to start a fight. Don't you know how to say something that would console a sick person?" Tala lectured and then he moves his legs so that he's sitting on the side of the bed next to Kira.

"Because…" Kira turned to him and a tear fell down her face.

"What?" Tala asked and confused of the tears.

"Because I had a dream. I dreamt that you died. I felt very scared. And I was thinking did you really die already? I thought that after I said those words to you, then you wouldn't come to save me. Didn't think that you are still like an idiot and came to save me. Being kicked and hit by those jerks, beaten up so badly, and you're still deceiving me. I really thought that you were dead." Kira shouted angrily as Tala inched closer to her.

"Sorry." Tala softly said. He reaches out gently and brushes her hair away from her face, pulling it back over her ear. "Stop rubbing your eyes already. You're ugly enough. Moreover, didn't I say, even if you went to hell, I would still chase after you? So you should stop with your _matter of_ resistance." Tala gave her a shy smile

Kira laughed and said "Idiot."

At this moment, someone reaches out a hand to the doorknob and opens the door to the room.

"What do you mean _matter of_ resistance? What you should say is meaningless resistance. Dummy. You're English is wrong every time. Are you really an English person? I think it would be better if you read more books."

"What are you smiling at?" Tala looked suspiciously at her as she had a hug grin on her face.

Unknown to them, someone has started walking into the room.

"I'm thinking that it could have been because you are so dumb, that's why you have that birdbrain head of yours in the past. So whenever you learn something it goes into your brain and slips out through the two tips."

Tala looks up and notices someone else's presence in the room.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked.

She turns to see what he was staring at and finds Tyson standing there behind them.

Tala quickly stands up to face him. Seeing that Tala got up, Kira also quickly stands up and places herself in front of Tala as though shielding him from any danger that Tyson might do.

"Tyson, isn't this enough already? What more do you want?" She asked coldly.

Tala pushed Kira to the side gently. "Kira, step aside. What are you doing here?" He directed the latter coldly to Tyson.

"Don't worry. I didn't come here to do something to you." The navy haired boy sneered at the red head.

"You're here to apologize? It can't be." Tala replied dryly.

"Apologize? I don't feel that I've done you wrong in anyway. Compared to those people that you've beaten up at Bakuten University, the injuries that you have on your body right now is nothing at all. It is nothing compared to theirs." Tyson snorted.

"This person… how is he now?"

"He changed to a school in the south." Tyson replied curtly.

"He's still alive? Aren't you satisfied?"

"Satisfied? Even though using Kira to strike against you is not some sort of gentleman behavior, but for those that are living underneath your violent shadow – giving you a good lesson, even if I'm called a low person, I'm very happy about that."

"Then you can leave now? You've said all that you should say. I would advise you not to do such things again – for your own good." Kira warned.

"Kira, actually I came today to apologize to you. I did something that was very wrong to you. Please forgive me." Tyson begged bowing slightly in Kira's direction.

Kira looked away. "Apologizing now is too late already. You better leave now."

Tyson smiled slightly. "Kira, if you weren't the person that Tala likes, I really wish that we could have become friends under different circumstances. Friends who could really understand each other. But I think that there won't be a chance anymore."

He turns to leave and then stops to look back at Kira.

"Kira, I really regret it."

He turns and walks out of the room. But Tala, despite his numerous injuries, reacted faster, and gave Tyson a nicely dealt punch on his right cheekbone, along with the infamous glare of his. Kira and Tala both stood there as they watched Tyson scramble out of the hospital room clutching in cheek whimpering slightly.

'Tyson, even though the things that you've done this time has fallen into the top three most vicious things that I've ever experienced in my life… but Tala has also done something that he shouldn't have. So actually I can understand what you are feeling. But at this moment in time, I really can't forgive you.' Kira thought to herself before getting Tala to lie back down again.

'Maybe there would be a day when time has eroded these scars, that we could forget about the past together and become friends again.' Kira thought smiling shyly.

The next day…

"Well? Amusing?" Johnny handed Tala a photo.

"Let me see. Such an exaggeration! How did you guys do this?" Kira took it and saw 3 guys brutally beaten up in the photo.

"With their kind, we only wasted 10 minutes! And they were crying out for mercy already."

"Too modest! Moreover it's extra modest! Tala, did you really get beaten up by them?"

Kira smiled "Yeah! He got beaten up so badly that he couldn't even lose his

temper!"

Tala glared at Kira with a warning tone. "Kira…"

"I couldn't imagine, Tala, who has never lost in a fight, would be willing to get beaten up!" Johnny started laughing all over again.

"Right. Originally we had thought that with his kind of personality, sooner or later he would become a criminal. I couldn't imagine that he would be willing to do this for you. Even though we can't understand it, but the power of love is really very amazing!" Enrique changed the subject as a glare from Tala was shown.

"I… I just had my check up. The doctor says that my health is fine now. So I'm leaving the hospital today. Bye." Kira blushed and starts to walk out the door, but was blocked by Enrique.

She turns and finds the blonde holding up his finger, shaking it back and forth, blocking her way of escape.

"Don't run away each time that we get into this subject, alright? Tala's qualifications are not bad. No matter what is said, he still has a couple billions of assets. To you, this is a chance in a lifetime! Can you just give it some serious thought, ok?" Johnny added form the couch.

"I'm not someone who loves money." Kira replied.

"What's wrong with money? Just think about your family, ok? Moreover, someone as devoted as he, he definitely won't have other girlfriends." Johnny laughed.

"Between the 4 of us, he's the one who can fight the best!" Enrique added.

Kira sighed "That shouldn't be a good point."

Enrique was getting exasperated "Can you guys just make do and get together? Us guys on the side are getting so anxious just watching the two of you!"

"Furthermore, when you meet with danger, no matter what, he will definitely go to save you." Kai stood up walked over and added.

"I didn't ask him to come save me. And… and…"

"And what!" Tala got up also.

"And… Tala reminds me of a dog." Kira shyly said.

"A DOG?" Tala yelled obviously mad.

B3 have puzzled looks on their faces.

"You said that I'm like a dog!" Tala yelled.

While everybody is still pondering on what she said, Kira quickly runs past Enrique to get away.

Kai turns to look at Tala and staring at him, suddenly with the image of Tala as a dog pop up in his head he to starts shaking with laughter.

"What the hell are you guys laughing about!" Tala demanded.

"Ha ha ha! dog!" Johnny snickered.

As Tala walks away from the crazy bunch, B3 couldn't stop laughing and continue on.

At home Kira is using two puppets to talk to each other.

"Stop playing around. He's the kind of guy that's whole body is filled with hormones – that type of wild beast! If his brutish nature explodes, then I… it's too dangerous!" A bear was used to play the deviled version of Kira.

The cow was used to play the angel said "Eh, eh, eh. That kind of thing cannot happen. He has a lot of good points! No matter what is said, he has so much money. Also, when he came to save you, weren't you feeling very touched? If it's not because he really likes you, Tala, he wouldn't do something like that."

'I really am feeling very touched. This Tala who has so much pride, for me, he was humiliated like that.' She paused to think.

"This thing is different with that thing. Besides, you don't like the other person and you still date with him, then that is really not right. Furthermore, do you really think that I like Tala? Do I feel for Tala the same heart thumping feeling that I have for Kai? There so different from each other." The bear stuff animal said.

"You are such an idiot! If you don't like him, then just break up with him later." The cow yelled.

"No! I can't so easily betray myself!"

"Aye. Just see it as a repayment to him."

"There are lots of ways to repay! So I'm supposed to give myself to him! That cannot happen!"

"My head is about to explode with all this!" Kira shouted.

At the Ivanov mansion Tala is sitting at a table eating when B3 comes looking for him.

Enrique walked up to him "Tala, you left the hospital already?"

"Your ribs are joined back together again?"

Tala nods his head as he continues eating.

"Your recovery rate is like that of a dog." Johnny couldn't help it and teased.

With that being said B3 bursts into laughter "HA HA HA!"

"Dog?" Tala crossed his arms and looked annoyed.

"Don't mind it. Kira must have meant that you are as cute as a small dog, right? HA HA HA HA!" Johnny tried to explain but went back to laughing.

"Right! That's what it is!"

Kai looks at Tala with an expression as though he's trying hard not to laugh.

"Can you guys stop talking about small dog left and right, ok! Take care that I will beat you up!"

"It looks like the shock that you got this time seems to be very serious!"

Tala pouted "You guys won't understand. The girl that I tried to protect with my life tells me that I remind her of a dog! Like a dog! That stupid woman."

Tala gets angry just thinking about it and throwing down his fork gets up from the table.

"Eh, you're going to sleep? Good night."

"But Kira is really very stubborn."

"This type of girl that always emphasizes that a virgin is extremely troublesome. Because they always have these non practical dreams for a relationship." Enrique yawned.

"I've also thought of that. If not then how come she would fall for someone like Kai?" Johnny replied.

Kai glared at him "What's that suppose to mean? I'm a lot hotter than Tala." B2 laughed.

" She fell so hard for you too. But I guess you were too boring for her." Johnny teased. "Being in a relationship is to get that instantaneous feeling then that would make one feel pleasure." Johnny continued.

"Instantaneous feeling? Is that what it is? But the things between Tala and Kira, why did you guys pull me into it?" Kai asked.

"Wasn't it published in the magazine? That French guy that proposed to MingMing seems to want the matter to take its own course. What do you and her have planned?"

Enrique changed the subject.

"What do you guys think? Let's just sit quietly and see how things turn out. Destiny is a funny thing?" Kai shrugged.

"You are also a strange person."

"The character for loving is quite similar to the character for change."

"I remember. When Tala was a kid and taking the English class in school, didn't he mixed those two characters around?"

"Anyways, there's nothing we can do. We can only slowly, slowly force this idiot Kira to succumb."

Enrique and Johnny chatted among them self while Kai continues to think about what they have said.

The next day….

Kira is sitting aside eating fries when Kai shows up.

"Kira!" Kai said and walking over.

"Kai!" Kira smiled.

"Well? Are your injuries any better?" He took a seat beside her.

"Yeah." She replied offering Kai her plate of fries.

"It was very hard on you this time." Kai replied and took some fries and stuck them in his mouth.

"It was ok, where's Tala?"

"He left the hospital yesterday night already. But he took the day off today cause the injuries on his body is not all healed yet."

"He's left the hospital? That's great."

"Kira… Even us, the group of friends that grew up with him since we were young – this is the first time that we saw him like this. It is obvious that he is serious towards you. You should have noticed it. Do you understand my meaning?" Kai said in monotone.

Suddenly Tala shows up.

"Kai! You two seem to be very happy. Meeting here alone behind my back, you two…" Tala called out.

"You are ridiculous!" Kira scowled at him.

"Weren't you taking the day off today?" Kai leaned back on the bench chair.

"All that sleeping at home makes me lose my strength, so I came out for a walk."

"The injuries on your body are not fully healed yet. Why are you moving around so carelessly?" Kai looked at him.

Tala snickered and he took a seat beside Kira. "Someone said that my recovery rate is like that of a dog." He said smugly.

With that Kai started to laugh once again.

"I told you! That was just a phrase!"

"What a wonderful phrase." Kai teased.

"Did I ask for your opinion, Kai?" Tala asked getting annoyed.

"Fine. Then I'm leaving first. Oh right, I still haven't told her what you wanted me to say to her. You tell her yourself. I'm leaving first. Bye bye." Kai gave him a nod before walking off.

"Bye bye. What do you want to say?"

"Do you know what day the 31st of this month is?" He asked grinning.

Kira thinks for a moment before shaking her head." I don't know."

"You don't know? It's my birthday!" Tala told her loudly.

"Oh. Then happy birthday to you."

"But every year on that day someone would throw a birthday party for me. So, you have to bring a present with you."

"Present? Who opens up their mouth and asks for a present! Besides, I don't have the money to buy you a present." She retorted.

"Can you stop talking about money, money, money each time!"

"But that's what it is!"

"Then you can come empty handed! Anyhow, just show up! Because it's your entire fault what happened to me this time. Just treat is as a repayment. Also, my mom will be there at that time. I want to introduce you to my mom."

"Your mom?" Kira asked surprised.

"My dad has to work so he can't come back. My mom is the only one that is coming back."

"Introduce me to your mom?" Kira asked in disbelief.

Tala nods his head at her while Kira has this weird look on her face.

At the pastry shop that night…

"God! Tala almost got beaten up to death because of you? That seems to be something out of the movies." Salima gushed.

"Actually I'm not wooden, so I, of course, am very touched. But I'm not so sure myself what kind of feelings I have for Tala. With everything that he does – he does what he wants with that dominating look of his. I feel that the pressure is just too big. Also, the thing that is making me worry the most right now is his birthday at the end of this month. He said that he wants to introduce me to his mom." She told Salima worriedly while wiping the counters.

Salima stops what she is doing and turns to look at Kira with a stunned look, "Are you for real! Wow, a rich family like theirs, when they introduce their girlfriends to their moms, then it must be very important. I think that it's almost like an engagement." Salima got a dreamy look on her face.

"Huh?"

Salima puts her arm around Kira's shoulder and plays around, "Mom, this Miss Kira, she's a girl that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Not bad, right?" She laughed.

"Salima! What are you talking about! We haven't even dated yet! How can we spend the rest of our lives together! You are so sickening!"

"Congratulations Kira! You are going to become a part of the upper class society soon!"

Kira pushed Salima playfully. "You're still talking! Stop talking already! Things are not as you have thought it is. The thing I'm worried out the most right now is his birthday present."

"Right. Present. Do you have it ready yet?" Kira shook her head. "I really want to lend you some money, but this month is almost over and the money that I make from the job is almost gone."

"Me too. I only have $20 left for this month. But if I really go empty handed that just doesn't seem right."

"Hey! You can make it yourself. The important thing is that it came from the heart. Why don't we bake some cookies after work? What do you think?" Salima suggested.

"Cookies?"

After work…

Kira opens up the oven and pulls out the pan of burnt cookies, "It's burnt! Who's going to eat it now?"

"It's ok. Anyway, we have 2, 3 more days till the end of the month. You'll get it by then." Salima reassured.

Later…

Salima was cutting up thin square cookie dough, "Is that enough?"

Kira was trimming each of the pieces of dough to make it look like Tala, "Hm, almost. Salima, take a look and see if this looks like it." She asked holding a picture for Salima to compare it to.

Salima nodded her head. "Very much! How many did you make in total?"

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5. I think there's about 5 or 6. If we add this to it…"

"Enough?"

"I'm not really sure."

"It doesn't matter. I'll help you make more."

"Thanks." Kira replied grateful for all of Salima's help.

On the day of the party, B3, all dressed very formally in suits, comes to pick up Kira as she is leaving her house.

Kira stops when she sees them walking up the road, "Why did you guys come here?"

B3 stares with disbelief look at Kira's outfit.

"We came to pick you up." Enrique informed her.

"Why are you guys all dress like that?" Kira asked laughing, they were all wearing formal three-piece suits that probably cost them a few thousand dollars.

"This is the Ivanov family's son's birthday party!" Johnny told her as if she were retarded.

"What are you wearing underneath your outerwear?" Enrique asked worried.

Kira looked down at her dress. "My mom's dress when she was young."

B3 all has an exasperated expression on their face as if to say 'what is she thinking about?'

"Thank God, you thought of coming here to pick her up. Or else, we would have been in trouble." Enrique and Kai exchanged a look of disbelief.

"Right. Hurry up and think of something." Johnny urged.

"What can we think of? If we prepare now, how we will be able to make it in time?"

Enrique thinks for a few seconds and then suggests, "Go to Tala's house."

"For what?" Johnny asked frowning.

"Kateena's room should definitely have some clothes."

Making up their minds, B3 walk toward Kira with as if they are on a mission.

Kira looks at them coming towards her in full speed, "What are you guys doing?"

Johnny grabs hold of the right side of Kira's arm.

"What's going on? HEY, HEY, HEY!" She yelled.

Enrique grabs hold of the left side of Kira's arm as he and Johnny both started carrying her along quickly toward the car.

"How can it be like this!" Kira cried out.

At the Ivanov mansion, Enrique is laying out dress after dress on the table.

"Can't believe that you were able to think that Kateena's room would have some modern clothes. But if you don't tell her, isn't that not so good?" Johnny asked.

Kira is sitting aside while a lady is putting on make-up for her.

"No. Don't worry. Kateena really likes Kira too. Besides, she knows her mother's personality much better than us. So she shouldn't blame us." Kai reassured.

Enrique picks up a very sexy red dress, "Kira, what do you think of this one? Auntie seems to really like this brand of clothing."

"I don't think that's suitable. If Kira wears that, she'll look too sophisticated for her age. Hurry up with your make-up." Kai replied.

Enrique picks up another beige dress, "What do you think about this?"

"Or this one?" Johnny picks up a black sexy dress.

Kai got up from his seat on the sofa, "I don't think it's suitable. It could be that in Auntie's eye, she would think that Kira is not a respectable girl."

'Why is the atmosphere so strange? Why is Enrique and them so nervous? The auntie that they keep mentioning about, are they pointing at Tala's mom?' her head was filled with questions.

"Um, I think I should just wear my own clothes. You guys don't have to go through all this trouble." She started.

Kai picked up a small black dress," I feel that this small black formal dress is not bad."

"Wasn't that made when Big Sis was in high school? Would Kira be able to wear it?" Enrique asked him.

"Isn't Kira's figure a size smaller than Kateena's? So the time when Kateena was in high school, if Kira wears that, it should be just right." Johnny observed.

Kira stops the lady that is doing her make-up, "Sorry, hold on just a minute. I want to ask you guys, why do I have to dress up so pretty? Is there something extra special about today's birthday party?"

"We haven't told you that Tala's mom is an extremely scary person." Enrique shuddered at the thought.

"Huh?"

"That's right. She is someone who is very hard to get along with. Especially the attitude that she has towards girls. If she finds out that you were brought home by Tala… Also, Tala is their family's heir. With regards to your future…" Johnny paused.

"Future?"

"Future is pointing out to marriage life. You are the first girl that he is bringing home. His mom would definitely look at you in the concept of a fiancé." Kai explained to the confused Kira.

Kira's eyes widened. "Fiancé? Sorry, I have to go back." She quickly got out of her seat.

Enrique puts down the dress and grabs Kira's arm as she walks past, "HEY! Stop playing around!"

"I'm only here to attend his birthday party! If you guys do this, then there would be a big misunderstanding! I'm not going." She pouted.

"Kids in corporate families like ours, are all the same! The reason why our parents send us to Bakuten U. is so that their heirs will not meet other girls outside. My family is the same thing. If my parents find out that I'm seeing some other girl secretly, then a family war would definitely break out. Our marriages have all been arranged as political marriages. Much less Tala's. His is Ivanov Corporation's one and only heir! Just think how important his future would be." Enrique explained exasperatedly to Kira.

"Political marriages?"

"Right. Each and everyone of us is the same thing." Kai told her.

"Why do you think that we love to play around so much? Because in the end, for the sake of our family's image, we could be married to a woman that we don't love. When we think about that, we would of course take advantage of now and play all we want." Johnny smirked.

"So for Tala, can you please just dress up and pretend as a rich girl for today? Please? You know how highly Tala thinks of you." Enrique pleaded.

"Even though it is fated that there is no hope for you two, but you have to do your best." Johnny pointed out smirking.

Kira arrives at the party wearing Kateena's formal black dress. She stands by the doorway looking in and not moving.

Enrique comes up behind her, "What are you standing here for?"

"Let's go in." Johnny came to her other side.

B3 walks in with Kira and seeing them, Tala quickly walks over to greet them.

"Why were you so slow? You just arrived?" He asked straightening out his formal black suit.

"No. I've been here for a bit." Kira told him.

Tala glances at her up and down. "Hey, you're dressed very refined today." He smiled.

"It was Enrique them who helped me prepare." She told him not meeting his gaze.

Tala folded his arms across his chest, "Enrique has finally done something very smart."

"Just as long as you are happy." Enrique laughed punching Tala's arm softly.

"You seem very much like a rich girl today." A grin graced Tala's handsome face.

"It's an imitation of a rich girl."

"Imitation?"

"Happy Birthday!" Enrique interrupted handing Tala his gift.

Tala reaches for the wrapped gift, "Thanks."

"Tala, Happy Birthday." Kai also hands him an expensive looking gift bag stuffed to the brim with colorful tissues.

"Thanks."

"Have a Happy Birthday!" Johnny also handed over a small box to the red head.

"It's very heavy. What is it?" He asked.

Kira searches in the bag for the cookies that she baked.

"You'll know when you open it up." Johnny smirked.

"Why are you being so secretive?" Tala asked.

A guy comes up behind Tala, "Hello, Tala sir. I am Ferrari Company's commissioner. Happy Birthday! I sincerely represent our company to give, as a birthday present, to you a car." He held out a small box, no doubt containing a key.

Hearing that Tala is getting a car as a birthday present, a Ferrari no less, Kira quickly puts her hand-made cookies back in her bag.

"The car is just parked out front. Whenever you go out, you would be able to see it." The guy informed him.

"Thanks."

"Happy Birthday." The guy bowed.

"This car should be at least more than half a million dollars." Johnny laughed.

Tala shrugged indifferently before turning to Kira, "What about you?"

"I… wish you a happy birthday." Kira turned red, embarrassed about her gift.

"What do you mean wish me a happy birthday! Where's my present!" He demanded pouting.

"I forgot."

"You forgot! You came to attend my birthday party and forgot to bring my present?"

"Sorry. I forgot then I forgot."

"If apologies are useful, what's the use of having the police! Stupid woman! Forget it. I'll introduce my mom to you." He reached out to grab her hand.

Kira's eyes widened as she turned away quickly. "There's no need! There's so many people, if I mix in together with them, your mom won't be able to see me!"

Tala kept his grip tight on Kira's arm. "What are you afraid of! It's not like I'm introducing you as my fiancé to my mom. Let's go!" He pulled her forward.

"IDIOT! What are you talking about! I don't want to go!" Kira complained resisting.

"Just come with me!"

Kira tried to grab onto Kai, "No! Your mom doesn't know me! Let me go!"

"What kind of joke is this? Let your hand go!" He told her trying to get her to loosen her grip on Kai's elbow.

"Kai Hiwatari! Save me!" She cried out desperately.

"Let's go!" Tala kept on pulling.

"I don't want to! It's so frightening!" She yelled keeping her grip firm on Kai's arm, while Kai just stood there watching the scene with utter amusement.

She finally manages to pull her hand out of Tala's grasp, but in the process of using all that strength, Kira bumps into the waiter behind her, knocking down all the plates and falling to the floor. All those plates falling made a huge noise and all the guests are looking over to see what was going on. Kai and Enrique quickly walk over to Kira to help her.

"Are you ok?" Enrique asked helping her up.

"Such a loud commotion! What has happened! What exactly is going on here?" A tall woman with flaming red hair that was pulled up in an elaborate twisted French braid asked. She carried herself with absolute grace and authority. She was obviously beautiful in her earlier years, though the years have taken a toll on her, and she had a few wrinkles lining her face, though with her elaborate make up (no doubt costing a few hundred to thousand dollars) she looked much younger then she actually was.

"Get up… Tala's mom." Enrique whispered quietly to Kira.

"Eh, Auntie. Long time no see. This is…" Johnny started trying to get Mrs. Ivanov's attention away from Kira.

"Johnny, now is not the time for you to talk." She interrupted the red head with a commanding tone. "Miss, who are you?" She asked Kira, raising one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

Kira stares at Tatiana Ivanov and thinks to herself 'She is Tala's mom? She's so frightening! Such a strong oppressing feeling!' "Sorry. I… I am…" She started.

Tatiana Ivanov glared at her son, "Tala. She is your friend?"

"Yes." Tala answered with a slight bow.

Tatiana Ivanov glared at Kira through her heavily darkened eyelashes, "Then can you please ask her to leave."

Tala looked from his mom to Kira and back again.

"Tala Did you not hear what I said?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Ma. She is someone who is very important to me."

Tatiana Ivanov remained silent as she registers the words that her son just said. She looks over at Kira and Kira stares with wide eyes.

'Tala, what are you talking about! You would actually dare to say this kind of words to your mom! There must be something wrong with your brain! Under this kind of circumstances, with you saying words like that, have you even thought about where I stand? God!' She thought desperately to herself.

"Tala, you said that she is very important to you. Do you know what that stands for?"

"I know."

"Please wait a minute! Auntie, this miss, is a schoolmate of ours at Bakuten University. She's also very good friends with us." Enrique explained nodding at Johnny.

"Right! She's definitely not some disreputable girl." Johnny added.

"You two be quiet! What do you mean by disreputable! I wasn't asking the two of you something that vulgar! I just want to know if her family background is well matched in social status with our Ivanov family." Mrs. Ivanov interrupted them coldly.

"Sorry." Both Enrique and Johnny replied in unison hanging their heads in apology.

"Miss, what is your name?" Tatiana asked turning towards Kira with a fake smile.

"I… I'm Kira Tagoshi." Kira stuttered, terrified by the red haired woman who was glaring down on her.

"Miss Kira. May I ask what business your father does?"

"Eh, my father is… this…"

"Starry Nights Entertainment Enterprise Group's CEO. Her father is a CEO." Kai interrupted her.

Enrique, Johnny and Kira all staring at Kai with wide eyes at his announcement.

Enrique adapted himself quickly before nodding. "Right, right. Underneath this group, they also possess a combination of golf courses, forest baths, aromatherapy, etc." Enrique added hesitantly, not noticing Tatiana Ivanov's mouth quirk into a small smile at the lies that are coming out of Enrique's mouth. "These different kinds of natural forest set ups are for relaxing entertainment."

"Their stock just appeared on the market recently. Haven't you heard of it yet?" Johnny asked innocently.

'Why did you guys throw out such a lie that could be so easily exposed!' Kira thought to herself worriedly.

"Really? Then a daughter with such a background, you should at least know how to play an instrument or two." Tatiana smiled mirthfully.

B3 all turns to look at Kira desperately.

"Do you know how to play any instruments? Piano?" Johnny asked quietly.

"Then let's have this Miss, play a piece for such a special event today." Mrs. Ivanov announced.

"Auntie, she still has some family things to take care of so in a little bit I will…" Enrique started.

Tatiana Ivanov gave Enrique a long stare with cold eyes and looking over at her, Enrique's voice quickly trails off. Kira could see where Tala had obviously learned that, and even though Tatiana's blue eyes were much darker and duller then Tala's bright turquoise eyes, they made a much stronger impact, having been perfected for numerous decades, and made one shudder to the bone.

Mrs. Ivanov walked over the Kira and linked arms with her, "You don't have to be so courteous. Just play a piece for us."

As Tatiana Ivanov led Kira off toward the magnificent ebony grand piano, the guests all started clapping their hands in anticipation of Kira's performance.

R&R please! And I know there are a lot of you!


	25. I'm The Happiest Man Alive

Sorry but now my chapters will be coming out once a week due to school and everything. Thanks to everyone that took their time to review!

Kira walked hesitantly over to the piano and stands there staring it.

Tatiana gave an all-knowing smirk and walks over to a chair to sit down and wait for Kira's performance.

"Auntie, please don't do this. If, because Miss Tagoshi didn't have any preparation before and disgraces herself while performing for everyone, then wouldn't it be very cruel?" Kai walked over to the high mistress.

"A girl who wants to marry into the Ivanov family, to be a daughter-in-law, sooner or later she will need to enter into the society circles. If she doesn't even have the minimum courage for an event like this, then how do you think she be able to handle other things? Please begin, Miss Tagoshi." Tatiana ignored Kai's suggestion and nodded towards the girl.

Kira couldn't help but gave Mrs. Ivanov a dirty look before sitting down in front of the piano angrily.

'Be their daughter-in-law? What are they talking about? Even if the sky crashed down on us, that's not possible. This bitch has to be my mother-in-law? What kind of joke is this?' Kira thought angrily as she gave another glare to the smug women.

Tala just looked amusedly at Kira, while B3 glanced at her, wondering what she was going to do.

Kira stares at the piano and taking a deep breath started to bang on the keys randomly making the most horrible piece of music ever.

Tatiana face starts to drop as she sits there and listens to Kira's so called music.

On the other hand, a smile started to slowly grace her son's face as he watches Kira playing.

Johnny and Enrique raise their hand in horror and they both have painful expressions on their faces as they continue to listen. Even Kai, who hardly loses cool, began to look uneasy.

"This is garbage!" Tatiana stood up and shouted.

Kira finishes banging on the keys and gives Mrs. Ivanov a smug look. With that look, she slowly starts to play a soft piece of music beautifully.

Tatiana looked at her in surprise as she listens to Kira's soft music.

"There use to be a philosopher in the west that has once said. Women. Elegant diamonds, glittering pearls, can win you your false, preposterous imaginations. Who knew that your encounter with it would only leave a snobbish poison, an arrogant fragrance, that scent which teases a person and kills a person? Women. When you once again salute to wealth, shout merrily at fame, raise your arm at power, and then please don't ask about those singing supporters of yours. It is not known where they have flown off to now. Because its voice has already dried up so that it's mute. For the truth, one's glory, and a clean soul, it has perished away." Kira said slowly as she continued playing. The look at Tatiana's face was priceless, as she listens to the hidden meaning in Kira's words.

Finishing her piece of music, Kira pulls the cover down on the keys of the piano.

"Whether a person's soul is noble or cheap, is that judged by if she can play the piano or what background she is born from? What brand of clothing she is wearing. What's so great about knowing how to play the piano? Let me tell you all, I only know how to play this one piece. And so what?" Kira shouted at Mrs. Ivanov. B3 stands there with admiring look on their face. No one has ever stood up to Tatiana before, not even Tala.

Kira stalked pass Tatiana who seems to be fuming at this moment and toward B3.

Johnny gave a laugh and holds out his hand and Kira gives him a high five before brushing pass between him and Kai.

"Wish you a happy birthday. I'm leaving first." Kira said to Tala.

Tala grabbed her arm. "Wait a minute."

"Tala, do you know what you are doing? It seems like you don't understand your status at all. And lied to me about her being some CEO's daughter? That's simply unacceptable!" Tatiana sternly yelled.

"Whether she is a CEO's daughter or not, it is not important to me at all!" Tala challenged his mom.

"Shut up! Stop giving me this nonsense! You are our family's only son! Getting all light-headed over this kind of girl with no elegance! How are you going to be able to explain that to your father?" Tatiana put her face just inches away from her son, giving him a death glare.

Tala seemed unfazed by neither his mom's words nor glare, and did something he never done before. He argued back. "I fell in love with her at first sight. I don't want any other girls. I only like her." Kira's eyes widen at the confession.

Unable to control her temper any longer, Tatiana reaches up and slaps Tala soundly on the face.

"You are becoming a idiot!" She shouted and Tala, who held one hand to his red cheek.

"Auntie, please don't be like this! We haven't…" Kira stood in the middle, defending the hurt red head. 'Is everyone in his family so violent?'

Tatiana shot Kira a cold glare. "This is our family's business! This is no place for you to interrupt! Leave! Leave immediately!"

Tala suddenly grabbed Kira's arm and starts running with her toward the door.

"Are you guys thinking of revolting against me?" Tatiana strolled after them.

Kai shook his head and stepped in from of the mistress.

"Guard! Stop them!" She commanded.

As soon as those words left her lips 2 bulky guys wearing black suits went after them.

Johnny gets hold of the two guys that were going to go after them and stops them.

"Auntie." Kai coldly said.

"Step out of the way!"

"Kira! Your things!" Enrique throws the bag at her and Tala.

Tala jumped up and grabs the bag in mid-air.

"You guys stand right there! I am not allowing you guys to do this! This is an order!" Mrs. Ivanov planted her hands on her hips, her bright red lips pursed into a thin line.

Tala grabbed Kira's arm once again and pulls her through the door without giving any notice to his mother's warning.

Tala drives off in his brand new Ferrari with Kira and they stop at a place underneath the bridge.

Kira is leaning against the hood of the car staring out at the water. Tala walks over to her and drapes his suit jacket over her to keep her warm.

"Thanks."

Tala sat down beside her "You weren't bad with the piano."

"You still dare to talk? When your mom asked me to play the piano before, she purposely wanted me to make a fool of myself! Why didn't you say anything? You didn't help me to solve the problem. You made me confused and started banging on the keys." Kira shouted.

Tala just laughed, "When I heard you banging on the piano, actually I was feeling very happy. Even though I know my mom wanted you to make a fool of yourself, but I knew that you would have a way of making my mom look even more of the fool."

Kira stuck out her tongue "Why do you keep on staring at me?"

Tala doesn't answer and just continue to look at her in a heart-warming way.

"Stop staring!" Kira turned her head to the other side.

"So, do you know? That's why I like you. If you knew how to play a piano, that's good. If you didn't know how to play the piano, that's fine too. Whether you are a CEO's daughter or not, I don't care at all! Because I just like you!" Tala sincerely said.

Kira felt touched by his words, but tried to change the subject "I have to go home. Drive me home."

"I don't want to."

"You don't want to?"

"I want to take this chance to nakedly have a proper talk with you."

Kira turn to gave him a disgusted look. "Nakedly? What do you want to do?"

Tala spoke exasperated rolling his eyes "Can you please not think of un-proper things? What I meant was that we can take this chance to air everything out in the open and have a proper talk."

Meanwhile, B3 is sitting in a bar somewhere and drinking beer.

"Today was a very exciting day." Johnny said taking a swig of his beer.

"Wonder what Tala and Kira are doing right now." Enrique pooped open his bottle.

"Did you see Kira playing the piano before? Mrs. Ivanov's face went even uglier than it's original state!" Johnny's mouth was filled with laughter.

Kai gave a chuckle as he remembering the look on Tatiana's surprised face.

"When Tala grabbed hold of Kira and was running outside, Kai, you even dared to stand in front and block his mom! She was so angry that the veins were all popping out! So funny!" Enrique laughed as he recalling the memory. It was a known fact after all that Kai doesn't like to interfere with other people's business.

"Guess I shouldn't go to Tala's house anymore." Kai laughed "For now anyways."

Enrique nodded in agreement "It would be best if we don't show up so much. If not then his mom might kick our asses out for good!"

"Hey, up till now, I've only seen Tala's mom for only 3 times. The impression hasn't changed at all. Do you still remember what she said to us the first time she saw us when we went to Tala's house during Junior High School?" Johnny said bring out the good old times.

"Who can forget the dowager empress's fierceness?" Enrique then putted on a mean face and pretended to be Tatiana. "Tala, if you continue to hang around with this crowd of friends, is careful, your brains might become tofu dogs."

"His mom is really very frightening! She doesn't care about other people at all. Snobbish eyes. But she was really embarrassed today." Johnny laughed at the imitation.

"Eh, even us, the successors of family's that are within the top ten families in the nation, are reduced to nothing in front of her – much less Kira. It's even possible that she would send assassins after Kira and just get rid of her."

"I also didn't think that for Kira, Tala would have faced off directly with the dowager empress. But the thing that is definite is that from now on, the dowager empress would definitely not let them off easily." Kai took a drink of his beer.

"What would she do? Would she really get rid of Kira once and for all?" Johnny's eyes narrowed.

"Anyway, she'll definitely be thinking of all kinds of ways to break them up."

"If Tala truly went against the dowager empress, the both of them will suffer." Kai seriously implied.

Back over by the bridge…

"Do you know of the Tatianuis Hotel Group?"

"Of course I know. Even though I'm very poor, but I have heard of it before. Hmm, it's a high class hotel chain that has franchises all over the world."

"You're right. It's named after my mom's name. The feminine form of the Roman name, Tatianus, so my mom is called Tatiana, which is short for it.

"Tatiana Ivanov? So the Tatianuis Hotel is opened by your mom?" Kira asked incredulously.

Tala nodded his head "In any case, both of my parents are very busy people, so we don't really have any experience in living together. Even though they are my relatives, getting along with them together is still very strange."

"So that's how it is. Such a weird and violent family, no wonder your personality is so arrogant." Kira smiled "Looks like you're the weak link in you're family, they all beat the crap out of you, and you can't even beat them"

"Eh! Don't be chiding me! Acting like you really understand. Anyways, the things that I have said to you, it's only to let you know that the words that my mom said, you don't have to pay attention to it at all. Because I will decide how I'm going to live my life." Tala sighed before arguing back to Kira. "I'm not the weakest link, I just…don't hit girls." He turned his head slowly looked away from Kira, who was laughing her head off.

Meanwhile, back at Ivanov mansion, Tatiana's assistant, Boris Balkov, hands her a report titled "Kira's Investigative Report."

"Madam, this is the data report that I am able to come up with in this short span of time. Miss Tagoshi is not a CEO's daughter. To be clearer, she is only an ordinary commoner. Her father is constantly changing jobs. Her mother is working a temporary job now. Their family of three lives in an old room. But the master seems to be very taken with her." The purple haired man reported.

Tatiana crossed her arm "Enough. A final word. This kind of disgusting insect, we have to get rid of it immediately! Or else, it would bring even more harm to the Ivanov family. Originally, I was thinking that the age of 21 is too young. To carry out my plan would be too soon, from the looks of this situation, it couldn't be delayed any further."

"This plan… didn't Madam say to wait until Master has graduated and then…" Boris spoke.

"Don't make me repeat the same words twice." She glanced at the old man.

"Yes, Madam. Then the plane ticket to return to New York tomorrow…"

"Postpone it for me."

"Yes."

He bows and then walks out of the room.

"You want to fight with me? Too naïve!" Tatiana laughed.

Meanwhile, Tala and Kira are still at the same place underneath the bridge. They are now sitting inside the car and Tala sneezes, as the night air gets colder.

"Eh, are you catching a cold? Hurry up and put your jacket back on." She began to take off the jacket.

Tala argued, "I don't need it."

"What do you mean you don't need it? If you catch a cold, then you're going to blame it on me! Hurry up." She put the jacket on him.

Tala stares at her while she pampers him and feeling his stare, Kira gives him a suspicious look and backs away.

"What? What are you staring at?"

"With the expression you are giving me now, what else can I do?"

"Don't be thinking about inappropriate things. If you dare to even touch one hair on me, then I'll toss you into the river."

"You are such a weird girl. If a guy and a girl like each other, it's only right that they do whatever they want. Moreover, it's me! A guy with as much si… sense as me, what more do you need to think about?" Tala rolled his eyes.

"Hmm, Tala. I've wanted to ask you this question for a long time. What are you relying on that would lead you to think that I like you?"

"Relying on my intuitions." He casually said.

"Intuition? Is your intuition very accurate?" She looked at him.

"Then am I wrong? Let's take this chance and clear everything up. What exactly is your heart thinking?"

"What does my heart think? I don't know." She looked away.

Tala let out a sign "You are like this every time!"

"I really don't know! I'm not playing with you on purpose. Actually there's a question that I've been meaning to ask you."

"Ask."

"Why is it I? My family is poor and don't have any status. Simply put, we don't have anything at all. In the school, there are many girls with money, power, and looks. Why did you choose me? Why would you like someone like me? Unless there's something wrong with your head."

Tala smirked and looked straight ahead in to the dark river. "Maybe."

"Huh?"

"I also wonder why I would like a girl like you. But it's just this point that I can't seem to figure out. Anyway, wealth, status, reputation, and good looks – I have it all. You just have to be the way you are now and that's good."

"You don't possess any good looks. Idiot. If there really were someone that perfect, I would want to see it myself. You are actually…" Kira protested, ignoring the image of the hot, shirtless Tala in her head.

The rumbling sound that came out of Tala's stomach and she turns away smiling interrupts her.

Tala looked at his stomach "What are you smiling at? My stomach is so empty that it's now flat. I'm different than people like you. I have no fat underneath the skin. It's all muscles." He wailed.

Kira then remembered something. "Ah! I forgot that I have a bag of cookies in my bag."

Suddenly she remembers that the cookies were supposed to be for his birthday present and being embarrassed about it, she quickly hides it again.

"What?" Tala said seeing that she wasn't going to take them out.

"Nothing. Nothing's the matter."

Tala grabbed her bag "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing!"

"I want to see!"

"NO!" Kira grabbed the bag.

"Let me see!" Tala insisted as they play tag of war with the bag.

"What's this?" He holds out the box of cookies, after he easily won their game.

"It's my present for your birthday." She shyly said looking at her feet.

"Birthday present? Didn't you say you forgot to bring it?" Tala suddenly had a huge grin on his face.

"People were giving you such extravagant presents and someone was giving you a car! How can I possibly bring out my present?"

Tala opened the box.

"Hey! Don't be so rough! Gentle! I baked those at the shop where I work. It's a bit burnt." Kira nervously said.

Tala picked one up and stares at it smiling happily.

"Stop staring at it like that! It makes me feel so ashamed. Sorry about that. I can only give you this. Because I don't have money. I was thinking that baking a cookie that would look like your face was very easy. Didn't think that it was so difficult. I was practicing for 2, 3 days! This was considered to be a success already. If you don't want it then fine! Just give it back to me!" Kira reached over, seeing that Tala hadn't said a word.

She tries to reach for the box, but Tala reaches out with his hand behind her head and pulls her to him so that he kisses her on her cheek. A stunned Kira widens her eyes at his movement.

"I'm the luckiest man alive! Thank you for giving me the cookies." Tala shouted happily, almost jumping for joy, like a little child that got a new play station for his birthday.

Kira gave Tala a look that says "What's wrong with you?" and thought 'this is the first time that I see such a childish expression on his face. Unconsciously, it has made me forget all about my anger. I made these cookies, they are so bad that it cannot be any worst – still, it would actually make Tala feel so touched'

" I'm also very hungry. Let's hurry up and eat it." Kira reached over.

Tala tapped her arm and pushed it away. "No! This is the cookie that you gave me. Just bear it for a bit more. Don't eat the cookies that you gave me, ok?"

Looking away from her, Tala continues to stare at the cookies with a happy smile on his face.

The next morning, Tala goes to the Hiwatari mansion to find Kai.

Tala came into his room and sat on the bed beside the sleeping Kai. "Yo, Kai. Get up. How many more years are you going to sleep? Why does your room still not have a sofa yet? Where am I going to sit?" Tala shook Kai's shoulders. The two toned boy just ignored him and continued to sleep.

"The sofa is in the living room. If you want to sit, then go and sit yourself." He mumbled with his eyes still closed.

"Eh, forget it. Get up! Hurry! I have something I want to tell you." He grabbed Kai's shoulders and started to shake him again.

With his eyes closed Kai let out a growl "What do you want? Go home!"

"How can I go back? I had such a big argument with my mom yesterday, how am I going to go back? I have to at least wait until she has gone back to America before I can go back." Tala punched Kai on the shoulder.

Tala smiled and opens up the cookie box and gently takes out a cookie.

Kai opened his eyes by a millimeter and looked at the clock "It's only 9:30. What exactly do you want?" He put a hand underneath his pillow and placed his head on it proceeding to go back to sleep.

"I want to show you something. Take a look!"

Kai groaned and opened one eye.

He smiled and held up a cookie.

"This is a birthday present from Kira. She made it according to my face. She always says that she hates me. But she's actually very good to me. Look. She made a cookie that looks so much like me. If someone else made it, I would feel nauseated. But it's made by Kira. Does it look like me? Isn't it cute?" Tala laughed and stared at the cookie.

Kai suddenly grabs the cookie out of Tala's hand and takes a bite out of it. "Bit burnt…"

Tala glanced in horror at Kai before grabbing his hand to stop him from eating the other half of his head.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I DIDN'T SAY THAT I WAS GIVING IT TO YOU TO EAT! "

Tala grabbed Kai's head and tried to pry his jaw apart. Kai whacked him on the head and tried to struggle away.

"IT'S MY PRESENT! YOU SPIT IT OUT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? SPIT IT OUT, KAI! I DIDN'T SAY I WAS GIVING IT TO YOU TO EAT!" Tala yelled and continued to try to pry open Kai's mouth, trying to get him to spit out the cookie. Kai growled before pushing Tala off the bed and went back to sleep, leaving a shocked looking Tala standing by his bed.

(A/N OMG this is my favorite part of the whole series. It so cute!)

Meanwhile, over at Kira's house, Mom is sitting around singing while Kira is sleeping when someone is at the door knocking.

"Who is it? We don't have guests in our house. Our family also doesn't have money to order newspapers. Don't even think about coming to advertise! Who is it?"

"Who are you looking for? You must have the wrong place. We don't seem to know each other." Mrs. Tagoshi opened the door before finding a man with purple hair and women with red hair standing there.

"Is it here?" Tatiana looked at Boris.

"Yes, Madam. This is where that Miss lives."

"Which Miss?" Mrs. Tagoshi asked.

"Are you Miss Kira's mom?"

"Eh, how do you know?"

"This is Mrs. Ivanov."

Mrs. Tagoshi's eyes went open. "You are Tala's mom? Oh, why did you come to our home? Come, come, and come. Come on in, come on in. Hurry! Please have a seat. Um, your shoes… This flower… Kira! Hurry up! Tala's mom has come! Kira! Hurry up and get up! Tala's mom has come to our house!"

Kira looks over at Tatiana with wide eyes of surprise when she hears the news.

As they're sitting down on one side of the table while Kira and her mom is sitting on the opposite side.

Mom puts two cups of water in front of the guests "Have some water. Nice to meet you."

"I am Tala's mom. Sorry for the trouble today for coming so early in the morning."

"Not at all. Tala Master looks after our Kira very well."

Tatiana's lips and pressed into a thin line as she hears the news. "Boris take it out!" She ordered/

"Yes."

He moves the cup of water aside and sets a briefcase on the table.

"Let me be direct because I'm sure that everyone's time is very valuable."

"Not at all, not at all. Our time is not valuable. What we have is only time."

"I think there's no need to be courteous. I'll just be direct about the reason why I have come to visit your house today. Miss Tagoshi. I ask that you stop having illusions about Tala. Of course, I won't ask you to give up for nothing."

She looks at the briefcase and Boris opens it up. He turns the briefcase around to face Kira and her mom so that they see that it's filled with money inside.

"There is ten million dollars here."

"Ten million dollars?" Kira looked at her mom.

"I know that doing something like this is a discourtesy. But it seems like your financial condition isn't too well. So I think that there's really no need for us to beat around the bushes. Everyone knows Tala's important responsibility in succeeding the family's business. So, being his mother, I have to supervise his inappropriate behavior at all times. Especially those tripping little rocks and also some weed that's harmful to the eye that shows up along the road when he is growing up. I must show up at the first moment to help him destroy it." Tatiana said, speaking in double meaning just like Kira.

'What she means is that I'm a tripping little rock and the weed that's harmful to the eye! She actually goes as far as to use ten million dollars to get rid of me! Stupid old woman! She's simply looking down at people with those eyes of hers!' Kira glared at her and thought angrily.

"What's the matter? Surely you two don't really think that Tala's is serious? Ha! He's just playing around. However far he goes that's not a big deal. At most, he'll just let your daughter have a taste at the forbidden fruit." Kira's eyes widen at the comment.

"I think that maybe it's not a big deal for your daughter either?" Tatiana smirked at her.

Kira gets very angry at being hinted on as a slut and putting her hand on the table, she was about to jump up when Mom holds out a hand and restrains her.

"Wait a minute for me, ok?" Mrs. Tagoshi sweetly said before walking away.

She gets up and walking over to the side, grabs the container filled with salt.

"Ma, what are you doing?"

A horrified Kira looks on with her mouth opened wide in shock as Mom dumps the whole container of salt on top of Tatiana's head.

"What are you doing?" Boris jumped up.

He pulls the angry woman away from his boss.

"Ma!"

"Put away your money! And leave here immediately!" Mrs. Tagoshi ordered.

Tatiana just calmly brushes some of the salt from her face.

"Ma!"

"President!" He makes a move to help his master clean up, but she holds up her hand to stop him.

"One's own child gets humiliated! Do you know how being a mother feels? Do you think that a poor person is not a mother too?" Mrs. Tagoshi shook a finger at Mrs. Ivanov.

"I completely understand your meaning. Is there really not a need?"

"NO need!"

"I understand. Let's go."

"Yes."

He closes the briefcase of money and picking it up, follows Tatiana out.

After the door closes…

Kira smiled happily, feeling proud for what her mother had just done. "I can't believe it. My mom would actually refuse to take those ten million dollars! So much money. Ma! I really am feeling very touched! I'm so proud of you. Right now, I feel a burst of courage breaking through from my heart. Even though we are poor, but we have a lot of moral integrity! That ugly woman, old woman, thinks that because she has money she can use it to pound us with it!"

"Kira, what are you talking about? I just feel that this woman would definitely die before her son. How can I be interested in that pathetic little ten million dollars? I'm letting the line go so that I can catch a bigger fish! What I want is ALL of Tala's family's wealth! I have my own plan!"

"Ma! How can you think like that?" Kira stared in horror at her Mother's evil scheme.

"Why not? So Kira, no matter what, you have to get married with Tala! Drive that ugly woman to her death! That way, we can fairly and clearly inherit all of their family's wealth! Your father and my health are extremely good! We will live till 100 years old! We will enjoy it together!" Mrs. Tagoshi danced around the room.

"What kind of words are those? Just now you were looking so noble-minded! Then why didn't you just take the ten million dollars? Being a mother like that, don't you think that it's very disgraceful? YOU MAKE ME SO MAD!"

At a popular café, Tala is showing Enrique and Johnny the cookies that Kira baked for him.

The smile on Tala's face still hasn't disappeared. "Let me tell you guys. She also made the expression when I am mad. It looks so alike! It is for me, Tala Ivanov, to solely enjoy!" He holds up the cookie and compares it to his face.

Johnny had an expression that Tala was on crack, while Enrique just shook his head, praying silently that Tala hadn't gone crazy.

"Like we care. Such great cookies, why don't you apply for a patent for it?"

"… Enrique! You are so brilliant!" Tala spoke happily not catching the sarcastic tone.

"Look at him getting over his head on this matter!"

"He's been like this the whole day. Since he crashed into my house at 9:30" Kai groaned and closed his eyes again.

"He came looking for you so early in the morning, I think that he's just purposely trying to shock you. Tala has always seen you as a rival." Johnny punched Kai slightly on the arm.

Kai just smirked and tried to catch up on the sleep that he missed, after all, he hadn't gotten to sleep till around 10 the previous night.

"Johnny, You never shut up do you! Did I ask for your opinion?" Tala narrowed his eyes at him annoyingly.

Enrique leaned over and told the flame head. "I think that he must have forgotten that his mother is reaching out with her evil hand behind the back and trying to break up this pair of bitter life couple." He then turned to Tala "Let me ask you. Since you are so happy, then you must have had a very sweet time with Kira last night." He smirked.

"Did you?" Johnny winked.

Kai opened his eyes and glanced amusing at the confused red head, waiting to see what he would say too.

"Did you guys finally get on with it?"

"What do you mean get on with it? Last night we were very hungry." Tala replied and went back to examining each cookie.

"Stop trying to change the subject, ok?"

"What?" Tala asking with a puzzled face.

"What we mean is that have you done it with her!" Johnny signed at how stupid the red head was.

Tala stayed silent for a moment before finally getting the meaning. "You guys talk too much!" He blushed.

"Eh, you are so modest. You were so brave at telling the truth at the birthday party and then the two of you were out the whole night together. And she also gave you the cookies that she made all by herself. Under this kind of condition and you still haven't made a move yet, what kind of man are you!" Enrique punched Tala on the head.

"How old are you now and you're still a virgin! There was such a good opportunity and you didn't know how to hold onto it. You are really useless. Where can we put our B4's reputation now?" Johnny said dramatically.

"I'm not a man-whore like you guys, beside I'm not going to force her." Tala stuck a tongue out at them.

"Eh, be careful of what you say. We have a mutual agreement with each of our girlfriends." Enrique laughed.

"Why don't you think about it yourself? With Kira's personality, it could be that when she does have the feeling for it, then you could almost be 50 years old!" Johnny placed his hand behind his head.

"Didn't you see the expression on your mom's face when she saw Kira? The expression she has on is simply like she was seeing death face to face.

"I will decide what I do with my life. My mom or anyone else, would not be able to have any say in it."

"That's why I say that you and Kira can't keep on going forward like this! You should start taking some action!"

"You two are so naïve. How can you fight with your mom?"

"Kai, what do you think?" The slim red head turned to look at the closed eyed boy. Hopping he'll gave him some better advice then his other two idiotic friends.

"I just hope that you would be able to protect Kira from what ever the dowager empress sets out." Kai opened one eye.

That night at the pastry shop…

"Ten million dollars! Tala's mom brought ten million dollars in cash to your home to ask you to give up on Tala. That's so hard to believe! Rich people are definitely not the same. So wealthy! Eh, then did you take it?" Salima asked Kira in disbelief.

"Am I that kind of person?"

"Then since you didn't take the ten million dollars, does that mean that you will continue to go out with Tala. His mom must be so mad!" Salima laughed.

"You're right that his mom must be very mad. But not accepting the money doesn't mean that I will go out with Tala! Moreover, if this type of woman becomes my mother-in-law, then would I have good days to live for the rest of my life?"

"Mother-in-law? I don't say that you were going to get married with Tala." She nudged Kira.

Kira then got embarrassed that she got caught talking as if she wants to marry Tala "Right, right! Actually that wasn't what I meant! I was just saying that the difference between us is just too big. Moreover, I won't be able to get into his world… Argh! What am I saying? I'm not too clear myself!" Kira shook her head.

At this moment, Boris opens the door and comes into the pastry shop.

"Welcome!" Kira said not looking up.

"Welcome!"

Kira looks up and her eyes widen at the sight of Boris standing there.

"Miss Tagoshi, the President sent me here. This letter is for you."

Kira takes the envelope and pulls out an invitation card. After reading it, she looks up at Boris.

"May I ask if you can leave with me now?"

On the other hand, Tala is walking alone on the streets humming happily to himself when two bodyguards show up in front of him.

"Master, sorry for the trouble. Please come with us."

"What do you guys want? Aren't you guys the old woman's bodyguards?"

"This is an order from the President. Please come with us."

"Do I seem like that type that would leave at one's beck and call?" Tala shouted and prepared to fight them.

"Master, please forgive us."

The two guards grab hold of Tala and drags him along.

"EH! What are you guys doing?"

After a while, Kira arrives at a 5-star hotel with Boris.

He gave her a look before opening the door. "Please go in."

He pulls open the door and Kira's glanced in to see Tatiana and Tala both sitting there, wearing black tie cloth.

Tala turned his head and sees the black haired girl there. "Kira!" He started to stand up.

The two guards standing behind Tala places their hands on his shoulder in order to keep him seated in his chair.

Tatiana ignored the behavior and asked her henchman "The other party hasn't arrived yet?"

"I just received their phone call. They are out front right now."

"What sort of conspiracy are you up to now? Why did you bring Kira here too?" Tala glared at his mom.

At this moment, there is suddenly the voice of another girl.

"What are you doing? What exactly do you want?" A short pink haired girl came in the room in a formal dress also. Behind her two bodyguards grabbed each one of her arms, dragging her in the room as she continues to shot. " Why do I have to wear this kind of clothing? Let me go! Or else I will beat you up with the pair of high heels!" In the girl's left hand a pair of high heels was waved.

Kira looks over at the girl and then keeps her head down since she felt so out of place. While Tala looks at the girl and then at his mom, giving her a questioning looks.

"Who are you people?" The guard finally let her go and she pointed at them.

"She is Miss. Aston Matilda, Tala, she is your fiancé." Tatiana introduced with a big grin on her face.

Kira looks over at Tala with wide eyes at this announcement.

Tala glanced at the pink haired girl in surprise as she stared back at him, with her jaw hanging down.

At this moment, a tall, broad brown-haired man arrived with a petit pink-haired woman in his arms came through the door.

"Sorry, sorry. We are late." The man apologized.

Tatiana walked over and greeted. "Long time no see, President Aston, and Mrs. Aston."

"Haven't asked after you in a long time. Is that Mr. Tala Ivanov?" Mrs. Aston pointed at the lanky red head.

Tala just rolls his eyes and looks away in irritation.

"What a handsome young man. You'll make a loving husband. How are you? We are Matilda's parents." Mrs. Aston walked over and held out his hand.

"Dad, Mom, what are you guys talking about? I don't want to marry!" Matilda walked over and cried out in protest.

Mr. Aston spoke in a warning tone to the displeased pink head. "Matilda, be quiet. That child is like that. We have spoiled her. From now on, we still have to ask you to look after her." Quickly changing his tone.

Tala then stands up with an annoyed expression "You people stop dreaming! This is crap! You can't arrange our marriage!"

"I want to chose who I'm going to marry!" Matilda followed Tala's argument.

Mrs. Aston just smiled. "You two have such a good understanding of each other."

"In actuality the exact date of the wedding has been set one year after you two have graduated from University. So you have about one and a half years to get to know each other. That's plenty of time." Tatiana smiled.

"To the young ones, One and a half years might be a long time. If before that time they really can't wait to get married, then we won't be against it either." Mr. Aston suggested.

Tatiana nodded her head. "Then it would be up to the two of them."

"What the hell are you people talking about?" Tala pounded the table.

"I will not agree to getting married!" Matilda yelled after.

Mr. Aston ignored her daughter and turned around to see a black haired girl standing nervously by herself. "This is..."

"Eh... I... I am..." Kira started.

"Miss Tagoshi. I'm very happy that you could find the time to come today. Under this kind of condition, do you understand the situation now?" Tatiana gave her a triumphant look.

Kira bit her lip and nodded "I understand."

"Very good. What a smart girl indeed. I believe that in the future there will definitely enter a guy that would be suitable for you." She then turned her attention back to her guest. "President Aston, Mrs. Aston, come. Please have a seat. Come."

They all start walking toward the table.

"Well? How have you been lately?"

"Very well. Thank you."

"Come, come. Sit."

'I should go back. Salima is still waiting for me back at the pastry shop. Right. Today is payday. After I got paid, I should hurry up, go home and give the money to mom. But... my feet seems like it's been nailed to the floor. Why can't I even move one bit?' Kira thought to her self.

Tala gave a hurt look to Kira.

"Tonight, for you especially..."

"Master, please sit." One of the guards put a hand on Tala's shoulders.

Tala pushed the arm away "Get away!" He starts running toward the door.

Tatiana glared angrily and yelled. "Catch him!"

One of the guards reaches for Tala but he turns around and punches the guard in the jaw.

"GET AWAY!"

After punching one guard, he punches the other guard too. Turning around in a flash, without even looking, he grabs the pink-haired girl and runs out of the door.

"Hurry up and run!" Tala yelled not looking back.

Everybody stood there looking as Tala ran off with Matilda.

Outside...

Tala's still walking very fast and talking to the person he's dragging with him "We've ran so far away already, they shouldn't be able to catch us. But... At a time like this, the only thing we can do is to find a place and hide. We'll just wait until that old woman goes back to America first. But let me tell you, it's not my scheme. But, speaking of

Which... " He paused and turned around, eyes in shock as he saw who he had dragged outside.

"WHY IS IT YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Tala yelled.

"You are asking me what I'm doing? I want to ask YOU! You big idiot! Why did you drag me out for?" Matilda argued back.

Standing there staring at Matilda, Tala finally realizes that he has grabbed the wrong person!

Meanwhile, Kira is leaving the hotel all by herself and she looks very angry.

"Tala! YOU BIG BASTARD!" She shouted out to the sky.

"You big bastard! Why the hell are you walking so fast for?" Matilda yelled at the pissed off red head.

Tala turns around to face her and then turns, ignoring her, continues walking.

Matilda ran after him "Wait a minute for me! HEY!" She put both hands on Tala's chest to stop him from marching.

Tala pushed her away and yelled. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

"Lend me some money." She held out her hand.

"IF I HAD MONEY, I WOULD HAVE TAKEN A CAB! ARE YOU RETARDED?"

He brushes pass her and continues walking.

"Wait a minute! Use your brains and think for a sec! I don't have any shoes on! My feet hurt from all that running! It's all because you dragged me out that I'm like this! And now you are ignoring me. Don't you feel that you are going too far?"

"No I don't."

He walks pass her, making Matilda pissed off by the second. She runs after him and jumps onto his back.

"You have to carry me home on your back!" She banged on his head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET DOWN!" Tala's eyes widen at the move, and struggled to get him off.

"I don't want to! You can go home like this, and just leave me here." She wrapped her arms around his neck and won't let go.

"ARE YOU A MONKEY? GET DOWN!"

She doesn't listen instead she bit him on his ear.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Tala yelled.

With one final toss he finally manages to throw Matilda off to the ground. Lying there on the ground, she looks up and finds Tala blushing with embarrassment.

She stuck out her tongue "So, your ear is that sensitive? Just one little bit and your face turn red!"

"Stop saying shit! You keep saying that, I'll kill you!"

Walking pass her, he leaves her sitting on the ground. Getting up from the ground, the pink haired girl looks after Tala with a smile on her face.

R&R Please! I know how many of you don't review thanks to a new feature on ffnet.


	26. We're Friends Now

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! And congratulations to Cute Beyblader who got the 200th review! Let's try and get this fic to 500 by the time I finish! And I mean all you freeloaders out there that are reading and not reviewing, I have about 30-40 of you! So why don't you all review? I could care less if it's anonymous or signed! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but my computer crashed and unfortunately I lost everything…including all my music.

**n-chan**- I'm sorry that I'm not coming up with my own plot, but I also have another fanfiction, Runaway, which is based on my own ideas, so you might want to go try that. But I wrote this fanfiction because I'm a big fan of both Meteor Garden and Beyblade, and I always wondered what it would be like if the two were combined…thus this fic was created.

**RaineDancer** – I'm sure that this fic seems familiar to you, and that's because I've based it on the Taiwanese drama show Meteor Garden, with Jerry Yen, and Big S. I'm sure many people have used this idea for fics, and I think I've mentioned that this fic was based on the Taiwanese version, which is also based on the manga "Hana Yori Dango", but I'm sorry if anyone missed that.

Disclaimer: I don't own the plot line or the characters except for Kira. This whole fanfiction is based on the Taiwanese Drama "Meteor Garden" which is based on the manga "Hana Yori Danga".

I hope that cleared things up for many people.

At the pastry shop...

"You tell me what that fellow is doing! BIG IDIOT! Just like that the two of them ran away hand in hand! So they knew each other already! And they put on such a surprise look in the beginning! Left me there all alone, no different than an idiot!" Salima watched helplessly as Kira let out a spaz attack.

"So that was what happened before?"

"Exactly! I saw it with my own two eyes! The two of them looked like they were filming a movie and it was like those modern love stories! Just ran away like that!"

"Kira, are you in a big shock?"

"Huh?"

"Because Tala has a fiancé." Salima elbowed him.

"How can it be? Why do I have to feel that it's a shock? I went because I wanted to end things with him. And now things are finally going to have a happy ending." Kira bit her lip and kept herself from turning red.

"But it seems like you are really mad."

"Do I? I am not! Why would I be mad? I'm actually very happy! But, Salima, I was feeling very bad toward you before. I shouldn't have left like that and left you here all by yourself. But it won't happen again. Things have ended now already. I'm finally free!"

At this moment, her cell phone starts ringing.

"It must be Tala calling. Hurry up and answer it. Eh, why aren't you answering it. Kira, what are you doing? Why aren't you answering the phone?"

"Why do I have to answer the phone? I don't have anything more to say to him anymore. Oh, wait. I should actually say congratulations to him! Tomorrow when I get to school, I have to face him and congratulate him! He now has such a rich and pretty fiancé!" Kira said putting on a fake smile.

Salima just watched the smiled on her face turn into a frown.

At school the next day, Kira and see Tala and B2 sitting there. She glares at him and starts to walk over in big strides.

"Kira!" Daichi came running.

Kira ignored him and place both hands on the table. "Tala Master! Congratulations on your engagement!"

Enrique and Johnny both looked over at the red head with a shocked and surprised look on their faces.

"Engagement?" Enrique spit out his coke.

"With who?" Johnny punched Tala on the arm.

"I got led around and around in a circle by the bunch of you together yesterday!"

"What are you talking about? You saw how yesterday's situation was! You feel that I knew I about it before hand?" Tala stood and faced her.

"What are you guys talking about?" Enrique asked.

"It was all planned by the old woman!" Tala ignored the question and continued back to arguing with Kira.

"Oh? Really? Then why did you run off hand in hand with her so lovingly?"

"Listen to me, ok? It was a mistake!"

Johnny stood up "Hey, what exactly is going on?"

"Then tell me. How was it a mistake? Our hairstyle and clothes were so different! Are you blind?"

"Why are you so unreasonable, woman! I TRIED CALLING YOU YESTERDAY TO EXPLAIN BUT YOU WERE THE ONE THAT DIDN'T ANSWER!"

"Why should I answer your phone and listen to your nonsense? You're a man-whore, just like Enrique and Johnny! Do you really think that I don't know what you are thinking! You just want to treat me as the kind of woman that you play around with before you get married, right! LET ME TELL YOU! YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG PERSON! I'M GOING TO CUT OFF ANY RELATIONSHIPS WITH YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"I.. Wait a minute!" Tala grabbed Kira's arm before she can walk away.

"Get away. GET AWAY!" She turned around to kick Tala on the shin. "Kira!"

"Engaged? Tala is engaged? Really? Doesn't he want Kira anymore? Right, right." A random student whispered.

"YOU GUYS SHUT UP! YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!"

Daichi casually reaches over and starts to eat the apple that was on Tala's plate.

"What the heck is going on?"

Daichi said with his mouth full "I don't know. Maybe this fellow was dumped by Kira."

"You Fucker! Who told you to eat my apple!" Tala grabbed the front of Daichi's shirt.

Getting more ticked off by the second he flings Daichi aside and stormed away.

By the lockers later...

"Aston Corporation's daughter? Is it the one that works with America's petroleum empire and has a pretty good relationship on trades on both sides of the shore? Amazing, amazing!" Enrique placed a hand on his chin.

"Very impressive! Just like Tala's family. Even the picking of the in-laws is definitely not the same." Johnny commented.

"Under our Ivanov Corporation's enterprise, petroleum is the only business that we are missing. Can't believe that the old woman could think of something like this!" Tala punched a nearby locker.

"Your mom is really sneaky in thinking up of things like this. I think that if you guys got married, then your ceremony would definitely not be anything less than a ceremony for the royal family." Enrique teased.

"Shut your trap! Why the hell would I get married with her?"

"Why do you say that? Eh, is she hot or not?" Johnny nudged Tala.

"Hot! As hot as a pig! She looks like a fucking monkey." Tala yelled.

" No need to spaz Tala. Why would she be a monkey? Does she look like one?" Johnny asked in amusement.

"She was like a monkey when she jumped on my back and my ear..." He breaks off as he gets embarrassed just thinking about what happened.

"Ear? What happened to your ear?"

"Why is your face getting red?"

"What business is it of yours! Out of my way!"

"What happened?"

"I don't know. But it seems quite interesting."

After storming away from B3, Kira is walking outside and venting to herself.

"Serves him right! Disgraced now? It has already happened and he still wants to sneak out of it! And said something about mistaking the wrong person? How the hell can he mistake a person? I'm not at all similar to that girl! Who mistakes a banana for a guava? Telling lies! Big liar! He actually has a fiancé! And they are so well matched too! Isn't this very good? Moreover, I had wanted to break off my relationship with him earlier anyway." She mumbled to herself and sees a short girl walking towards her. "What a fashionable girl. Looks so much like the girl from yesterday. It's really her!"

Matilda walked and then stopped and pointed at her. "Eh, isn't it you? We saw each other at the hotel yesterday. So, you are Bakuten's student also?"

Kira nodded.

"May I sit next to you?"

"Oh, please have a seat."

"Thank you. Bakuten is so big and has such a scholarly air to it."

"Are you here to look for Tala Ivanov, that idiot... er... that person? He's over there at the student's café." She told the girl.

"Oh, ok. In a minute. I was wondering what kind of a school a strange person like him studies at. I was just driving by and decided to stop by and take a look."

"Strange person?"

"Right! Don't you feel that he's very strange? Do you know the condition I was in yesterday? I didn't have a dime on me and I wasn't wearing any shoes. He actually ignored me and left! Would a normal person do something like that?"

Kira laughed, "He ignored you and left!"

"Right! Made my feet wore off the skin! I wasted a whole hour before I got back home. If I see him, I'm going to give him a good scolding!"

"Aren't you going out with him?" Kira asked suddenly realized that Tala wasn't lying.

Matilda raised an eyebrow. "Who dates when they meet each other for the first time?"

"Meet for the first time! But the two of you ran off together!"

"Oh, are you talking about that? I don't know why either. Maybe because he fell in love with me at first sight. Who knows."

Just then B3 shows up.

"HEY! Monkey! What are you doing in our school!" Tala shouted.

Matilda stood up "Monkey! You dare to call me a monkey! Yesterday it was all because of you that made my whole body hurt and my feet almost fall off!"

"Who cares about you? Let me tell you this first. Our engagement is cancelled! I won't agree to it even if I'm on my deathbed!"

"What big tone you are using, innocent young man." She put on a mischievous smile and walked over.

"What?"

"Ear. An innocent young man's whole face turns red after a bite on the ear." Matilda laughed.

"You bit him, on the ear?" Kira asked in shock.

Johnny and Enrique start laughing as they find the whole matter rather amusing.

"Ha, ha, ha! So that's what the ear thing is all about!"

"Aren't you too vigorous?"

"WHAT SHIT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Tala yelled.

He reaches over and attempts to punch Matilda, but he misses and she takes this chance to throw a punch back at him.

"From now on, I will use my identity as a fiancé to train you. Actually I quite like you!" She gave him a smile.

"What!"

"Anyway, no matter what, we would still have to get married. So, it won't hurt if I get into a relationship with you now."

"Marry? Won't hurt to get into a relationship?" Tala said as his breath began to deepen.

Enrique gave a look to Johnny before they quickly holds onto Tala so that he won't be able to hit Matilda.

"Eh! Tala, you better not make a move!"

"Right! She's still a girl!"

Tala struggles to get free "I won't hit a girl! Let me go!"

"Give me a break! I'm not going to believe you!" Johnny wrapped an arm around his arm and around held out against his chest.

"You've hit girls in the past before! Actually you'll hit anyone that gets in your way." Enrique laughed.

"You ugly woman!" Seeing that he can't punch him he raised a leg to kick her.

Matilda jumped back and places her hand on her hips "What ugly woman! I have a name! I'm called Matilda Aston!"

"I don't care what you are called! From the top of my head to my bottom, I don't want to get in a relationship with you! I also don't want to get married with you either!"

She laughed "Don't you mean from the beginning to the end?"

B2 both laugh at Tala's wrong use of grammar again while trying to hold onto him.

Tala was outraged by now "You're trying to control me? You…"

Johnny, who was still laughing at the whole situation, calls out "Kira! Take this girl off to some other place first!"

"Hurry up!"

"Let go, you guys!"

Kira nodded and walked over the Matilda.

"Hurry, hurry!"

Tala shouted "You stand right there! I'm not finished talking yet!"

"Let go!"

Kira pulled Matilda away.

Walking away from B3…

"I forgot to tell you that I'm Matilda Aston." She said cheerfully.

"Kira Tagoshi" She looked at the cheerful girl.

"Eh, let's go shopping, ok?"

"Shopping? There's no need. I'm very tired. Besides, we don't know each other that well."

"Why does that matter? We'll get to know each other if we hang out. Furthermore, I need your opinion."

"How can I give you any opinion?"

"You can. Some very important opinions. Let's go."

At a shopping boutique, Matilda is standing in front of a mirror wearing a dress while a sales girl is standing next to her.

"Well? Does it fit?" The sales lady asked.

"Not bad. But it seems to be a bit too big."

Kira is sitting aside and waiting for Matilda.

"Kira Do you think this one looks good?"

I think that you look good in each one of them. But haven't you bought enough already?"

"Because I want to dress up a bit and make Tala notice me. Alter it a bit smaller for me. You know him longer than me so that's why I need you to give me some very important opinions. Um, Kira. Let me ask you. Do you know if he likes the neutral dress type or the sexy dress type or the young dress type?"

"I don't know. I think the only person that he likes in this whole world is himself. He shouldn't be taking notice in how girls are dressed up."

"Really? What fun. Then I would definitely make him take notice of me!"

She hands the dress over to the salesperson and then runs over to sit next to Kira.

"His type of guys is very rare. I've decided already. I'm going to conquer his heart! In the beginning, I thought that my father was introducing me to those types of idiot wealthy guys, but I found out that Tala's not too bad. He's actually pretty good. So if I give up like this, then it seems such a pity. So I've decided that I will put everything I have into this relationship."

"Whatever you want to do has nothing to do with me." Kira put on a fake smile.

"Right. You're right. Kira, sorry. It must be that I'm an only child so I'm a bit opinionated. That must be why I can't make any friends."

"It doesn't matter. I don't have any friends in Bakuten either."

"Sorry to be giving you so much trouble."

"Not at all. Actually it isn't any big trouble."

"Then are you willing to help me?"

"Ok."

"That's great!"

"What type of help are you talking about?"

"Don't the dramas on television always have something like this? And that is good friends sharing the headaches of their relationships. From now on, I can tell you the secrets in my heart. And you can give me some advice. So of course I'm happy! From now on, if I encounter any problems with Tala, I will come and find you."

"But…"

"But what?"

"It's a little hard to say. And that is… Tala has said that he likes me in the past." Kira lowered her head.

"Really?"

Kira realized what she said and quickly clarifies "But of course I have no feelings for him at all."

"Then there's no problem! From now on, you can say some nice words about me in front of him. And that would make him give up on you. Isn't that killing two birds with one stone?"

"Miss, your dress has been altered." The saleslady walked up to them.

"Good. Thank you. Wait a minute for me."

Kira smiles and nods her head while Matilda goes to try on her dress again.

'How did things become like this? What exactly am I doing?'

While waiting for her, Kira gets up from the seat and walks around the shop. Seeing a shirt that she likes, she walks over to it.

"Such a pretty shirt. It seems like it's been a year since I have bought new clothes.

Wow, this set costs more than $2,000." She mumbled.

Matilda walks over in her dress and sees Kira standing by the shirt.

"This one looks very nice. Miss, can you wrap this up for me?" She took the shirt that Kira was looking at.

After shopping, they are walking through the streets.

"Today was such a happy day! Shopping can definitely make one's mood feel very happy."

"You are the only happy one. Moreover, being a rich girl like you why would you have any stress?"

"Why wouldn't I? I have to learn a whole bunch of things when I'm at home. Moreover, being in school is so boring. But good thing that I have someone I like now. I have a feeling like I'm in a relationship."

"Really?"

"I'm thinking. If I can really conquer this arrogant guy, then being the woman that I am I would have some accomplishments!"

"Oh."

"Eh, Kira. What about you? Do you have someone you like? It can't be Tala?"

"Of course not! I don't like him!" Kira replied a little too fast.

Matilda signs in relief. "That's good. Then do you have someone that you like?"

"Not at this moment."

"Not at this moment? Then that means that you have in the past. What kind of guy was he?"

"Him? He's very quiet. He's really cold towards people, always have a blank stare and kind of a slow-witted." Kira said as she finding the image of the two-toned blue-haired boy in her mind.

"Slow-witted? Cold? The type of person that you like is very strange."

"The type that YOU like is strange." Kira said referring to Tala, but then said quietly. "Actually it can't be said that he's slow-witted. I should say that when I'm with him, I would become a bit slow-witted, and very light-headed"

"Then I think that it must be that you feel very comfortable, very relaxed when you are together with him. I think that is very important."

"Really?"

"Kira. Perk up a bit! You can find some guy that would be much better than him! If I was a guy, I would definitely like a girl like you." She winked.

Kira laughed "Thank you."

"Then if you were a guy, would you like a girl like me?"

"Ummm…" She pretended to think a bit.

Matilda pouted "Why do you have that kind of response!"

"Eh, I'm just joking. Don't be upset."

"I'm just playing with you. This is for you. Thank you for going out with me today. Bye bye."

"This was the shirt I was looking at before. I can't accept an expensive present like this!" She yelled at the already walking away girl.

"It doesn't matter. I think that the shirt is really suitable for you. It would look very good on you when you wear it. Moreover, I really want to be friends with you. I'm leaving now. Bye bye."

Kira stands there as Matilda walks away.

That night, she walks home and finds Tala standing they're waiting for her.

"Come with me."

They go off to a small hut in the middle of the park's lake.

"So, nothing happened on that night. I won't see her again. Didn't I say it already? I will make the decisions in my life. I won't let my mom get involved with my decisions. Are you listening to me?" Tala looked out against the water.

"Yes." She quietly said.

"Then why do you have that kind of expression on your face? I've already explained everything to you! Can't you put on a happier expression!"

Kira doesn't say anything and then sneezes.

"What am I going to do with you? Recently, the weather has been cold one minute and hot the next. Especially at night. Don't you know to wear a bit more clothes? Here."

He drapes his jacket over her shoulders and fusses around while Kira stares at him.

Kira took off the sweater "I'm fine. You take it back."

Tala takes it and tries to put it back on her shoulder "Are you crazy! Just keep it on!"

"I told you I'm fine. Take it back! Stop taking care of me!"

"What's wrong with you? Are you not feeling well?" Tala glanced curiously at her.

Kira doesn't answer, just gets up and walks away.

Kira gets up and picking up her shopping bag, walks after her "Hey!"

"I was with Matilda all day today. In fact, we're good friends now." Kira turned around and explained.

"Why were you together with her!"

"Actually, in the beginning, I thought she was a very tyrannical person, but now I feel that she is a very good person. She's very considerate toward other people too. Furthermore, she's tall and her qualities are good. She's a girl with lots of glamour."

"What's this?" He held up the shopping bag.

"Matilda gave it to me."

"What's the meaning of this? One piece of clothing and she was able to bribe you! You want clothes, I can buy it for you! Why do you have to take her gift and speak up for her?" Tala threw the bag aside and demanded.

"Don't seize upon an incident and make a such a big fuss, ok! That piece of clothing is not the main point! The main point is that I feel that Matilda is really putting her heart into dating with you! Besides, she takes the matter of your engagement with her very seriously! Besides..."

"Besides what?"

"Besides, you guys are of the same class in society. Your mom also likes her very much. I also feel that the two are of you are very compatible. Just try to date with her! You don't have to say anything! Do you know that your feelings make me feel a lot of pressure? Furthermore, there is no possibility that I can be together with you! Matilda has so much good qualities, you should just go out with her! Don't come and find me anymore!" She shouted at him.

Tala stared at her in anger, before he could control himself he slapped Kira across the face. He stood there looking at her for a few seconds before walking off into the dark night.

With eyes filling with unshed tears, Kira looks out into the dark night and stares after Tala's back. As she stood there, it suddenly starts raining.

'I hate guys who hits girls. But each time, I would make the situation turn worst. Each time I would provoke him to raise his hand to hit me. Each time it is like this. I would open my big mouth, and say something I don't mean. It's the same situation every time. Even God is telling us to stop arguing.' She looked at the raining sky.

Kira continues to stand there in the rain, silently crying as her tears merge with that of the falling rain.

B3 is sitting at Tala's house and talking about the whole problem.

"Things have come to this already. Shouldn't we do something?" Enrique suggested.

"Even though I really don't like this type of girls, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"What are you talking about?" Kai looked at them with a puzzled expression.

"We're saying that we have to go after this Matilda Aston so that she would stop pestering Tala."

"Are you listening to us at all? Even though you weren't there today but we've just told you everything that happened. The fiancé that dowager empress appointed, from the looks of her, she seems to have accepted this marriage."

"Moreover, there seems to be some misunderstanding because of her between Tala and Kira. Shouldn't we come out and help Tala to solve this problem?"

"I see." Kai nodded.

Johnny sighed as Kai finally seems to be on track with everything they are talking about.

"Would you help? If the three of us take action, there should be at least one of us that would attract her attention."

"Don't even think about it. This is Tala's family's problem. If the 3 of us gets involved in it, it'll be worse." Kai closed his eyes.

"Our purpose is to make things more complicated." Johnny threw up his hands.

At this moment, Tala walks into the room completely drenched.

Johnny looks up and sees him standing there.

"Tala, what happened to you? Why are you soaking wet?" B3 starts to walk towards them.

"Did something happen to you? Why do you look like shit?"

Without answering, Tala turns and walks up the stairs.

"Tala" They yelled.

Upstairs in his room, Tala sits on the bed and stares at the hand that he used to slap Kira

'I hit her again. I said I wouldn't hurt her, instead I hit her again. Maybe this is the end for us.'

Tala leaned back against the head bored as he tried to control the hurt that's piling up inside of him.

A tired Johnny and Enrique are walking in the streets. Enrique is carrying lots of shopping bags while Johnny is carrying two teletubbies and a bunch of balloons.

Enrique said "This monkey is really named correctly for her strength and stamina!"

"First we went to the theme park. Taking those roller coasters until I nearly threw up. Then we went to the mall to go shopping. And now she says she wants to come see a movie. I'm so tired." Johnny wailed.

"Buying jewelry and clothing is fine but she still made me go with her to buy underwear! And then to the supermarket to buy sanitary napkins! And she bought packs of them too! We are totally disgraced!" Enrique pouted.

"Then what about me? I'm Johnny McGregor. Have you ever seen me carrying this kind of stuff?"

Enrique still has the strength to laugh at the flame head.

Suddenly Matilda walks back to them.

"What are you guys chatting about? Are you talking bad things about me behind my back?" She asked giving them a sly grin.

"Of course not!"

"Er, we were just discussing which movie you like to see."

"No need to discuss. I've decided already. Let's go see Lover's in the Snow Ground, ok?"

"Hmm, ok."

"I'll go buy the tickets." Johnny left rolling his eyes. 'Chicks…'

He starts to walk off and then stares at the two teletubbies in his arms. Smiling, Johnny looks over at Enrique who gives him an exasperated look and then takes the stuff for him.

"Thanks for your hard work."

After getting the tickets...

"I got bought them. There's still 20 more minutes."

"Even though this movie is very good to see, but I feel that the two of you seems to be very tired. If you watch this literature film, you guys might fall asleep. Why don't we change to watch an action movie?" Matilda smiled happily.

Enrique forced a smile on his face. "Johnny, if Matilda says that then let's see the movie that we were going to see last time."

"Speed?"

"Right. is that ok?"

"Ok."

She hands the tickets back to Johnny

"Then I'm off to buy the tickets."

"Ok."

Johnny once again hands off his stuff to Enrique to hold.

"Bye bye."

Johnny walks away with an expression that's like he's ready to kill someone.

"Oh, so you guys wanted to see that movie? Not bad. It's also very good. Do you know? It's been a while since I came out to see a movie. Because my dad says that if I like to see movies, then he'll just get all the equipments set up at home so that I don't have to come out so often."

"But seeing a movie at a movie theater has it's own pleasures too."

"Right, right. For example I can eat ice cream and watch the movie at the same time. That's so great!"

"Then do you want to eat. I'll go buy it."

"Ok, ok."

"Wait a minute."

He starts to walk off and then realizes that he is carrying all this stuff in his hands.

"Do you need me to carry some things for you?"

"Forget it."

"I bought the tickets. Where's Enrique?" Johnny came back.

"He went to buy ice cream. He'll be back in a bit."

"Oh, then where are the things?"

"He took it with him."

"He took all the things with him to..."

His voice trails off as Enrique comes back with all the things.

"May I trouble you?"

"Not at all."

Johnny helped Enrique take some of the things off his hands. Enrique holds the ice cream cone out to her.

"Chocolate? I forgot to tell you that I only eat strawberry. I'm allergic to chocolate. Why don't you eat it yourself?"

A girl walks by at this moment and Enrique runs after her.

"Miss! I can't help it but want to treat you to an ice cream cone. Because you are just too cute." He put on a charming smile.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh, then thank you."

"I found out that you guys really have a way with girls. Being with you guys is so great!" Matilda cheered.

"As long as you are happy, we are very willing to come out and hang out with you."

"Really? But won't you guys feel that it's very boring? Being together with me, where we go, what we eat, it's all decided by me."

"Not at all. If you are happy, then we are even happier. Even though we are a bit tired, but it's all worth it."

"You guys are so gentlemanly that it makes me feel so ill at ease. Then if I say I don't want to go see a movie now, you guys won't be mad?"

"Er… no. Of course not. Why would we be, right?"

"Then what do you want to do?"

"I want to go look for Kira."

"Kira?" Johnny said in surprise.

"Ok. She seems to be working now."

"Then let's go."

"Ok."

She walks off and Johnny and Enrique are making angry gestures behind her back.

Arriving at the pastry shop...

"Welcome!"

"Hi."

"We're here."

"Eh, why are you guys here? And why is it that you 3 came together?" Kira asked in surprise.

Enrique dropped all the toys on the seat and stretched him arms. "We just went on a date."

Then they both fell down on to the seat with a sigh of relieve.

"Date? You 3 went on a date? Why is it a group like this?" Kira asked.

"They came to pick me up at the school today and said that they want to bring me out to play. So I went with them. Later we went to the theme park. Then to the coffee shop for afternoon tea. Then went to two Sogo shops. Then we went to the movie theater to see a movie. But we couldn't make up a mind on what to see, so we came over here to find you." Matilda said, it was amazing that the girl still had energy left.

"Kira We've been hanging around with her a whole day."

"Do you know? Don't mention about going out and buying things, but I've went on the roller coaster with her 5 times! Made me almost threw up." Enrique pouted.

"Weren't we sincere enough?"

Kira laughed at Enrique's face "But why? Why do you guys have to be like this?"

At first, I thought it was strange too. But later I found out that it was because they wanted me to give up Tala, so that's why they purposely came to ask me for a date."

Johnny and Enrique let out a groan and both looks at each other, stunned that Matilda saw through to their plan.

"What? Why?"

"You saw through to our plan?" Johnny yelled.

"I'm not being narrow-minded. I saw through to your plans early on. But, it's such a pity that you both are not my type." Matilda winked.

"You did it on purpose? Earlier you were making all those impossible requests, bought the movie tickets but you won't go see, bought ice cream and you won't eat." Enrique wailed and let out a scream.

"Who told you guys to try to trick me in the first place?" Matilda stuck out her tongue and ignored the evil glare that B2 was sending them.

Enrique complained "Miss! True, our motive was a bit wrong, but we weren't thinking about doing anything bad."

"Right."

"An extra choice or two for you to think about, you're really not at a disadvantage."

"Fine. If that's the case, but I am still choosing my fiancé, Tala. You guys are so boring, I swear you get whipped by your girlfriends, and beside you got no strengths at all, always complaining that you're tired." Matilda rolled her eyes.

"What! I'm not being whipped! What do you know, women?" The baby blonde stood up and yelled.

"And I am strong, stronger that then your lanky fiancé anyways." Johnny said outraged.

Matilda laughed and ignored the two mad boys and instead turns to Kira. "Kira. Don't you think that these two guys are so boring? They think that I'm the type of girls that don't have any opinions and that I don't truly like Tala. So that's why they come up with this stupid method and thought that they might be able to test my feelings." She then stuck out her tongue at them once again.

"You guys want to come between me and Tala? Hell no! The things that I've bought, why don't you guys just take it all to those other girls. Thank you for accompanying around today." Matilda waved goodbye to Kira before walking out the door.

"Kira. She is Tala's fiancé?" Salima finally spoke up.

Kira nodded.

Enrique stood up, holding out the bags of toys. "Salima. If you don't mind it, then those things are for you."

"There's also lots of packs of sanitary napkins. Take your time in using it. Don't know if you use it or not." Johnny smirked and him and Enrique walked out the door.

"Eh. Why did you guys do that…" Kira asked.

"What do you think?" Johnny yelled back.

Meanwhile, Kai was walking slowly, taking his time walking to the Ivanov mansion.

He opened the door and walked to the office down the hall. Stepping in the room he spoke in a cold tone. "Mrs. Ivanov."

Tatiana turned around from looking out the window and strictly replied "You came."

"Yeah. Why?" Kai spoke, trying to use the smallest sentence imaginable.

"Not much of a reason. I haven't had a chance to chat with you guys this time that I came back. So I specially asked you to come over today to see you. Kateena brought back a whole bunch of red wine last time when she came back. I was worried that no one would drink it with me. Come, come, come. Drink a few glasses with me. Sit." Tatiana put on a smile that screams fake, and invited Kai over to the table. Kai hesitated and glared at her before walking over to sit.

Kai avoided eye contact with the dowager empress as the maid walks over and pours them wine.

"Well? How've you been this year?" Tatiana causally said.

Kai just shrugged.

"Come, let's have a drink." She held up her glass.

Kai didn't return the action, and instead just drunk from his glass.

"Hm...This is a great tasting wine. Kai, I've watched both you and Tala grow up."

Kai just nodded, continue to take sips of the red wine.

"Watching you grow up, I'm understand very well, the relationship that's between you and Teng MingMing. This time, I took a flight to Paris. Before I came back, I saw MingMing. She told me that she wouldn't be coming back. You're smart Kai, you must have known. MingMing has always been a girl with her own views. She's also very clear with regards to her own future. Or else, you wouldn't have came back from France."

Kai looked at the older women. As he tried to ignore the past feelings he spoke softly. "Why bring her up now?"

"Is there something wrong with that? Could it be that MingMing's position in your heart has been replaced?"

"Meaning?"

Tatiana gave a laugh "Actually, Kira's feelings for you –I know quite a bit about it."

"Wrong. Kira like Tala." Kai stated harshly.

"That is what I'm so worried about. You are a smart person. You should know that it's because Kira wasn't going anywhere with you, that's why she turns over and started having feelings for Tala. Of course, that's not something that can be helped. But, Kai, have you thought that ever since he was young, Tala's personality has been so unreasonable? Moreover his possessiveness is very strong. Do you still remember? When he was young, he loves to take away your toys. He said he would take it and he will definitely take it. But once he gets it, within two days he will cast it aside." Tatiana swings the glass of wine back and force in her hands.

"Tala was a bully when he was small. That's all."

"I hope that's the case. But what I'm worried about now is that Kira is like the toys from the past. Once he's interest is perked, he will fight for it until he gets it. He still hasn't grown up yet and he doesn't know how to treasure things. I'm really worried that Kira would get hurt in the days to come. Once she's is within his grasp, he will dump her in the next minute." Her voice was about as fake as her face, and she pretending to worry about Kira's welfare.

"Never going to happen." Kai spoke in a calm tone, with a hint of angry.

"Of course, if that's not the case then it would be great. If not then Kira would be really very pitiful. In order to give up on you, she accepts Tala's pursuit. If she gets deserted by my son like this, then it would be such a pity for her. Right, Kai. I heard that your grandfather's Hiwatari Insurance Corporation, because of a recent setback in some investments, is now facing some big deficits. Do you know about this?" Tatiana fought back, using other tactics now.

"Not really." The two-tone boy now what she was going to say next, blackmailing/bargain was Tatiana's middle name after all.

"I was actually thinking, during the present time, your grandfather's deficit situation is very serious. If this crisis couldn't be overcome, then your Hiwatari Corporation could possibly not recover from this setback. I truly don't want to see this kind of ending. So... I am thinking that maybe I can be of some help. As long as you are willing to start all over with Kira again."

R&R please! I know there are about 30-40 of you guys that never review! Ffnet shows it now!

BTW, check out my new one shot "Everyday Without You" based on the Chinese version of "Because I'm a Girl" which is also another one of my one shots!


	27. Strip!

Hey, thanks to everyone that reviewed! I really appreciate your comments. And sorry for the slow update, but I've been really busy with school and such, but I promise the next chapter will be up quicker.

"I was actually thinking, since at the present moment, your Grandfather's deficit situation is very serious. If this crisis can't be overcome, then your Hiwatari Corporation might not be able to recover from this setback. I truly don't want to see this kind of ending. So... I was thinking that maybe I can be of some help. As long as you are willing to start all over with Kira again." She leaned back with a smirk.

Kai looked blankly at her. "You're being indecent."

"Being able to manage such a big business, it's not possible that everything is decent. So, you are willing to stand by and doing nothing while watching your Grandfather face such a dangerous situation?"

"That's none of my business."

"You are willing to stand by and watch as your Hiwatari Corporation comes to an end?"

"Grandfather can take care of it."

"Then you aren't worried that there will be a day when Kira gets dumped by Tala?"

"On that side of the matter, I know your son better than you. After all, toys and love are two different things." Kai coldly said.

Tatiana ignored the comment "You guys are being very stubborn."

"Just so you know, I'd rather be Kira's friend. And, I want to tell you one thing. Tala is definitely the kind of person that, the more pressure you put on him, the more you force him, the more he will rebel against, the more he will strike back at you. So your deliberate scheming to break them up would just make Tala lose the little love he has for you. You're end up being the fool. What good would that do? I said all that I need to say. Good bye." Kai boldly stood up and walked away.

He walked a few steps and stopped. "You're plan won't work, I'd rather help them get together, then to backstab him."

With that said, Kai left leaving Tatiana fuming at what he said.

That night, Kira returned home to find Matilda squatting down on the road leading to her house waiting for her.

"Matilda?" Kira said in surprise as the pink haired girl hugged her. "What's wrong? Do you want to go shopping again? It's so late now, the shops have closed already, Matilda?"

Instead Matilda looked at her with a huge smile on her face. "Tala asked me on a date. I'm so excited that I can't sit or stand. When I was on my way home today, I saw him at the corner."

Kira has a stunned look on her face as she listens to what the pink-haired girl has to say.

/ Flashback /

Matilda is skipping home happily when she sees Tala standing on the road waiting for her. He turns and looks at her.

"Why are you here?"

"Let's go on a date. I will try my best to like you. Didn't you say that it won't hurt if you were to get into a relationship? I will try hard to like you."

/ End of flashback/

"Did you hear what I said? He said that he will try to like me! He will try to like me! I'm so happy! I'm so happy that I can't even make heads or tails of it! I'm so happy that I can't even calm down! Kira, I never thought that liking a person would make one forget oneself. It seems like I'm not even myself." She gave Kira another hug.

Kira put on a fake smile and said, "Congratulations."

At school the next day...

"I can't believe it. You are really going out with her?" Johnny asked in disbelief.

"What the hell? You're going to listen to your mom?" Enrique whined.

"Did I ask for your opinion? Forget it, I've already made my decision." Tala shot a glare at the blonde.

"Tala! Tala! Is it for real?" Daichi shouted across the hall and went sprinting over.

"Idiot, what are you shouting for?" Tala shot an annoyed glance at the shorter red head.

"You really have no style at all."

Tala didn't want to talk to him and said "Let's go."

"Wait a minute. Let me ask something. The students are all saying that you have a fiancé. Is that true?" Daichi finally ran up to them.

"And so what if it is?" Tala retorted.

"So it's true! Then you have finally given up on Kira! That's great! That's great! Tala! Congratulations!" Daichi smiled happily and threw his hands up in the air and screamed.

"What? I'm really wishing him with all my heart! And since you have a fiancé now, if Kira and I go out on a date, you won't be mad?"

"Shut you're mouth" Tala gave a threatening glare.

He turned around to walk away.

"Tala!" Daichi called after.

Johnny put a fist under Daichi's nose and glared at him.

He backs away and then starts grinning like a lunatic behind B3's back.

While walking away Tala thought silently to himself. 'Daichi actually came to congratulate me. He's right. From now on, Kira and I have no connections whatsoever. Everything has come to an end already. All of everything. It will all be in the past.'

On their first date together, Matilda is waiting anxiously at a café for Tala to show up.

"Sir, one person?"

"I'm looking for someone."

"Please follow me."

"Am I late?" Tala said and took a seat.

"No, no. I was afraid that I would be late, so I purposely came early. Do you want to order something to drink?" Matilda answered hurriedly.

"A cappuccino please." Tala tilted his head to the waiter.

"You're ordering the same thing as me! I also really like cappuccino! I ordered a cake too. Their cakes are very good. Do you want to try it?"

"Er, I'll change it to a tea please. Thanks." Tala pulled the waiter back.

"Today is our first date so I've prepared a small gift for you." She takes out a little bag and puts it in front of the red head.

"This is... I didn't prepare anything."

Matilda just smiled "It doesn't matter. We didn't make any rules to exchange presents. It was just something that I wanted to do. Hope you like it."

"Thanks."

"Do you want to open it and see if you like it or not?"

"I'll-I'll open it when I get home."

Matilda pouted, feeling disappointed "Oh yeah! Do you know? When I was choosing your gift yesterday, I was thinking about what kind of person you are. What kind of things you would like. Do you know? It was so hard!"

"Oh." Tala yawned, feeling bored.

"You're not talking that much today."

The waiter came by with their drinks.

"Thank you. What a great smelling cappuccino! Do you want to try it? It's very good."

"No, that's ok. That is your cup. It's not right." Tala gently pushed her hand away.

"It doesn't matter. I don't mind. If it was someone else, I would mind. But you are my boyfriend." She holds out her cup again.

"Eh, I really don't want to drink it."

"It doesn't matter. You can give it a try. It's really very good."

Tala gets annoyed and shouted back in a much harsher tone then intended to "I said I don't want it!"

"OH. Have you thought about getting to know me better? For example, my zodiac sign, blood type. See if our personalities match or not?" Matilda changed the topic, in order to get Tala more talkative.

"I feel that whatever zodiac signs, blood type – it's very boring."

"Zodiac signs. It's only use to consult with."

"Whether I match with someone or not, I'm very clear about it in my heart. Why do I need someone else to tell me about it? Why do I need to have someone tell me what to do? Whatever zodiac signs, whatever qualities – it's all crap." Tala growled.

Matilda pulled back "Actually, I also don't quite believe in those things. I just wanted to find something to talk about."

"Forget it. I don't want to drink anymore. Let's go." Tala signed.

He gets up and walks away. Matilda puts down her cup and picks up her bag. Just as she is about to walk away, she catches sight of the present that she gave to him, which he left behind. She grabs the bag and runs after her fiancé.

Outside, Tala is pacing ahead not waiting for the pink-haired girl.

"Tala! Wait for me! Why are you walking so fast for? This is not a walking contest! "Tala! TALA!" She shouted.

"You are so noisy! I hate people who walk slowly!" Tala turned around to wait for her.

"This is not called a date! What difference is this with when we haven't even started out? Yesterday, I was so looking forward to my date with you. I woke up early in the morning to get ready. I specially chose a present for you. But once I met up with you, you didn't even look me straight in the eye for once! And you're not even willing to talk with me. The present that I picked out for you, you left on the table and didn't it take it with you. I don't even know why we are together. If this is what you really call officially dating, then it really makes one feel very disappointed." Matilda argued, shouting also.

"Fine, I understand. Then what do you want me to do?" Tala gave a huge sigh.

"Stand beside me first."

The red head walked over "And then?"

"And then follow my footsteps. You can't walk ahead of me. Smile and chat with me." She looped her arm in his,

"Why is it so annoying! Stop holding onto my arm!" Tala tugged his arm.

Matilda held on it tightly "Why does it matter! We are boyfriend and girlfriend! Do you know? The words that you said to me the other day, I've been so happy about it till now. I'm really happy that you said you will try to like me. But now, I'm suspicious…"

"Suspicious about what?"

"How am I supposed to know if the words that you said the other day was on impulse or not?"

"You are so annoying! I've already said that I will try my best! Moreover, this is not something that can be done in a day or two!"

"Then when will it be done?"

"How am I supposed to know!"

"I don't care! You can't not know! I like you! I really like you! So if you like me, then you can't be muddle-head about it!" Matilda declared.

"Why are you such a tyrannical woman?"

"Not as tyrannical as you!" She turns and starts to pull him along.

"If I said that you are tyrannical, then you are tyrannical. End of discussion."

"Fine, fine. I'm tyrannical then." Matilda stuck her tongue out.

Kira is working herself crazy at the pastry shop and seemed to be more bothered by the fact that Tala agreed to date Matilda then she let on.

At the Ivanov mansion, Tatiana is having a salad while Boris reports to her of the things going on between the soon-to-be married couple.

"And then? Are the two of them getting along with each other?"

"Yes. Even though it's Miss Aston who is the only one making the moves now, but Master would still meet with her 2 or 3 times a week."

"It seems like Tala is finally coming to an understanding. Then what about that poor girl?" Tatiana smiled.

"Er, that? Aside from seeing Master at the school, they haven't really had any other contact. But…Miss Aston would constantly take the initiative to go find her."

"Matilda would constantly take the initiative to go find Kira? What's going on with that?" Tatiana slammed her fist on the desk.

"I think that it's because Miss Aston is too naïve. She would talk to Kira about the process of her dating with the master."

"That poor bitch! Why does she have so many tricks! I think that she must not have given up on Tala yet."

Matilda is walking on the streets and phones Kira with her cell phone.

"Hello, Kira? Where are you. Huh? You're still at home? Hurry up and come out, ok? I have a lot of things to say to you. Ok, ok. See you in a bit. Bye bye."

Sitting at a café, Matilda is telling her all about her dates.

Kira didn't pay attention to what she was saying, instead she thought to herself 'Originally, I had thought that everything can start all over again. But I don't know what happened or how I have became Matilda's love consultant. Why did it come to this?'

"And then we left… Kira, are you listening to me?"

"Yes, yes."

"And then we went to a very romantic park. As a fact, a place that girls would feel very romantic about, shouldn't guys be very excited about that? But in the end, he didn't even give me one kiss. Not only that, but he sat on the side and didn't even say one word. Are we really boyfriend and girlfriend like this?"

'I feel so sad. Do I have to sit here and listen to her vent out her grievances? I don't want to listen to it at all.' Kira said couldn't help but feel a little jealousy ran through her.

"Have you kissed with him before?"

"HUH?" Kira's eyes widened.

Matilda took one look at her expression and signed "Yes, you have, right! Tell me the truth!"

Kira looks away from her gaze and doesn't answer.

"He must still like you!"

Kira quickly denied it."How can it be? It's nothing like that. He's willing to meet with a girl for 3 times a week, that's breaking the record already."

"Really?"

"Yes. Just think about it. He even walks hand in hand with you on the street, that's simply a miracle! If the other B3 knows about it, they would be scared into a shock!"

"Really?"

"Really. Why would I lie to you?" She asked forcing a weak smile.

"Fine… Kira, sorry. It must be that I'm too anxious so I'm talking about nonsense. Ever since I'm small, my Dad and Mom are very good to me. I've also never met with any setbacks. So this relationship has been very hard on me. I don't have any assurance at all. Does Tala's heart really have me in it?"

'She must really like him." Kira thought

At school, Kira and Kai are walking down the hall.

"Tala's fiancé looks for you every night to vent out her grievances?" Kai asked.

Kira nodded.

"What's her point?"

"Don't take it that way Kai. She's really very worried. Kai, you should go and tell Tala to treat Matilda better." Kira shook her head and defending Matilda.

"No. Tala won't listen to me, in fact, he doesn't really listen to anyone. I rather stay away from it. If they match, then they will match. If they don't, then they won't. No one can interfere." Kai ran a hand through his hair and stuck the hand back in his jean pocket.

"What you are saying is right. But…"

"Kira. Shut up. This is Tala's problem, not yours. What would he say?" Kai looked straight ahead, not even facing her anymore.

"What do you mean? I'm not purposely listening in on their relationship! Each time that Matilda talks to me about the things between her and Tala, I also feel very awkward about it. I don't want to know about these things at all."

"You should be avoiding this. Similarly, between you, me and Tala, there has all along existed a tightly bind tension. It's something that can't be destroyed. I am not in a position to encourage or make recommendations to Tala on whether he should or should not treat Matilda better. Understand? Because if I do that then they'll mistaken my motives."

"Kai." Kira turned to look at him.

"Let's go. Class." Kai walked ahead leaving Kira standing there for a minute thinking of Kai's words.

They slowly walked to class side by side.

'The words that Kai have said shocked me. This is the first time that he has clearly told me that between me, Tala and him, there is a triangle of relationship that is not so easily able to cross over. Right. That is indeed true. I shouldn't be running around between their problems anymore. That won't help the situation at all. It would only make everything much more complicated.'

They continue walking when suddenly they hear Matilda's voice calling out from the floor below.

"Tala!" Matilda's voice got louder.

Kira and Kai walked over to the balcony and looks down.

"Tala! Wait for me!"

"What do you want! If there's nothing, then don't come looking for me at school!" Tala shouted back.

"It's Matilda?" Kira said.

"That's her?" Kai looked at Kira.

"Hurry up and go back!" Tala growled.

"I don't want to. I came to here to especially look for you."

"CAN YOU STOP BEING SO UNREASONABLE, OK? Hurry up and go back!"

"Doesn't seem like they're together?" Kai commented.

Kira began to feel uncomfortable with eavesdropping on the conversation below "Eh, is doesn't seem too moral for us to stand here and watch them. Let's hurry up and leave and don't let them see us."

Kai nods and they both turn to walk away but Matilda's next words stops them both in their tracks.

"I want you to kiss me. I want you to kiss me now!" Matilda demanded.

"What did you say? You want me to kiss you?" Tala quietly asked, stopping.

"Right. Kiss me. I want you to prove to me that you don't like Kira anymore."

Up on the balcony above, Kai looked at Kira, to see how she would react. Instead she went to look below the balcony again.

"Every time that I am together with you, you always have this suffering, longing expression on your face. I'm always wondering, who you are thinking about. _What_ exactly are you thinking about. A boyfriend that makes a girlfriend feel so insecure, isn't that too much! If you no longer have any feelings for Kira then why can't you kiss me? Prove it to me. Prove it to me!" She demanded anxiously.

"Close your eyes."

Matilda closes her eyes and Tala walks up to her. He puts his left hand on her waist and his right hand behind her neck and bringing her face close to his, he kisses her.

Kira stares at the scene in front of her in stunned silence while Kai looks from the kissing couple to Kira.

Pulling away from Tala, Matilda looks at him before hugging him tightly to her.

Up on the balcony, a shocked Kira turns and walks away.

"Weren't you hoping that he would treat her better? Why aren't you saying anything? Was the shock too big for you? Feeling jealous?" Kai said, more of a statement then a question.

"Shock! Why would I be? Isn't this very good? That is exactly what I was hoping for! My feelings right now are like having the satisfaction of taking the summer vacations, spring vacations, winter vacations, one right after the other! No, no… that's not enough to describe my feelings. It should be said like that of when humans first landed on the moon! My heart is filled with happiness! I'm so happy that I want to die! What?" Kira blabbed on and stopped as she looked at Kai.

"As soon as someone states the truth, then you would start talking nonstop, blabbing on, making excuses. Isn't that what you did when Tala left for New York?"

"I… " She took off her bag and threw it at Kai. Kai took the hit, not bothering to dodge the feeble attempt at trying to hurt him..

"I am not! Don't pretend like you are some sort of psychologist and know how to read people! You should pay more attention in class, instead of sleeping. Though it's not fair, you sleep and you still know all the answers., Crap Class!" She turns and quickly ran away, trying to keep the tears that threatened to flow out in.

"Your bag."

Kira runs back, grabs her bag from Kai's hands and runs away. Kai stood there for a moment, before smirking and walking calmly to class, with no fear of being late.

"Kira!"

Kira had a daydream, about what she forgot as soon as Daichi shouted her name. "Daichi?"

He sits down beside her, looks at her troubled expression "What's the matter? Why do you have that expression on your face? Are you in a bad mood?"

"It's nothing."

"Nothing? Did something happen?"

Kira stood, feeling angry at her self, "I'm so stupid! Always so sure of my gut feelings, I never use my brain to think about it first! Whenever I feel like things are right I go for them. And then I discover that things aren't really like that and feel that I'm just wasting my time. I'm so stupid. First I got tricked my Emily, then Tyson…."

Daichi covered her mouth to stop her from talking "Why do you say that? That's one of your good points. You always believe that humanity is good and that's why you treat them so kindly. Those people that you said, you're right that they went too far, but you still forgave them. That's just how kindhearted you are." Daichi encouraged.

"Really?"

"Of course. That's what I like about you."

"Is that it?" Kira looked away, not hearing the last part of Daichi's words.

Daichi on the other hand, thought that Kira had heard him and continued to mutter "That… that's what it is. That's the Kira that I like. Can't believe that I'm saying this."

"What you said is right. As long as at the critical moment, I can clear out the matter, then everything is not too late."

"What?" Daichi, realizing that Kira didn't hear a word he said.

"I have to brace myself and start all over again. If I think of it carefully, it seems like I really have a lot of stress now. I'm just returning to what it used to be like in the beginning – the kind of ordinary life where I don't have anything at all." Kira continued to blab on.

"It's not true that you don't have anything at all. I will always be by your side!"

"I have to throw all this complicated matter to the back of my mind. Daichi?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you! Good thing that you are still by my side. You have to be my good friend for the rest of my life! See you tomorrow! Bye!"

Kira turns and runs away while a disappointed Daichi raises his hand and waves goodbye.

Kira smiled determinedly to herself as she's walking. The familiar ring tone of her cell ringed and Kira fumbled through her bag in search for it.

"Hello? Kai? How come you'll calling me?'

Unknown to Kira, Kai's sitting by a near by café and is watching the girl walking down towards him. "Because I see a girl that looks like shit right now so, I think she needs coffee."

What shitty looking girl?" Kira looked around and sees the smirking Kai sitting in the café. "Watch you're language or no one is going to drink coffee with you."

Kai laughed.

Café

"I was strolling around, and decided to have some coffee before I saw you." Kai took a sip of his cappuccino.

"You constantly stroll around by yourself and drink coffee by yourself, don't you feel lonely?"

"Only a shitty looking person would feel loneliness." Kai blankly said, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You better not be hinting on anything. Actually everything's very clear now." Kira shook a finger at him.

Kai doesn't answer and picks up his cup of coffee to drink.

Kira smiled and drunk at her drink and thought "In our dates in the past, if at that time, it was like this, where we could just casually chat with each other, then that would have been great.

"What?" Kai said as he finds Kira staring at him.

"Eh, nothing. I just feel that the temperature is very good now and feels very comfortable."

"Makes me want to go in a hot spring."

"It's such a hot day and you want to go to a hot spring? Last time, you took me to fly a kite when it was raining. You are really a very strange person!" Kira teased.

At this moment, Matilda walked in dragging a protesting red head behind to go along to a table right next to theirs. Just as they were going to sit down, the pink-haired girl saw Kira.

"Kira! What a coincidence!"

Kira forced on a smile "Right, right. What a coincidence."

"Have you guys been here for a long time?"

"We've been here for some time."

"Who's he? Are you guys on a date?" Matilda winked and pointed at the blank looking two-toned boy.

"No! He's Kai Hiwatari. We just happened to bump into each other." Kira quickly raised her hands up in denial.

"You are the "infamous" Kai Hiwatari." Matilda winked at him. "How are you? I am Tala's fiancé. I'm called Matilda. Can we sit together?" She stuck out her hand. Kai ignore the gesture and looked away.

"Eh…" Kira started.

"Who sits like this when they are on a date?" Matilda ignored the rude motion and pointing out that he and Kira are sitting opposite each other.

Matilda signed and pulled a chair next to Kai. "Come over and sit together. Hurry up." She pulled Kira up and pushed her in the chair beside the blue haired boy. Then she reaches over for Tala. "Don't stand over there. Come here and sit. Sit."

"Are you guys on a date?" Kira asked.

"Yup!"

"It seems like you guys are getting along very well."

Kai looks over and gives her a questioning look.

"Yeah. Seeing us sitting here like this, it seems like two pairs of couples dating!" She wrapped an arm around Tala and rests her head on his shoulder.

Kira put on a smile, "Yeah, definitely looks like it."

"Shut up." Tala suddenly yelled.

"Why are you being so mean for! Sorry. He's shy so he's pretending to be cool."

"It doesn't matter. Actually we are used to it already."

"He was like this before too. Kept on saying boring, boring and wanted to go home. So I thought let's just go to a hotel. In the end, he just dashed off."

"Hotel? You don't waste anytime do you?" Kai smirked and looked at the shocked looking Kira.

Matilda spoke as if nothing's wrong with that, "Of course not. Anyway, we have already kissed. So I figured that we could move another step forward."

"Shut up!" Tala pulled away from her.

"Why does it matter? Your girlfriend is putting out so much for you. You should be feeling thankful for it. Besides, a good guy, shouldn't be letting a girl down." Kira looked at the ticked off red head.

"Exactly! Let me tell you guys. My family has a villa up on the mountains. Anyway, tomorrow we get a day off from school. How about if we all went?" Matilda suggested.

Kira's eyes widened at the invitation "Um, no need! Why don't the two of you go? If Kai and I go then it'll be awkward. Right Kai?"

"Is there a hot spring?" Kai ignored the glare that Kira was sending him and asked Matilda.

"Yes, yes. So you like the hot springs? What a coincidence! Our villa's hot spring is very good."

"I'll go." Kai crossed his arm and smirked.

Matilda exclaimed "Great! Then let's go together!"

Kira turns to look at Kai and gives him a VERY forced smile and if looks could kill Kai would have died on the spot.

Back at Ivanov mansion, Boris goes to report to Tatiana.

"Madam."

"Are there any new developments?"

"Reporting to Madam. Master and Miss Aston both went to her villa together. My followers saw it with their own eyes that they both went in together. From the looks of it, it seems like the two of them would be spending the night at the villa tonight."

"Matilda is really a smart girl. I teach her and she understands."

"But Master Kai Hiwatari and Miss Kira Tagoshi have also went."

"What! What's going on here?"

"The four of them met in the same café shop. And in the end, don't know what happen but they all headed for Miss Aston's villa."

"This peasant, Kira! Just can't seem to get rid of her! What is she up to now? Wait a minute. You just said that she was originally with Kai and then the four of them left together?"

"Yes."

"Is it that she knows that she won't be able to go any further with Tala, so now she's went back to be with Kai? That's good too. After tonight is over, Tala and Matilda's things would be finalized. After, she should be able to have given up on Tala."

At the Aston's villa, Tala is sitting quietly outside by himself, while Kira and Matilda are in the hot spring together.

"It's so comfortable! Kira. What's wrong? Why are you in such low spirits?" Matilda stretched her arm as the warmth water touched her.

"Nothing. I was just thinking that Matilda, your family's villa is really awesome."

"Really? I think it's not bad either. But it seems that the rooms are a bit old and also a bit small. But the overall feeling isn't too bad."

"Matilda, you are so seriously dating with Tala, that's so great."

"You feel that way too? I have this small feeling of happiness."

"That's great."

"Thanks!"

'It's not great. I don't feel that it's great at all. I'm hurt. Ever since that moment that I saw them kiss, my heart shattered. Tala's love is very strong and also very heavy so that it presses down on me until I can't breathe. Why do I feel so sad? I should be happy for them? But still, it felt like my world crashed down' Kira sadly thought and inking more into the water.

"Even though I don't know how other couples are but I've always told myself, don't think of Tala as those ordinary guys. Otherwise, I would feel that he doesn't like me enough. Sometimes his lack of making the initiative makes me very mad, but as long as I open my mouth, he would be willing to accommodate me." Matilda continued.

/ Flashback//

"_If you run, I will definitely chase. Doesn't matter where it is, even if it is to hell, doesn't matter if you run to the ends of the earth, I will definitely catch you."_

/ End of flashback. /

She almost felt tears in her eyes as she remembered those lines 'I thought I would really be able to end it this time, run away from his side, but how come it seems like I'm being pulled into an even bigger whirlpool? Besides, I'm going along with it a thoroughly painful wound in the heart.'

"Forget it. It doesn't matter. I'm not going to compare with other people anymore. I believe that the relationship between us would get better and better."

Unknown to her Kira felt woozy and slowly slipping down the water.

"Since he won't take the initiative, then I'll just have to take it. I really hope that we could be able to move forward tonight."

She turns and didn't see Kira until she looked down in the spring's bubbling waters(the water isn't boiling, there are just pumps at the bottom creating a massaging current). "Kira!"

"Is there anyone around! Is anyone outside? Please hurry up and come in and help!" Matilda got out, grabbed a robe and ran out.

Tala looks over from where he's sitting to find Matilda running down the road in a robe. He quickly runs over to her.

"What happened!" He quickly stood up and ran over.

"Kira fainted in the hot springs!" Tala's eyes widen and quickly ran in the direction that Matilda came from even before she finishes her sentence. "I couldn't pick her up…"

Having never saw Tala this anxious before, she could only stand there and watch as he dashes up the road.

Reaching the top of the road, Tala stops as he sees Kai carrying out the unconscious Kira in his arms.

"She must have soaked to long. She'll be fine." Kai explained in an emotionless voice.

"Matilda, Hurry up and send them back to their room." Tala pressed his lips together, his hand curled up in fist as he stares at Kai, glaring at him trying to repress the urge to get his dirty hands off of Kira.

"Oh. Come with me." Matilda walked up the path.

Tala could only stand aside as Kai carries Kira pass him. Matilda takes another look at Tala's back before following Kai and showing him to the room.

Inside a room, Kira slowly wakes up and Kai hands her a cup of water.

"Here, drink some water." Matilda offered holding out a glass.

"Thanks. What happened to me?"

"You were in the hot springs for too long and fainted."

Kira thought about this for second, "Then Kai Hiwatari, you were the one that saved me? Then you must have seen everything!" She yelled.

"Aren't you in a robe?" Kai looked straight ahead, avoiding Kira's glare.

"Then you were looking when you were helping me get dressed" Kira continued to shout, her face turning bright red.

Kai didn't deny anything, and turned away blushing faintly. "Yep. I did see, but under this kind of situation, what could I have done?"

Kira groaned "What you said is right. But you are a guy! Why didn't you find a girl to come save me? What about Matilda?"

"Her? She couldn't lift you up. Anyways, she must be asleep now. Tala and her in one room and you and I sleep in one room." Kai turned around again and lay back on the futon that was spread out on the floor.

"Why sleep in one room? It's not like there's not enough rooms. I'll go and talk to her."

"No need. Leave them. It could be that they are very aroused right now." Kai smirked and closed his eyes.

Kira looked confused for a moment before getting it "Very aroused? Really? Oh, that's right. What's with me?"

"But if you want to stop them, then that's ok. Do you want me to knock down their door for you?" Kai gave an amused laugh.

"Why would I want to stop them?" Kira whacked Kai lightly on his stomach.

"Because ever since you got here, you look like you're about to cry any minute."

"Kai, why did you agree to come? Didn't you say not to make matters more complicated than it already is? Why did we have to come here?" Kira looked at the closed eyed figure sleeping beside her.

"You have to face your problem, quit running away. Since we have already met each other face to face at the café shop, so were we suppose to pretend we didn't see each other? Maybe this is a chance for all of us to be clearer on the matter or even more confused."

Kira just glared at him.

Meanwhile, Tala is sitting in a bedroom on a stool all by himself when Matilda opens the door and walks in.

She smiled and hugged Tala from behind "Tala. My Mom said for me to move into your house next semester and learn how to be a good daughter-in-law in the days to come. If you think that the years of college is too long and want to get married by graduating, that's not a problem either."

"Do you feel that this is right? You are satisfied with the decisions that your parents make for you? Of course, I have no right to blame you. Your future has obviously already been decided, right?" Tala angrily stood up and pushed Matilda away.

"You are saying… that you want to decide on the one that you love? Haven't you decided that it was me already? Then why are you asking all these questions? Fine, since you won't answer, then I won't ask you. But now, please look at me."

Matilda gets desperate and takes off her robe, and stands there naked in front of the red head.

Ohh…what's a guy to do when a girl strips for you? Read and Review please to get me to update faster! It motivates me!


	28. I'd Rather Not Be An Ivanov

Thanks to all those that reviewed!

Over at Kira and Kai's room, they are both lying side by side on the mattress that's on the floor.

'The feelings that I have for Tala can't be repeatedly going on like this. Would I really be able to burst into their room? Of course not! But a certain kind of bitter pain is slowly wrapping itself around my heart" She thought then said "Kai are you asleep?"

"Not anymore." Kai turned to give her a glare.

Kira ignored him and said "Why did they only give us one blanket?"

"Does it matter? It is warmer this way."

"Hmm… may I hold onto your hand?" She thought for a moment before shyly asking.

Kai thinks for a few minutes, then takes his hand out from underneath the blankets and places it on top "Hn"

Kira smiled lightly at him and wrapped her hand around his. 'Tonight, there's another cut in my wound. The only thing that can maybe heal this wound is the Kai that is beside me. Because he is accompanying me and it makes me feel less lonely.'

"Kai, thank you."

"For?" Kai closed his eyes once again.

"Uh… thank you for saving me at the hot springs."

"I was near by, in my spring. I heard Matilda shouting out loudly that you have fainted. Her personality is really irrational"

Kira laughed "And also very fierce."

"I've seen many rich girls but I've never saw the kind like her."

"But I feel that she is very cute. I really like her. Even though she is very bold, constantly drives everyone round and round, but I feel that she is the kind of girl that is already mature but still willful – makes one hard to hate her. There are some things about her that are quite similar to Tala."

"Saying that she's similar to Tala is not totally the same. After all, Tala's determination – no one can compare to it."

"Right!" Kira smiled.

"You are finally smiling?"

Kira turned to look at Kai, who's eyes are stilled closed "Why, wasn't I smiling?"

"Were you? You looked like shit for a while."

Kira snorted "I looked like this starting from the day that I got into Bakuten. It's not like today is the only day that it was like this."

"You're still able to bicker with other people now? That's the Kira that I know. Just now you had on such a distracted look."

"Why are you still talking!" Kira got annoyed and throws a pillow at Kai's face.

Kai growled and sat up "Fine. Whatever unhappiness that you have, go ahead and take it out on me. Jut let me sleep in peace after"

"What unhappiness do I have! Moreover, why do I need to take it out on you!" She threw another pillow at him.

Kai smirked and let the pillows hit him "You're still saying that you are not? You threw 2 pillows at me women!"

"Fine, then I'll just throw it a third time." Kira laughed and throws another one.

This time Kai grabbed a pillow and whacked it back at her like a baseball bat. He snickered as the pillow hit Kira on the head.

Kira thought as she laughed happily 'The feeling right now is like that of being on top of the rooftop, the kind like when I'm at my most difficult time, a gentle wind would blow my wounded heart. Even though I don't feel hurt because of Kai anymore, now, even though this feeling cannot be seen as love, but I know that I would definitely always like Kai. He'll always be there, thought he could be a lot nicer in what he says, scratch that he should be nice in everything. But that won't be Kai anymore'

Kai lies down on the mattress and turns away from Kira who keeps hitting him with the pillow.

"Alright, you're happy, now, let me sleep in peace." Kai turned around and closed his eyes.

Back over at Tala and Matilda's room, Matilda is still standing naked in front of him.

"Put your clothes back on." Tala said emotionlessly, with a blank look on his face.

Matilda pouted "Why? How can you say it so calmly? Even though I always seem to be so happy and carefree, but something like this, I'm not joking around with you. Don't you have any feelings at all?"

Tala said in a Kai like voice "None."

"Matilda."

"Or maybe you don't like the feeling of one wearing a robe? Then do you like stockings or sexy underwear?" She desperately pleaded.

"Can you listen to me, ok?" Tala grabbed her on the shoulders.

"I don't wan to hear!"

"Listen to me, ok?"

Matilda yelled and covered her ear "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR!"

"Just listen to me, ok?"

"I can't hear, I can't hear…" She starts making lots of noise to try to drown out Tala's voice.

Tala still talked over her noise "I really want to try to like you. But I feel very regretful. I'm sorry."

Matilda stopped her noise and has a defeated look on her face "Why do you have to say regretful? What is the meaning of this? You've making me really very angry! You clear things up today!" She grabbed a tray behind her.

"I really have no way of being in a relationship with you." Tala looked down at his feet.

Matilda throws the plate of things that she held in her hands toward the corner of the room in her anger.

In Kai and Kira's room, they are both startled by the noise and turns to look at the door.

"What was that noise before?" Kira sat up

"It's from Tala's room." Kai growled in annoyance of being interrupted from his sleep.

Matilda is standing there glowering at Tala, heaving from her exertions.

"All that was in my mind before was Kira. Why is she with Kai right now? What are they doing right now? Does Kira still…" Tala spoke softly

"ENOUGH! SHUT UP!1" Matilda yelled and walked towards him.

Kira and an annoyed Kai look up again as they hear another loud noise coming from the red head's room.

"Um, shouldn't we go over and take a look? Tala might be abusing her." Kira shook Kai.

Kai signed and sat up. "You're saying Tala's bully her. I think it's the other way around." HE smirked before lying back on the futon.

Another noise comes from Tala's room.

"It doesn't matter! I feel that it would be better if we go over and take a look."

Kai sat and yelled. "Hey!" He tried to stop her but she left anyways.

Matilda grabs something from the ground and throws it, crying in the process.

"At this time, you would say this. Until now, you still love Kira. When she was with me at the hot springs, she was smiling and congratulating me! She doesn't love you at all! Don't you care about that!" Matilda yelled with tears falling down her face.

Tala just looked away from her.

Matilda crawls over to Tala, pushing him down and falling on top of him "If that's the case, then why did you still have to be together with me!"

At this moment, Kira arrives outside the room and quickly opens up the door without even knocking.

"Matilda!" She walked in.

Looking into the room, a stunned Kira sees Matilda sitting on top of Tala with her robe almost falling off her shoulders, in a very suggestive position.

They quickly turn their heads toward the door and sees Kira standing there.

Kira quickly turned away "Sorry. I didn't know you guys were busy. Sorry for the disturbance."

Without looking at them, Kira quickly shuts the door and rushes away.

A defeated Tala lies back down on the floor.

"It's up to you to do whatever you want. Hit me until all your anger is released." He replied as Matilda raised a fist.

Instead she lowers her fist and sobs painfully.

Kira quickly rushes back to her room with Kai and closes the door as if the devil is after her.

Kai has just finished with pouring himself a cup of water.

"What did you see?"

"Huh? Nothing! I didn't see a half naked Matilda sitting on top of Tala." She quickly said.

Having said that, Kira quickly crawls underneath the blanket and covers herself including her head with it.

Kai just sits there, as a smirk breaks out on his face and lied back on the futon again. Hoping he can finally sleep in peace.

Back over at Tala's room, the red head is still lying on the floor in the same position. A lonely drop of tear falls onto his face from the crying Matilda.

"You are too much! I love you so much! Why do you have to treat me this way!"

Tala bit his lip and pulled Matilda over and hugs her. "Sorry." Was all he managed to say.

The next morning a restless Kira is sitting outside all by herself.

'Can't sleep. Haven't even closed my eyes once. Matilda's half naked body sitting on top of Tala… The worst part is that my timing on rushing in was not right. I never wanted to see that type of scenario! I never wanted to ruin other people's good things! I… What exactly is wrong with me?'

Tala walks by at this moment and sits down next to Kira, a few feet away. Kira looks up and is surprised to see him.

"You…"

"What's the matter?"

Why did you wake up so early? Didn't sleep well last night?"

"Of course not." She blushed and looked away

"Really?"

'I'm becoming more and more shy in front of Tala for some reason. It wasn't like this in the past. Those days that we constantly bicker and fight with each other are gone. It could be because my consciousness is too strong. The chemistry between Tala and I has now changed. Kai and I can get along naturally now. But Tala and I can't be like how Kai is with me now – holding hands together and still able to sleep. We're falling apart….' She quietly thought.

The silence between them seems to be growing longer and longer.

"I have to return back to the room."

"I'm going home. Tell Kai for me." Tala said

"Oh, I understand."

She got up and walked away while Tala turns his head and looks at Kira's back as she walks away.

Matilda is sitting in the room when there was a knock on the door.

Kira opens the door and looks in.

"Matilda we should be going back soon."

Matilda forced a smile "Oh. But I still want to sit for a bit longer. Why don't I have the driver send you guys back first, ok?"

"Oh, ok. Hmm, also, I met Tala out at the garden area before. He said that he would be leaving first."

"Tala? He must be feeling a bit shy. He's so stupid . He was hanging onto me so fiercely all night. And now he's feeling shy in the morning." Matilda lied, avoiding Kira's eyes.

Kai just glared at her, knowing that she was lying, but said nothing.

"Was that what it is? Then we're leaving first. Thank you."

"Oh, then I'll contact you."

"Bye."

Once Kira closes the door, Matilda starts crying again.

Kai is walking Kira home after they come back from Aston's villa.

"Kai? When you see other people getting intimate, is that something that is very detestable?"

"Hn" Kai stopped walking and smirked. "They are awkward."

"Right. It really feels very uncomfortable. I can't figure it out why some people would like to see porno shows." Kira laughed.

"Kai gave a chuckle. "You are so worked up over it because the one that you saw was Tala."

"Of course it's not like that! Yes I did see it. Anyway, their relationship is going so well, I wouldn't be able to not figure out the circumstances here. I feel that you really do know things before hand. Didn't you say before that if you have met face to face, then don't pretend that you didn't see each other? In the end, I really did see it. I think that I'm going to get sore eyes from looking at that!" Kira quickly denied it.

"You want to cry, then cry." Kai said claming, knowing how Kira really felt.

"Huh? No one wants to cry. What are you talking about? Can you lend me your back for a bit?"

Pulling Kai in front of her, Kira leans against his back and starts crying.

Kai just listen to Kira's soft sobs.

Later on, Kira returns home.

"I'm back."

She looks into the room and finds Mom and Dad packing up their things.

"What are you guys doing? Pa, don't tell me you've borrowed money from the loan sharks again!"

"No, no, no! Kira… We were just afraid that you will worry so we didn't tell you. We couldn't hold out in Bakuten any longer."

"I know."

"It could only be blamed on the economy now. Lots of layoffs, lots of bankruptcies. I… I just can't find any work."

"So, Mama has a friend in the countryside. He's a fisherman and has his own boat. They asked us if we want to go and help out."

"So that means we have to move to the fishing village to live? Can Papa really become a fisherman?"

"Of course!"

"Wh-what kind of joke is that! Ask your Mama. Papa… constantly looks at fishing magazines."

"Right! Reads lots of books."

"My favorite TV program is…"

"Fishing King!"

"It always talks about fishing stuff."

"Right."

"Let me tell you. It's no problem at all. I've decided that for the rest of my life, I'm going to be struggling with the sea!"

"We are going to be dependent on the sea to past the rest of our days!"

"Right! We've decided to steer a ship!"

Suddenly Mom and Dad bursts out into a song and started singing rather loudly.

However, seeing that Kira isn't too happy about the situation, their singing gradually dies down.

"Actually, about a week ago, I've told your Papa about this. At that time, he was a little bit excited. Up until yesterday, yesterday night, that's when we finally made the final decision. So we didn't really want to hide it from you, Kira."

"Ma, I wasn't unhappy about it. It's just that I feel this fisherman job, is it really suitable for Papa?"

"Eh, look at your Papa! So brave, energetic but decisive! How great is that!"

"Energetic, decisive? Why do I feel that it seems so rash?"

"H-how can that be? Actually, my friend is providing us with food and living. That way, if your Papa works very hard, then that money could be used to help you pay for your fee at Bakuten University and the rent here. Then the money that you make from your job, you can use that for the tuition fee, and not use that on our family of three. Wouldn't that be more relaxing for you?"

"Right, right! Actually, we have made Kira suffer a lot following us."

"Pa, Ma… so what you are saying is that you're going to leave me behind all alone?"

"You still need to say that? Having spent so much money studying at Bakuten University, if you quit in the middle, then the money that we have spent on the past would be all lost."

"How can it be like this!"

"No, no, Kira. Wait for the day that Papa has saved up a sum of money or maybe there would be another job opportunity, then we would move back here and live together with you. But during this time, Kira, you have to take very good care of yourself."

"Kira. You have to be brave by yourself!"

"Have to be brave by myself?"

Mom nods her head. Kira looks over at Dad with a sad face.

"Eh, hurry up and come pack! There's still a lot of luggage. There's no time. Hurry, hurry!" Mr. Tagoshi suddenly remembered,

Mom and Dad continued packing while Kira stands in the same spot and not moving.

"Pa, Ma. Can't you guys reconsider it for another day or two? I really don't want to be separated from you guys."

"Kira, we will write letters to you. You can call us too."

"Ma…"

"Being at home all yourself, remember to lock the door and window before you go to sleep at night. When you leave the house, remember to wear extra clothing. You also have to watch out for your nourishment; don't just think about saving money. Don't be eating instant noodles day and night. And Kira…" Mrs. Tagoshi burst in tear and hugged her daughter.

Dad walks over and hugs the hugging Kira and Mom.

At the pastry shop…

"Kira living all by herself? Her mom is moving to the fishing village? You just want these two?" Salima said in surprise as she asked the customer what they want.

Daichi sitting by a near by table answered "Right. Kira has to deal with a lot of shitty things happening. She couldn't come to work today because her mom is moving house."

"Would her Dad be able to adapt to the job of working as a fisherman?"

"How would I know? How annoying! If this continues on like this, it could be that Kira would have to withdraw from school next semester. Then I won't be able to see her in school anymore! Then what am I going to do?"

"Then she must be feeling very sad. If I was to suddenly separate with my Dad and Mom, I would definitely cry my head off." Salima save the cake to the customer and turn her attention back on Daichi.

"Right. If Kira was to cry in front of me…"Daichi walked over and started to talk with a dreamy look on his face." I would definitely hug her. And tell her, 'Kira if you are sad, then I'll lend my shoulder for you to lean on.' Who knew that when I saw her today, she said that after she got into college, she has been taught to be very strong and would be able to handle any type of problem."

"But I'm just afraid that Kira is concealing her sadness in her heart, not showing it, and not really being strong. Because she's afraid of people sympathizing with her."

"Really! Then what are we going to do!"

"Daichi, since Kira's Mom and Dad are not by her side anymore, you have to take very good care of her."

"Yes, yes, yes! I will definitely protect my Princess Kira! In a matter of one night, Kira has actually lost her family. I have to use love to give her much nourishment!"

"Daichi! Don't make this any complicated then it already is." Salima looked at the determined look on Daichi's face and laughed.

"Salima, why are you speaking hesitantly for?" Daichi pouted.

"Oh? Nothing! I feel that you are really a very good guy."

Daichi's got a surprise look on his face as he takes this comment the wrong way. "Salima, I can only say… thank you for your good words. But I have no way of accepting you. It's not because you are not good! It's just that my heart has been given to Kira. Please forgive me."

With that Daichi left the store leaving Salima with a shocked look on her face.

Since Matilda didn't return to the villa, Mrs. Aston went up there to look for her.

"Matilda." She knocked on the door, with no answer she invited herself in.

Seeing her mom there Matilda sat up on the mattress that she was lying on.

"Why didn't you answer when Mommy called you? You've been living here for so many days, not coming home, not going to class. Your Dad is really worried about you. Looking at the way you are now, I'm also very worried." Mrs. Aston sat beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ma, you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine."

"Did you have a fight with Tala? Do you want Mom to call him for you?"

"Please don't make this call. Unless you don't care about my feelings and purposely wants me to lose my dignity." Matilda shook her head.

"Fine, Mom won't call. I heard Madam Ivanov say that you've been constantly going out with a girl named Kira recently. Is she really scheming and very problematic?"

Matilda groaned and turned to face her mom, "Mom please don't talk about nonsense, ok! She's a very important friend to me! Moreover, how can you just so casually believe what other people tell you? Don't you feel that you are very weird? Ma, sorry." She stopped as she realized her sudden outburst.

"Ma won't blame you."

"Ma, there's something that I want you to help me with."

Over at Kira's home, she is getting ready for bed. She closes all the windows just like Mom told her.

'From today on, I have to live all by myself.'

Just then, there was a knock on the door and she goes to open it.

Opening the door she glanced in surprise as she sees Matilda standing there.

"It's so dark outside! It made me bumped into something. It's all your fault that you didn't open the door earlier. Aren't you going to invite me in?" Matilda pouted and rubbed her elbow.

"Oh, please come in."

Matilda smiled and walked in and looks around the room.

"Have a seat. Why did you come looking for me so late?"

"Oh, because I have something to tell you."

"Have something to tell me?" She then thought 'Could it be that she wants to tell me about her sleeping with Tala?"

"It's…"

"Sorry! I don't want to hear!" Kira covered her ears.

Matilda looks taken back at Kira's outburst and Kira looks a little embarrassed by it.

"Um, Matilda, don't you feel that its strange how you've come to my home and there's only me here?" Kira smiled and quickly changed the topic.

"A little bit."

"Because my Dad and Mom have moved out. From today onward, I would have to live by myself. I feel that it is all very new and very exciting."

"Really? Then this way Mom and Dad won't be staring at you every day. You'll have lots of freedom."

"Right. So from now on, all the daily things in life, I would have to take care of it all by myself. So… I don't have any spare strength to think about other things. From now on, if you have anything that you want to find me to discuss about, I'm afraid I won't be able to give you advice anymore."

Matilda sighed and asked quietly. "Kira, do you hate me?"

"No! It's not as you think! That's not what I mean!" She frantically denied.

"Actually if you do hate me, then it's just natural. I lied to you. Maybe because I was jealous of you. So that's why I didn't dare to say it to you. Actually that day, nothing happened between us. Tala told me that he can't be with me. So, nothing happened to us. I was actually very satisfied with my own body. I thought that if I take it all off in front of him, he definitely would… Do you know? I thought he would be the type that I could be able to get the attention of. So, without thinking twice, I stripped everything. Never thought that he didn't even move one muscle – didn't even give me some face at all. It's being a woman's biggest humiliation." Matilda confessed and laughed.

Kira's jaw dropped open as she's lost for words.

"Today I've already asked my Mom to go to Tala's house and cancel the marriage contract."

"Why? I always thought that you guys were getting along very smoothly!"

"Even though Tala and I have become like this now but I really hope that I could still continue to be friends with you. I came today just to tell you this. I feel that because of my marriage with Tala and met you, became good friends with you, I'm really very happy. Sorry, I've always been allergic. Keep on having a running nose." Matilda said as tears began to fall out of her eyes.

'I just said those things to her before too. Sometimes I would feel that Matilda is a bit annoying. She should have felt it. That's why in the end, she came all the way over here this late at night, just to tell me this things.' Kira thought feeling guilty.

Matilda turned away trying to avoid eye contact. "Sorry, I have to leave first."

"Matilda, if you don't mind, I am willing to be your friend forever." Kira called out.

"I will support you forever. I won't be giving you anymore difficulties again." Matilda stood up and hugged Kira.

"Listen to me. If you really see me as your friend, then don't care what my feelings are and lied to yourself." Matilda smiled happily.

"I'm not."

"I'm leaving first. Bye. I forgot to tell you. The reason why Tala rejected me is because he said that he has only you in his heart." Matilda said and left.

Kira stood there, unconsciously a huge smile creped up her face. She hadn't felt this happy for a long time.

At Ivanov's mansion, Boris is once again updating Tatiana on the on-goings between the two couples.

"In the end, saw the four of them went in together." Boris spoke.

At this moment Tala walks into the room and the two both stops their discussion and looks up.

"Master."

Tala doesn't answer and looks over at his Mom.

"So my son has come back. Tell the kitchen to make something for Tala to eat." Tatiana ordered Boris.

"Yes."

Tala walked in, deeper into the room "No need. I'm not hungry at all. I have something to say to you."

"Who taught you to have no manners? From the moment that you walked in, until now, you haven't addressed me once!" Tatiana crossed her arm.

Tala paused for a bit before calling out "Ma."

Tatiana smiles and walks over to her son. She reaches out with both her hands to put on each side of his arms. Tala sort of pulls back a little with a very uncomfortable look, so Tatiana puts her hands down.

"What's wrong? Now that you are grown up, Mom can't even hold you?"

"I want to cancel the marriage contract with Aston Enterprise's Matilda."

"What did you say?"

Tala looked her mom straight in the eye, not feeling scared at all "I've already told Matilda herself. I don't like her! Moreover, I won't get married with her."

"You call over to Aston family immediately and apologize to Matilda. I will pretend that this never happened."

"Not possible. The fact is I feel that I should express out my true feelings. I have no need to apologize to her." Tala planted both feet on the ground.

"Call over to the Aston family for me. I have to personally explain everything to President Aston." Tatiana ignored her son's words and called over Boris.

"Yes." Boris nodded and reached into his jacket fro a cell phone.

Tala runs over, grabbing the phone out of Boris's hands and flings it roughly to the side.

"Tala! What are you doing!" Tatiana walked over.

"Ma! Listen to me! The one I like is Kira Tagoshi! Aside from her, I will not marry any other girl!" He stood in front of her

"Ridiculous! It's not up to you to say what you want or don't want. President Aston's daughter, Matilda, is a daughter-in-law that I have carefully picked and chose! I'm telling you. That poor girl Kira Tagoshi, she will not be able to get into Ivanov family in this lifetime, BUT EVEN IN THE NEXT LIFETIME SHE SHOULDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Tatiana's voice raised as she sees the angry look on her son's face.

"MA! Why do you have to take our happiness and use that as a tool to achieve success in your business! You did the same thing to Kateena in the past! You have to break her up with the guy that she loves and made her marry the son of that hotel tycoon. Even though Sis never mentioned it, but I've always known about it! That is also the biggest regret in her heart. I won't be like Sis and let you manipulate me." Tala yelled, remembering how Kateena felt when she was forced to marry.

Tatiana just smiled "Then let me tell you also. I will not let you do something that would make us, Ivanov family, regret it. Your marriage with Matilda is set. If I can't even make a decision let this, then how can I, Tatiana Ivanov, still be able to stand up in the business world!"

"If I let you selfish people force myself to be together with Matilda, then she would regret it for the rest of her life! And I would hurt for the rest of my life. Ma, do you really want to ruin my whole life!" Tala felt the need to punch someone, but he knew better than to punch his mother.

"If you really got married with Kira, that poor girl, then YOU are the one that is ruining your future! If Aston family's wealth and business can form an alliance and work together with our Ivanov family, then after you take over, do you think there is still anyone that can fight with you in the business world! If you have any filial piety in you, you should be thankful for everything that I'm doing for you!" Tatiana shouted in a strict tone.

"Ma! You only think about making money, business! Why can't you think about how to make your son happier? Don't you want me to be much happier! Ma. Do you really want to kill me, and let me be unhappy for the rest of my life? Are you that kind of mother?" Tala yelled, getting louder by the second.

"BE QUIET!" Tatiana slapped her son.

Tala let out a chuckle, and glared at his mother "I won't let you control my life. I won't let you ruin my happiness! If it could be, I'd rather not be your son. I'D RATHER I'M NOT BE AN IVANOV, I RATHER NOT EVEN BE TALA!" He turns and storms away from his Mom.

"YOU STAND RIGHT THERE! TALA!"

Read and Review Please! This really reminds me of Romeo and Juliet…don't you think?


	29. Maid?

A/N yeah, I think it's been a while since I updated…but I made sure this chapter was extra long! 20 pages on Word. This week has been so hectic since it's my Homecoming week, but I had to get this up for all of you! Please Read and Review! You people are getting lazy!

The next morning B3 walked to Kira's house.

"God! _This_ is your _home_!" Enrique's jaw dropped as he looked around in somewhat of disdain.

Kai raised his head and looked around. If he had been another 10cm taller his head would have hit the ceiling.

"It's only as big as the bathroom in my home." Johnny complained and slouching a bit, since he's hair was spiked so high it just barely hit the ceiling.

"What did you come for anyways? My house isn't a zoo, there's nothing to see." Kira said annoyed at the insults.

"Big or small, who cares? Safe here?" Kai said he's normal two-word statement.

"Yeah, I think so." Kira nodded.

With that said they all start to gather around the little table in the middle of the room.

"Oh, right. We should call Tala over here." Johnny said as he took a seat.

"No! No…"

"Why?" Enrique asked. They didn't know what happened and decided to get to the bottom of this.

Kira quickly made up a excuse, "No reason why. Uh… my home is so small and there is no place to sit. Besides, you guys would definitely be feeling bored in a little bit and then think about leaving. So why would you call a whole crowd of people over?"

Johnny looks at Kai while putting a can of beer in front of Kira as though he knows that she was trying to make up excuses to avoid Tala.

"Why did Tala skip today?" Enrique spoke.

"To see Matilda? I Dunno?"

Kira looks down. Her hands clutched the can of beer.

"Kira, do you know how the two of them are recently?"

"Why would I know?"

Kai sees the discomfort on Kira's expression and steers the subject away from the topic by popping open his can of beer.

"Drink. Stop asking questions." Kai raised his can and took a swing as B3 followed, but Kira still just glanced at hers.

Just then a knock sounded on the front door. Everyone turns toward the door.

"Who is it now? I'll go open the door. You guys drink first. Coming!" Kira said in annoyance.

"Cheers!" Behind her B3 drinks on. Raising their can and taking a big swing of the beverage.

Johnny made a face after he drinks "Why does un-refrigerated beer taste so bad?"

Enrique laughed and looks up towards the door at this moment and slowly sits up straighter in surprise at who he sees.

Johnny sees the look on Enrique's face and then toward the door to see what he was staring at.

Looking over, he's face also changes into surprise.

Kai looked over too, though his expression didn't change.

Tatiana walks in and seeing B3 sitting there, she frowned.

Kira walked in front of her, to stop her from going any farther in the room.

"I originally thought that I would never see you again. But there is one thing that I have to ask you. What tricks did you play? Matilda's mom, and Tala both raised the request to cancel the marriage contract at the same time! How long are you going to hinder Tala before you will let go!" She shouted angrily.

With this B3 stands up, surprised at the news.

Kira was also surprised "I didn't hinder him."

Tatiana let out a sarcastic laugh. "I knew you were going to say that. Seems like the things that your parents have taught you are shameless tricks that normal people have never even thought about! Dirty methods!" She spit out the last word, and glared at Kira as if she's the most dirty thing every created.

"That was low." Kai spoke, staring at Tatiana with cold eyes.

Johnny, who is standing next to Kai, jaws dropped open. Surprised at Kai for arguing back, for going against Tatiana.

"And what status are you using to talk to me? You're a minor and you want to give a lesson to me, Tatiana Ivanov?" Tatiana glared at Kai.

The two toned boy looked away and didn't answer.

"Uh, Auntie… I think that there must be some misunderstanding between Tala and Matilda." Enrique spoke, choosing his words carefully.

"Whether it is a misunderstanding or not, I think that you don't have any right to speak, stating any sort of opinion." Tatiana looked sternly at the blonde.

Enrique lowered his head, not wanting to yell at the older woman like Kai did.

"I heard that your Dad and Mom have moved to live at the fishing village. Really! If that was the case, then why the need to show off like you did before? Wouldn't it have been very good if you had just accepted the ten million dollars. Or is bringing a whole group of guys home also part of your many tricks?"

Kira bit her lip, her hands clutched in a tight fist, as she tries to control her temper.

Thought her teeth were clutched, she spoke dangerously "Don't think just because I'm defending myself that it means that you can walked all over me. You _old hag_!" Kira smugly said the last 2 words.

The two words must have hit home, because Tatiana's eyes went wide open "Old hag!"

"What! Yeah I'm talking to you. Stupid old hag! If you really treasure your son so much, why don't you just buy a dog collar and tie him up at home!"

"Miss Tagoshi. Who do you think you are? You would have the impudence to use that kind of attitude to talk to me?" Tatiana snickered.

"I'm not anybody! It could be that in your eyes, I'm just a weed. But I have to tell you very clearly that everything I do, I have never made anyone look down on me before! However, I really look down upon you from the bottom of my heart right now! You are the worst person that I have ever seen in this world! In your eyes, there just seems to be you and your son, other people, you don't see them as humans at all! My world doesn't welcome you. Leave! Bitch!" Kira smugly said, not letting Tatiana's words affect her.

Tatiana stares at Kira with eyes burning in anger and then turning around she stomps out of the apartment.

Kira walks after her to make sure the door closes behind her.

While B3 are standing there shocked that anyone would dare to yell at Tatiana like that, must less then call her a bitch.

"DAMN! You Rock Kira!" Enrique shouted.

"You are really something! Did you see her expression just now!"

"She looks like she was so angry that she would burst a blood vessel!"

"You did well." Kai congratulated, with a hint of smile on his face.

"It was just too impressive!"

Kira seemed embarrassed at their praises, "Eh, actually I don't know what I just did now. It was just that my temper went overboard so that's why I suddenly burst out like that."

She walks back to the table and sits down.

Johnny followed "Ah, so Tala and Matilda has already broken up. I felt from the beginning that those two strange ones maybe wouldn't be together for long. Just didn't think that it would be this fast!"

"What are you going to do now?" Kai took a sit and asked her.

"What Kai said is right. We better come up with a strategy."

"You really can't escape from it anymore."

"I wouldn't escape from it! I also won't admit to losing! The more that she wants to give me a hard time, the stronger I will get. I will bring into play my weed power and fight with her till the end!" Kira pumped her fist in the air.

"How?" Kai stated.

Kira has a puzzling look on her face. "How?'

"Your opponent is an extremely powerful business tycoon. What's more, she is the empress of the whole Ivanov Corporation!"

"And so what? She's still a human being!"

"Your just too naïve."

"She could have you struck down without even having to lift a single muscle."

"You guys are so annoying! You just said that you will support me and now you're saying these things to try to scare me! Anyway, I will absolutely not give up!"

"We're not thinking about scaring you. We just want to know if you have any concrete plans."

"Eh… for example… I… Eh, what kind of attitude is that!" Kira demanded as he see B2 shaking their heads.

"Go out with Tala." Kai suggested.

"No." Kira blushed.

Johnny smirked at Kai "Eh, that's not a bad idea!"

"Dating an only son and make his mother so angry that she faints. Which leads to the war of two women. That is definitely the best way for Kira to go against Tala's Mom!" Enrique agreed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kira scowled.

Johnny ignored Kira and continued to discuss the pan with Enrique and Kai, "Hm, right, right! And then have a kid! Then that would be a sure win!"

"Have a kid!" Kira yelled.

Enrique still ignored her "That might be too much. The empress dowager wouldn't want the small kid. She might even take Kira and the kid and…"

"Eh, may I ask. Did I say something before that I wasn't supposed to say?" Kira interrupted.

Johnny and both nods their head at her with a big grin on their face.

"What do you think?" Kai turned o face her.

"Could we rewind? Is there a chance to be regretful?"

"Stop playing! The whole audience has seen it and is clapping their hands already!"

"What's been done has already been done. You'll face her someday, since Tala like you so much. Thought, you have our support in this." Kai gave Kira a reassuring smile.

"Right! We're standing on your side."

"We will support you."

They cheered and started drinking again.

'If I had a choice, I would rather that Kai's by my side instead of Tala. Though Kai doesn't know it or tries, but he's always made me feel calm, and steadies my emotions. Makes me feel safe and good.' Kira stole a glanced at the two-toned haired boy who was casually drinking beer.

'Tala has such a ruthless mother and grows up in that type of environment. Tala's world is full of dangerous obstructions. But then why do I still want to push myself toward this war and go head to head with his life?' Kira thought, confused at her own feeling towards both the blue and the red head.

Later B3 left Kira's house.

"I been thinking, if it wasn't because Tala is so stubborn and if he was able to accept Matilda, then don't you think that the ending would have been a happy one?" Johnny stated.

"I understand what you are saying. You think that our supporting Kira and Tala on their relationship like this, you feel that it's not a practical way of thinking, right?" Enrique replied.

Johnny just smiled "There's this saying, one's future is dependent on how one creates it. We all know this. But this saying doesn't seem to be suitable for us to use."

"Don't think too much." Enrique smiled.

Kai had his head lowered as if he was in deep thoughts.

"Kai, if, in the first place, you didn't give up Kira because of Tala, what do you think the situation would be like now?"

"Even thought we're like brothers. We still don't know how Kai feels towards this whole situation. I'm not standing on Tala's side right now, it's just that… Saying what you are saying right now, it won't do anyone any good."

Johnny understands and nods his head.

"Let's go have a drink." Kai walked ahead, even thought they just drunk. 'I need alcohol'

That night, at Ivanov mansion…

"The home that poor girl is living in right now and also the homes that are nearby – buy it all for me!" Tatiana demanded to her lapdog.

"Yes, madam. I'll take care of it immediately."

At school the next day…

Tala grabbed Enrique's arms and shook him violently and cheerfully said "What you said is the truth!"

"OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!" Enrique on the other hand was crying out in pain.

Tala in his excitement didn't hear the baby blondes cries of pain, "After she found out that I have cancelled the marriage contract, she issued a challenge against my mom!"

Johnny just has this amusing and smug look on him face as he watches Tala's kid like excitement and Enrique's pouting face of pain.

Enrique scrunched up his face "That's basically it. Ow, let me go first! Tala!"

Tala finally notices that he has been holding onto Enrique for dear life and quickly lets go and roughly rubbed his arms for him, soothing the pain that he caused as though afraid that he won't tell him more, if he doesn't do that.

Enrique pulled his arm away. Tala was just making it hurt even more, therefore he just ended up rubbing himself "We were originally going to look for you yesterday night and tell you this. But no matter where we looked, we couldn't find you."

"Right. But your Mom already knows where Kira lives. From the type of person that she is, she definitely is not one to take things slowly and one step at a time. Kira is living all by herself. She's in the light and your Mom is in the dark. I feel that you should think it over carefully." Johnny said in a serious tone.

"We will go visit her whenever we can." Enrique who still had a pout on his face and continued to rub his arm.

"No need! No need. I'm telling you guys. You guys can't go. A single girl living all alone, being together with you two man whores, that's even more dangerous than being together with my mom!" Tala quickly objected.

"Hey!" Enrique pouted his already pouted face.

"Don't be saying things like that to your lifelong friends!" Johnny frowned.

Tala just shook his head, and not understanding Johnny's words. "What are you talking about! I'm not saying anything bad! I'm saying the truth! Anyway, you guys just can't go!"

Tala turned around to face the two-toned hair boy "Hey, Kai!"

Kai looked at Tala with a smirk on his face. "You can't go either."

"Fine, we won't go. But shouldn't you go and look for her tonight? And be her knight riding in shining armor?" Enrique laughed.

"Ride what! Why are all of your heads in the gutter?' Tala shouted, obviously getting the wrong meaning in Enrique's words.

Johnny looked over and Enrique wondering what they said.

"Who's head is in the gutter? What are YOU thinking about?" Johnny pointed at him.

"You said to tell me to ride…" Tala blushed deeply.

Johnny grinned like a cashmere cat.

Enrique raised an eyebrow "I was just telling you to protect her!"

"Then why did you mention about riding…"

Johnny smirked "A riding knight in shining armor to tell you to protect her! You are the one that is thinking of perverted things!"

Enrique suddenly collapsed on the ground laughing at Tala's stupidity.

"What do you mean I'm thinking of perverted things! You guys are the one that are speaking in riddles!" Tala crossed his arms.

"So you are blaming on us now?"

Kai looked over and smirked, but getting bored of the conversation he walked away.

"We were talking with you very seriously!"

"Your expression was like full of lust1"

"The one who's lusting is you!"

Johnny said and turns to leave and Tala grabs him by around his neck and stops him.

"What! I…"

"Argh" Johnny places his hand around while Enrique came to break them up Tala grabbed him, and put him in a head lock also.

That night, Kira returns home and makes herself her dinner which is instant noodles.

While the noodles were cooking in the bowl, she looks through the mail and sees a letter from Mom.

"It's from Mom!"

She opens the letter happily and starts reading.

"My dearest Kira. How are you recently? Mama really misses you very much. Mama is trying very hard right now to adapt to life on the fishing village. But Mama is really very sorry that I temporarily still can't send money to you yet. So Kira, the money you get from your job, you have to use it carefully. Until now, Dad is still not competent to take over the fishing village's job yet. Going out to the sea to fish, the minute that he steps on the boat, he would get seasick and throw up. He couldn't work at all! So that means that we don't really have any income at all. Even though that is the case, Dad is still trying very hard. Kira, you have to take very good care of yourself. Mama is not by your side. You have to be a bit stronger. Love Mama."

With unshed tears in her eyes, Kira folds the letter up and puts in back in the envelope.

While eating her noodles, Kira couldn't help but start crying from reading the letter.

Suddenly, the door opens and the landlord comes into the room.

"Mr. Landlord." Kira turned around.

"Eh, Kira, you're here? That's great! Please move out of the house immediately."

Kira's eye went wide open "Why? Is it because I still haven't paid the rent yet? On the 5th of next month, I will get paid. I will definitely take the money to pay for the rent! Please, please?"

"Can't do. Because I've already sold this house. So, I can't rent it to you. I hope that you will be able to move out tonight. As for the rent that you've owed me for these past few months… consider that as my bad luck. But I warn you, you better not delay anymore. If not, I'll find someone to throw out all your luggage on the street tomorrow. I'll be back to take a look. Two hours." He sternly said before walking out.

Kira stands there not knowing what to do as the landlord walks out and closes the door behind him.

Meanwhile, a happily smiling Tala is driving his brand new Ferrari to Kira's place.

Kira packs her things and slowly walks out to the streets.

'What should I do? How am I going to continue living from now on? Yesterday I was still opening up my big mouth and saying that I will fight with the old hag. And the result… I don't even have a place to live today.' She puts down her luggage.

As Kira bends down to pick up her luggage again, Tala's car flies by in back of her.

An angry Tala is at Kira's place and yelling at the landlord.

"Why did she suddenly move out! WHY!" Tala shouted obviously getting ticked off.

The landlord stammers "H-how am I supposed to know? It could be because her Dad and Mom moved away. Moreover, she owed a lot of rent that she hasn't paid yet! She ran away in the middle of the night!"

Tala grabbed the landlord by his shirt "That's nonsense! It must be that she owes you rent, so you kicked her out, right?"

He reaches back with his fist and makes a move to hit the landlord.

Landlord quickly back away "Why are you hitting people!" He turns and starts running toward the door.

"DON'T RUN!" Tala stood and commanded.

"HELP!"

"Where did she move off to!" Tala said with a worried expression on his face.

Later Tala gets back in his car and makes a call on his cell phone.

"Your call has been switched over to the voicemail box. Please leave a message after the beep."

Tala is driving along the streets now looking for her.

Beep

"Hello, this is Kira. Please leave a message."

Beep

"Kira! It's Tala. Where are you now? Hurry up and return my call!"

An exasperated Tala is still driving all around looking for Kira when he calls her again.

"Hello, this is Kira. Please leave a message."

"Kira. I have limited patience! Hurry up and return my call!"

He continues driving around while Kira is sitting at the same place that Tala raised his hand to slap her last time.

'It's so late. Calling Daichi or Salima, doesn't seem too good right now. But I don't have any money. Do I really have to stay out in the streets? I should at least give it a try."

She reaches into her backpack for her cell phone.

"No battery?"

She puts a fresh battery in and dials to listen to her voicemail.

"You have ten messages." Kira's eyes widen."10!"

"Kira, where are you now? When you get this message, hurry up and get in touch with me." Tala's voice sounded over the phone.

"Repeat, please press 1. For next message, please press 2."

Kira presses a button on her cell phone and listens to another message from Tala.

"Kira, its Tala. You stupid woman! What the hell are you doing! Hurry up and return my call!"

She presses a button on her phone again and listens to a 3rd message from the red head.

"My patience is limited! Hurry up and call me!"

"I've been driven crazy by you already. Hurry up and call me." Tala 's voice was heard shouting on the phone.

"Kira, where exactly are you? It doesn't matter how late, when you hear this message, give me a call. Tala." Instead of a raging voice, the sound was silent, almost as if it was pleading with her.

"I've been driven crazy by you already, Kira, where exactly are you? Hurry up and call me." The voice got quieter.

Kira sniffed and turned around to see a concerned red head standing there.

"Kira..." The phone continued to play the next message.

She pulls the phone away from her ear and stares at Tala. He starts walking over to her. Kira slowly stands up and one lonely tear falls down her face. The red head looked at her through his turquoise eyes and stares at her for a few seconds before reaching out and hugging her tightly to him. Unable to resist him she wraps her arms around him and starts crying on his shoulder.

"Sorry. I just heard the messages now."

"I've finally found you." Tala muttered against her shoulder

"How did you know I was here?"

Tala's voice got hoarse "Last time I raised my hand and hit you here. I've regretted it until now."

/ Flashback//

"_You guys are of the same class in society. Your mom also likes her very much. I also feel that the two are of you are very compatible. Just try to date with her! You don't have to say anything! Do you know that your feelings make me feel a lot of pressure? Furthermore, there is no possibility that I can be together with you! Matilda has so much good qualities, you should just go out with her! Don't come and find me anymore!"_

_An angered Tala reached out and slapped Kira on the face._

/ End of flashback. /

"You are always trying to find different reasons to try to run away from my side. I really don't know what to do with you. Stop running away from me, ok? Let us face the problems together. As long as you are willing to trust in me, just trust in me…" Tala pleaded, hugging her tightly.

"Tala…" Kira said crying softly against him.

Later, with Kira's luggage in one hand and dragging Kira behind him in the other, Tala arrived back at the Ivanov mansion.

"Tala...Why did you bring me to your house for! I can't come here!" Kira protested dragging her feet.

"Let's face my Mom together. Didn't you declare war on my Mom already? Let us fight together! If anything happens, I will shield you. Where's my Mom?" He asked some passing maids.

"Master, Madam is not here. She took a plane off to London early this morning. Madam has been very busy with her work recently. It could be that she won't be able to return to Taiwan for a period of time." The maid answered bowing.

"That's even better. You could stay here."

He starts to hand the luggage off to one of the maids, but Kira grabs his hand and stops him.

"Why! It's very weird like this." Kira protested.

"Take the luggage to the guest room." Tala ignored her and handed Kira's luggage to the maid.

Kira pulled on the luggage. "Wait a minute! Let me think about it first! I said those words to your Mom yesterday, and now I came over to your house."

"Why are you talking so much nonsense stuff! Take this over for me." He hands the luggage back to the maid.

"Aiya! Don't be like this!"

"Stop being so annoying!" Tala protested trying to get her to let go of the luggage.

"Wait a minute!"

Tala hands the luggage to the maid again while Kira is still trying to pull it back.

"Pulling and dragging in the foyer. What kind of manners are those! Are there no more rules in this house anymore?" An aged voice asked slowly walking down the stairs.

An old woman walks out and stands there looking at Kira and Tala with a stern and strict look on her face.

'She's still alive?' Tala thought to himself in disbelief.

"Yu Sao." All the maids walked over to her and bowed respectfully.

"Who's she?" Kira asked whispering.

"Yu Sao. Why did you come back?" Tala asked walking up to Yu Sao.

Yu Sao doesn't answer and just looks Kira up and down. Tala looks from Yu Sao to Kira and back again.

"It doesn't matter why you came back. Kira is my friend. She'll be living in our home from now on." Tala went on.

Kira gave him a dirty look for making the decision for her.

"So you are Kira." Yu Sao went on slowly, still observing the dark haired girl.

Kira has a puzzled look on her face as though wondering what that phrase meant.

"Master. Madam went to London again. Before she left, she made sure that I came back and reorganizes the Ivanov family. Because Madam said that when she's not here, there has to be someone that is in charge. So, she has to ask me to come back."

'This old grandma, seems so old but her imposing posture is still very strong – it feels very courageous.' Kira thought to herself.

Yu Sao looked over Kira once more before turning towards Tala. "If Master absolutely persists in detaining Miss Kira, then I won't give you a hard time. Miss Kira, you can stay in Ivanov family and be a servant."

"Servant!" Kira turned at the elderly lady in surprise.

"You want Kira to be a servant in our home! Yu Sao, are you so old that you've become slow-witted?" Tala asked in disbelief.

"Master. I seem to remember that even your father wouldn't dare to speak to me this way. Young people these days, do they all think of getting something without doing anything? As long as someone is providing them free food and living, then they couldn't wait to rely on that person?" The lady's tone went strict.

"You old… person. If you continue talking nonsense, then I won't let you off so easily." Tala hesitated, not able to disrespect her, after all, the entire time he was growing up she was shown great respect in the household.

"Grandma, please be careful of the way you say your words. I didn't say I was going to stay behind."

Yu Sao smiled and walked in front of Kira. "Maybe time has changed, young people these days can't take much hardship. Just someone who doesn't have any working capabilities at all. Much less talking about daring to accept a challenge or not!"

"I…"

Yu Sao didn't let Kira finish, as she taunted her again. "If that's not the case, then why can't you use your labor to substitute for rent while living here? Use your working capabilities in exchange for your right to eat and live here?"

"There's no reason why I can't. Grandma, don't look down on people! If I was to live here, I will definitely not be eating freely and living freely!" Kira retorted heatedly.

"Really? Would you dare? Can you do as you say?" Yu Sao challenged.

"Yes! That's right! In the time while I'm living here, please hire me to work." Kira answered not backing down.

Tala walked over to the two. "You two be quiet! How can I let you do something like this!" He asked Kira pleading with her. He then turned to Yu Sao. "Yu Sao, stop joking around!"

"Tala. I feel that what grandma said makes perfect sense. I really don't have any money or any place to live right now. Moreover, I really want to fight together with you. Especially, if your Mom comes back, how will I face her? I just can't tell her that I was kicked out by the landlord so that's why I moved over to your home to live. I need a reason. If I was to say that I was a servant at your home, then I would as least be able to hold my head up high."

"Isn't this exaggerating too much! You want me to order you around like a servant!" Tala asked exasperated.

"But…" Kira started.

"There's no buts about it! Anyway, I don't agree to it!"

"Fine. Then I'll just think of some other ways by myself."

She turns and walks toward the door while Yu Sao stares at Kira with a raised eyebrow.

"You really want me to order you around like a servant?" Tala called out desperately.

Kira turns around and looks at Tala with a look that says that will be the only way he'll be able to make her stay behind.

"Do as you please!" Tala decided, giving up.

He turns and walks away in irritation.

"If that's the case, then just let me, Yu Sao, give you a very good training. In such a big house. House chores are as high as mountains. Don't have to be afraid that there will be nothing to do. I won't let you off easily simply because you are Master's friend. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Kira replied softly bowing her head.

"Louder. I can't hear."

"Yes!"

"Good! Very good! Come with me. Change to servant's clothing."

She starts walking off as Kira follows behind.

Tala is sitting in his room, sulking over the whole matter when someone knocks on his door.

"Come in."

"I haven't seen Master for over a year now – you've grown up."

"Yu Sao. What exactly do you want to do? Kira is… is my guest. You actually tell her to be our servant!"

He sits down on his bed and looks at Yu Sao.

"Master is all grown up now. You don't have to listen to my words anymore. In the past, when you were in 3rd grade, Master Tala who still wets his bed, has now grown up. You can speak to me like this now."

"Yu Sao, didn't your waist hurt and you retired a year ago? Why have you come back now? You are so old now, you should enjoy your happiness now."

"Who says? I've said it before, as long as the Ivanov family needs me anytime, then there won't be a day when I, Yu Sao, would retire! This time that Madam has asked me to come back, it's all because of Master, you. And also that girl."

"My Mom? So you came back this time to help her?" He asked standing up abruptly.

"What kind of words are those! Does that mean that I, Yu Sao, is just a puppet who would let Madam manipulate and control – without even having my own ideas! Even though this time Madam wants me to come back, but how to reorganize this family, it is still being controlled in my hands! Even if Master, you, have some wrongdoings, you will absolutely not be treated with any leniency!" Yu Sao stated defensively.

"I'm just afraid that you are so old that you've become so slow-witted that you can't even tell what's right and what's wrong." Tala smirked.

"Old is old. Slow-witted in slow-witted. But, listening to Master's conversation with that Miss before… it seems as if she is someone that Master likes. Hmm, but I must be old and slow-witted and can't figure it out. It must be my mistake. I'll be leaving now." Yu Sao smiled.

"Eh, eh! Yu Sao!"

"What's the matter, Master?"

"What did you come up with?"

"Old is old. Slow-witted in slow-witted. But my heart is not made out of stone. Fine. Then it's decided that that Miss will be Master's personal servant. How's that?" Yu Sao sighed.

Tala's answer was pasted on his face as he looks at Yu Sao with a happy grin at the idea.

The next morning, Kira is dressed in her servant's uniform and slowly walking over down the hall. As she stops in front of a closed door, she remembers the words that Yu Sao said to her.

"Wake up at 5:00 a.m. Before 6:00 a.m. have all the windows, floors, everything wiped clean. Breakfast is at 7:00 a.m. After class, you can't be casually strolling around! You have to return immediately to continue your work. Do you hear me! To be a good servant, there is no secret formula. The only thing is to wait on your master! I'm the one that has decided to have you go and be Master's personal servant. I am the law around here! Starting from tomorrow, you are responsible for waking up Master and taking care of him until he goes to bed! Told you to go, so you go! Go and wake up Master right now!" Yu Sao demanded.

'What? You are the law around here? Really very weird! I can't believe that in one night's time, I actually became Tala's personal servant. And I have to wake him up every day. Anyway, it's just work. I'll just face it calmly.' Kira thought as she cleaned the floor.

She raised her hand to knock on the door and after waiting a few seconds, without hearing any sounds from within, she slowly opens the door and walks into the dim room. She walks in and stops far away from the bed.

"Tala." She called out loudly.

When she remembers that she is the servant, she quickly changes her wording and the tone of her voice.

"Master, wake up." She said softly.

There was no sound or movement from the figure on the bed, so Kira walks over and stands next to the bed.

"Master, wake up."

Still no answer.

"You're going to be late for class." Kira leaned down with a puzzled look.

Still no answer or movement from Tala on the bed.

Kira leans closer yet mumbling to herself. "Why aren't there any reactions at all? He sleeps like a dead person."

She steps closer and leans down until she her face is only a few inches away from Tala's sleeping face.

'This guy, this seems to be like the first time that I'm so closely looking at his sleeping face. Wow, what a pointy nose. Long eyelashes too.' She thought to herself.

Suddenly Tala moves and reaching out, pulling Kira into his arms and onto the bed, hugging her tightly.

"AH! What are you doing! Let me go! You pervertWhy did you pull me for?" She shouted at him hitting his with a pillow.

"What are you doing! Why are you so rough in waking a person up! Can't you be a bit gentler!" Tala yelled back trying to block her hits.

He sits up and rubs his sleepy eyes.

"Why did you hug me? You were pretending to be asleep, right!"

"I did not! I was just dreaming before." Tala answered with an adorable innocent face, his hair was ruffled and somewhat sticking downwards, as his bright blue eyes tried to blink the sleep away.

"You must be dreaming about some perverted dreams! So early in the morning and you are so disgusting already! I can't take you!" She shouted, not believing a word he said.

"Dreaming isn't something that one can control!" Tala retorted.

They both look at each other and then look away and then look back and started getting embarrassed.

"Why are you getting shy for?"

Kira wacked him one last time with the pillow. "I am not! Hurry up and get up! You're going to be late for class!"

She gets up off the bed and stomps away while Tala stares at her back with a happy little smile on his face.

At the school café later that day, Enrique, Johnny and Tala are having breakfast together.

"Really? You must be exaggerating! Did Kira really became your personal servant?" Enrique asked surprised.

Tala doesn't answer and just has this satisfied grin on his face.

"All day, 24 hour service! Wow,Tala! You have really gained something this time! We were just here worrying about not being able to resist the empress dowager. Eh, then don't you guys have to come to school together, leave school together, and then sleeping in the same place at night too?" Johnny asked smirking.

"What business is it of yours!"

Enrique laughs and Johnny pouts as his question wasn't answered.

"Anyways. Yesterday Big Sis gave us a call and told us to give our support to you and Kira. She said that she didn't want to see anyone else in the Ivanov family being manipulated. Don't be like her." Johnny stated.

"But from the looks of the present situation, everything seems to be pretty calm." Enrique pointed out chewing his waffle slowly.

Enrique suddenly smirked widely at Tala. "Since Kira is your own personal servant now, then you have to seize the opportunity." Both Johnny and Enrique looked at him with a very good impression of the cashmere cat.

"Just like what we discussed before. Before the dowager empress comes back, get her…"

"What?" Tala asked puzzled.

"It's that!"

"What that!" Tala asked exasperated.

"IT'S THAT!" Johnny shouted.

Johnny turned to Enrique. "Tala, wouldn't dare. When he sees Kira, he doesn't dare to do anything!"

"Why do you guys talk so much nonsense stuff today!"

"That's the way you originally are!"

"Right."

"If not, then you call San Cai in front of us right now and tell her that you will go to her room tonight." Johnny challenged Tala.

"I don't want to!" Tala turned his head away pouting.

Johnny and Enrique shrug their shoulders at each other as if to say, 'told you he's like that.'

"Fine! I'll call! Who's afraid of who!" Tala shouted getting annoyed at being looked down at.

Both Johnny and Enrique break out in a huge smile.

"Then I'll call for you." Johnny offered getting out his cell phone.

He dials the number and then hands the phone over to Tala. Tala grabs the phone out of Johnny's hand and puts it to his ear.

"Hello? Kira. I'll come to look for you in your room at 12 o'clock tonight. That's it. Bye."

He quickly hangs up before she can say anything. Enrique and Johnny both give each other high-fives in excitement and calls out "OH YEAH!" Then they both started shaking, snapping their fingers and moving around in their chairs.

A/N- Read and Review please!


	30. Meteor Shower

Sorry for the long wait. This chapter explains (sort of) why this story is called Meteor Garden! Read and Review please.

That night, Kira is in her room and staring anxiously at her clock which reads 11:45 p.m.

"Oh my god! It's almost 12 o'clock! What am I going to do! What exactly does this fellow want to do? ARGH! Anyway, the door is locked already. I'll just pretend to be asleep!"

She quickly crawls on bed and under the covers.

She suddenly gets up quickly again. "No. He must have the keys to my room! What to do? I'm so nervous that I'm going to start crying! That fellow is like this every time! He doesn't care what other people thinks and does whatever he likes! God! Hurry up and get that guy to fall asleep! This is just too much! I'm only his servant now! If he runs to my room in the middle of the night, that's a type of professional title called sexual harassment! Right! As long as I reason with him then it'll be fine. No! That fellow is an idiot! How can I reason why him! Am I just going to wait here on the side for him to come and violate me! I have to escape! I'll escape to Salima's home! If there is anything to say, we'll talk about it tomorrow." She starts packing as she rants on.

Grabbing her bag, Kira quickly runs toward the door and throws the door open. Her eyes widen in shock as she finds Tala standing right in front of the room, waiting.

"Are you a turtle! You're so slow!"

Kira's eyes widened. "Eh… it's so late… I think…"

"Be quiet! This kind of thing, if it's not late, it can't be done!"

He reaches out and grabs hold of her hand.

"Not late, then can't be done?" Kira's eyes widened as she repeated what he said.

"Right! Come with me!" Tala starts pulling her arm.

"We can't do this kind of thing!" Kira protested trying to escape.

Tala drags Kira to the balcony where he has set up a telescope. He looks through the telescope while Kira is sitting on a chair next to him.

"Bringing me here so late at night, it's just to look at stars?"

"So strange. How come I can't find it? Isn't this the East side?" Tala mumbles as he fumbles with the telescope.

He looks up at the sky and then through the telescope again.

'I am simple a big idiot! I don't even know why I am thinking so much for!' Kira reprimanded herself.

Kira starts giggling at her own silliness over the whole incident.

Tala stopped what he was doing and looks over at her. "Are you nuts? What are you laughing at?"

Kira dept giggling ignoring him.

"So noisy! Can you be a bit quiet!"

Kira smiled. "Oh. What are you looking at? I want to look too."

She walks over and pushes Tala away from the telescope and starts to look through it herself.

"Wait a minute! I haven't finish adjusting it yet! Why are you being so anxious for!" He pushes her away.

"Let me see for a bit!" Kira protested pushing him away again.

"Stop moving it! If you move it for a bit, there will be a big difference! First, you…"

"Let me take a look first! You can adjust it later!"

"Why are you so annoying! I haven't found it yet!" He pushes her away and looks through the telescope.

"What are you looking for Let me take a look. I'll help you find it."

A long time has passed and Kira is once again sitting back on the chair.

"Tala, have you had enough already? What exactly do you want to do? I'm very sleepy. I have to get up at 5 o'clock tomorrow morning to work. What exactly do you…?" Kira started protesting in a tired voice.

"I found it! I found it! Hurry up and come over to see! There's a meteor shower tonight!" Tala cried out excitedly.

"Meteor shower?" Kira asked not sharing the red head's excitement.

"Hurry up!"

Kira gets up from the chair and walks over to the telescope.

"There's nothing there." Kira said after looking into the telescope.

"You have to be patient."

"Oh My God! I saw a shooting star! It's so pretty!" Kira gasped in astonishment.

"The one that you see, is it surrounded by a circle of light?"

"It really is! Just like a diamond. A small speck of light."

"A meteor star that is surrounded by a circle of light. It represents that it is soaring along with the cupid's wings." Kira looked up at Tala.

"You said that this circle of light is the wings of the cupid?"

The red head nodded. "That's why before this meteor shower, if the couples in the world can see it, then the two of them would be locked tightly together. It's like being tightly supported by the cupid's wings. Forever being left with a mark of love." He reaches over for a box and hands it to Kira.

"Here."

She takes the box and pulls the ribbon to open up the box. Upon opening up the box, she finds a meteor star necklace laying there.

"It's diamonds." Kira looked up at him astonished.

"I was constantly searching for a necklace that looks like the meteor star before. But I couldn't find it. So I could only go and have it specially made. It's for you." Tala gave a hesitant smile waiting for her reaction.

Kira looked at the necklace and then at the anxious red head. "No! I can't accept a present that is this expensive!"

"You're not allowed to say no."

"But…"

Tala turned her around so that her back was facing him. "Here, I'll help you put it on."

He pulls the necklace from the box and slowly puts it around Kira's neck. She slowly reaches up with her hand to touch the meteor star pendant hanging on the necklace. Tala puts his arms around her and hugs her from behind.

"Giving a present to a girl that one loves, does that need a reason?" Tala asked softly whispering in her ear.

He rested his head against hers for a few seconds before slowly turning Kira around so that she faced him directly. Staring at her intently, the Ivanov heir slowly lowered his head and starts kissing her gently. After lip-locking passionately for who knows how long, Tala finally pulls away and stared at Kira.

"Kira. Let's date officially." Tala whispered softly

The black haired girl didn't answer and turned away from Tala to lean on the balcony.

Tala stared at her back and then walks over to stand next to her.

"If I love you only 1/10 of how you love me, would you still be willing to date with me?" Kira asked slowly.

"Only 1/10! You…" Kira lowered her head not meeting his gaze.

"Sorry. I just thought that it would be better if I explain things clearly first. Because I don't have the confidence... to love you as much as you love me."

"Fine. After we are together, I will try my best to make up for the rest of the 9 points." Tala replied after a long pause.

"Then what if it can't be made up?" Kira asked desperately looking at him directly now.

Tala turned his gaze away from her. "If it can't be made up… I won't force you. At that time, we'll break up. Each of us goes on with our own lives. If there really is a day like that… I will definitely let you go. I don't like to drag things. Let's set a deadline of two months. Give me an answer tomorrow morning." Tala looked at her with determined eyes.

Kira stood there frozen, turning her gaze back to the glittering sky.

The next morning, Kira is sitting on her bed and staring out the window. Later on, all the maids are cleaning as Yu Sao is walking down the hall.

"What time is it now? Still haven't seen a shadow yet! Have to go and pull her up!" Yu Sao ordered a maid, glancing at her watch again.

She starts walking down the hall in a huff when Kira runs pass her with a broom in her hand.

"Good morning, Yu Sao." Kira saluted in a cheerful voice.

Yu Sao stops and turns to look at Kira who is now running down the stairs.

Kira suddenly turned around. "I've swept the front door area already. And cleaned the bookcase too. I'm going to wake up the Master right now."

"Why does she look so cheery this morning?" Yu Sao asked no one in particular puzzled.

Kira runs all the way to Tala's room and stands at the door with her broom in hand.

"Good morning, Master." Kira called out as she walked in.

She walks into the room to find Tala awake and sitting in his chair rather than sleeping and on the bed.

"Huh, why are you awake so early?"

"How could I fall asleep?" Tala looked at her pouting slightly.

Kira put the broom aside. "Regarding the thing that you were talking to me about yesterday night, I've made a decision already. I'm willing to try to date with you. Within these two months, I will do my best to date with you."

Tala doesn't say a word and just looks forward again. But the slightest smile starts to break out on his face.

Seeing no reaction, Kira steps forward and waves her hand up and down in front of Tala's face to see if he's still alive.

"Did you hear what I said?"

Tala is still in shock by the news and has no reaction whatsoever.

"TALA IVANOV!"

Tala's eyes widened a little at her yelling, "Why are you shouting this loud for! I heard you."

He quickly looks away with a shy look.

"Why are you being shy for?"

"I am not shy!" Tala denied getting up.

"Then I'm going to change my clothes and get ready for class."

She turns and walks toward the door. The second that she walks away, a happy Tala couldn't contain his excitement any longer and jumps up from his seat and starts dancing around. At this moment, Kira comes back into the room and stands there looking at him dancing. Tala felt the dark crimson eyes on him and stops when he sees her. Kira grabs the broom that she left behind and quickly walks out again. Tala stands there looking very embarrassed at being caught.

At the pastries shop…

"Really! When did this happen?" Salima asked in surprise

"It's been 2, 3 days already." Daichi complained resting his head on his palm.

"No wonder. But then who dates with a deadline? And saying something about trying it out for 2 months? So weird."

"Right! Tala actually warned me and told me not to stick around Kira anymore! He said something about Kira being his girlfriend. He said that if I still don't get it, then he'll have me killed!"

"He's just joking with you."

"Do you know? Kira has now become someone that everybody is trying to suck up to in school. Everybody is treating her so well, but it's all fake! She's not happy at all! They don't suit each other at all! Especially when you see the way that they look when they are eating at the student's café. That's even worse!"

"Even though I have always encouraged Kira to face her relationships seriously, but there is such a big difference between her and Tala's life. If they can't conquer these problems in the beginning, I'm just afraid that there might be even more trouble later."

"Right! Being together with Tala is a mistake to begin with! If she was together with me, I promise, that absolutely nothing will happen."

"Then that's because nobody is paying attention to you."

"Salima. How about this? You help me. We'll work together to break them up, how's that? Have them say bye to each other after 2 months."

"Daichi, how can you be this bad! Kira is our friend! We, of course, have to support her no matter what. Even though I know that you really like Kira, but love is to let the other person be happy."

"Love is to let the other person be happy? But I'm feeling very sad!"

Salima opens her cell phone. "Hello? Kira? It's me. Are you with Tala? Oh, Daichi is the one that told me. He's at our shop now. Don't feel discouraged. You have to try your hardest. Besides, this stuff, didn't we know about it originally? You shouldn't yield to him in everything. You two have to make concessions. Let him be able to coordinate with you. Hmm, what to do? Ah, I've thought of something! This Sunday, I'm on a date with my boyfriend. Why don't you bring Tala along? Let's us go on a double date! Also, this is a commoner's date. Hmm…"

"Salima." Daichi whispered.

"See if he is able to accommodate." Salima went on ignoring the pleading of the red head.

"Wait a minute." Daichi said loudly trying to get her attention.

"Then it's set for this Sunday." Salima went on, ignoring the pleading boy next to her.

"Aren't you helping me!" Daichi asked shaking the arm that's holding the phone.

"This Sunday morning, 10 o'clock. And then…" Salima went on, gripping the phone tightly.

"That's enough! Don't talk anymore!"

"That's it then. Ok. Bye."

"Salima!"

Salima hung up the phone and flashes a triumphant smile at Daichi

"Fine. You're ruthless. No problem." Daichi commented sarcastically pointing an accusing finger at her.

That night at the Ivanov mansion, Tala is talking with Johnny and Enrique.

"Kira is nervous? How can that be? She should be excited! You guys must be mistaken."

"I noticed with one glance. That's not excitement, ok? Didn't you see it? She always has this undetermined look in her eyes. Even when she is talking to you, she has this look of hesitation on her face." Johnny pointed out leaning back on the plush couch.

"If you don't work hard, then after these 2 months you can expect to say goodbye." Enrique informed the redhead.

"It could be that it won't even last for 2 months!"

"Oh… I understand. You guys must be jealous of me, right?" Tala smirked after a pause.

"Jealous? You wish!" Both Johnny and Enrique laughed out loud.

"Arg! Anyway, 2 months will pass by very quickly. At that time, you'll have to accept what happens." Johnny informed their leader.

"If you don't put more strength into it, then when the time comes, no one is able to help you." Enrique kept on talking, not noticing Kira approaching them.

"You… What's the matter?" He got up quickly after noticing Kira standing there.

"Hmm, I have something to say."

"Say it."

"It's… that… let's go on a date, ok?" Kira brought up hesitantly.

Johnny and Enrique both looked surprised at Kira's bold suggestion. Tala was just as surprised and he opened his mouth to speak but had nothing to say.

"Let's go on a date this Sunday." Kira continued.

"Ok. Anyway, I don't have anything else to do so let's go on a date."

Enrique walked over to the two of them grinning. "That's great! You guys are officially going on a date?"

Johnny also got up and stood on the other side of Tala.

"Be quiet! I'm free so…" He ordered Enrique.

Enrique slung an arm over the red head's shoulder casually. "Give me a break! I think you should stop acting so cool. You're obviously very happy about it, why do you have to pretend to be cool?"

"Do you still remember my good friend, Salima?"

"Salima? Oh, I remember." He realized after a moment.

"Is it that cute girl with the orange hair?" Enrique asked smirking.

Kira nodded her head. "That's her. She has a boyfriend. And she hopes that the 4 of us can go on a date together."

Enrique scrunched up his nose. "Huh? Double dating?"

"Yup. We've arranged to meet on Sunday, 10 o'clock at the amusement park."

"Isn't that so old-fashioned?" Johnny asked also looking disdainful.

"This is a commoner's date. I hope that you can occasionally coordinate with my ways and habits." Kira stared at him, starting to get upset.

"Kira. You are a college student now and not a high school student." Enrique looked at her seriously.

"Enrique. There's nothing wrong with this. Even though it's a double date, but this is the first time that Kira opened her mouth and made the first move." Johnny turned to Tala, "You should accept."

"Why do I have to go out on a date with people that I don't even know! Why do I have to coordinate with your ways and your habits? Made me get happy for nothing! Forget it." Tala shouted getting angry.

He turns and starts to walk away from Kira.

"Why do you have that unhappy look on your face for! So you're not even willing to give it a try!" Kira called out to him

"I don't want to and that's that!" Tala turned around and retorted.

He turns and stomps away with anger.

"With his personality, if he doesn't go, that might actually be a good thing." Johnny tried to reassure the upset girl.

"But why can't he compromise a bit for me!" Kira asked looking up at the redhead.

"You have to understand that Tala is not an ordinary person." Enrique started to explain.

"He doesn't understand anything about sacrificing or respecting."

"I'm not going to ask him out again! Will he die if he just coordinates once! WHAT MEANING WOULD THIS TYPE OF DATING HAVE? I'M NOT DOING IT ANYMORE!" Kira started shouting.

An angry Kira pushes pass Johnny and Enrique and stomps away in the opposite direction of Tala. Enrique and Johnny could only stand there, looking at each other and shaking their heads at those two.

When Sunday came around, Kira is waiting at the amusement park by herself for Salima and her boyfriend to show up.

"Kira." Salima ran up to the black haired girl.

"Salima!" Kira turned around with a grin.

"Did you just come?"

"Yup, I just got here." Kira nodded.

"This is my boyfriend, Michael." Salima turned to the brunette, who gave her a grin.

"Hi, I'm Kira."

"I know. Salima always talks about you." He laughed.

'What a surprise. He's a very handsome guy. But Salima's type, isn't it suppose to be the honest and sincere kind?' Kira asked herself.

"Hey Kira, where's your boyfriend?"

"Oh, he had something to do. He can't come."

"Oh, Tala's not coming?" Salima asked disappointed.

"I mentioned it to him already but he still couldn't come." Kira nodded brushing her hair out of her face.

Salima nodded understandingly.

"It doesn't matter. Then the three of us go in and play." Michael grinned trying to bring up the mood.

"Oh, there's no need. You two go along. I just came to tell you and then I'll be leaving. I'm leaving first. Bye." Kira started turning around.

"It doesn't matter, Kira. Let's go play together."

"It's ok. Bye." She kept on walking backwards.

"Kira!" Salima called out trying to warn the girl about the tall red head behind her.

"Ah!" Kira cried out in surprise as she bumped into the red head.

She quickly turns around and sees Tala standing behind her.

"Tala?"

"Sorry. There was a traffic jam so I'm late." Tala looked over to Salima.

"Tala, I haven't seen you in a long time." Salima walked over to Michael.

"Kira. Why don't you introduce us?" He asked turning his head towards Salima.

"Oh, she's Salima. You've met her before. And he's her boyfriend."

"Hi, I'm Michael Parker. Nice to meet you." He held out a hand towards Tala.

"Nice to meet you." Tala greeted but didn't offer his hand.

"Uh, he's Tala Ivanov." Kira introduced quickly trying to make up for Tala's rudeness.

"Your boyfriend?" Michael asked turning to Kira.

"Eh… You could say that."

"Since everyone is here, then let's go in."

"Let's get something to eat first. I'm very hungry." Salima suggested.

"Ok." Kira agreed.

"Didn't you say you weren't coming?" Kira asked Tala looking up at him.

"Stop being so wordy. This is the only time, there won't be a second."

"There won't be a second? You actually got your grammar right this time! You also said something about nice to meet you before." Kira laughed happily.

"You laugh again and I'll beat you up!" Tala pouted not liking being teased.

"Fine, fine, fine."

Inside the park, they walk up to a food stand where a vendor is grilling some sausages.

"Want to eat this?" Salima asked.

"Ok, Tala, do you want to eat sausages?" Kira asked as she pulled Tala along.

"Sure, I've never eaten it before."

Michael turned around looking at Tala in surprise. "HUH! You've never eaten sausages! Are you for real? Lots of places sell them! He must be some rich family's big heir. Then what do you usually eat when you are at home? Do you eat gold or eat pearls?" Michael asked teasingly as he laughed at his own joke.

"I've eaten pearl powder before. And foods that where made in gold, so what?"

"Ha, ha. He's just joking around. Let's hurry up and buy it." Kira said nervously.

"Oh, ok. Four sausages please. And 4 corn on the cobs, ok? That's it. How much is the total?"

"Total of $10.50."

Tala takes out his wallet and is about to pay the lady when Michael reaches out and stops him.

"$10.50. Let me take care of it. Being able to treat you to your first sausage is my honor."

Tala's eyes narrow at his comment as Kira looks nervously at Tala, not knowing for sure how he would take it.

"I'll pay."

"Here." He handed the money to the vendor.

Later, after buying the food, they headed off for a table to sit down.

"How tall are you?" Michael asked looking at Tala's tall frame.

"183 cm."

"183 cm? Then you must play basketball."

Tala sat down at the metal table. "Don't know how to play." He answered courtly.

"Don't know how to play? Actually it doesn't really matter. There are lots of tall people nowadays that don't develop their muscles to their full potential." Michael kept on talking, not noticing the anger that was starting to come off the Ivanov heir in waves.

"Don't say that." Salima reprimanded.

"It's just a joke."

"Actually he knows how to play very well. It's just that he doesn't like to sweat." Kira informed the brunette.

"Doesn't like to sweat? This is the first time that I've heard a guy that doesn't like to sweat! Then this kind of weather today is it very uncomfortable to you? You should have brought his air conditioner with you!" Michael went on, not noticing the subject of his jokes tense up as his hands clenched into a fist.

"Um, let's hurry up and eat."

"Eat. Everyone eat. Try this sausage. It shouldn't be too bad. Hey moneybag, what do you think about the sausage?" Michael smirked purposely trying to provoke the red head.

"It's Tala!" Salima corrected shaking Michael's arm.

"Tala? Oh, sorry. But your name is really hard to remember." Michael laughed.

Tala took a tentative bight of his sausage as he stared at it as if it grew a head.

"So what do you think of it?"

"Is it made out of pork?"

"Didn't you read the sign? It said it's made of fish."

Kira started shifting uneasily. Looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Do you think I've never eaten this type of thing before?" Tala asked calmly, way to calmly in Kira's opinion, as his intense stare was almost boring a hole into Michael.

"Um, let's go on the rides already!" Kira stood up quickly, sensing Tala would start something if left there.

"Yeah, let's hurry before the lines get too long." Salima also stood up, stretching.

"But I haven't finished eating yet." Michael complained.

"It doesn't matter. Let's walk and eat at the same time." Salima smiled.

"Then let's go together." Michael looked at Kira and Tala.

"Oh, we can separate and go on our own." Kira suggested, feeling uneasy about the glare Tala was giving Michael.

"Separate? Then let's meet up here after 2 hours, ok?" Michael decided after looking at his watch.

"Ok."

"Ok. Then, we'll leave first. Bye." Michael waved as he wrapped an arm around Salima's waist.

"Bye!" Kira waved.

"Don't you think Salima and Michael look so cute together?" Kira asked turning to Tala.

"This is what you call a commoner's date!" Tala asked, standing up, unleashing all his pent up anger.

"Why are you being so mean for?" Kira asked pouting.

"What kind of boyfriend did Salima get! What are you guys doing! If it was the regular me, I would have beaten him up a long time ago!" Tala shouted angrily.

"Sorry. I originally thought that Salima's boyfriend would be a pretty good guy. I didn't know it would turn out like this. Why don't we go back first?" Kira suggested hanging her head down.

"Forget it. Nothing can be done about it. Who told me to be someone with siz… with sense? I'm not going to fuss over it for someone like that. Besides, if we left now, then what about Salima?" Tala reasoned calming down slightly.

"But…"

"Don't worry. I won't hit him. No matter how angry I am, I won't raise my hand at him. Then you don't have to worry." Tala assured her giving her a small smile of reassurance.

"Then let's go on a ride." Kira smiled grabbing Tala's arm and pulls him behind her.

Later, Tala was in a sour mood again as Kira kept dragging him to different rides.

"Why do you have such a look on your face? Hurry up. Smile! This is our first date! Be a bit happier! Smile!" Kira urged poking him.

Tala forced a slight smile on for her sake.

"So handsome!" Kira stated dramatically.

That finally got Tala to break out with a genuine smile and grabbing hold of her hand, as they continue walking away.

A little while later, the 4 of them meet up again.

"Why are you guys back so early?" Salima asked sitting down next to Kira.

"We just felt like it." Kira laughed.

"You guys went and played already?"

"Yup. We got on the pirate ship and also on the roller coasters. That was so scary!" Kira shivered remembering the haunted pirate ship.

"You guys also went to the pirate ship? Did you like it?" Michael inquired curiously.

"It was ok." Tala answered monotonously.

"Not bad?"

"Are you guys thirsty? Want something to drink?" Salima asked getting up.

"Sure."

"I'll go buy it." Tala stood up reaching for his wallet.

Michael held out an arm to stop him. "I'll go. I'll go. A lord like you would only carry credit cards and $100 bills right? The vending machines need loose change. I have it. You guys wait for me ok? I'll go buy it." Michael laughed as he jogged lightly towards to concessions area.

Kira eyes Tala nervously yet again, making sure he doesn't snap.

"I'm going to the restroom." Tala got up abruptly.

"Kira I'm so sorry. Things have been so tense today. When we are at school, Michael is not like that. Actually I feel that Michael is not the same as he usually is. But I don't think that he has any bad intentions. Maybe it's because he doesn't know how to talk to a rich guy like Tala."

Kira nodded her head, "Oh, maybe." 'Talk? He's basically looking for trouble! I don't think that Michael is not suitable for Salima at all.' Kira thought to herself anxiously. "Salima, I also want to use the restroom. Do you want to go together?" She asked.

"Ok."

As Tala opened the door to the restroom, he spotted a familiar capped mahogany head flirting heavily with two pretty blondes.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" The first girl whined running a hand down his arm.

"Hey, don't hit so hard!" Michael laughed.

"We know each other so well. What's wrong? Who did you come with? Hurry up and tell." The second girl asked pouting.

"I came with my friends."

"Came with your friends? Why are you being so courteous for?" The girl asked taking a drink from him.

"Thanks!" The other girl took one also.

"Give it back." Michael laughed.

"What?" The girl asked hiding the drink behind her back playfully.

"Tala!" Michael called having spotted the tall red head.

Tala kept on walking as if he heard nothing.

"Is that your friend?" The girl asked looking Tala over slowly.

"Why is he so silent for?" The other girl asked.

"He's not bad." The girl smiled finished inspecting him.

"He usually looks like that. I have to leave first. I'll contact you guys tonight. Bye."

"Remember to call!"

"Ok, bye."

"Bye!" Both the girls waved blowing Michael a kiss.

"Hey! Well? Not bad huh? Those two girls before, they're good friends. I didn't think that I'd see them over here. I've made a date to hang out with them tonight. Do you want to come along? Looking as handsome as you are, you'll probably be able to hook up with them rather quickly." Michael rambled on.

"What are you saying?" Tala asked, turning around abruptly.

"Guys! We have to have as much fun as possible! Like me, I would never let go of other good opportunities just for a girl like Salima. Don't you think so? Even though you are dating with Kira right now, but there must be times when you are feeling bored, right?"

"What are you talking about? I don't understand."

"Don't give me that. Looking at you, you don't seem to be the type that is so crazy about love. Besides your girlfriend, there must be lots of other girls, right?" Michael smirked slinging an arm over Tala's broad shoulders.

"Do you know who you are talking to?" Tala asked coldly.

"Who? A naïve Tala Ivanov?" Michael laughed.

Tala delivered a hard punch to Michael's nose that knocked him to the ground with the force.

Unfortunately, Kira and Salima spotted it from afar and ran over to the fallen Michael.

"Are you ok?" Kira asked bending over Michael.

Salima leaned down next to Michael worriedly.

"Ivanov! Why did you hit him for?" Kira asked turning around furiously.

"I'VE PUT UP WITH HIM FOR A LONG TIME ALREADY! If this is what you call a so-call commoner's date, then I'd rather die than come again! Also, Salima. From now on, if you find a boyfriend, find one that's better!" Tala yelled back.

"Tala!" Kira shouted at Tala's retreating figure.

Salima helped Michael to his feet slowly. "What the heck is wrong with him? I only rested my hand on his shoulder! And he raised his hand to hit me! What an uncivilized person! I'm being very nice to come out on a date with you guys. And I have to get punched by him! What the hell was he doing!" Michael complained holding his bleeding nose.

"I'm so sorry. Tala can be like that sometimes…" Kira apologized.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! You are his girlfriend. No matter what, you would cover his back right?" Michael shouted at her.

He shrugged away from Salima as he stomped off in the opposite direction as Tala.

"Michael! Where are you going?" Salima asked worriedly.

"I'm going back!" He shouted back angrily.

"Salima, I'm so sorry. I never thought something like this would happen." Kira apologized to her crest-fallen friend.

"It's ok, this was my idea anyways." Salima shook her head.

"But…"Kira protested, feeling awful.

"Maybe Michael really did something bad, or else Tala wouldn't raise his hand to hit him for no reason at all."

"Don't say that. I'm really very sorry."

That night Salima arrives at the pastry shop for her work shift.

Still feeling very bad about what happened at the park that day; Salima takes out her cell phone and dials Michael's number.

"Your call has been switched over to the voicemail box. Please leave a message after the beep."

Beep

"Hello! How are you? You've reached Michael Parker. I can't get to the phone right now, please leave a message. Thank you. Bye"

"Hello? Michael. It's me again. Are you still angry? I'll apologize to you. Please don't ignore me, ok? Remember to return my call. Bye."

A disappointed and depressed Salima hangs up the phone after leaving the message.

Back at the Ivanov mansion, Kira barges into Tala's room.

"Ivanov!"

"What?"

"I want you to go and apologize to him!"

"To who?" Tala asked turning his head away from the television.

"Michael! Salima's boyfriend!"

"Why do I have to apologize to him?"

"What are you saying! You raised your hand to hit him! And then you ran off by yourself! Don't you have to go and apologize!" Kira asked turning off the TV.

"To a cockroach like him, why do I have to apologize! My anger hasn't dispersed yet! It's not possible!" He shouted grabbing the remote back.

He tries to switch the TV on again.

"Why are there no reasons in what you are saying! You promised me that you would not raise your hand to hit him! Why did you go and punch him then!" Kira asked grabbing the remote and turning the TV off.

"I… I don't want to talk about it!"

"Why? Even though I don't like this Michael either, when you punched him, actually I was feeling a bit happy about it myself. But that's two different things! You raised your hand to hit him, so you are the one that is in the wrong! This will cause trouble for Salima you know!"

"Did they break up? That's great." Tala got up and walked towards his bed.

"You've gotten him into this kind of state and you are still talking like this! And you called him a cockroach! I think that you are worse than a cockroach! You are simply the maggot within the manure pit! Forget about you!" Kira screamed at him as she turns and walks toward the door in anger.

"Do as you want! Nut head!"

He grabs for the remote angrily and turns the TV back on.

"Michael didn't come to school today." Salima sighed as she sat down at the table with Kira.

"Then did you call him?"

"He must have shut off his cell phone." Kira looked away with a guilty look.

"Stop looking like that. I'm fine. I've thought about a lot of things afterwards. Didn't Michael say that because Tala is your boyfriend that you would usually cover up for him? I feel that I'm like that too. Maybe I've let love get to my head. Am I right, Kira?"

"Salima, this is all Tala's fault! Sorry."

"If something so little could shatter our relationship, then sooner or later, we'll break up. So you should not be blaming Tala anymore." Salima reassured her friend as she stood up.

"Actually, I have already…"

"You should stop talking like that. Actually, Tala is really not a bad guy. Just look at our double date. Didn't he say that he won't come? But he still shows up in the end." Salima smiled.

"You're still mentioning it! It would have been better if he didn't come. By coming, he has caused you trouble!"

"No. Stop talking like that. Hm, it's almost time. I still have to return to the pastry shop. What about you?"

"I still have to go back to clean and be a servant." Kira sighed.

"Then let's walk together."

Kira nodded. "I really don't want to go back."

Kira and Salima started walking, not noticing Michael and a really pretty girl walk towards them.

"Hurry up. My house or yours?" Michael asked.

"I have lots of fun things to play with at my home. Let's go." Michael grinned wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Why are you being so indecent for? Besides, don't you have a girlfriend already? Since you have a girlfriend already, I'm not going to play with you." The girl teased, as Salima and Kira noticed them. Salima stared at Michael as tears started to cling to her eyelashes.

"Who cares about her? I'm done with her already, ok?" Michael said a bit too loudly.

Salima took a step back in shock.

"Done with her?"

Kira looked over at Salima worriedly.

"That's right! That girl was so boring! Each day, if she wasn't taking me to the library, then it was to riding on the bicycle. At first it was all quite new to me, but then that isn't my personality! She pretends to be some pure and innocent girl…"

He looks up at this moment and sees Salima and Kira standing in the road in front of him and the girl.

A/N Read and Review please, the next chapter should be a little bit faster. Sorry to all Michael fans, but I had to use someone, and I extremely dislike filling a story with OC's, so I had to choose someone, and Michael was the most suitable.


	31. Salima and Enrique!

Sorry for the long wait! But the reviews are going down, so review please!

"Right! She was such a boring person! All we do is go for a bike ride or go to the library. At first it was all quite new to me, but then this is not isn't my personality! Pretending to go out with some pure and innocent chick…" Michael walked down the street.

He looks up at this moment and sees his former girlfriend and another girl standing in the front of him.

The girl looked back and force between Michael and the red head and said "You know them?"

Michael hesitated before he shook his head "Nope. Maybe they're someone from our school. That's probably it." He ignored the shocked look on the two girl's faces.

A devastated Salima suddenly turns and runs away in the opposite direction.

Kira turned around and called after her friend. "Salima! Wait!"

Michael pulls the girl along with him as if nothing had happened.

Kira looked bother ways, wondering if she should go chase after Salima or yell at Michael.

Making up her mind she planted her hands on her hips and angrily yelled. "Hey Michael, where do your think you're going?"

Michael pretended that he didn't hear that and walked along, but the girl beside him stopped and looked back at Kira.

He sighed and said to his girlfriend "go to the bus stop, I'll meet you there in a second." He motioned towards the bus stop.

The girl nods her head and walks away.

Michael turned around and yelled "What do you want?"

"You're asking me what I want? What the hell did you mean by what you said about Salima? What do you take her for?" Kira yelled back.

Michael chuckled and turned his baseball cap. "It's shouldn't be any of your business! Didn't hear what I said before? Salima is 100 boring. She's no fun at all." Michael yawned.

Kira glared at him.

Michael waved it off and continued on. "Chill, all guy's are like that, they like to spice things up in their life."

He was about to walk away before he turned and said. "Oh, right. Your boyfriend, the rich boy...um...Tala right? Last time I was being nice and wanted to introduce some girls to him he actually got mad and punched me? He's a bit retarded don't you think? He seems like the weird type, you should stay away from him. I'm a bit better than him. If you guys break up and you are feeling bored, you could come and find me." He puts a hand on Kira's shoulder and winked at her.

That was the last straw as Kira reached up and punched him in the jaw. "YOU BASTARD!"

Michael bit his lip and he said quietly, a dangerous tone descending upon his voice "Don't think that just because you are a girl I won't hit you."

Kira didn't look faze as she raised her arm and punched him again as she yelled our "You scum! Stay away from Salima from now on!"

Before Michael could say anything Kira raced off the direction that Salima ran off to.

Meanwhile Salima finally stops, she sobbed lightly as she took a sit on the park bench.

She looks up and tried to brush the tears from her face as she watch the cars go by on the street.

Suddenly a fancy silver car stops in front of the spot where she was sitting

A baby blonde hair boy got out the car and walked up to her. "Salima? Is that you?'

Salima bit her lip as she looked up at the blonde boy in B4.

"What's wrong?" He sat beside her.

Salima bit her lip hard as a fresh batch of tears began to stream down her face.

3333333333

On the other hand, a worried Kira is running all over the place looking for her best friend.

3333333333

Salima stares down at the mahogany carved table and sniffed silently.

"Well? Can you tell me what happen now?" Enrique walked over and placed a cup of freshly made tea in front of her.

Salima wiped her tears away and look up at Enrique "Sorry. It's just that I'm really confused right now. I have no idea how to explain it."

Enrique took a seat across from her and replied "Is it because of your boyfriend? I heard that your double date didn't go smoothly."

"I saw him together with another girl. He said that I was boring person. When he saw me, he said that he didn't even know me." Salima explained as tears fell down her face.

Enrique crossed his arms "He said that? The guy's a jackass, who would say such a thing to such a cute girl like you."

Salima snorted at the compliment and lowered her head, staring in to the tea cup she said "I've never been in a real relationship before. He was my first boyfriend. I know that I'm not cute at all. The girl that was him was gorgeous, I can't compare with her. She makes me feel like dirt."

"Don't talk about things like that. There's no need for you to devalue yourself for that kind of person. You shouldn't think about what you don't have, instead think of all the things that you do have. Let me put it this way. You should think 'I will definitely not lose to her. I will definitely become more pretty. I will definitely make guys chase after me.' A girl with confidence is more attractive to people. Say it. You can do it. Just say it." Enrique smiled and.

"C'mon! Say it!" Enrique encouraged as he see Salima's frozen face.

"I will become more pretty, I will have more confidence in my self." She spoke lightly at first, but as she goes her voice got louder.

"Very good. How about some coffee?"

Salima nodded as a servant bring him cups of steaming coffee.

"Here."

"Thanks."

"Give it a try."

"Don't you add sugar to your coffee?" Salima looked at him.

"Just try it with its original taste first. Black coffee is really not bad."

Salima takes a small sip and scrunches up her face "It's so bitter."

Enrique gave a chuckle "Like a normal person I see. They would also say that, but everything bitter will have a sweet side to them."

Salima looks curiously at Enrique and took anther sip "But if you carefully observe it, there seems to be a pleasant aftertaste to it. Moreover the smell is very strong in a pleasant way."

"See, even if it is bitter you took another sip. It's just like what happened with you, don't be afraid to give it another try. Not with the same guy though but with other people. Be brave." Enrique said wisely, showing a side of him that rarely occurs. He paused. Looking down at his Rolex watch he said "Let's go."

"Oh, you don't have to give me a ride home. I can go back by myself."

"I wasn't going to send you back. I'm going to bring you to find a person."

"What? Who are you looking for?"

"The person that screwed up Tala and Kira's date, the one that made you cry." Enrique replied calmly.

Salima furiously shook her head "There's no need. I don't want to see him. Why are you looking for him for?"

"I'm not used to these kind of guys. If he thinks that he is an expert at dumping girls, and treating them with no respect the he's got another thing coming. Come with me. Let's see what this guy is capable of"

"There's no need." Salima waved her hands in front of her,

Enrique grabbed her arm and tried to pull her out of the chair. "Let's go."

"There's no need. Enrique!" Salima protested as she was dragged out the door by Enrique.

3333333333333

Meanwhile Kira I still looking around the street for her friend.

'Where exactly did Salima go? She didn't go to the pastry shop. Called her at home and her family said that she still hasn't returned home yet. I'm so worried now.'

She stops walking and leans against the CD shop reminiscing on the things that Michael said before.

/ Flashback//

."Oh, right. Your boyfriend, the rich boy..um..Tala right? Last time I was being nice and wanted to introduce some girls to him he actually got mad and punched me? A bit retarded don't you agree?"

/ End of flashback. /

Hesitating for a moment before she takes out her cell and makes a call.

"Hello? Tala? It's me."

"Where are you now?" Tala's voice was heard through the phone.

"At CD Plaza, Salima's missing! I'm worried!" Kira blurted out.

"Just stay there and wait for me. Don't run around, you hear me? I'll be there immediately." Tala's orders were heard as he hung up.

33333333333

"Can I not go?" Salima whined a bit.

"Where does he usually hang out?" Enrique concentrated on the driving and ignored Salima's statement.

"VS."

At the stop sign Enrique turned around, with an amused look on his face he spoke "VS?"

Salima nodded.

A low chuckle came from his throat as he smiled.

"You know that place?"

"I own about a ¼ of it. B3 owns the rest. It opened a half a year ago, I've been there once, but haven't had the chance to go back yet."

"Are we really going to go?" Salima said in a worried voice

Enrique just smiled and kept on driving.

33333333333

"Tala!" Kira waved her hand as she saw the two familiar spikes in the crowd.

"You look like shit you know." He signed, grabbing her hands he smirked. "Anyways, my car's up front, c'mon let's go."

"But what about Salima!" Kira said following him.

"She's with Enrique. He told us not to worry."

Kira stopped suddenly "Why are they together!"

Tala grabbed her hands once again and pulled her along, in an annoyed voice he spoke "I don't know, but they're fine so don't' get so worked up."

"Eh, Tala. Actually, you knew that Michael was a player right?" Kira said with a hint of smile on her face.

"In any case, I've punched him already." Tala smirked, crossing his arms.

"Hm. I also punched him twice. That bastard! He so deserved it!" Kira said angrily.

Tala' eye widen as he stopped and yelled "Who's the one that said no matter what reasons you have, raising your hand to hit someone is wrong?"

"Ah...Well that was because.." She looked away with guilt all over her face.

"You and your excuses. Idiot!" Tala turned away and started walking again.

"You were the one that didn't explain things clearly at that time. How was I supposed to know?" Kira followed after him,

"It's your fault and you're trying to blame it on me! Stupid woman." He yelled.

Kira smiled a little and pulled Tala's arm to stop him form walking. "Hey, Tala. Why is Salima with Enrique? Enrique is such a playboy! Is he thinking about taking advantage of Salima!"

Tala rolled his eyes and let out a sign. "Trust me, Salima is not Enrique's type."

Kira shook Tala's arm "How do you know?"

Tala pulls his hands away from her grasp and puts it on his waist in irritation "The ones that go out with him are models and hot girls. How is it possible that he likes Salima's type?"

"But Enrique seems like the type of guy that only uses the lower half of his body to think!"

"Hey! Don't criticize my friends in front of me! You only care about other people's business. Then what about our business!" Tala replied feeling annoyed.

"Our business?"

"The Deadline." Using his hand making quotation marks.

"Oh." Kira looked away.

"Oh, yourself! Two months will pass by in a flash! Do you not know that!"

Kira smiled "I know. It's like pulling off the safety clip on the hand grenade!"

She starts laughing as she finds the whole thing amusing." And started the countdown! And in the end, it will 'bong' explode!" She suddenly finds this quite amusing.

Tala stares in disbelief at Kira as she laughs at something that he is treating with much seriousness. "What the hell! Something this important and you're still making these jokes?"

He turns and starts walking away from her, upset and hurt.

Kira who is still laughing, calls out "Eh! Tala, don't you think that it's very funny?"

Tala stops walking and speaks with his back faced to Kira "Do you know that I am feeling very anxious? Us dating with an expiration date… passes by day by day. It's not Normal."

Kira has stopped laughing.

"Doesn't matter if you are trying your best to coordinate with me at school or the double date, I try my best to coordinate with you – everything seems to go wrong. I would even go as far as to think, are we… are we almost finished?" Tala trailed off.

Kira frowned. "Tala."

"Forget it. It's so disgraceful talking about this things."

Kira smiled lightly and suddenly runs up and wrapping her arms around Tala's waist, hugs him tightly from behind. A stunned Tala stands there, not knowing what to do.

Kira's smiled grew bigger as she rests her head on Tala's back. "Tala… thank you."

A huge smiled creeped up on Tala's face. He had no idea why she was saying thank you but who cares. He wrapped his arm around Kira's and couldn't help but laugh.

3333333333

Enrique is slowly walking down the stairs into the VS Pub with Salima following meekly behind.

"Enrique! I think we should forget about it. Let's just go back. I'm really scared. I really don't want to see him."

"You're just going to let it go like that? This is your first relationship. You're just going to leave it dangling unclearly? This guy is not only a two-timer, he used words to slander you and go as far as to pretend that he doesn't know you. Are you satisfied with that?"

"I'm really not satisfied. I'm not satisfied that I actually put out my feelings and wasted it on someone like him."

"That's right. Let's go. If not, then you'll be dragged along with this kind of feeling for the rest of your life. Let's go and teach this guy a lesson. Forget him totally. And then you'll be able to get into your next relationship. Ok?"

Enrique grabbed Salima's hand and pulled her inside the pub.

"Do you see them?"

Salima looks around a bit and points "Over there."

Enrique smirked and walked towards them.

Over at the table…

"You want more wine?" Michael winked wrapped his arm around the girls shoulder.

The girl smiled but the pulled away and said. " Oh my god, isn't that Enrique!"

"Who's he? You know him?" Michael said with an unhappy look on his face.

The girl just stared at him and replied "You don't know him? He pretty much owns this club. He's so damn hot plus he's rich too. What girl wouldn't like him?"

Michael took a swing of his wing "Preposterous."

The girl ignored the statement and continued "Moreover, he's part of B4 in Bakuten University. Besides Enrique, there's Tala Ivanov, oh and of course Kai Hiwatari…"

Michael stopped for a moment "Wait a minute. You said that Tala Ivanov is also part of B4?"

The girl nodded "Right. But I've never seen him before. I heard he doesn't go to pubs a lot."

"Hello." Enrique walks over and puts a charming smile on his face.

The girl batted her long eyelashes "Hi, how are you?"

Enrique nodded his head and commented "You're very pretty."

"Thanks!"

Michael sits back on the sofa as through disgusted with their conversation.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Enrique pouted and motioned towards the baseball capped boy.

The girl hesitated before replying "No."

"What" Michael sat up and place a hand on her shoulder.

"I figured as much. I feel that he doesn't really match up with you."

Michael stood up and faces the blond "What's that suppose to mean?"

"So… Do you come here often?" Enrique ignored Michael and flirted.

The girl nodded and Michael doesn't look too happy at being ignored.

"If there was a chance for you to choose again, would you choose him or me to be your boyfriend?"

"Of course it's you!" The girl smiled.

"What the fuck!" Michael yelled and grabbed the girl's hand. "Let's go!"

"What are you doing! Let me go! I just accompany you to hang out. Why do I have to follow you? You could go back and find your old girlfriend." The girl yelled at the stunned boy.

Enrique feeling amused decided to continue this game of mockery "This type of person has a girlfriend? No way."

Michael grabbed the front of Enrique's polo and snarled "What exactly do you want?"

"You want to start a fight. I wouldn't do that if I were you." Enrique calmly spoke.

They continue staring at each other until Michael let go and finally breaks away from the gaze.

"Forget it. I don't want her either. If you want her, then I'll give her to you. Anyway I'm not short off. I could go back and find my old girlfriend. She's more pure and better than you." Michael spoke angrily to the girl.

He turns to walk away but stops at the girls words.

"That's good. You go back and find your love-sick girl. Enrique, look. There's nothing between him and I. Then from now on, I can be your girlfriend."

Enrique put on a confused look and laughed a little "What do you mean, you can be my girlfriend?"

"Didn't you just say…" The girl looked at Enrique with a disbelief look.

"I just said that if you could pick all over again, would you choose him or I. But I didn't say that I wanted you to be my girlfriend. Besides, I'm taken." Enrique laughed even more and felt pleased at the shocked faces of Michael and his so called girlfriend.

He turns to bring Salima out from behind him and bringing her to his side, he puts his around her shoulders in a show of possessiveness.

"Salima!" Michael managed to chock out.

"I really like this girl. But she wouldn't agree to go out with me."

Salima froze in her spot.

"What are you doing here!"

"Salima. Do you know this person?" Enrique smiled sweetly at Salima before placing a kiss on her cheek.

Salima froze for a second before shaking her head "I don't know him. He's probably from our school, but I've only seen him a few times. Don't know him."

Michael bit his lip before smiling "I understand. You guys came here on purpose to fool me, is that right!"

"Of course not. We are for real."

Michael nods his head and turning away he suddenly reaches back and makes a move to punch the blonde. Enrique sees through to his move and grabbing hold of Michael's wrist in one hand and wrapping his other hand around his neck, slams him up against the wall.

Enrique spoke in a deadly tone "You listen carefully. If you dare to make her cry again, then I'll dig your internal organs out. But with your IQ, I'm afraid that you won't remember."

Enrique smiled thoughtfully before bringing his knee up and knee Michael on the stomach. The boy grabs his stomach and doubles over in pain on the floor.

"This way you should be able to remember."

He turns and walks over to Salima who is watching the whole thing silently.

With his arm around Salima's shoulder, they both walk out to the hallway of the Pub and then stops.

"Feeling better?" Enrique chuckled.

"Much better. I really don't know why I liked him in the first place. Thank you."

Enrique smiled before raising his hand. Salima paused for a moment, wondering what he was during before realizing. She raised her hand and gave him a high five. Satisfied Enrique started to walk and said. "This is strictly between us only."

333333333

Next day, at the pastry shop…

"Welcome" Salima came running from the back. Her mouth dropped a little as she sees who it was. "Enrique!"

"I was just passing by so I figured I'd drop by and see you. Well? With all that happened yesterday night, did you sleep well?"

"Very well. Thank you. Eh, you want a cake? My treat!"

"Really?"

"Take a look and see which kind you want. Actually I've troubled all of you this time, I'm very sorry. Because I've got a jackass as a boyfriend, it made all of you worry about me. Actually, I should go and say thank you to Tala. If he didn't find out that Michael was such an ass, then he wouldn't have punched him. And it made him and Kira have an argument too. Are they on good terms with each other now?" Salima quickly said, feeling relieved to finally let it all out.

Enrique just nodded before looking though the display of cakes again "Those two people, they're never on good terms. They are always like that. May I have this one?" He pointed to a cake.

"Ok."

She walks over and proceeds to get the cake that Enrique wants.

"Eh, do you know about their dating with an um….. expiratory date?" Enrique scrunched his face trying to find a word that described it.

"I know. Isn't it that within two months if they aren't suitable for each other, then they'll break up? That's why I offered up the double date last time. But didn't imagine that it would actually back fire." Salima pulled the cake out from behind the counter.

"Right. Us, standing by the side, seeing it like this, is so anxious for them. Two months passes by very quickly. But those two idiots don't even know the things that couples are suppose to do." He pauses thinking very hard and suddenly comes up with an idea.

"Salima. Can you do me a favor?"

"Yes, yes." Salima said happily.

"Go on a date with me. Tomorrow morning, 10 o'clock."

33333333333

Next morning, Kira runs into the living room, all flustered, to where B3 are gathered around.

Placing her hand on her knee she spoke out of breath. "Where's Enrique? Have you guys seen him?"

"Don't know. He said that he had something to do before so he's not coming over. It seems like he has a new … chick…and went on a date her." Johnny said giving a yawn, obviously uninterested in Enrique's love life.

"New chick? Shit!" Kira's eyes went wide as she runs over to Tala, who is sitting on the sofa and pulls his arm "Tala! It doesn't matter what you do this time, you have to help me." She pulled his up to a standing position.

"Did you guys get back on good terms again? How come we don't know about it? Kai, we must have missed something." Johnny turned to the blue-haired boy.

Kai just smirked and looked away.

"What kind of help were you talking about before?"

"Oh, right. It's Enrique, that player! He actually asked Salima out for a date! Salima just got out of a bad relationship. If she can't escape from Enrique's evil clutches this time, she will definitely be devastated. You have to help me!" Kira shook the lanky red head's arm and whiled in a dramatic voice.

Johnny raised an eyebrow. "Salima? Talk about a change in style." Johnny then smirked and turned to Kira " Kira. Why don't you think about it this way? Sooner or later Salima will need to grow up. So let Enrique enlighten this little bud to the growing process." Johnny spoke in a suggesting voice and winked at her.

Kira suddenly screamed "AH! Absolutely not! Tala, I'm begging you! You have to stop him!"

Kai let out a chuckle over Kira's dramaticness and replied "Don't listen to Johnny, only shit comes out of his mouth." Ignoring the dirty look the flame head gave him he continued. "Enrique would have his own sense of propriety."

Kira bellows out "NO! How can I just stand by and watch Salima stay beside Enrique, this big bad horny wolf, and not care about her safety. Tala, I beg you! You have to stop him!"

Tala looked uncomfortable as he is torn between Kira and F2's looks. "um…."

"How can that be done? Kira, even though we are B4, but we each have our own freedom. Tala, you're not going to be this ridiculous and going to stop them, right?" Johnny stared at her.

Tala is at a lost of what to do: "I… I can't do that." Seeing the look on Kira's face he quickly said "How about this then? I'll find someone to follow them. This way there shouldn't be any danger to Salima. Is that ok?"

Johnny stood up to face Tala "What do you mean, Salima's in danger? What's wrong with you now? What the hell do you take Enrique for!"

"I'm just sending someone to follow them. It's not going to hinder their date. Kai, what do you think?"'

Kai and Johnny both look at each other and then they both hold out their hands with their thumbs up and then turns it upside down.

333333333333333

Enrique is flipping through a magazine before Salima showed up.

"Well? Was this place easy to find? This place is opened by one of my Italian friends. A very interesting coffee shop. The coffee here is very good too. Do you want a cup?" He put the magazine away.

"Ok."

"Then what do you want to drink?"

"Anything is fine. I don't understand anyway."

"Then I'll order for you. Sir. Espresso."

"Eh… I feel that dating like this when Kira and Tala can't even see us, is that useful?"

"I've already leaked the news to them. With Kira's personality of making a big fuss out of nothing, she will definitely think of ways to find out where we are. But in order to make her even more nervous, give her a call right now." Enrique spoke with a hint of mischievous tone in his voice, as he holds out his cell.

"Oh. But I don't know if my acting is good or not. I'm afraid I might give myself away." Salima takes the expensive cell phone from his hands.

"Just follow what I have taught you to say. With Kira's personality, as long as she gets nervous and her head gets confused, she won't be able to think about anything else."

"Oh. Hello? Kira?"

Kira's voice screaming from the other end: "AH! Salima!"

Salima grimaces and takes the phone away from her ear until Kira has finished shouting "I know. I know that you have objections against Enrique. But, can you please give me a chance, ok? Just let me have a good date with him. I've already had a blind and defeated relationship. But that doesn't mean I won't be able to meet a good guy. So please don't be so biased towards him. Um… I believe that underneath his seemingly playboy look, there must be some true feelings there. Huh? There's no need. No need. Definitely, definitely cannot come and bother us." Salima watched as Enrique takes out a notepad and wrote something on it.

"You don't have to worry. I'll be fine. Huh? Eh…" Enrique raises the book to show Salima.

Salima read Enrique's neat writing and said. "If something really happens, then it's all because I was willing for it. I will take responsibility of my body and my soul. Eh, that's it. You don't have to worry. Bye bye."

Enrique took his cell back before grinning "Do you believe that the more you tell her not to worry, the more nervous she'll be?"

"Then what are we going to do now?"

"What do you mean what to do? Just have a happy date with me. Don't think about anything else. Only then will our demonstration date be successful. We have to teach those two idiots what couples should be doing between themselves."

333333333333

Over at Ivanov mansion, Kira and Tala are sitting at a table.

Kira slowly hangs up the cell phone and Tala looks over at her silent face.

Kira turns to him with an anxious face "Tala, you are certain that you've found someone to follow him?"

"Certain. You're so annoying. Didn't I just contact them before?"

"Are you really certain?"

"Yes!" He pushes his chair back and gets up from the table.

"Eh, but do you know what Salima called me to say? She actually said that no matter what happens between her and Enrique, she's willing for it!" She yelled as she watch Tala pours himself a glass of wine. "What do you think will happen to them? Especially when she said something about taking responsibility for her soul and body to me. What do you think this phrase means?" Kira was desperate now, that she completely forgot that Tala is a complete idiot when it comes to phrases and meanings.

Tala pauses in the middle of bringing the glass to his mouth "Isn't this good? Salima seems to be able to hold out against Enrique condition. Anyway, he is an expert at this. He won't let her be disappointed." He chuckled to himself before continuing his drink.

Kira screams, making Tala jump a little while trying to sip his drink "AH! You are saying that they'll, they will think about having…having…that!"

Tala spoke as he blushed a little "Well Enrique is male, and Salima is a female I guess they most likely will think about that. Especially if they're on a date. Actually since you're female and I'm a male……"He looked up at the ceiling and smiled to himself.

Kira pushed him roughly "AHHHH! What kind of time is it now? Why are you talking about this for? You would dare? Just try it and see!"

She turns and runs away, leaving Tala standing there with his drink in his hand.

Sorry this chapter is a bit short! I'll make sure the next update comes quickly! Review please!


	32. Guess who?

yeah...sorry about the incredibly slow update, it's just i kind of lost interest in this story, i'll try my best to update it since it is the summer but i can't guarantee you anything ok.. There is still along wayyy to go until the story ends and i do not know if i'll be able to finish it or not, but check back. who knows? R&R

33333333333333333333

Enrique and Salima are walking around in a flea market when Salima came across a collection of topper ware.

"Wow! They're so pretty!" Salima exclaimed and gushed over the plates.

Enrique laughed and said "You like these kind of things?"

Salima looked at the blond and blushed lightly. "Yeah"

"You're so cute" Enrique patted her on the head and walked up to the sales person.

A couple of feet away from them, a guy with dark glasses on kept on turning his head and looking over at the two.

"This one is so pretty!" Salima picked up a vase and touched the detailed carving on it.

Out of the corner of his eye, Enrique watches the guy with the glasses carefully and then he smiled to himself. 'Looks like they caught on.'

Enrique then returned to the sales person and said, "I'll take them all. Pack it nicely for the young lady."

Salima almost dropped the vase when she heard those words. "There's no need Enrique!"

3333333333

Salima and Enrique are walking side by side, almost arriving at the end of the Flea Market. Salima was now cautious about what she's going to say. She knew that if she said that she liked something then Enrique would buy it. After all the blond had already bought the entire topper ware collection and the owner actually cried exclaiming that no one had ever appreciated his art so much before, they were going way out of business and was about to close. Salima pity the man, not in a haha you suck way, but in a more mutual feeling kind of way. She had taken what Enrique had told her to heart but she still doesn't know if she believes it.

Enrique half watched the red head in deep thought and half watched the dude with the glasses.

After a day of shopping, Enrique and Salima are sitting at a restaurant while the guy that was following them is sitting aside at a table, holding up a newspaper to disguise him. The waiter hands each of them a menu and then walks away giving them time to look it over.

"Well? Are you hungry?"

"Very hungry because I just had a piece of cake this afternoon and then we were walking around the rest of the afternoon. So now I'm so hungry that my stomach is concave."

"The pasta here is not bad. But you can order whatever you want to eat. You don't have to be courteous with me."

"I haven't been courteous with you this whole day already. Moreover, this is the first time that I've come to such a high-class restaurant. The prices on this menu are so expensive."

"This isn't much. Just treat it as a thank you for accompanying me the whole day today. Go ahead and order."

Salima hesitated a bit before nodding her head.

Over at the other guy's table, he puts on his earpiece and dials a number on his cell phone.

The waiter then comes back and pours the two each a glass of red wine.

"Give it a try." Enrique smiled at her before sipping his own glass.

Enrique watched as she tried a bit but he then turned his head to the man with the glasses.

"Salima, put on a big smile, she that stalker over there can report back to Mrs. Ivanov how great this date is." The blond winked at her."

Salima smiled naturally but then the smile seemed to turn serious as she spoke "Enrique, I've always felt that the gap between the lifestyles of Kira and Tala are just too big. The two of them must put down each of their own statures to coordinate with the other. Because of that, won't they have lots of problems?"

Enrique chuckled "Tala's nature isn't bad, but he's just a bit violent. You don't really understand the way Tala shows his emotions. That's why to you the situation is like that. He actually cares about Kira a lot. He's a fairly decent guy and knows to cherish the things he loves."

"Like you cherishing the girls that you love." Salima asked with out thinking.

Enrique looked up and smiled lightly.

"Sorry. I've asked a very stupid question." Salima looked down and blushed. "This food looks like it's very good. Let's start eating."

Enrique was silent for a long time before stating, "I'm a good guy, but I'm not a good person. To me, a woman's good for only one week."

Having said that, Enrique silently ate his food while Salima sat there wondering what to make of that comment.

333333

At the Ivanov mansion

Tala spoke into the phone and tried to swatter a very anxious Kira away. "What? They are eating intimately and drinking wine at the same time?"

"WHAT? They're drinking wine too!"

Tala grimaces and moves away a bit from Kira to listen to the phone.

"Enrique must want to get her drunk and take advantage of her!" Kira wailed.

Tala covers his other ear with his hand, trying to block out Kira's voice. She reaches over and tries to take the cell phone from Tala's hand. Tala moves out of her reach and transfers the phone to his other ear. Kira planted her hand on her hip and stared at the red head for a moment before punching him on the hand and grabbed the cell.

"Hello? Then what the hell are they doing? Enrique must be thinking about using some sweet words to lie to Salima! You have to keep a good look on them! You must not be sluggish or lagging, understand!"

She hangs up the phone while Tala cuts up the steak the waiter brought in while Kira was yelling in to the phone.

Kira sits down and muttered, " Enrique this idiot! Always up to no good! Playboy! He thinks that just because he's rich he can do that. Ah I'm going nuts here!"

Tala signed and holds out his fork with the food that he just cut in front of her mouth "Eat this."

Kira takes it in her mouth and chews for a few seconds and then turns to him with wide eyes: "Why is it so good?"

"Eat more if it's good. You're always sticking your nose into other people's business, never caring about your own. You should eat more, you're are just too skinny."

"I am not."

"What do you mean am not? On the night that we saw the meteor star, when I was holding you, I was thinking to myself, 'Why is she so skinny and her chest so small.'

"You big pervert!" Kira pushed Tala and stood up.

Tala lowered his voice a little and looked at Kira with concern "I don't want you to be like this. When you are dating with me, you are not allowed to be this skinny. It seems as though you are suffering a lot."

Kira sat down and quietly said, "I don't feel as though I'm suffering. Moreover, my chest is this small originally."

Tala looks up and smiled lightly.

Kira saw his face and sigh, "Fine, I'll eat then."

Kira smiled lightly as she chews up her food "He really looks after me, even about something this small, but I… doesn't matter if it's now or before we starting dating, it seems like I really haven't looked out for him at all…."

33333333333

After dinner, Enrique and Salima causally walked hand-in-hand to a local Hotel

"Reporting to Master. After finishing dinner, Master Enrique rushed Miss Salima off to Maple Hotel to check themselves into room 601." The report spoke solemnly into his cell.

33333333333

All of a sudden a silver convertible pulls up in front of the hotel at a record speed. A black haired girl jumped out of the car before it came to a full stop and rushed in to the hotel.

"Miss. Give me room 602." Kira just barely yelled at the copper haired receptionist

"Alright. It'll be $5000 per night. Will you be paying by credit card or cash?"

Kira looks uneasy at the huge amount of money involved and shouted at the girl"$5000?"

"Right." The girl flinched at her voice.

A sigh was heard behind Kira as the voice then spoke in a demanding tone. "My name's Tala Ivanov, go give her that room."

The receptionist stared for a moment and blushed, "Yes, yes, yes. I'll take care of it for you at once."

Kira smiled at Tala before hovering anxiously over the counter to look at the attendant working.

"Enrique Gaincarlo is in room 601, correct?" Tala spoke in a professional tone.

"Right, he has checked in. But he just told us that he has something to do and went out for a bit." The copper haired girl avoid looking at the red head's eye as she spoke, instead she hunched her shoulders and stared at the computer screen instead.

Normally Kira would have been disgusted at the way people act towards the Ivanov heir, but she has other things on her mind right now. "Miss, could you hurry it up a bit please?"

The girl's face went in a deeper shade of purple as she said, "Yes."

33333333333

Kira ran to room 602, she threw open the door and jumped on the sofa, pressing her entire body against the wall.

Tala sighed again as he followed her in the room and saw her on the sofa. He plopped himself in a chair and sighed once again. "Eh! What are you doing?"

Kira, with her ear presses as close to the wall as it could go "Their room is just behind this wall."

Tala stood up and yelled "Are you stupid! This is my family's hotel! It's not some cheap motel that you can hear the other side of!"

Kira turned, having momentarily forgotten why she was hear and yelled back "Right! It's because your family opens up these hotels, $5000 for one night, that's why there are big perverts like Enrique who's an expert at deceiving poor innocent girls to check into a hotel room with him! This should be against the law!"

"What against opening a hotel? Are you just looking for a fight?"

Kira seemed not to hear him as she muttered "Enrique is not in the room right now, so Salima shouldn't be in any danger yet. Do you think that I should just burst in and bring her out?" Kira said the last part and looked at the red head.

Tala sat backwards on the chair again and turns his head to the side with an exasperated look without answering.

Seeing that Tala won't be any help Kira mutters to herself "But Salima specially told me to give her a chance. What is Enrique going to do!"

"Of course he will use his own unique skills on her." Tala turned to her and smirked.

"What do you mean his own unique skills mean? What are you talking about?" Kira said looking confused.

"Something special? I dunno, but I heard that there wasn't not one girl who was able to resist his charms" Tala bored said.

"What!" Kira had obviously taken the words the wrong way and was now in panicking mode.

Tala looked at her confused face and let out a chuckle and decide to stop torturing her before she loses it and said "He bring them champagnes and roses. I'm not sure but it's something that you girls like."

"Champagne! He's going to get her drunk and then…" Kira still didn't get the "unique skills" and rambled.

Ding Dong

Tala threw his hands up in relief and answered the door. "Who is it?" HE asked and opened the door.

A waiter starts pushing a cart filled with candlelight, roses, and champagne into the room.

"Hello." The waiter spoke just barely stuttering seeing it was the Ivanov's boy after all.

Tala raised an eyebrow "I didn't order anything."

Kira jumps down from the sofa and looked through the cart.

"We're room 602. Are you sure you didn't send it to the wrong place?" Tala looked at the waiter curiously.

The waiter lowered his eyes to the floor and spoke quietly "Sorry. I'll go and check it out…"

Kira stopped and a mischievous smile was seen on her face. "Eh, wait a minute! Wait a minute! It's right. It's right. We ordered these things. Can you please bring it in?"

She walks into the room and the confused waiter pushes the cart following Kira while Tala stands by the door staring after the waiter, wondering what is going on.

Tala sighed once again and closes the door and follows them into the room.

"You can leave the things over here."

The waiter stood quietly, debating on whether he should wait for the tip or not.

Tala got the hint and thrust a bill in to waiter's hands.

"Thank you." He bowed and walked out.

"What the hell is going on?" Tala looked at Kira curiously.

Kira smiled and spoke proudly "Enrique must have ordered this and that guy before must have sent it to the wrong place. We can intercept it right now so Enrique won't be able to do anything. A man is nothing without his tools!"

Tala stared at her in disbelief "You…"

Kira looks through the cart "Wow, what's up with Enrique he even prepared chocolate!"

Tala's eyes light up for a moment before he took a piece of chocolate from the tray "Fine. Then we don't have to be courteous."

Kira continues to go through the cart and pulls out another tray of food "There's still more things to eat underneath. I'm going to eat one." She puts the chocolate in her mouth and goes back to looking underneath the cart.

"You…"

Kira stared at Tala, waiting for him to finish his sentence "You've never received any flowers from me."

"So…" Kira said and ate another chocolate.

Tala looked around and took the bouquet of flower from the tray and held them in Kira's face "These flowers are for you."

Kira blushed slightly and then coughed "Um… Didn't you say that Enrique has a lot of skills to show? Then what else is he going to do?" By know Kira figured out what type of "skills" Tala was referring to earlier.

"Eh…" Before he can answer, the doorbell rings again.

Ding Dong

"Wait a sec. I'll go open the door."

While he went to get the door Kira smiled at the bouquet of flowers that was currently in her hands.

"You know how you ask what other skills he has….well here's the other one."

Kira's mouth dropped open as a man playing the violin came into the room.

Later, while the guy is playing the violin next to their table, Tala and Kira are having a very romantic candlelight dinner together. As she is chewing, Kira looks on with a smiling face at the violinist while Tala looks across the table at Kira's face with a soft and loving expression.

"Thank you. It was very good." Kira smiled as the music ended.

"Anyone interested in a dance?" The violinist asked.

333333333

In the next room, Salima sits on the sofa while the blond raid the fridge in the room. "Coke?"

Salima nodded and the blond closed the fridge and walked towards her with 2 cokes in his hand.

"Will this work?" Salima asked uncertainly.

"They are enjoying Enrique's own personal charms right now. Even Kira has to fall for it. If they still argue every 3 minutes, then that would just halt the good atmosphere." Enrique said arrogantly.

Salima let out a smile "So you are actually a very romantic person. But I feel like I'm doing something wrong against Kira. She is so worried about me and that's why she is so nervous right now. She even went as far as to follow us into the room next door. If she finds out that this is all a trap that I helped you plan out, then…"

Enrique shuts her up with a wave of his hand "Isn't this trap that you are talking about a little too serious? After all, what we are doing is a good thing. I think that after Kira knows, she should be grateful of you."

"Really? Hm, then how much longer are we going to wait? I wonder how they are proceeding along right now?"

3333333333333

As the music continues to flow the dance is not. Even though it is a slow dance, the two of them are not fluid dancers at all. They are moving around like stiff a robot that's in a serious need of some oil.

"You stepped on me!" Tala suddenly yelled.

Kira looked annoyed "So what if I stepped on you. You're a man, suck it up! What are you yelling for?"

"You stepped on me and you say anything! You are just asking to be hit, woman!"

Kira suddenly stopped dancing "All you think about is hitting people all the time! You are a pig that only knows to use violence to solve problems!"

Tala crossed his arm and shouted, "WHO'S A PIG?"

Kira retorts, "It's you! You are also a big idiot!"

Tala's face turned red; he was outraged. "I'M AN IDIOT!"

Kira didn't' back down as she confirmed, "Right!"

Tala yelled even louder now "I DARE YOU TO CALL ME THAT AGAIN!"

Kira stood her ground as she continues to taunt him "Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot! YOU ARE AN IDIOT!"

Tala turns away and struggled not to lash out "DON'T THINK THAT I WOULDN'T DARE TO LET MY TEMPER LOSE!"

Kira calmly said, "Let your temper go. Even after you let your temper go, you are STILL AN IDIOT!" She yelled the last part for effect.

Tala got very worked up and looks around for something to take his anger out on. Turning he catches sight of the violinist looking over at him and Kira but all the while still playing the violin.

Tala's eye turn into slits and yelled "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT!"

The violinist continues playing the violin and backing away from Tala who is bearing down on him.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU WATCHING THIS! YOU'RE HAVING A GOOD TIME WATCHING THIS, RIGHT? DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH! GO AND PLAY THE VIOLIN INSIDE THE BATHROOM!"

The violinist stops playing and quickly walks toward the direction of the bathroom.

Kira place her hand on her hip and yelled at the already outrage Tala. "WHY DO YOU LOOK FOR SOMEONE ELSE TO LET YOUR TEMPER OUT EVERY TIME FOR NO REASON? WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO TO OFFEND YOU! ALSO, YELLING BACK AND FORTH, IT'S ALL YOUR FAMILY'S HOTEL'S FAULT! IF I HAD THE MONEY, I WOULDN'T COME OVER HERE TO HAVE A DATE! It's so expensive and not romantic at all! I'd rather go to the car cafe to eat ice cream! It's cheap and romantic!" Kira yelled but started to calm down as the sounds of the violin are heard from the bathroom door.

Tala challenged "Who said that I'm here with you on a date? You were the one that said to follow Romeo and Juliet"

Kira then completely forgotten about her fight with Tala, suddenly remembers. "Oh right! How can I forget about that!"

Kira went to open the door and suddenly Enrique and Salima falls to the ground haven obviously been eavesdropping outside.

"You… What are you two doing over here?"

Enrique said sheepishly "Whatever you guys were originally doing here is what we are doing."

Tala stormed and grabbed Enrique by the collar. "I'm going to kill you!"

Salima then walked through the door, "I'm sorry. We were just thinking that if we were to help you and Tala specially arrange a romantic date then you both will definitely not accept it. So that's why Enrique thought of this method. I was just coordinating with him to act out this small demonstration date."

"You guys are so nosy!" Tala let Enrique go and yelled.

"Go away!" Kira suddenly yelled and pushed through them.

Tala reaches out a hand to stop her as she pushes pass the door and then looked over at Enrique, who had a guilty look on his face.

3333333333

Kira stomped down the hallway angrily and pushed the elevator button.

As she looks up from her place in the elevator, her eyes widen in shock as she sees a tall woman coming out of the elevator right across from her.

Kira's mouth drops open as she stared, but just as the woman turned to look at her the elevator door slammed shut.

333333333333

Back in room Enrique tried not to laugh as he listens to the music that's coming out of the bathroom. Finally deciding to put the poor guy out of his misery he spoke, "Come on out. Stop playing, stop playing."

The violinist comes out of the bathroom and waits as the blond counts a few bills.

"You can leave. It's ok now." The guy takes the money, bows and then leaves in a hurry.

Enrique plopped down on the sofa and said in annoyance, "Tala Ivanov, I went through so trouble to help you arrange such a… and you just messed it up like that!"

"Shut up!" Tala yelled.

"What the hell happen between you two?"

Ding Dong

Enrique nodded at Tala "That must be Salima bringing Kira back. I would put a different face on if I were you." He walks over to the door and opens it to find a tall elegant woman standing there.

Enrique's couldn't find his voice and just nodded towards the lady who looked at him in disapproval.

Tala then looked up and spoke dryly, "Mom, when did you get back?"

33333333333333333333

hehe did you see that coming? well if you did you might be able to predicate what's going to happen next, though it might be a while before i up date, sorry for any spelling or grammer errors in the story.


End file.
